In Your Light
by EmilyBea
Summary: Killian Jones is a recently discharged British soldier trying to start over. His brother Liam has found happiness in a small town in Maine and while visiting, Killian meets Liam's fiancé's sister Emma Swan. Before he knows it, Killian finds himself completely and irrevocably in love. Now all that's left is to convince Emma to let him stand in her light and by her side forever more.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is the first chapter of 'In Your Light,' my newest multi-chapter fic. It's been a story I've been toying with for a few months now, but I finally have room in my writing line up to start it. With this first chapter, I have tried to set the scene and to kind of give you all a lay of the land and so on. I'm ending with the first sort of interaction between Emma and Killian, but this story isn't really a slow burn. We all know I don't do terribly well with the whole patiently waiting for love thing in these fics, so expect more CS cuteness very soon. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

 _Emma_

 _Peace and quiet._ If one wanted to advertise a morning in coastal Maine, those three words would be the selling point. Emma Swan had been all over the country, and nowhere else had she ever found these two gifts in such abundance. It was one of the reasons she'd decided to make this little corner of the earth her home, and she'd never regret it.

Rising with the sun, before the hustle and bustle of the rest of the day, a person could go for hours without the clutter of harsh sounds or stale small talk. But the phrase was deceiving, for even in the peacefulness there was sound. All around her, Emma heard the chirps of birds, a subtle breeze whistling through the wood of the nearby docks, and the lap of the waves on the shore. Sometimes, when people said they wanted quiet, what they meant was silence, but Emma would never be one of those people. She'd suffered through enough of it as an orphan and a kid kicked around through the foster system. Turned out the fastest way to silence was being alone in the world.

Thank God those days were behind her now, but still the effects of her time in the system lingered. She was relatively certain that most people never thought about the subtle differences between quiet and silence, but this was how she filled her time when working, with big questions and astute introspections about the way things really were. It relaxed her to be outside, just her and her camera as her mind wandered to the tune of the natural world. The only manmade sound scattered throughout those environmental melodies was a subtle _click-click-click_ as she took more and more photos of the land around her.

Her camera lens currently focused on a troop of small sandpipers, running along the shore together and avoiding the water as if it was the most dangerous of foes. She couldn't keep the smile off her face at the strangeness of their lives. They needed the water, sea birds always did, but they sprinted away from the white foam at the edge of each approaching wave with such a singularity of purpose that it was enthralling. It was what kept Emma out here this morning despite the fact that she'd had the shot she needed for the National Seabird Sanctuary in Portland twenty minutes ago. She likely would have continued if not for the sound of approaching footsteps that belonged to her sister Elsa bearing not one, but two cups of coffee. For supplying Emma with more caffeine, her adopted sister was truly a saint.

"Sometimes I forget we live in such a beautiful place." Emma smiled, taking the coffee Elsa offered and drinking liberally before responding.

"Definitely beats where we came from." Though Emma didn't know her birth family, and by extension her actual ancestral origins, she'd found Elsa and their other sister Anna in a seedy section of Phoenix Arizona. After being there a few months, running away from home after home, she found these two sisters who loved each other fiercely. They inspired Emma, even if she found their hope to be a bit naïve. Her own experience had taught her not to get attached, but the belief Elsa and Anna had in each other in spite of their situation broke through the walls Emma had firmly put in place.

At fifteen, Emma had already been hardened to the cruelties of the world, but Anna and Elsa were only just beginning their trek on the path of sadness. Their parents had died in a car accident only a few months before, leaving a then sixteen-year-old Elsa to watch after her thirteen-year-old sister. They were new to the system and terrified. Emma had taken one at look at them and knew they needed more than each other – they needed someone who understood this world and who could get them through it, maybe helping them to keep that hopefulness alive. Had it not been for them, Emma would have kept running. As it was she decided to do something she hadn't done in a long time – she decided to stay. It was the best choice she'd ever made to this day.

The three had been inseparable ever since, and in every way that mattered, they'd become family. Each girl had made room in their heart for the other, and in turn they'd received all the same traits of the average sister. They bickered and fought, they laughed and they cried, but mostly they loved fiercely, and were loyal to a fault. It didn't hurt that they actually looked pretty similar as well, for both Emma and Elsa had light blonde hair and Anna had green in the center of her blue eyes that matched Emma's almost perfectly.

Now, years later, they were here, in a small town called Storybrooke, Maine, nearly as far as one could get from Phoenix while still living in the states. They'd come on a whim one day in Emma's little yellow bug after Anna graduated from high school almost nine years before. It was their last stop on an impromptu road trip and they'd decided never to leave. In the years since, all three women had attended college at a nearby state school and followed their passions. They were happy and healthy, a true miracle given their pasts.

"Honestly, I really envy you your job right now." Elsa said, staring out into the ocean as if absorbing a sense of calm from its vastness. As a high school teacher, Elsa led a very different professional life than Emma did as a freelance photographer. Elsa's job was to lead young minds where Emma's was to fade into the background and find the shot. Only then did she get her own voice, framing a motion, an image, a moment into a solid picture that led her viewer to feel or appreciate any given shot.

For Emma, this line of work was perfect. It kept her grounded in the here and now while also allowing her to go through a whole range of emotions in a safe way. Guarded as she still was from her tumultuous upbringing, outlets like photography and art had always been Emma's means to express herself. That she go to do it as a career now, and that she actually had enough jobs to live off of meant the world to her. If she could do this, she could do anything Anna always said.

"You say that, but we both know you'd never give up teaching for anything. Those kids love you and you love them." That was the understatement of the year. Between Elsa and one of their best friends, Mary Margaret, also a teacher amongst the Storybrooke ranks, there was so much enthusiasm for the future of America and the next generation, it was kind of overwhelming. As if that sincere love wasn't enough though, there were other enticements at Elsa's place of work.

"I also hear there's this cute history teacher. He's foreign or something… I'm a little fuzzy on the details." Elsa shoved at Emma playfully and they both laughed. The teacher in question was Liam Jones, a British export who'd made his way to Storybrooke a few years back, also by a strange twist of spontaneous fate, and had instantly fallen in love with Elsa. And he was hardly a stranger - he was Elsa's fiancé, and Emma's soon to be brother.

"Don't let Liam hear you calling him cute. He'll take the highest offense." Emma didn't doubt it. Cocky as all hell, but with a heart of gold, Liam Jones was too big and masculine to be cute. Besides, the word was far too overused within the halls of a high school, and as a result, all the teachers seemed to loathe its use outside of the building in which they worked. Emma knew this full well, but continued to say it all the same.

"I think I can take him. Brothers are supposed to be a bit prickly, aren't they?" Emma expected some more laughter from Elsa, but instead the other blonde bit her bottom lip, now looking a bit nervous. "Did I say something?"

"Liam got a call the other day from his brother." Emma thought back to all the things she knew about the younger man in question. He was British navy, that she was certain of, but aside from his occupation and his name, Killian, Emma didn't have much to go on. Now that she thought of it, Liam hadn't mentioned Killian much, except to vocalize his hope that his brother was safe and would make it back from the warzone where he was stationed soon. The thought that maybe something was wrong shot a pang through Emma's heart. She couldn't even be entirely sure if she'd ever seen a picture of the man, but she hated to think something had befallen him.

"Is everything okay?" Elsa nodded, looking a little distracted but Emma waited her out. Eventually her sister spilled the beans, her words tumbling past her lips with alarming speed. Had Emma not had practice with such moments, she'd have missed half of the words.

"He's just been discharged from the navy. So of course Liam was thrilled. He's always so worried about Killian but… but they aren't like us. If you were away like this or I was, we'd talk about it and be open about being worried or wanting you home. With them it's this weird code and all this dead air between them, you know? Anyway, Liam reminded him about the wedding, and told him he's welcome here anytime and I just – what if he doesn't like me? Or what if he doesn't think I'm worthy of Liam?" Emma placed her hands on Elsa's arms and made her sister look at her. Pure anxiety was clearly plaguing Elsa so now it was Emma's job to try and help her see reason.

"They have baggage. It's that simple, even if it's a minefield of complications. We get baggage, hell we specialize in it, right?" Elsa nodded. "As for him finding anything about you lacking, that is just crazy. You are amazing, kind, caring, and perfect for Liam. If he has even an ounce of sense or decency he'll see that, and since Liam's never implied that he's an idiot, I think we're in the clear." Elsa smiled, but her blue eyes held just a bit more hesitation.

"What if he doesn't come for a visit or the wedding? Liam loves his brother so much, but they haven't seen each other in years. Any time Killian's gotten leave he makes some excuse or other and Liam's the one left hurting. I just wish I could fix it, but I can't. I don't even know him." Emma considered the question, and though she wanted to ease Elsa's mind, Emma's instincts told her that giving Elsa perspective might be best here. Maybe if Elsa looked at the bigger picture, and understood that there was so much more at play here than just the bond of two brothers, it would ease her own sense of burden.

"You don't go to war and get out unscathed, Elsa. I think chances are they are both hurting, but that point aside, I think the best answer to this problem is a trusty Mary Margaret-ism. _The minute I let go of the belief that things will get better…"_

"… _Is the minute I know they won't._ You're right, I just have to hope for the best and be there for Liam in the meantime." Emma smiled, glad that her gut hadn't led her astray. It very rarely did. Actually her intuition was a widely trusted resource by many of the people that she loved and cared for, but to be right at such a time meant a lot. Helping Elsa made Emma's own worries dissipate and left the rest of the day before them brighter and filled with more happy potential.

"And think of it this way, if he does come to town and he's terrible, you can hand him off to me. It's physically impossible for him to be worse than the guys I've dated." Elsa groaned, looping her arm through Emma's as they walked back towards town.

"If he's that bad we are in for a world of hell." The sisters laughed at the dramatics, both knowing it was impossible for Liam to think so highly of a man as crappy as her exes. Still, as they strolled down the sands and eventually left the beach behind them, Emma couldn't help but wonder just what kind of man Killian Jones would turn out to be.

…

 _Killian_

 _This was a bloody mistake._ That was the one constant thought sounding in Killian Jones mind since he boarded the bus from Boston to Portland. One of the stops on the line was a small beach town in Maine by the name of Storybrooke. Yes, really, it was that quaint. It was also the closest thing he had to home anymore. His only family in the world lived there, and that meant more than the hollow remnants of a life once lived in London. After years of fighting overseas, the right thing to do was to make his way back into the world, at least that was what all of the counselors said when he'd removed himself from naval service.

Killian wasn't holding his breath for that promise of a normal life though, not after the past eight years spent in a military capacity. He'd been nothing more than a boy of twenty when he'd joined up and now he was a man hardened with the bitter realities of what war did to this world. The things he'd seen, the friends he'd lost, the people he'd killed. All of it would forever take its toll and Killian figured that was his penance. He was the one who'd gone into the service looking for honor without reward, now it was time to face the aftermath.

Ever alert to his surroundings, Killian watched as an older woman who had boarded with him in Boston tried to unzip the bag before her, which was clearly caught on some fabric that had been zipped up accidentally. Instinctively he intervened.

"May I?" He asked and the woman peered at him through her glasses before nodding. With ease he fixed the problem and handed it back to her. What might have caused her a headache was nothing to him thanks to years of practice with such regrettable zipper mistakes. The woman was shocked when he was done so quickly but thanked him nonetheless. Where Killian expected to return to his quiet though, she spoke to him again.

"Forgive the intrusion, but you wouldn't happen to be related to a Liam Jones would you?" Killian tensed at the mention of his brother but tried to school himself into relaxing. It was guilt that had him this riled up, guilt that he'd been such a terrible younger brother for so long, but this woman didn't need to deal with his own personal misgivings.

"What gave me away?" She laughed at that, motioning towards the inscription on his duffel bag that read _Jones_.

"Honey, the better question is what didn't? But you must be a surprise, because I'd have heard in town this week if you were coming." Killian grimaced at the thought that a village full of people he didn't actually know knew so much about him. "That's small town living for you. If you're going to stay you'll need to get used to that."

"How do you know I'm staying?" the woman smiled as she pushed her glasses further up her face.

"Aside from the fact that you're desperate to figure out your next step? Let's just say that Storybrooke is special. It has a tendency to calm even the most restless wanderer." Killian doubted that was possible, but the subtle ache to have something or someplace give him such a calm still came.

"You seem to know a lot about me already Ms…" she waved the formality away.

"Call me Granny, everyone does. I own the town diner. People look upon you with a lot of kindness if you come bearing waffles. So much so that they make you family." Killian smiled in spite of himself.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I had a waffle." And that was a damn shame. He'd always favored them more than any other breakfast food. He and Liam used to eat them all the time as kids, topping them with whipped cream so high, it almost made them inedible and resulted in incredible sugar highs.

"Well I'll have some waiting, whenever you're ready for them." At that moment, the bus slowed to a stop at a modest overhang on the side of the road. Killian had been so immersed in the conversation, he'd missed the town rolling by his window, and he wondered when the last time he'd ignored his surroundings like that was. Maybe this was a good sign that things would work here after all.

Stepping off the bus, he noticed the brightness of the sun carried warmth that wasn't overwhelming. The clear blue skies held only the smallest puffs of clouds, and the greenery around him made the town just what one would expect to see on a postcard for small town America. Before he could think too closely about the details though, Killian felt the phone in his pocket buzzing. He answered it as he turned to look about the main street where he'd been dropped off.

"Jones." The responding chuckle through the line informed Killian that his surprise caller was none other than Will Scarlet, a brother in arms he'd served with for years.

" _So harsh, so formal. No hello or anything. I reckon it's going to take you a bit of time to adjust to civilian life again, Captain."_ Killian grimaced at the title as he often did. He'd been honored with appointments higher and higher through the ranks over the years, but in all honesty, he hated how it had separated him from so many of his men. For Will though, it never seemed to matter. Underneath the extra stripes and formalities, Killian was just Killian.

"The transition might go smoother if you just leave me be." Will laughed again and Killian decided to start walking. He had Liam's address and had checked out a map on the ride here. He was confident he'd find the place in no time.

" _I bet the quiet is killing you."_

 _Hardly_ , Killian thought. Quiet was one of the biggest selling points of this whole impulsive relocation. He'd had enough chaos and the eerie silences that followed for one lifetime. The modest humdrum of every day life was what he craved now. In fact, he wanted to surround himself in it as much as possible.

"I've been here two minutes, mate and I promise I'm still very much alive."

" _A bloody miracle if what Locksley told me is true."_ Of course word of the ambush had reached Will. The men in their unit were a bunch of gossips. Killian knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"What can I say, I'm a survivor." So were his men, all of whom had been given an option at the end of that last mission. It was a choice Killian had been faced with before, to stay in the fray of battle or to move on. He'd surprised even himself when he'd done the latter, but this situation had been different. He and his team had been stranded as enemy captives for three days and death had come pretty damn close more than once in those seventy-two hours. Only in the face of the repetitive threat had he realized that he wanted more from his life. He was skeptical he'd find it, but the choice was made and now here he was.

" _No argument here. Lord knows you've gotten me out of enough scrapes."_ Technically they'd gotten each other out of those bad spots, but Will was right. They were lucky to still be here, Killian had to remember that whenever his mood turned for the worst.

"Did you call to thank me, Scarlet, or was there something you wanted?" His friend huffed through the phone audibly at the gruffness and Killian felt remorse. It certainly was not Will's fault that Killian was off to face his brother after so long a separation. "Apologies, mate, you didn't deserve that."

" _Hell no I didn't. But you're the one making the awkward come-home today so I'll allow it this one time. I was just calling to check in. Now stop bumbling around town and go find Liam."_ Killian heeded the words, hanging up the phone as he rounded the corner to the next street, faced with the quiet once more.

Every person he passed waved at him even if he had no idea who they were. They all had a _'hello'_ and a smile for him too and it made him feel too on display. He picked up he pace, hurling his duffle bag over his shoulder, intent to get to Liam's and out of this strange little society when he happened upon a park. There were quite a few children playing about, but two caught his attention right away. They were gesturing with swords and swinging them about with more finesse than he'd imagined children would have. One was dressed with an eye patch and the other with a kerchief over her head. Pirates, he gathered from their dress and mannerisms. He stopped to watch them, smiling at their enjoyment, when he heard the most beautiful sound. It was laughter he knew, but the throaty warble of it was light and airy and intoxicating.

"Show yourself, fiend!" The little boy demanded to the barrier before him and from behind the plastic plaything, Killian watched the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen rise up. With long golden hair in soft curls and an easy going smile now turned into a playful smirk, she extended her own wooden sword.

"You think you've defeated me, Captain Garrett? Think again!" He watched as the woman pretended to duel with the lad only for the young girl to join the fray. "And you've brought Captain Lena? Well, the more the merrier."

Killian couldn't tear his gaze away from the scene before him. Even in play, the woman's motions were fluid as if she was dancing, and every time she spoke his heart hammered loudly in his chest. His mouth had gone dry, his thoughts of finding Liam were totally gone. All he could see was the vision before him. She was magnificent even in her over dramatized surrender to the kids.

" _Killian?"_ A feminine voice asked. He turned away from the beauty before him to see another woman with blonde hair who he recognized by sight. It was Elsa, his brother's fiancé who Killian had only ever seen in pictures, and she'd just caught him staring at this random woman like he was crazy.

"Aye. And you're Elsa." She smiled, extending her hand, which he took.

"I'm so happy you're here." Her confession lacked any falseness in its tone. She seemed genuinely glad to see him. The mention of happiness though had his eyes involuntarily wandering back to the woman in the park who still ran about with the kids. Elsa must have followed his eyes and she let out a little laugh. "The kids are really giving Emma a run for her money today."

"Emma?" He looked back at Elsa who nodded, a little curious at his interest but not saying anything of it.

"Yes, my sister, Emma Swan." _Emma Swan_. He'd never heard a more fitting name in all his days, for she was as graceful and as beautiful as one of those regal birds. Only after a moment did it register that she'd said sister.

"You have a sister?" Elsa smiled.

"Technically we adopted each other. It's kind of a long story. But it's me, Emma, and Anna who's the mother of the kids Emma's playing with." Another surge of something remarkably close to hope zinged through him at the prospect of Emma being single, but he tried to school his features. The last thing he needed was to give Elsa something to think about between him and her sister. Or adopted sister, or whatever their relationship was. He looked back to Emma and wondered what her story was, genuinely curious, another rarity in his life these days.

"She's coming to the house for dinner tonight, so you guys will meet then. I'm assuming you're staying at the house. We wouldn't have it any other way." The thought of dinner in Emma's company startled and delighted him, but he nodded about staying with Elsa and Liam. As they walked down the rest of the street to the house in question, Killian couldn't remember adrenaline like this in a non-life threatening context, well, ever. Then it hit him, Emma Swan _was_ a threat, at least to the quiet life he'd been planning since discharging. And strangely enough, the thought didn't scare him as much as it should have. In fact, he rather looked forward to it.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it, my attempt at giving just a small introduction to this new story. I have no idea how many parts this story will have (I have at least five planned in my head so far) but I hope you guys enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, after an unexpectedly wonderful reception, I am back this week with chapter two of 'In Your Light.' As many of you who have read my other stories know, I don't like to reside in the angst of a story. I appreciate hope and light and all those good things that OUAT embodies, and I leave the bad at the door. This chapter though, is a bit heavier than most of the stories I write. I'm having us come to a head with some of Killian's triggers and Emma's background early, while also keeping it light and still hopeful. By next week, I will be more firmly entrenched in fluff again, but I got some feels writing this and I hope you all will to. Thank you so much for reading!**_

 _Killian_

The hours since his arrival had done little to dissuade Killian from the merits of this small town in Maine in which he found himself. In fact, he was pretty sure that the beauty of his surroundings was the only thing that kept his feet planted firmly on the ground when Elsa brought him back to her home and he'd been face to face with his brother for the first time in years. Fear had gripped at him, but the smile and the warm embrace that Liam gave him upon seeing him safe and sound and in his home, had turned those prickling emotions into a bubbling of guilt. After quickly putting his things in the spare guest room, Killian had approached Liam, trying to make amends.

" _I owe you more apologies than I can even fathom brother. I've stayed away too long and I'm sorry."_ Killian had barely gotten those words out, but as is if sensing his brother's overwhelming discomfort, Liam handled Killian's outburst with grace and understanding instead of his usual playful teasing.

" _You forget that I know you Killian. Whatever you've been through, whatever you've done, it's in the past now. All that matters is you are my brother and I love you. I'm happy to have you here in my home."_ Somethingabout his brother's certainty had given Killian more hope for the future, even if he still felt too easily left off the hook. All there was left to do now was to try and make it up to Liam, and maybe make good on that wish to leave his past where it belonged and to move forward. Killian had been thinking the past few hours on what those steps towards redemption might look like, but he was still mostly in the dark.

"Elsa mentioned that you saw Emma and the kids in the park." Killian looked up from where he was leaning on the railing of the back porch facing out into the yard to see Liam approaching him once more. Liam had given Killian a little time to himself, most of which Killian had spent outside, but if the sun's position in the sky was any indication, the dinner guests would be arriving soon, including Emma.

"Aye, I did." Killian expected some kind of comment, or furthered conversation, but he didn't get anything until he turned to face his brother head on. Only then did he see a wide smile that Liam quickly tried to tamper down when Killian looked up. His brother was up to something, but Killian was too distracted by thoughts of a certain woman to thoroughly deduce Liam's intentions.

"See something you fancied then?" Killian shoved at his brother before turning to rest his weight against the wooden railing and looking back towards the house. Liam handed him a beer he'd brought from inside and Killian used it as a means to keep busy.

"She just caught my eye is all." The lie was so big, Killian half expected a smite from the Gods as the words moved past his lips. Truth was the lady had broken through to him in a way that no one had in a very long time. She'd been on his mind nearly all day in between those thoughts of building a life here, and nothing and no one had ever managed to steal his attention in such a way before.

"Close call that one, but here you stand, no lightening strike to speak of." Killian smiled despite himself. The smiting was an inside joke between the two brothers, one that had stemmed from childhood and transcended even until now. "I do want to warn you though brother, to be careful."

"Of?" Killian feigned little interest, but inside his chest, his heart was pounding. Was Emma already taken? Or perhaps she was crazy. Leave it to him to fancy the crazy girl.

"It's nothing bad it's just… these sister's have a way about them. The man meant to love them falls quickly. It happened with Anna and Kristoff, it happened with Elsa and I, and someday it will happen with Emma."

A tightness in Killian's chest at the thought that Emma would find someone that wasn't him took hold. His overwhelming response to her and his protective even slightly possessive thoughts about her troubled him since he hadn't even spoken to the woman yet. Maybe it was just a moment. Maybe she wasn't that ray of light he'd thought her to be, but to be honest he doubted that. Since seeing her he'd developed a craving just to be in her presence, maybe that was what Liam meant about the power of these sisters. Whatever it was, Killian was better off not confiding to Liam about it just yet.

"Consider me warned." Liam's face took on a smug disposition and he looked about to say something else, when the sound of a car pulling up interrupted him. Killian's heart thumped loudly at the idea that it could be Emma, but Liam's laugh pulled him out of that musing.

"Emma's the only one coming tonight who would need to drive, everyone else lives close enough that they can walk in weather like this." Palms suddenly sweaty, Killian pushed off of the ledge and straightened up, his military training coming unconsciously into effect. For the first time in years, Killian cared about his appearance looking down at his black tee and black jeans, wondering if he shouldn't have dressed up more. When he looked back up, Liam's smugness had grown exponentially.

"Oh, sod off!" Liam's only response was boisterous laughter and a pat on the shoulder for Killian.

"You know Liam, you should really get better security here. It took all of ten seconds to get past that lock." Killian heard her voice before he saw her, but the impact didn't lessen. Emma took his breath away, and in the moment, he didn't have a care in the world about it. All he could see was beautiful golden hair held together with a braid, sparkling emerald eyes, and a striking figure currently wrapped up in a blue dress. It looked like the sea at its deepest points when not swelled by a storm, beautiful but still treacherous. He allowed himself only seconds to glance though before his eyes returned to her face.

"Everyone in this town knows my abilities by now, love. I could leave the front door wide open if I wanted." Emma laughed at Liam's retort, but the sound caught in her throat when she saw Killian. He watched her entrancing green eyes grow wider, and in their depths a bit of fire appeared until she cleared her throat and put on a smile.

"Yeah, especially since you have backup. You must be Killian, I'm Emma." She extended his hand to him and instinctively he took it, not missing the zap of energy that coursed through him at first touch.

"Emma _Swan_ if my intel is correct." A flush came to her cheeks at his words, but she seemed more aware of their audience than he was. Tearing her gaze from his, Emma raised a brow at Liam.

"Besmirching my name already, Jones?" Liam raised his hands in surrender.

"Talk to your sister, love. I've played no part in it."

"No need to worry, Swan. Elsa gave me very little aside from your surname and your being sisters. That I know you are a loving aunt with a propensity for pirate style sword fights is a happy circumstance of my arrival in town." Her mouth made a small o shape, only for her to attempt speaking again, if a bit less collectedly than he'd seen her up to now.

"You saw me? With the kids? Today? No – I would have seen you – I would have noticed – I mean - God you know what, I forgot I have to tell Elsa something." With that, Emma handed Liam the container she'd been carrying with whatever side dish she'd been assigned and headed into the house. Killian nearly reached out to stop her, but held back, turning instead to Liam after she'd gone through the screen door.

"Did I do something to cause that?" Killian ran a hand through his hair, now grown out a bit since he hadn't cut it to regulation standards in a few weeks. Liam looked flabbergasted, totally astounded, and Killian didn't know if that was a good sign or a poor one.

"I can honestly say I have never seen Emma so thrown off before."

 _Good, lord knows she's done the same to me. Unless of course she actually hates me now, in which case, bloody hell!_ Killian tampered down the internal ramblings ready to ask Liam more, when through the gate the two children he'd encountered this morning barreled through into the yard with incredibly loud voices.

"Garrett, you don't know anything about anything!" These were strong words from a girl who Killian would guess was no older than five.

"I know that a Pegasus is way cooler than a unicorn, because everyone knows that! Tell her, Uncle Liam. Tell Lena that it's better to fly than poke things with a stupid horn." Liam looked affronted at the claim.

"I will do no such thing, lad. Surely we can both agree that these are animals out of the common way."

"English, Uncle Liam." Killian then watched as his brother proceeded to puff up in jest like some sort of peacock. He'd never seen Liam with children, now that he thought about it, but his brother seemed rather in his element.

"I'll have you know that –" Little Lena held up her hand and took Liam's in hers before interrupting him.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. You know real words. Who's that?" With her other hand she pointed at Killian.

"That sorry looking bloke is my brother, Killian. Killian these are –"

"Captain Garrett and Captain Lena." Both kids stared at him with amazement at his already knowing them.

"What are you sorry for?" Garrett asked, clearly mistaking Liam's meaning once again. Killian ran with it though to spare them all any more of a British vocabulary lesson.

"I am sorry for not meeting you all sooner. I hope you'll forgive me." Garrett looked up at the man who'd just walked into the backyard. He was of average height and build, but moved with an easiness, and smiled despite the tons of things he was carrying.

"Dad, is Killian going to be our Uncle too? He's sorry for waiting to meet us." The man seemed to consider as he put all of the supplies down. Eventually he settled the question with a brisk nod.

"Technically yes."

"Cool!" Both kids yelled out before moving past all of them to the tire swing set up on one of the trees across the yard.

"I'm Kristoff, father to the two hooligans who just deemed you Uncle after knowing you thirty seconds." Killian smiled, liking the man already as they shook hands.

"Killian Jones." Kristoff nodded.

"Oh I know who you are. Anna and Elsa have been scheming all day on how to get you and Emma together." Killian choked on the swig of beer he'd taken before glaring at Liam. His brother shrugged.

"What can I say, it never came up." Like hell it didn't. His brother just took pleasure in watching Killian squirm any chance he got.

"It never came – You just – Gods what is happening right now?!" Kilian took another drink and tried to ignore the looks on Kristoff and Liam's faces. The stage whisper was harder to disregard though.

"Another one bites the dust."

"You should see her." As if summoned by the words, Emma came back outside through the door. Whatever had happened before, she seemed now more collected, and she wasn't avoiding his gaze, which was good at least.

"Guys, Elsa and Anna said they needed help with stuff in the kitchen." In seconds, Liam and Kristoff headed back inside, leaving Killian with Emma alone together for the first time.

"So… if I told you that I'm not usually so bizarre when meeting people, would you believe me?" A hopeful half smile formed on her lips as she looked to him for an answer.

"Swan, I wager that you could tell me the moon is indeed made of cheese, and I'd believe you." She laughed at that, the sound melodic and just as wonderful as he remembered.

"Good, you're weird too." He grinned at that.

"Most definitely." Her hands moved to smooth out her dress, which told him she was a little embarrassed by whatever she was about to say.

"What my brain was so awkwardly trying to say before was that I'm surprised I didn't see you. There aren't many people who stumble upon Storybrooke, so new faces tend to stand out."

"Ah, I see. So it had nothing to do with you finding my face itself particularly appealing." Her jaw dropped at his words, hell they surprised even him. When was the last time he had flirted with a woman?

"Are you…" her voice trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

"Flirting with my future sister-in-law? Aye, love, it would appear so. How's it going so far?"

"Not bad actually. You've got charm, I'll give you that." Killian smiled, he'd take what he could get with this woman.

"Not to intrude love, but is there a reason my seeing you before you saw me bothered you?" Emma hesitated, but whether she noticed or not, she took a step closer to him, filling the space around him with her scent, which smelled strikingly of vanilla and a touch of cinnamon.

"Let's just say that for a long time I lived in a world where not keeping track of my surroundings could get me in trouble." Killian could empathize with that, and though he craved more knowledge, more insight into why this beautiful woman was so on her guard, he decided to opt for humor, giving her an out from the emotional confession.

"Are you sure you're not just devastated that you missed the chance to meet me sooner?" She rolled her eyes, but a smile came back to that gorgeous face all the same. He could get lost in her eyes. Lord knew all he wanted right now was to drag her away from this place and be really alone with her, away from the curious eyes of her brother and her scheming sisters, but that wasn't an option, especially when she called the kids inside alerting them that dinner was ready. She turned back to him as the children made their way up the stairs.

"So, since Liam is already Jones in my book, you can have Killian or Captain." For the first time in his life, the title he'd earned didn't make him uneasy. Quite the contrary actually, it made the lust already inside of him surge to a higher level. Stepping closer to her, he dropped his voice low so only she could hear him.

"Killian is probably best love, at least when we have company." He knew she felt the effects of his attempted seduction as he watched her cheeks flush once more, her lips parting slightly. Before anything could happen though, the children were then upon them and the four of them moved into the house.

Everything had been set up spectacularly, and two more couples had made their way to the party, presumably through the front door. Ruby and Graham, Elsa and Liam's neighbors from across the street were both clearly pleasant people if a bit boisterous. They ran a local bar, the only one in town, and Ruby was also the only actual grandchild of Granny, the woman he'd met on the bus ride into town. Apparently, the woman had thought highly of Killian, or so Ruby informed everyone much to his embarrassment. Then there was Mary Margaret who taught at the school with Liam and Elsa, and according to her own reports, had been instrumental in getting the two of them together, and her husband, David, who owned a company where he designed and built sail boats. Killian and David's shared love of the sea and the means men used to travel on it, endeared David to Killian faster than anyone else apart from Emma.

Though Killian knew rationally that it wasn't luck but sisterly oversight, that had him sitting directly across from Emma at dinner, he thanked his lucky stars all the same. He was in the easiest seat to catch glimpses of her throughout the dinner, and he did so often. More than once their eyes caught across the table spread, and every time his pulse picked up the pace. It was a more than enjoyable evening… until it wasn't.

At the tail end of dinner, just before dessert, an exceedingly loud banging came from the kitchen. The impact of the sound had Killian flinching before he could stop himself. He moved up, thinking in that moment that he should protect Emma and the others. His adrenaline spiked, his survival instincts kicking in, and though he rationally knew that he was past the warzone, memories flooded through his system, especially of their last expedition. He was up on his feet as the reality that it had been the children knocking over some pots in the kitchen set in, but calm didn't come. His breathing grew ragged, and all he could think was that he needed some air.

"Excuse me," he said the words quickly, catching one final glimpse of Emma. She looked concerned, but Killian couldn't make out if it was for him or because of him. His mind was too muddled with everything going on. He just knew he had to go, and so he did, heading through the front door and leaving the silence of the house behind him.

….

 _Emma_

To say that this evening's happenings had been wildly out of Emma's realm of normalcy would be an understatement. Since picking the lock on the gate outside Liam and Elsa's house (a favorite pastime of hers that kept her little background in banditry sharp), Emma had felt simultaneous elation and confusion. Never in her life had she responded to someone with such fierceness of emotion and feeling as she had to Killian Jones.

Handsome didn't do him justice, no the man was ridiculously attractive, god-like one could say, and between the scruff of his beard and those piercing blue eyes, Emma had been thrown for so many loops. She'd made a fool of herself, only for him to so readily accept her again and with every word he said, she found that he was more than just a good looking face. He was funny, and charming like she'd told him, but also extremely intelligent. All through dinner he spoke with David about streamlining sea vessels and had nearly out quoted British authors to Mary Margaret who had a masters in the subject. He'd also been great with the kids, patient and understanding and still he'd found the time to listen to the others, to actually internalize what everyone else was talking about. He seemed able to do everything, while still endearing himself to people.

Emma realized in the midst of the dinner, that Killian lacked the overwhelming ego and insufferable arrogance that Emma tended to find accompanied the men in her life. Instead he brought her lust and intrigue like she'd never known. The pull to him was magnetic, as if she was tied to him in some invisible way that though unseen was undeniable. The tone of his voice, the slight uptick of his smile, the tightening of his biceps as he ate his food or flexed a certain way, it was all a heady mixture of desirable traits that made Emma's mouth water. Again, nothing like this had ever happened to her before, and it left Emma feeling like the whole world was spinning on a new axis.

That string of pleasant moments was broken though, and when it was, it seemed to shatter. The loud clanging of the kids dropping something in the kitchen made Emma's heart jump too, fear clutching at her like a vice, a swarm of memories about less than nurturing homes she'd lived in coming back to the forefront of her mind, but she tampered them down, and they fully dissolved as she watched Killian. The sound had triggered him too, but his suffering was more severe, the wounds too raw to simply overcome and carry on. Emma watched him spring up from his seat. If he knew it or not, he'd reached for her, only to pull back and make his excuses before leaving the room.

 _Someone should go after him!_ I _should go after him!_ was all Emma could think as Killian left the dining room. She rose to her feet only to feel Elsa's hand clutching hers. Her sister was holding her in place, much to Emma's confusion.

"Emma, I think he just needs some time." Emma couldn't believe that. Nobody who was suffering ever truly wanted to be alone. Their pain already made them feel the brunt of solitude, but seeing that Elsa had never been truly alone, there would be no explaining that.

"Well someone should at least check that he knows where he's going. He's new to town."

"Liam can do that… I don't know if it's safe Emma. We have no idea how much trauma he's faced. It could be dangerous." Emma knew that Elsa was only looking out for her, but there was no doubt in Emma's mind that she would be safe with him. Killian wasn't going to hurt her, she'd never been surer of anything in her life.

"Elsa, he didn't even grab a jacket and he's used to a far warmer climate. Just trust me on this." Pleading with Elsa, Emma worried that her sister wouldn't yield and this might start a fight when Anna spoke up.

"Let her go Els. This is Emma we're talking about, she can handle herself." Elsa's grip on Emma lessened, and Emma finally turned to Liam who sat beside his fiancé. He brought Elsa into his arms and gave Emma a nod. That was all she needed to grab her jacket and one for Killian before heading out.

Tracking had always been a specialty of Emma's ever since she was a little kid. When you ran as often as she had, you needed to be able to find your way, and sometimes you needed to be able to keep tabs on people you didn't want in your life. Killian hadn't needed to leave any clues though, for Emma knew that a sailor would need the sea. If it had such a healing effect on her, surely it would only be of more value to a man who had made his home on those rolling waves for years.

When she finally found him, it was on the docks, at the point just beside the beach. The moon was full tonight, the stars shining brightly, with only one lamp on the wooden beams shining down. As she walked towards him, Emma made sure to make enough noise not to startle him, and when he looked over to see her, she could see his surprise and a bit of hope, even through the shadows.

"So they sent you then, did they?" He asked. He sounded defeated, resonating on a wavelength Emma knew well. The tingling of fear or alertness he'd been feeling was starting to fade, the fatigue no doubt settling in, and if his sad eyes told her anything, it was that he felt the shame she'd felt many a time herself after an outburst. She made her way right beside him, sitting down on the edge of the dock, feet dangling towards the water.

"This is more like a volunteer situation." He scoffed at that.

"Why would you volunteer to help someone like me, love?" Emma sighed letting go of her uneasiness. Years after everything that had happened, her past pain still held tightly, but Emma knew in this moment that Killian would find comfort in her story. For him she could share at least a part of it.

"Because I know the way your whole system filled with ice and fire at the sound of that clanging. Your bloodstream pumped out overwhelming fear and an instinct to simultaneously fight and flee, both drives warring with each other until the rush of it all got so loud in your mind you thought you might explode. I know what it's like to relive every single painful thing you've seen and felt in a second. And I know what it's like to have to look people in the eyes once it's over, feeling like you've just made an ass out of yourself because you couldn't just be normal."

Emma watched his features the entire time she spoke, seeing that everything she'd said resonated, and watching as that discomfort turned to curiosity and appreciation. The softness that returned to those cerulean eyes of his made her feel safe despite the fact that she was giving so much of herself away.

"How…?" Emma could tell the question was at the tip of his tongue – how could she know all of this? And for once, the thought of telling someone didn't make her stomach sink and her hair go on edge.

"I didn't fight in a war or anything, but as orphan without a family, you're life becomes it's own sort of battlefield." She hadn't expected the warmth of his hand on hers, covering it in this moment to comfort her when she'd only been trying to help him.

"How do you get past it?" She flipped her hand around, intertwining her fingers with his as she moved her eyes out to the sea.

"I learned that pulling away rarely helps. Isolation might always be my instinct, but silence is worse than reliving every single moment. I let people in despite the fact that it scared me to death, and then I just let time do its thing."

"I talked to half a dozen specialists when they discharged me, love, and I don't think a single one of them spoke a truth as sound as that." Emma smiled, a sad sort of affirmation that even though what he was feeling was terrible, she understood it. That bit of reassurance prompted him to continue. "It's not the question of life and death that haunts me. I've killed before but in the name of my country and in a time of war. It was us versus them, I can rationalize that. But my last mission we were ambushed, taken to an enemy holding… and it wasn't only me and my men being held in captivity, but civilians too. Not all of them were saved."

"Did you save some of them, as many as you could?" He nodded. "And your men? Are they all alive still?"

"Aye, love."

"Then that's what you hold onto." Emma saw just the slightest bit of lingering hesitation etched into his face. In that moment, she knew she had one last thing that may be able to help, something that had gotten her through a lot of her own struggles. Pulling it from her pocket, where she had kept it for years now, she handed it to him.

"It's a compass." The surprise in his voice had Emma nodding, giving him a half smile. Weather worn, but still working, plated in gold and with intricate carvings, she'd found the old thing in Storybrooke her first week here. Buried beneath a bit of sand, the trinket had come to her when she'd been trying to decide whether she wanted to stay here or go. Anna and Elsa had been waiting on her verdict, eager for her response, but she needed a sign. That compass had felt like the symbol she's been praying for, one of hope and direction. Now Killian needed both of those things more than she did. It was only right to give it to him.

"I think you should have it, at least until you find your way through this." His hold on her hand tightened a bit, the squeeze a silent acknowledgement of his thanks. She could tell she'd overwhelmed him and so she sought to give him the same peace he'd given her before – humor to dissolve the tension. "But I know where you live, so if you never give it back, I'll come for it." He laughed at that, and the rich sound filled the ambient hum of the waves and the wind with a spark that seeped into Emma. She liked being the cause of this moment, the thing that had helped him feel better.

Rising up to her feet, he followed suit, but where Emma expected him to drop her hand, he didn't stepping closer to her. She wondered for a split second if he might kiss her, and that prompted her to question if she as ready. This was all moving so fast, it was heavy and huge and terrifying, but she also wanted it. Instead, though, his other hand came to her cheek, brushing back a tendril of hair that had escaped her braid thanks to the coastal wind. He brushed it back behind her ear, the graze of his fingertips causing the same zing of pleasure to course through her that his holding her hand did.

"Are you altogether real, Emma Swan?" Emma's breath caught. There was no denying the look he gave her, and surely no one had ever given her one like it before. He looked at her like she was everything, like she was a miracle. It pulsated between them, this instantaneous bond that they'd created born of a spark of soulful recognition.

"Last time I checked." The joke was clogged with emotion, her voice sounded distant, like it wasn't even hers, but still he smiled. Without another word, they headed back to the house, neither letting go of the other's hand all the way. Once at the front porch, Killian kissed her hand gently. He gave her a quiet thank you and once more they were surrounded by the others. Garrett and Lena apologized to Killian for the loud banging, promising it would never happen again, but he told them not to worry.

"You did well, Emma. He seems much better, calmer even than when he got here." Liam's words as he approached her where she stood at the entrance to the room, watching Killian now playing with her niece and nephew, made Emma's chest fill with pride.

"He just needed to know that he's not alone."

"Aye, and it helps that the beautiful girl he's been watching didn't shy away from his demons." Emma flushed at that before retreating to the kitchen, having decided that she was going to make her getaway soon. Not soon enough, though, for Elsa and Anna were both on her in a second.

"Emma I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did about him hurting you. I just got scared. Liam's had some pretty bad dreams about his time in the service, and I met him over a year after it ended."

"You were trying to protect me. You just forgot that I can protect myself." Elsa nodded, clearly glad that Emma understood.

"So… were there fireworks?" Emma raised a brow at Anna's strangely gleeful question.

"Anna it's only June." Her sister rolled her eyes.

"I meant when he kissed you!" Emma shushed her sisters, looking through the archway, glad Killian wasn't looking at them.

"He didn't kiss me. We just talked." Anna looked disappointed at that. "It might not even be like that. I think he just needs someone to talk to."

"You can play that game for now, Emma, but we all know better than that. He likes you, even if he's not ready to admit it yet. The real question is, do you like him?" Emma's eyes flashed to Killian in the living room again and this time when she did, he caught her glance. He smiled a bit, waving his hand in greeting and Emma smiled back.

"Yeah. I think I do."

 _ **Post-Note: Okay and there we have it. To make up for the more tense elements of this weeks chapter, I am moving the story right along next week. It will include cuteness and just a hint of smut. I fully intend for it to be adorable, and rightly so, as I have been setting both Emma and Killian up in this AU as people who could really use some true love. Hope you guys enjoyed and will continue on this new story adventure with me! Thanks so much for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay, so another week has come and gone, we've gained some new story followers, and so many of you have commented and sent me messages about the story, it has been so exciting! I am so happy you guys seem to be enjoying it, and I only hope I continue to do you guys proud. This chapter is filled with cuteness and both Emma and Killian dealing with the aftermath of their conversation on the pier. Thanks for reading!**_

 _Emma_

Finally! _The thought ran through Emma's mind as she kissed Killian just like she'd been wanting to since meeting him. She ran her hands through his hair, demanding and needy and he was right there with her, pulling her close so her hips ground against him. She could feel the hard contours of his body, and his arousal pressed against her, but they were still separated by too much. Cautious, agonizingly guarded Emma was gone and instead there was a hungry, desperate, completely willing woman in her stead. She felt safe here, in his arms and with his kiss and she never wanted it to end._

" _Are you all together real, Emma?" Killian posed the question he'd asked her last night but this time his voice was filled with awe and raw sensuality. He murmured the words against her neck as he moved to kiss her there, the tickle of his breath only setting her desire to a higher crest. Emma held onto his arms for support, but hell if she could understand what was happening to her. She was completely ensnared in everything about him, wanting – no_ needing _– more from him than kisses and tender touches._

 _As if reading her mind, Killian pulled back and removed her shirt, flirting with the front clasp of her bra. Her breath caught at the moment he released her breasts to the warm air around them and the growl that came from him branded itself into her very being. His eyes, nearly black with his own desire, roamed her figure, his hands charting a course just behind them. Where she'd expected rough callouses, his skin was surprisingly soft, but the touch ignited the fire burning inside her all the same._

" _Killian, I need –"_

The plea was interrupted by the blaring of her alarm, waking Emma from what she now realized was just a dream. How it could have been all in her imagination, she had no idea. Every touch, every word he'd said made her feel more alive than ever before and she was asleep. Emma looked down to find that her sheets were mangled, and her hands had been roaming in her sleep. She let out a frustrated groan. Even if the dream wasn't real, the effect was the same, she was extremely turned on and had roughly forty minutes before she needed to be at the town's rec center to take 'activity pictures' for all the little kids signed up for different classes.

Resigned to the fact that actual life today might not live up to the world of her dreams, Emma got out of bed and into her shower. She took care of her lingering tensions, but the release she found she already knew was nothing to what Killian could have given her. Half of her was sorry at the fact that it wasn't him touching her, and the other was completely thrown off. She'd known him a little more than twelve hours, not even a full day, and he was already taking up this much room in her mind.

 _And my heart,_ the thought should have terrified Emma but it didn't. Yes, this was going crazy fast, but they'd already gone through a lot what with yesterday's incident and all. Killian knew more about Emma and her baggage than all of her exes did, and he'd let her in on his demons too, confiding in her and trusting her with his burdens as well. She knew that wasn't normal operating behavior for either of them, but though Emma couldn't explain it other than to say that he was a kindred spirit. Emma had only ever clicked with two other people as fast and they were Anna and Elsa, but what Emma felt for Killian was absolutely _not_ sisterly.

All forty minutes of getting ready were consumed with thoughts along the same lines about whether putting herself out there, with Liam's brother no less, was worth the risk. Emma knew she could trust her gut, it had never steered her wrong, but the intensity of her emotions despite not knowing him long still scared Emma. If she felt for him this much, he could hurt her that much more, and though she knew him well enough to believe that he would never intentionally hurt her, she also knew he was struggling. Maybe neither of them was whole enough to do this. What were the chances that two broken people could actually mend together? That sounded like a fairy tale, and those stories had always seemed flawed to Emma, nothing more than beautiful fantasies that could never come true for her. But god, how she wished they could, just this once.

When Emma opened the door to finally leave for work, she stopped suddenly. There, delicately placed on the white front railing of her house was a single red rose. Immediately her heart rate kicked up, the gesture was so thoughtful, and so unlike what she was used to and she gingerly picked up the flower, bringing the blossom to her nose and taking in its beautiful scent. Attached to the rose was a note and written in neat cursive was her message.

' _Emma, I don't have something as valuable to offer as your compass, but you have my word I'll keep it safe. In the meantime, this flower is for you. Consider it a show of thanks for being exactly who you are. x K.'_

Emma's throat closed up with the flood of emotion that came barreling into her chest. It wasn't a huge grand gesture, but somehow it was perfect. Part of her fear this morning had been wondering if maybe she'd built up the connection in her head. She'd worried that perhaps the pull between them was one sided, but this showed her it wasn't. For better or worse, Killian was with her in this, and Emma was profoundly grateful for that. She quickly put the rose inside in a vase with water, but the note stayed in her jeans pocket. Emma liked the idea that she could carry it with her today and have a piece of Killian, even if it was a small one, along with her.

"There you are, Emma! I was starting to get a bit worried, you're usually never late." Anna said as Emma got out of her car and made her way to the front of the center. Emma checked her watch and groaned. One minute – she was a whole sixty seconds late and Anna made note of it. When Emma looked back, her younger sister was grinning, knowing she'd gotten to Emma a little bit with the jest.

"Hey, I can find someone else to help me, thus effectively denying you the all access pass to today's activities." Anna sobered immediately. Emma knew her sister would never want to miss this both because she loved watching the little kids finding enjoyment in their assorted activities, and because Garrett and Lena were here amongst the dozens of other children attending today.

"You'd never be so heartless," Emma laughed at Anna's dramatics, as the two sisters brought Emma's camera equipment inside. While many would assume that pictures of this variety wouldn't be too extensive, they would be incorrect. There was something about parents and their kids, Emma had discovered, that made them go gaga for pictures. It was great for Emma, because in one day she'd make a lot of money from enjoyable work, but it still amused her. Did the parents of the four year olds in the _'Tiny Tumblers Pre-Gymnastics'_ class really need staged photos of their kids on podiums like Olympic winners? No, but it would be great for her portfolio, and fun for the kids, she'd make sure of that.

"Oh Emma and Anna, thank goodness you're here!" Mrs. Hubbard, the head of the rec center looked a little frazzled, and Emma couldn't blame her. All around, kids were swarming, running around in costumes and squealing with glee. At least there was no crying, but Emma knew that probably wouldn't last.

"We are. Where do you want us?" Mrs. Hubbard moved them through each room, showing them the ten groups that needed their pictures today. From there, Emma charted a course and she and Anna were off, starting with the more physical activities, in the hopes that they'd catch those kids before they got too cranky or tired. Their biggest challenges would be the _Tumblers_ , the _'Kickball Kings'_ (which Emma was pleased to see included boys and girls), and the _'Fearless Fencers'_ where both Garrett and Lena were members.

Everything went smoothly and without a hitch through all of those clubs, despite all the hyper energy of the little kids. Emma was able to capture amazing shots of the little tykes, running around with boundless energy and fun. It was contagious, that kind of happiness and it had a huge smile on her face as they moved to the quieter activities. It wasn't until they reached the _'Beads of Beauty'_ jewelry making class for the eight year olds that Emma got her first wave of trouble.

"So are we just not going to talk about it?" Anna asked as she and Emma moved around the classroom getting candid shots of the kids and their instructor while they each worked on their designs. Emma knew Anna was talking about Killian, but she wasn't giving in that easy.

"Talk about what?" Anna sighed at Emma's evasiveness.

"About last night…" Emma's eye stayed trained on finding her image, and through the lens she got the best picture of two girls laughing together as they worked to find the right shade of pink for their necklaces.

"You know, I did think the chicken was a little dry, but I wasn't sure Liam would take too kindly to my opinions on the cooking." Emma didn't have to look at her sister to know she was rolling her eyes.

"I meant you and Killian. You guys were gone for a while, but you came back and both of you seemed, better, brighter somehow." Emma bit her lip, slightly concerned that she'd given so much away. That was how she'd felt after all, like things were good even if they were confusing. She just didn't know what to say to Anna, since it was all so new even to her.

"What do you want me to say? We talked about a lot of stuff and I gave him my compass." That last part had just kind of slipped out, but she couldn't take the words back, only wait for her sister's reaction. Silence was not the response she expected from Anna, and so Emma turned to face her, only to see the other woman's jaw practically hitting the floor.

"You gave him the compass?! Oh my God, this is huge – this is bigger than huge – this is-" Emma covered Anna's mouth with her hand and nodded towards the kids around them. Once certain Anna was under control she took her hand away. "Sorry, I just mean, like wow. That compass is so important to you, it was your sign, and you always have it. Oh god, Emma I'm so happy for you!"

As Anna's arms wrapped around Emma in a huge hug, Emma stood rigid, unsure of what to do. The kids were all paying attention to them now and she felt too on display.

"I told her we could get ice cream after this, and she's a little excited." The children laughed, returning to their tasks at hand as Anna pulled back.

"So when are you seeing him again." Emma frowned, because honestly she wasn't sure, but inadvertently her hand moved to her pocket. She pulled the note from there and showed it to Anna who smiled. "God this is so cute. I always knew you'd find someone." 

"Anna, I love you, but the more you talk this way, the more freaked out I get. Humor me and just be cool okay." Anna nodded.

"I can be cool. I can be _so_ cool, heck I practically invented cool. Cool and I are one. I am the cool and the cool is me." Emma groaned but it turned into a laugh.

"God you're hopeless. Let's just get the rest of this done and we can talk about it later.

"Girls night? Tonight?!" Anna asked, the hope in her voice undeniable. Even if Emma wanted to, she couldn't have said no.

"Sure, girl's night it is." Well, at least she'd have a drink in hand when she talked about her feelings. That was a plus.

…

 _Killian_

Walking away from Emma's house after leaving the rose, Killian couldn't help but wish he'd been braver. Leaving it at her door instead of knocking like a normal person could be seen as crazy. At best it was childish, but he'd meant it to be kind of romantic. He didn't think he had words yet, at least not the right ones to say out loud given everything he was feeling, so instead he'd written her the note and found the flower. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as her, or as benevolently given as her compass, but it would have to do.

Last night… well, last night had completely changed his worldview. He wasn't cured of his demons, wasn't free from all the guilt he still carried around, but he also didn't feel alone. In Emma's eyes he'd truly seen acceptance, and faith that he could make it through this. Killian found a purpose in her compassion, a quest in her quiet comfort, and it was largely her influence that propelled him further now.

Killian was currently on his way to meet with David, who after Killian's abrupt exit last night had still been friendly and more than kind. This morning he'd called and mentioned a business opportunity that he could use Killian's help with, and Killian had offered to do his best, appreciating that he might be helpful to someone.

It was a welcome relief, to focus on work. He'd felt a little lost since leaving the service, going from full days of nothing but being on duty, to having all this free time. When he reached David's workshop just along the docks, he was taken aback. The space was far larger than he'd expected, but didn't hold signs of dust or decay like most big spaces near the sea. Instead there was lots of natural light, and a top of the line set up. It was very impressive, and the sailboat currently being worked on was a beauty to say the least.

"Killian, I'm glad you're here! This has rapidly become a two-man job and my man Gus has the stomach flu. Mind helping me with this?" Killian had to bite back a smile, for his new friend did appear to be struggling.

"Not at all, mate." Killian shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it on a chair as he made his way through the space towards where David was trying to get the bent wood fitted just right. He could see the problem, one of the bolts was slightly off angle, as if perhaps the measurements had been a tad shy. "Here, allow me." Killian adjusted the bolt with care and precision, allowing David to slide the plank into place. They then together had to secure the piece of wood exactly where it needed to be and use more tools to make sure it stayed where it was supposed to remain as the build continued.

Killian was surprised at how good it felt to do this, he hadn't actually been the one building boats since before he'd enlisted and had worked at a marina near home. He couldn't help but admit though, that building something always brought a sense of completion. A man could see his hard work moving along until it reached fruition and that was a thing of pride, when done correctly.

"Damn you're good, which should hopefully make this next part easier. I need a partner, and I think you're the guy." Killian stared at David for a minute, unsure of what the hell the man was on about.

"I'm sorry, Dave, is there a punch line in there? I seem to have missed it." David replied with a hearty laugh.

"It's no joke, man. Business is booming, I'm actually turning people away at this point, but I wouldn't have to, not if I expand a bit, which is where you come in." Killian raised a brow.

"You've known me all of twelve hours and you're inviting me into your business. You're – hell I don't know what you are other than mad." David shrugged his shoulders, just letting the comment slide off of him.

"Look, I've known Liam for years, never heard him speak more highly of a person, and last night I think I got a good look into who you are." Killian grimaced at that.

"Yeah, a man with more problems than any sane person would want in a business partner." David shook his head as he rolled up his sleeves a bit higher, showing Killian his own tattoo of the Marines insignia.

"Nothing I haven't seen before man." Well, that was a twist Killian hadn't expected.

"Bloody hell, is this town just a beacon for the broken?" David laughed.

"It has been called that once or twice. But if it makes you feel any better, I grew up here so I was always going to end up exactly where I am." Killian remembered David telling him that last night, but now he was wondering why David had kept his military service under wraps, and how Killian had missed the telltale signs.

"What makes you think this would be a good idea?"

"You've got experience, work ethic, and a like mind. I've had enough mess to last me a lifetime, so in my work I'm looking for peace. It's the design end that gives me that, but the building, especially with so many more orders and Mary Margaret and I trying to start a family, is starting to take its toll. Liam told me you worked with John Smee in Brighton before you enlisted, and when I called him just now, all he did was sing your praises." Killian arched his brow, not even bothering to ask how David knew John in the first place. The world of boat building was likely a small one, certainly people would know of each other.

"I'm sorry, mate, you checked references I didn't even give you?" Dave smiled.

"Yup. I had a good feeling, and he only confirmed it. So what do you say?" Killian was still in shock, he was struggling to process all of it. "Better question – if not this then what? If this isn't the right path for you, what will be?"

Killian thought long and hard about that, truly unsure what else he would ever want to do. He was trained for war and for order, and in all honesty not much else. But he did know how to build a boat, and he had to admit he liked his potential partner far more than he expected to. Still he was conflicted and so he spoke honestly.

"I think I'll be needing some time to consider." David nodded, and handed him a folder.

"I put the details of the offer in there along with some background on the business. Take as much time as you need." Killian appreciated the kindness, and as he walked back into the daylight, outside the walls of David's warehouse, he considered where to go. Sure, he could head back to his brother's and mull it over there, but Killian felt a walk might be best. He let his instincts guide him, and unsurprisingly they pulled him further down the marina.

Every step he took, Killian thought long and hard about whether this was right for him. David's terms were more than fair, the business itself viable and thriving just as he'd said, but Killian's hesitations didn't stem from David's honesty or character – they stemmed from Killian himself. He hadn't even been certain he would be staying in Storybrooke, and now, a day after arriving, he was potentially buying into a business and settling down.

At that moment, he came to the portion of the dock where he'd wandered last night. Even in the light of day, Killian remembered everything about sitting there with Emma. The way her hair had reflected the light of the moon through its blonde curls, and the way her features were soft and gentle. He remembered her voice, the way it sounded through the wind over to him and how each word she'd said pulsed inside him when she spoke. She'd been the embodiment of hope, but never at the expense of being real. She was the most incredible person he'd ever met and he'd only skimmed the surface of knowing her.

Killian's body filled with warmth, much of the unease that was burdening him now faded away, and he imagined having more than just last night with Emma. Looking from the docks down to the beach, he pictured what life could be like here, in this town, and in every snapshot and imagining, Emma was with him. She was the one thing that truly made sense to him. He wanted her, and though they weren't anything more than friends now, he didn't think he could bear to leave her. She captivated him, for better or worse, he was giving way to the spell she'd put him under, and though he knew without a doubt that she deserved better, he couldn't walk away – he wouldn't.

With that in mind, and the folder still in hand, Killian made his way back towards the warehouse, finding David joined by his wife Mary Margaret. The pixie-haired woman whom he'd met last night looked up in surprise, but quickly smiled.

"Killian, so nice to see you!" He nodded and replied that it was good to see her as well before looking to David.

"If you're serious, mate, I'm in. Though I'd be a terrible partner if I didn't insist that we start this on a trial basis first." David came around, slapping him on the shoulder and grinning widely.

"Look at you, already having my back. When were you thinking you'd start?" Killian's hand instinctively moved to the place in his pocket where he currently held Emma's compass. His fingertips moved over the metal and a smile of his own formed. _Why wait when it's right?_ He thought to himself.

"How about right now?" His new partner was more than willing to comply with that idea.

For the rest of the day, David showed Killian around and worked with him on a couple upcoming projects. They considered more of what an expansion would look like, and decided that they'd need more than just Gus to handle their potential workload, at least this season. It wasn't until hours later that Killian noticed he should probably be heading back, but he promised to be in bright and early the next day. By the time Killian returned to Liam and Elsa's, he was excited to tell his brother all that had happened. Liam, of course, was ecstatic to hear that Killian was planning on staying and could barely contain himself when his fiancé returned home.

"Elsa, love, wait until you hear, Killian is staying!" Elsa appeared genuinely happy and relieved as Liam filled her in on the particulars of Killian's working with Dave.

"That's wonderful! Em – I mean, _everyone_ will be so happy to hear that." Killian watched as Elsa blushed, but he was a bit preoccupied with the hammering of his heart in his chest. Had she meant that Emma would be excited? Gods he hoped so. Before he could ask, though, Liam was talking again.

"I heard from Anna that she's put out the bat signal. A girls night is in the works if my understanding is correct." Elsa laughed, but nodded.

"Yeah, she claims it's for Emma, but Anna will use any excuse to go out with the girls and have a glass of wine."

"Why would Emma need a night out?" Killian's question hung in the air for a stretch, but Elsa quickly regrouped.

"Because she doesn't go out often, and we like to drag her into social situations for our own amusement." Killian could tell from the bit of a blush that had formed on Elsa's cheeks that that wasn't all there was to it, but he didn't push, only nodding as he begged pardon from them to head into his room.

Once the door was closed behind him, Killian opened the shades and noticed a piece of paper taped to the outside of his window. He retrieved it, knowing instinctively it would be from Emma and opened the folded parchment with shaky hands.

' _Killian, Thank you for the flower and your note, they both meant more than I can say. As for the compass, I trust you to keep it safe, and I trust it to help you realize exactly the kind of man I know you are. xE.  
_

 _P.S. Liam really needs better security.'_

Killian couldn't help but laugh at the post script, his fingers tracing over the piece of paper gently. Maybe it was greedy of him, but he liked to know he another piece of Emma. With great care, he folded the note back up and put it in the pocket just beside the compass. He'd guard it just as carefully as he would her prized possession, for her words had now become one of his.

 _ **Post-Note: Okay, so like I said, FLUFF, and there is more where that comes from. Next week's installment, I'm intending to do girls night and by the end of the chapter to have Emma and Killian ready to go on their first date. If you're interested in more fluff with only a touch of big emotional feels, I implore you to continue on this journey with me. I'm not entirely sure how we'll get to the end, but I know it'll be happy and adorable when we get there. Thanks for reading, and I hope you're all having a good start to your week!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So I know that at the end of last week, I said we would be getting to the first date BUT I ended up splitting my chapter up into two chapters, because there was just no way I was going to be able to get all that I wanted done by combining them. Instead we will see Killian house hunting with Liam and Graham, and Emma at her girl's night. There will be some CS interaction at the end, and then next week, I promise we get to the real fluffy stuff. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys all enjoy!**_

Since deciding that Storybrooke was the place that held his future a few hours before, Killian was now beginning to feel restless. It wasn't that he regretted his decision by any means, he knew that this town was exactly where he needed to be, but he was a bit uncomfortable that despite his momentum today he was still lodging with Liam and Elsa and no closer to finding his own place. It made no matter to him that he'd been in town for little more than a day, once Killian committed to something, he never faltered. He'd see it through until the end, and right now that meant finding a place to truly call home.

"You've got a look about you brother. What's the matter? Sick to death of the absurd amount of quiet?" Killian cracked a smile at Liam's inquiry. His brother leaned against the island in the kitchen, arms crossed to face Killian who'd been grabbing himself a glass of water.

"Not quite. I'm thinking of all the things I'll be needing to do now, not the least of which is find my own place." Liam grinned at that, reaching for the phone in his pocket. It struck Killian as odd that in the middle of a conversation, Liam would make a phone call, but Killian was slightly intrigued to see what would merit such behavior.

"Graham, yeah it's Liam. You got any time today? Killian's decided to stay on and rather than risk his leaving because he remained in close quarters with me too long, I need to see him find own place. Perfect, we'll be right there."

"Did you just call the local bar owner about getting me a house?" Even as he said it aloud, Killian realized it was entirely possible and by all accounts even likely. This quirky little town in Maine was filled with such interesting intersects, and it would take a bit of time for him to know and understand them all.

"He's a jack of all trades. Besides, what better place to get leads than a bar? Lucky for you, Graham's got this last bit of his day free."

"Just like that?" Killian asked, surprised. He'd anticipated that since the town was so small, he'd have to get used to waiting, but looking back he didn't know why he had presumed such a thing. Surely everything was going incredibly quickly when he really thought about it.

"Aye, just like that. Now let's go, I've been needing to get ideas for a bigger place for Elsa and me. Can't be trying to fit the kids in here with us."

"Elsa's pregnant?" Liam shook his head, and the look of regret in his brother's eyes was substantial. Clearly the man was very distressed that she wasn't with child. Still, it was nice to see his brother like this. Sure he was just as intense as he'd always been, but directed in such as a way as to love his fiancé with everything he had, that intensity was endearing. Before Elsa, when it had just been Liam and Killian, it had been slightly suffocating to have a brother with such high aspirations and such a firm sense of honor.

"Not for lack of trying on my part. But I'm marrying a woman who lives by the code _'patience is a virtue.'_ It may well be, but it's certainly not one of mine." Killian laughed at that, and moved with Liam from his house directly across the street to where Ruby and Graham lived. Only now did Killian realize that on the side of their abode was a sign that read _H &L Real Estate_.

"You guys made pretty good time," Graham said by way of greeting them. Before Killian could inquire what Graham meant with that statement, Liam filled him in. It was a joke, since they lived so ridiculously near each other and yet each time an event was held at one or the others house, the visiting party would show up late. Killian nodded, again registering the small tidbit away as a strange little fact about the town and its people.

From there, the mood shifted and Killian was pleased to find that Graham was more than competent. He asked detailed questions about what Killian wanted and was looking for. While Killian originally believed that he wasn't very interested in finding much more than a roof to put over his head, he found he had more opinions than he'd previously thought.

Space for one was critical, for Killian felt strongly that he wanted a big house despite its being only him for now. His mind was loud and clear on the subject; space would give him chance to grow into later. That the only person he could ever imagine taking such a step as moving in with was Emma was an inescapable truth, but he tampered it down, trying to keep this a productive session instead of one that deteriorated to him daydreaming about the woman by whom he was transfixed. It was a losing task, for Emma never truly left his thoughts, but he did make the attempt all the same.

Killian also felt strongly that he wanted to be closer to the sea than Liam was, while remaining near enough to town that he could walk with ease. He wanted a big yard, with room for a garden, where he silently intended to plant some rose bushes and a collection of other flowers to keep the place bright three seasons out of the year. A big porch would be preferable too, since he'd noticed the mildness of the air here at night and liked the idea of spending evenings in such a way.

From these opinions, Graham was able to narrow down the available homes in town to three real contenders. With those possibilities in hand, the three men set out into the world to make the most of the remaining day light and see the three properties.

The first two houses had a lot of charm, and many a good thing going for them. Liam himself noted that the second was particularly pleasing, thanks to its recent renovation that had completely revamped the interior of the colonial style home, but in both places, Killian felt something was missing. He couldn't describe it except to say that he knew there was something else out there. Graham was more than understanding, probably dealing with the fickleness of people's tastes and wants all the time, as he led them to the third house.

Stepping before the elegant white Victorian home, Killian instantly knew he'd found it. Even if everything inside was a wreck (which of course it wouldn't be), Killian was confident that he'd found the place. It had everything he'd wanted and so much more, and his love for it was only amplified when he moved inside. Everything about this house felt good and right, and everywhere he looked he saw Emma. She would fit here so seamlessly, and the thought made Killian all the more desirous to have this house be his home. As if the man could sense Killian's line of thinking, Graham mentioned Emma as they walked through the kitchen.

"You know, Emma is a great cook. She'd love a kitchen like this." Killian didn't really know what to say in the face of a practical stranger who had so much insight into his feelings. He was usually a pretty guarded person, but apparently everyone could tell that despite just meeting her, Killian couldn't get enough of Emma. Before Killian could respond, Liam butted in.

"If you think my brother hasn't been tracking through every place we've seen today considering if Emma would like it, you're daft Huntsman." Graham grinned while Killian put a hand up in protest.

"Let's not go there. It would be bloody ridiculous for me to choose a home because of a woman I've just met." Graham and Liam looked at him like he was the crazy one, and maybe he was, since this was exactly what he'd been doing. He couldn't help it, Emma was constantly on his mind, and the change in his thinking from what worked for him to what could work for them had not been a subtle one.

It just felt… bizarre, to cave into one's emotions and wants so easily, since it was so different a way of living than he'd been used to the past eight years. If anyone had told him even a week ago he'd be acting like this, Killian would have called them mad. He hadn't even gotten the courage up to ask her out yet, and he was considering if she'd like the natural light in the living room or if she'd find it too much. How could anyone see that as being normal?

"Crazier things have happened man. Ruby and I got married after knowing each other three weeks, and the day I met Liam, he told me he was going to marry Elsa one day. He'd known her all of forty eight hours." Both factoids were new to Killian, and he had to admit, rather comforting. It was good to know at least that he wasn't making a bloody fool of himself in front of everyone. It felt that way last night, but if people were so willing to move past it, maybe he should be too. Killian hesitated to believe it could truly be done though.

"Trust me, mate, Emma will be better off if she decides to just steer clear of me all together." Liam scoffed at Killian's comment.

"That's a load of shit and you know it." Killian stayed silent, not wanting to argue with his brother about things the man couldn't possibly understand.

"I doubt she'll be staying away, when the intent of this whole girls night is to get the truth out of Emma and push her to action. You're both caught man. The women have sniffed out the possible love connection and now you and Emma are just along for the ride." Killian ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep his growing frustration in.

"Unless you're saying there's something wrong with Emma..." Liam only said the words to get a rise out of Killian but it worked. Just the slight implication that Emma could somehow be the problem set him off.

"Emma Swan is heaven itself! It's me. I'm not worthy of her." Killian didn't know where the outburst came from. He couldn't remember the last time he'd lashed out like that at anyone. But Liam and Graham just shrugged in the face of his anger.

"So be worthy. There's nothing to say you can't be better – so do it."

Graham's words were so matter of fact, as if it wasn't a difficult task. What they didn't understand was that even at his best, even before all of these demons had carved their way into his life, Killian wouldn't have been worthy of Emma Swan. She was more than he could ever hope to have, but he was starting to realize he might be too selfish to walk away. At this point if she gave him any indication of wanting to be more than his friend and a shoulder to lean on, he'd throw away his hesitations and dive in headfirst, stopping at nothing to give her everything she wanted. In the mean time, Graham was right, maybe he'd never truly deserve her, but there was nothing keeping him from bettering himself as much as he could. Killian gave a slight nod, and both Graham and Liam looked relieved.

"So, about the house…" Graham said as they walked from the kitchen back to the front entryway. Killian had been sold on this place since first seeing it, but he'd yet to tell Graham that.

"I'll take it. But I want the sale to go quick. Whatever it takes to get me here." _To get us here_ , his internal thoughts corrected. Graham grinned, texting Ruby who was more in touch with the owners.

"You got it." _Not yet,_ Killian thought, _but soon._

…

As a kid, Emma always wanted friends. Not the kind of friends you hung out with because there was nothing else to do and you were bored, but the kind who cared about you and loved you. She'd wanted _'the family you choose'_ because for so long she had no family, and it wasn't until Storybrooke that she'd found her best friendships. Emma's little bubble of her, Elsa, and Anna had grown to include three other great women, Ruby, Mary Margaret, and their good friend Belle who was busy the night before and unable to attend the dinner at Elsa's. They were all here now though, and they were all well on their way to a bit of old fashioned tipsy fun.

"Is it a wine or a margarita kind of night?" Ruby asked the group, eager to get their orders in to her staff working the bar. Everyone chorused exactly how Emma expected, which was to say that they all wanted wine. "Why do I even ask anymore?" Ruby joked as she waved down a bartender and ordered them what would no doubt be an excellent selection. There was a reason Ruby's place was such a huge success in Storybrooke, and it wasn't just that it was the only bar in town. The woman had a way with these things.

One glass turned to two, two to three and soon enough, all the friends were pleasantly buzzed as they enjoyed the dinner spread Ruby had set out for them. Emma was incredibly relaxed, considering how hesitant she'd been to agree to this. She knew the interrogation was coming, but until one of her sisters or friends brought it up, she planned to enjoy the music and the laughter and the fun.

Killian was never far from her thoughts though, something she'd gotten a little more used to as the day had gone on. Certain songs, and stories from Elsa, sparked the same flutter of emotion low in her belly and she wondered what he was doing tonight. She hoped he was having fun, and not isolating himself, but she was eager to know for sure. Emma decided to find out the only way she knew how – roundabout questions to Elsa about what Liam was doing.

"So, how did you convince Liam to let you out tonight? Usually he tries to advocate to me that girls night should be everyone night." Elsa smiled and blushed a little at Emma's comments. She was in love with a guy who loved her so fully that there was never a moment Elsa wasn't sure she was his whole world. Emma was happy for her sister in that respect, but also slightly frustrated because at three drinks, Elsa's responses were slightly delayed and Emma wanted information fast.

"He's hanging out with Killian. Last I heard they were looking at houses with Graham." Emma choked a bit on her wine as it went down the wrong pipe. _Killian was looking for a house?_

"Are you and Liam planning on moving?" Emma asked, another means of getting the dish without flat out asking about Killian. Elsa shook her head.

"Well I mean someday, yeah, but this was for Killian. He's staying in Storybrooke." Mary Margaret nodded happily.

"He and David are going to be working together, which is really a god send since David's schedule with everything at work has been crazy. I thought it was kind of soon to know if they would be a good fit, but David said he has a feeling, and I know better than to argue with him on those at this point. Then Killian expressed a similar concern, about needing time even if it seems like a good idea, and I knew it would all be okay." Emma's whole body was surging with excitement and a profound need to know more. She was slowly losing the cool, collected demeanor that she was known for, but everyone else seemed so wrapped up in gossiping about the updates on Killian that she was largely forgotten. Or so she thought, until Anna opened her mouth.

"Alright sis, we've eased our way into it, you have a drink in hand, and a group of people who love you, so spill." All the other women went quiet and all eyes were on Emma. She could feel the blush spreading over her cheeks and before she'd even said a word, there was a chorus of _'aww'_ that made her groan aloud.

"What do you want to know?" Emma knew it was best to just let them tire themselves out with all of their detailed questions, and if she was honest, she hoped answering them would give her some more insight into how to go about all of this. She was in uncharted waters here, living a scenario she had yet to ever face, and she could really use some advice.

"What did it feel like the first time you saw him?" Elsa asked, and Emma bit back another groan. They were really going there, right off the bat, demanding her to be open and honest.

"I don't even know how to describe it without sounding cheesy, but it was the first time I ever felt a spark right off the bat. It was like I recognized him, like I knew him even though we'd never met." Belle let out a dreamy sigh at that.

"Sounds a lot like love at first sight." A few days ago, Emma would have rolled her eyes or told Belle that love at first sight was nothing but a figment of imagination people wrote about in romance novels, but her heart was damn near pounding out of her chest right now. Killian brought out this reaction that didn't make rational sense to her. Who was she to say all of this wasn't love?

"Why did you give him your compass?" Anna asked, prompting a gasp from Elsa.

"You gave him the compass?!" Her sister asked, quickly filling in their friends when they asked what the compass was. Emma gathered her courage and confessed her reasons.

"I trust him, and I wanted to show him that on some level I know what he's going through. I think I also wanted to see how he'd react. That compass means a lot to me, and so to see him accept it like he did, and to really thank me for it, I don't know it felt like he passed a test, like the both of us did." Mary Margaret's eyes got wider.

"Wow, so you must really like him. He's getting behind those walls, and you never let men in like that." What could Emma say to that other than it was true? For as long as she'd been dating she'd had trust issues, and the guys she chose to let into her life were more tools to get what she needed sexually than people she'd ever consider partners. She didn't do commitment, or sleepovers, or cuddling, but the thought of last night and holding Killian's hand brought a smile to her face.

"That, right there! What were you thinking? You totally kissed him. I knew you did!" Emma shook her head.

"No it's worse than that." When Emma told them all about the hand holding, the outcry was deafening. None of them could believe that she had done such a thing, and they had a point, because it truly was so unlike her. It felt like she'd changed since meeting him. Or maybe that wasn't the right way to put it – for the first time in her life Emma felt ready, ready to be brave and take the next step. She usually hated to be vulnerable, but she wanted that with Killian.

"So what's next?" Emma thought about Elsa's question for a beat. She honestly had no idea. The only thing she was certain of was that she really liked him. He made her laugh and smile, and she could see a future with him, a happy one.

"I don't know."

"What's next is you go home with him. I mean look at the house he just put an offer on, it's gorgeous." In a second the women were swarming around Ruby's phone and Emma felt the world stop for a second. Killian had bought her favorite house in all of Storybrooke. It had to be a sign.

"Oh my God, Emma!" Anna was holding onto Emma's arm like a vice, but Emma could hardly feel it, wrapped up as she still was in the revelation.

"Graham said he was thinking of you when he bought it." Now Emma's jaw was nearly touching the floor.

"He was! Liam just responded to my text. Says Killian _'got dreamy over it all,'_ " Emma didn't laugh at Elsa's terrible fake British accent, she just shook her head, trying to rid herself of the haziness in her eyes. How was all of this real and happening?

"I think your sibling tradition of falling hard and fast is sticking with you for your third and final sister." Belle's words were a wake up call for Emma, because that was what this was. She was falling for Killian, and if everyone else's intel could be trusted, he was falling for her to.

"So what do I do?" Emma asked.

"Ask him out, and then get it girl. He is _hot_ , and you've waited long enough to find yourself a good man." Everyone murmured their agreement and Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"It all sounds so straight forward when you put it like that." Ruby waved her hand around as if to say that of course it was.

"It never is when you're dealing with love, but it's worth it all the same. Ruby's right, there's no time like the present to go after what you want." Elsa's words were the final piece to the puzzle, the glue that made everything seem to finally stick. All of them were right, she wanted Killian and pretending otherwise or avoiding that attraction would waste valuable time. Why wonder what-if and stress out about every little thing, when she could just try and have what she wanted.

"You're right. The next time I see him, I'll say something." Emma finished off her glass of wine, grounded in her intended next step but noticed Elsa grinning wildly. That couldn't be a good sign. "What did you do?"

"He might actually be on his way right now." Elsa broke down into giggles, and in her slight drunkenness probably didn't realize the seriousness of what she'd just said.

" _What_?!" Emma wasn't alone in the exclamation. Everyone was shocked at Elsa's revelation.

"Well Liam wasn't going to just let me walk home like this, and when I told him you might be in a similar boat he said Killian invited himself along to see us home safe." Emma ran a hand through her hair, an anxious habit that coupled nicely with her sudden spike of nerves. Apparently there really was no time like the present.

"Backing out already, Emma?" Mary Margaret teased but Emma had no time to respond, for at that moment Liam and Killian walked in and all she could see was him.

"No, she's got this. Look at that face, she's liable to jump him right here right now." Emma smacked Ruby's arm because her whisper was loud enough to hear from a mile away. If he'd heard though, Liam gave nothing away when he approached.

"Ladies, I think you've all had just about enough fun. I'll be taking my fiancé back, and your own escorts are in route to see you all home safely." Emma knew what was coming before it did, but that knowledge didn't do anything to make it less awkward.

"But Emma doesn't have an escort!" Anna was so going to get it for that comment later.

"She's got me… if she'll have me." Killian's words made Emma's heart skip almost painfully and she watched him scratch behind his ear, looking a bit embarrassed at how definitively he'd said the first part. She tried to remain cool though, pretending to size him up before nodding.

"I can live with that." Everyone laughed, but the only reaction that mattered was Killian's whose grin had tipped up to one side as he offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" At the moment their skin touched, Emma felt that same flare of fire within her. The attraction between them was undeniable, but whether it was the little bit of wine she'd had, or all of the confessions she'd just made, it felt even more potent than it had last night. She stumbled just a bit, and his hand came around to her hip to steady her. He probably thought she'd had too much to drink, but this was all him. "You alright, Swan?"

"Yeah, just take me home." There was no missing the darkening of his eyes at her words, and yeah, Ruby was right, she was definitely thinking about things on the racier end of the spectrum when he held her this way, but the moment passed, and their mutual desire was put on hold as he walked her out of the bar and into the night.

"Emma, I trust you're sober enough to tell Killian where you live." Liam gave her a nod, knowing her disposition to be the most in control even on girls night. Emma never had as much as the others, always trying to keep a level head in case something were to happen.

"I know the way." Killian's words made Emma blush, even if it was innocent.

"Does he now? Do tell!" Elsa said giddily but without another word, Liam had swept her up and was carrying her away. Emma could hear him chastising her as they headed home.

" _Leave them, alone, love. They can figure it all out themselves."_ Emma heard Elsa's voice, and knew if she'd seen her face there'd be a pout there.

" _But what's the fun in that?"_ Looking back at Killian, Emma found he was already watching her, not even paying attention to Liam or Elsa.

"So that was great." Killian smiled at her teasing tone.

"Your friends been giving you a hard time, love?" Emma groaned.

"You can't even imagine. It's been a day." Instinctively she took his hand, and his fingers intertwined with hers immediately. They walked towards Emma's house and were quiet for a while before Emma got together her courage once more.

"So, I heard you bought a house today."

"I made an offer, yes."

"You have good taste. Ruby showed us the one you chose, and it's my favorite one in the whole town." Killian looked surprised but pleased.

"Every other house I saw today had something missing, but that one, I don't know it felt like it could be a real home." Emma's heart tugged at the way he'd put it. She'd always wanted one of those, and someday she hoped she could have her own big family to fill up a house like that with. Who was she kidding, any fantasy she had of such a life had now been hijacked by Killian. The faceless stranger, who had once resided in any imaginings of weddings or babies, was now replaced by him.

"I'm glad to hear it, just like I was happy to hear about you and David working together. You deserve to be happy, Killian." He squeezed her hand a little tighter as they walked on, getting closer and closer to her house.

"Your compass has come in handy twice already love, first with the job, and then with the house. I'm indebted to you." Emma shook her head, not wanting him to think that was true. They were equals in this, at least she hoped they were.

"You don't owe me anything, Killian. Kindness doesn't come with a price. I gave it to you without any strings attached." Emma turned to look at him. They had arrived at the front door of her house, but she didn't want to leave things like this. Actually, she didn't want to leave him at all.

"Aye, love I know. Your kindness is only one of the things about you I find so remarkable." Killian reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face just as he had the night before, but this time Emma didn't pull back. Instead she stepped closer, pulling him down by the collar of his jacket for a kiss.

This was unlike any other first kiss she'd ever had. It was sweet and passionate all at once, with no awkwardness or uncertainty. Emma felt completely free to tell him with this kiss all that she was feeling, even if the words themselves were harder to come by. It set her body aflame with wanting, while also calming all the doubt she'd had inside, for Killian was right there with her, demanding and hungry and longing for just as much as she was. When he pulled back, she instantly missed him, but the look in his eyes, the one that said he was so in awe of her he could barely speak, made that sense of loss lessen.

"I think it's best I bid you goodnight, Swan." She smirked at his honorable intentions.

"What, afraid you couldn't handle it?" She asked and he chuckled lightly.

"More like afraid I won't be able to stop at kisses, and a woman like you, beautiful and wonderful as you are, deserves better." From anyone else, all of the flattery would have seemed like a line, but Emma could tell that Killian meant it. It made everything he said all the more powerful.

"You mean you can do better than that kiss? I find that hard to believe." He grinned, placing his lips this time to the top of her hand as he lifted it up.

"One thing you'll come to learn about me, Swan, is that I love a challenge. I intend to show you just how much better things can be between us." Emma really liked the sound of that, even if she wished more would come tonight. "But maybe just one now more to give you a proper goodbye."

In seconds, his lips were on hers again, the same rush of warmth flooding through her at the contact. It was briefer than the first, but no less life altering, and Emma was left speechless when he pulled away and bid her goodnight. She watched him walk back into the darkness to return to Elsa and Liam's once more, and only after he rounded the corner, did Emma realize Killian hadn't _actually_ asked her out. Maybe it was for the best though, because Emma suddenly had the urge to ask him out herself and see how he'd react. She hoped he'd look at her in that way he tended towards, the one that made her feel like the light in the darkness, or like some kind of miracle. It was swiftly becoming one of her favorite things, just as he was becoming one of her favorite people.

 _ **Post-Note: Okay, so there we have it. Another installment of 'In Your Light.' Next chapter will bring us Emma asking Killian out, and the date itself (I'm thinking I will parallel it to the show, where Emma asks, but Killian insists on planning). As such next chapter will be almost entirely fluff, so get ready for that. I also just want to thank you guys again for all of the wonderful support and lovely reviews. You are all wonderful and I appreciate you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So here it is – the ask out and the eventual first date. It was a very interesting thing to consider what these moments might look like. Obviously the ask out should be light hearted and fun and hold true to Captain Swan style banter, but I'm developing this AU as both Emma and Killian being people who have things beneath the surface – problems, fears, baggage, whatever you want to call it, they are imperfect characters who are perfect for each other. That is the thematic tie of 'In Your Light,' and so finding a first date that could capture that for me was difficult. In the end, I opted for copious amounts of fluff. I hope you like it, and I appreciate all of you for reading and continuing to support!**_

The war between Emma's old habits and the new tensions that Killian's presence brought out in her continued on a few days later as she exited her front door and stepped into the beautiful Storybrooke morning. On a last minute commission, Emma had been brought to Boston for a wedding shoot. An old client from one of the foundations she'd helped before called in a favor and spent a pretty penny on her services. She rarely photographed weddings other than those of family or friends, but she couldn't turn down the opportunity.

In the end, the excursion brought her more potential contacts, and a lovely few nights spent at the Plaza in Boston, but where a gig like that might have been the end all be all for her a few weeks ago, now it felt slightly inconvenient. She'd had a plan to ask Killian out the morning after their kiss, but the call about the job came just as she'd been waking up, putting that initiative on hold. Now though, her time was her own once more. The pictures she planned to take in the Storybrooke State Forest today would be better in the early afternoon anyways. For now, she had a certain handsome gentleman to totally throw off balance.

"Someone looks mighty happy this morning." Granny's acknowledgement as Emma walked into the diner to grab her regular cocoa and Danish couldn't be denied. Emma _was_ excited, for though she felt nervous, she looked forward to the prospect of asking Killian out. Something about the way he carried himself told Emma he favored control and for things to happen his way, but she also knew he wouldn't deny her this. "That have anything to do with the British Captain whose making himself at home here?" Emma blushed a bit, which was completely unlike her.

"Is this going to be a new custom? I have to answer questions about my love life for service?" Granny laughed heartily and patted Emma's hand as she handed her the change from the transaction.

"That's confirmation enough for me, but the rest of the town will be another story." Emma nearly groaned, but bit her lip instead. "We're all just happy for you, honey. You deserve love like your sisters, but for you, it'll be different. Not stronger, per se, but healing and filled with trust. That's all I've ever wanted for you, and I think Killian might be just the man to give that to you."

"How do you know so much about him?" Emma asked, completely not caring that she was confirming how much she liked Killian by doing so. Granny told her about meeting him on the bus, and how he'd been coming in every day since his arriving here. Emma wanted more than anything to ask about that, like what he ordered, and who in town he spoke with, but instead of pseudo-stalking him through Granny, Emma decided to get some of those answers on her own.

The route from Granny's to David (and now Killian's) boat shop took no more than ten minutes to walk, and almost directly in the middle of her path was the house Killian was buying. While away, Emma heard from Elsa that the sale was going through, and as she approached the picturesque old Victorian, Emma couldn't help but stop to look up at it, admiring it for all its beauty.

Built in the late 1800s, the house held all the charm and appeal of big New England homes. It had three floors, an attic and presumably a basement, translating into more than enough space for a big family. The style was elegant, and the owners through the years remained meticulous in its upkeep. Emma's hands came to hold the wrought iron gate just in front of the stone path that led to the big oak front door, and she acknowledged the integrity of the metal more than a century after its installation. So many people dreamed of white picket fences, but the intricate swirls and gleaming black material made for a more romantic style in Emma's opinion.

With a big wrap around porch, and crisp white paint that lacked any signs of wear and tear, the house looked ready for a spread in one of those _Home and Style_ magazines, but still held authenticity that new homes didn't seem to have. Trellises lay on the side of some portions, and up their wooden lengths grew ivy vines. The green of their leaves, coupled with the rows of flowers and big trees all around the lawn of the house made for a gorgeous landscape that almost sealed off this place from the rest of the world. Emma could imagine what it would have been like to grow up here, and she knew that any child raised in a home like this would feel lucky. The land itself felt like it harbored magic, and regardless of season, Emma knew the house would feel warm and animated and inviting. These were all the things she looked for in a dream home because they were all the things she'd never known.

A sign stood in the middle of the lawn, bearing Ruby and Graham's real estate logo and the big bold white lettering that read 'SOLD.' To know that Killian owned this house made Emma happy. Even if her instincts were wrong, and the connection between them never amounted to more than friendship, she liked to think someone worthy would live here. Killian deserved to know what real peace felt like after everything he'd been through, and this house was the incarnation of peaceful Maine living.

"You know, I could pretend to be surprised at finding you here, but my acting skills just aren't up to snuff." Ruby's voice sounded from just beside Emma, causing her to jump. Her friend's unexpected presence startled her, but as the joke's meaning came through to Emma she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Okay, maybe she had.

"What, it just happened to fall in your path? Actually, maybe that's not the craziest thing you've said recently, since its owner has kind of done the same thing." Emma couldn't help the smile that came to her face at the mention of Killian and his sudden appearance in her life. "Speaking of Killian, have you tapped that yet?"

" _Ruby_!" Emma looked around relieved to find there was no one else on the street as her friend laughed.

"Oh come on, Emma. It's not like you've never thought about it or anything." No, it wasn't like that at all. Emma had thought plenty about getting Killian naked and having her way with him. She just didn't need everyone in town knowing that her mind was constantly in the gutter when it came to him.

"We haven't even gone out on a date yet." Ruby scoffed, as if that meant nothing to Emma's ability to sleep with him.

"So go ask him."

"I was trying to but then you came along." Ruby put a hand to her hip.

"Honey you were stalling, day dreaming about what life could be like instead of going out and living. Now, go get that man locked up so you can live in this gorgeous house and fill it with love and babies and all those good things." Emma laughed lightly at the striking differences between Ruby and her grandmother. They both believed Killian was the answer to Emma's problems in love, but they testified their beliefs in strikingly different fashion.

"Now who's dreaming?" Ruby flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I never said I wasn't. We've all got our little wish lists to see you happy, but while everyone else is all about patience and waiting for the right moments, I'm about going for what you want. You know me, Emma, and I think underneath all those walls you're more like me in that way than Anna and Elsa." Ruby made a good point. Emma's feelings pushed her to want more with Killian even if it felt fast, but her sisters, though now happily with two men that loved them, moved far slower. Hell, Elsa was still only engaged instead of married, and Liam would have made her Mrs. Jones week one.

"Okay I'm going, I'm going." Emma took her leave of her blunt though well-meaning friend and just a few short minutes later, arrived at the warehouse. Her pulse kicked up at the impending moment between her and Killian as she walked inside.

"Emma, what a lovely surprise!" David moved from the office to greet her, and Emma smiled at him, about to ask if Killian was in, only to stop short in her tracks.

There, across the space was a grease covered Killian in a plain white shirt and jeans. He looked sweaty and manly and like something out of a very, _very_ dirty fantasy. Emma licked her lips, taking everything in about him, but the intensity reached its peak when Killian looked up and saw her standing there. His whole face lit up with a smile and soon one of her own appeared too as he stood up, walking towards her, as he came to stand beside her, David made his excuses and ducked back into the office.

"Emma, love, I didn't realize you were back." He wiped his hands off with a spare towel and noticed her eyes wandering over him. He scratched behind his ear and blushed a bit whish only pulled her further under his spell. "Pardon my appearance love, I'm trying to replace a leaking engine from a client's _Granger 6_ and it's messy work."

"Actually, I kind of like it." His eyes got wider, and she watched the cerulean blue of his irises go dark as he moved slightly closer to her.

"Is that so, love?" Emma nodded, but knew she needed to get the control back. He was so good at turning the tables of desire on her, and she wanted to watch him flustered for once.

"Yeah, so much so that I think we should go out tonight." There it was, his mouth fell open and though it only lasted a moment, he was shocked. She'd been successful.

"Isn't it I who should be asking you out, Swan?"

"You had your chance the other night, but you didn't take it." Killian grinned, and Emma felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"A grave mistake on my part. To answer your question, yes, Emma, I'd love to go out with you. But I must insist you let me plan the evening." Emma really liked that idea, but put up just a smidge of resistance because she loved their banter back and forth.

"I know how to plan a date." Killian's hand came to her waist, and she didn't care if there was grease on it. She'd happily trade a stain for the warmth of his touch.

"I've no doubt that is true, and I dare say you can plan one in the future. But despite what you believe, I did intend to ask you out. You've just sped up my time table a little bit." Emma shivered in anticipation.

"So you're saying you already have a plan, Captain?"

"I do, and its only object is to see you happy." Emma couldn't resist him when he said things like this, and she definitely wanted to see what Killian had in mind for their first date.

"Pick me up at six?" She asked him and he nodded. From there, Emma decided to take one final risk, and reached into his front pocket, pulling out his phone. His grip on her waist tightened and she smirked at him, typing in her number so he'd have it. "I guess I'll see you then."

Turning back around and walking out of the warehouse, Emma could have sworn she heard Killian mumble something about her being a _'bloody siren'_ and it only added to the fire of excitement inside her chest. She knew for the rest of the day, she'd have this ridiculous smile on her face, but she didn't care. Even if it meant that everyone knew, it made no difference. Emma was happy, and Killian was the one who'd made her that way.

…

 _Bloody hell, Jones, pull yourself together,_ despite Killian's internal censure, he couldn't seem to calm his nerves. Ever since Emma walked into the warehouse this morning, his mind was consumed with thoughts of how to make this evening perfect. He wanted to romance her, to give her a story and a memory happy enough to secure her favor and to let her know that he valued this thing between them. Any doubt that he was falling for Emma, had long since passed, and just the memory of her walking in today and asking him out had his whole body buzzing with energy.

She'd stolen his breath away this morning, strolling in with the sunlight, her hair braided again as it had been their first night meeting. She'd been a little shy, but still certain of what she wanted, providing a combination so endearing he'd very nearly kissed her there in front of Dave and Gus. Killian worried his undeniable yearning for her might be a turn off, but the control he did have over his affections for her was wearing thin. His only hope was to make her see him in the same light and keep her by his side from here on out.

The clamminess of his hands, and the butterflies in his stomach as he walked towards her house were testament to how out of character this all was for Killian. He hadn't been on an actual date with a woman since before entering the navy, and his feelings for Emma broached far past the adorations of a young boy. They were bold and prominent and undeniable, but he was out of practice. His training and his now engrained military habits told Killian never to go into a situation unprepared, but that was impossible. Nothing could have readied him for meeting Emma, and now his life was in some ways one giant mystery. Would things work out? Would he blow his chance to be with this person who made the world brighter and more vibrant? Could he ever deserve her? Killian had no idea, but he would do everything in his power to learn the right things to do and say and be for Emma.

Before Killian even knocked on her front door, it swung open, revealing the object of his obsession to him. He froze, unable to process just how beautiful she appeared in the soft pink dress she'd chosen for the evening. With her hair pulled back and an excited smile at her lips, she was stunning. His heart stopped and he struggled to formulate comprehensive thoughts. All he could see was Emma, and all he could think was _mine_.

"Hi," she said, with a little bit of her earlier shyness again. The blush on her cheeks alerted him to the fact that his gaping might make her uncomfortable and he cleared his throat, trying to gain some sort of composure.

"Emma, love, you look – well you look bloody fantastic, and I think you've very nearly killed me." She laughed at that, and the sound made his embarrassing display of stammering worth it.

"You clean up pretty well yourself, Captain. Just one thing." Killian expected her to tell him something, but instead, she pulled him down to her and kissed him. The effect of her nearness and holding her in his embrace hadn't faded since their first kiss, and if anything the distance between them the past few days fueled his desires so much so that he lost himself. Killian was supposed to be the gentleman tonight, but with Emma he was almost roguish. When she finally pulled back, he felt a bit of shame at the display until she smiled. "I didn't want to wait until the end for that."

 _Who said anything about this ending?_ Killian kept the thought inside, instead offering her his arm and leading her down the street. He hadn't told her anything about his plans for tonight, but kept the distance they'd need to walk short so she'd be comfortable. He did not have a license yet to drive in the states, but he was working on it, so that when they did make it to a second date (and a third and a forth and so on), he'd have more options at his disposal.

"So, any clues as to where we're going?" Killian smiled at Emma, noticing the way the light at the end of this beautiful day only amplified her beauty. The almost orange rays that came at sundown made Emma almost glow, or perhaps that was a sign of her excitement to be here too. Killian hoped that might be the case.

"I want to take you to my favorite place in town so far." Emma's hand tightened around his arm but soon enough they were there, and she was looking at their destination with shock.

The Storybrooke Seaside Museum was nestled away on a patch of land just before the sands of the shore. It was located in a completely unique looking home that had been built around the town's oldest lighthouse, and Killian had stumbled upon the place a few mornings ago. When the town installed a newer building closer to the coast sixty years ago to notify passing sea vessels of the approaching coast, this original wooden model was sold to an eccentric private owner, who'd fancied living in a lighthouse. Finding it to be a rather cramped and confining existence, the wealthy owner built out around the original structure, creating an almost round inhabitance. Its style from the outside was striking, but Killian knew the inside was even more intriguing.

"I've never been here. I mean I've seen it a thousand times, and I always thought about coming, but I just never got around to it." Emma's excitement was clear from her tone and her smile, but Killian would not be easy until he'd seen her true reaction. That moment came when they were brought inside by the museum's caretaker, a lovely elderly woman named Ruth, and Emma saw the internal mastery of style that made this place so unique.

"It's gorgeous." Emma said as they moved through the first few rooms to the center towards the lighthouse.

"Aye, love," Killian replied, though his comments were reserved for her and not for the place where they currently found themselves. He knew what she was seeing, this strange but awe inspiring place that infused town and area history and the personal possessions of the man who'd once owned the property. When he'd died and left it to the town, he'd made one stipulation – his things must not be touched, but anything could be added to the space. That last bit especially made Killian's plans for the evening possible.

Ruth led them through the house and through the lower levels of the lighthouse within before finally bringing them to the outside patio, which Killian had been setting up the last few days. When he told Emma this morning that he'd already drawn up a plan, there'd been no exaggeration in his words. All of the pieces were already in motion, he'd just set them together a bit sooner than expected. The way her face lit up at the perfectly crafted view, twinkling lights, and table for two though made it all worth it.

"This is amazing!" Emma said as he pulled out her chair, urging her to sit. "No wonder it's your favorite place in town." Emma looked out across the lawns that eventually shifted into rocky cliffs over a portion of the ocean and he knew he'd made a good choice. Killian poured her a glass of champagne as he smiled, still fixated on whether she was enjoying herself.

"This is just the first part love. My actual favorite place is elsewhere in the house. I thought we might have dessert there."

"How does it get better than this?" Emma asked as he set a metal dish in front of her and raised the lid. "Grilled cheese?!" The excitement in her voice made Killian laugh.

"I heard they were your favorite." Emma nodded eagerly.

"You heard right. But this is no Granny's grilled cheese." She was certainly right about that. Everything they'd be eating tonight was from an upscale bistro the next town over. They had nothing like a grilled cheese on their menu, but the chef had designed a four-cheese creation on brioche for Killian special. It was just their first course, but it was a gesture for him to show that he'd been paying attention to what she might like. He noticed her smiling at the sandwich with a wistful look in her eyes and he needed to know what prompted it.

"What's on your mind, love?"

"You're showing me glimpses of the kind of man you are. You're thoughtful, clearly, because you've set all this up, but also prepared. You thought of everything, and you did your homework. Were you always like that or is that a tribute to your occupation the last eight years?" Killian considered for a moment, for this was something he'd not often asked himself.

"It's hard to say. I don't believe that it spontaneously appeared one day thanks to all my training. Certainly my superiors needed _something_ to work with, but it's the big moments in our life that bring out our more latent attributes. Fighting in active duty, joining the fray of actual wartime, that pulled out my need for a plan to be sure but I was rarely thoughtful. My life was one of logic and strategy, now my planning lies in a more emotional direction than before." Emma's eyes grew wider at that last part in particular.

"You said now… you mean now that you're in Storybrooke?" Killian shook his head.

"I mean now that I've met you. This place is special, yes, but it was meeting you that gave me real faith that I might be able to move on from my past. To move forward to the life I've always wanted." Emma smiled at that, taking his hand in hers.

"Well I'm happy I could help." Killian debated telling her that she'd done more than simply help him, she'd renewed him, almost willed him to keep going and to give life another god's honest try. She had magic in her that he wanted to show her, but they'd yet to even really start their date, and they had time for him to make such proclamations and to urge her to see things the way that he did. For now, they'd keep things a little lighter, and just enjoy.

Dinner passed in the most lovely of ways, with good conversation that taught him so much more about who Emma was. That she loved her sisters and her friends, he'd never doubted, but to see her enthusiasm when talking about them, and about the town as a whole was wonderful. Eventually, Killian managed to steer the conversation towards her own personal interests, eager to understand who Emma was apart from the people who loved her. Though Killian knew he was drawn to her, and understood far more about her upbringing than most people, he still craved more. Luckily for Killian, an opportunity presented itself as they neared the end of dinner.

"I kind of wish I'd brought my camera," Emma said sighing happily as she watched the sun sinking lower in the sky.

"What is it about photography that speaks to you, love?" Emma considered for a moment before answering.

"It's all about timing, and finding perfect moments. They can exist in the throws of any situation or any series of emotions, but to get the right shot, and the best one you can, you need to be in the thick of something big, no matter what the subject." Killian took her hand in his as she had done with him earlier, running his thumb across her knuckles.

"It's a safe means to feel something, then?" Emma nodded, her voice softer and more thoughtful at his observation.

"Exactly. It's cathartic and exhausting and wonderful if you really give it everything. I'm not pretending that every gig I take can give me that, but most of them can, if I look far enough beneath the surface." Through the course of the meal, Killian and Emma had moved closer, and constantly been touching in some capacity. By this time she was nearly in his lap, their seats were so close together, thighs pressed just beside each other, but given his way, they'd be even closer.

"I gather you're very good at that love." Killian thought about how even here, with the two of them, Emma must be trying to see beyond the broken man before her. He didn't think many other people would be able to put his obvious baggage aside and see him for who he wanted to be, but Emma did. Her perceptiveness continued as her hand squeezed his.

"It's not often I find a subject with both an attractive surface and something more meaningful within." Emma's face cracked into a smile, the flirtation she attempted striking Killian to his core as he laughed. Stealing a kiss quickly from her lips.

"Sorry, love. I know you believed such displays would wait until the conclusion of our date, but you are impossible to resist." This time Emma kissed him, eventually nipping at his bottom lip a bit as she pulled back. His own hunger bordered on animalistic, but he delighted in the fact that there was rosiness tinting her cheeks signaling her want for him as well.

"So are you." Part of Killian wanted to continue this particular line of inquiry, but he knew that there was one more surprise and one more experience he could offer her tonight. Kissing her hand gently Killian stood and led Emma to their final destination. To get there, they wandered back into the house, and up to the third floor.

Here was the most stunning feature of the building, for the original cap of the lighthouse had been reimagined into a circular widow's walk, with space both inside the confines of the house, and outside on a beautiful white walkway. He'd filled the space with blankets in case it got cold, a bit more champagne, and of course dessert. Leading her to the outdoor portion, set up perfectly to watch the sunset, he brought her down to sit beside him making sure to keep her close.

"Killian," Emma's whisper set his pulse pounding as he wrapped his arms around her. He saw tears in her eyes, and worried for a moment that he'd done something wrong. "No one's ever done anything like this for me." A wave of relief washed over him.

"That's a shame, love. Any man lucky enough to have you should strive to make every day like this." Her hands came up over his chest, but her green eyes never wandered from his. Killian sat there transfixed by her gaze, and wondered what she saw in him, hoping whatever it was, she wanted it just as much as he wanted her.

"You've got me… if you'll have me." Even in this instant, Emma managed to find a way to hark back to a moment they'd already shared. She was basically repeating his words from the night of their first kiss, when he'd picked her up from the bar, and he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"It's only fair to warn you that once you give yourself to me, love, I'll have no intention of letting you go." Emma smiled.

"I don't want you too."

What was a man to do with a confession like that, besides kiss the girl? The moment melted away, with the sunset fading and the stars eventually coming out to paint the sky with speckled spots of brightness over a full but pale moon. Life had never felt more right or complete than it did in this moment. Killian resisted ending the evening as long as he could, but reality did eventually call once more. Leaving the Museum was not the difficult part, but walking towards the moment when he'd have to leave Emma's side was. The quiet that hung between them on their walk back, though comfortable, eventually broke as Emma turned to him when they'd arrived at her house once more.

"Thank you Killian, for everything. Tonight was pretty close to perfect." Killian smiled, his hands coming to rest on her waist as he held her close.

"Any feedback for next time? Something that will make it entirely to your liking?"

"Is there going to be a next time?" Killian let out a low growl, completely without intention, and Emma giggled at the sound, setting him at ease once more.

"Aye, love. I want there to be many more nights like this between the two of us." Emma smiled at him, her hands coming to hold the open edges of his jacket.

"That was the only thing missing, knowing that this would go on past tonight. Now you've found perfection." Killian couldn't argue with her reasoning, but as they shared one last goodnight kiss, he began to understand that the entire composition of his date was now undermined. He'd built it around his favorite place in town, but anywhere with Emma would be better than the grandest locations on his own.

"Goodnight, Killian." She said, stepping back and returning into her house once more. Moving his hand into his pocket, where he compass resided, with a hand still on his lips, Killian murmured his reply.

"Goodnight, Emma."

 _ **Post-Note: Okay so there we have it. Date number one has happened and now our story will chart Emma and Killian trying to make this romance work. It will of course work, friends, for by this point most of you know how I operate. I hope you all enjoyed, and that you will continue on in this story with me. We have a few chapters before the story gets to earn its M rating, but a little bit of anticipation never killed anyone, right? At least not when there's fluff to be had in its stead. Anyway, hope you guys have a great rest of your day and thank you again for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So after the first date, I had to think long and hard about what snippet into this budding relationship should come next. I had so many of you respond positively to the last chapter being essentially just Killian and Emma, so I decided to do another like that this week. More of the others will be creeping in again in the coming weeks, but this is just a nice fluffy chapter about adventures in sailing and Emma and Killian testing the waters of their new connection. If you are not a fan of love forming quickly, then get out while you can. If you are like me though, and love instant connections and emotions manifesting swiftly, read on. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading!**_

Two weeks – that was how long it had been since Emma met Killian, but it almost felt like a lifetime. Since that first date, they'd managed to see each other in some capacity every day and her level of comfort with him struck Emma as extraordinary. Never in her life had she met a man who she didn't believe had ulterior motives, and at every point that Emma expected Killian to show some hidden ugliness or to do her wrong, he didn't.

That wasn't to say he was a _perfect_ gentleman. Perfect gentleman didn't get unexpectedly frisky in their new pick up trucks with girls at the end of a third date. When Emma pointed that out, insisting that he come into her house with her so they could continue those more elicit activities, he shot her down, insisting that he meant to do this right, and then apologizing for losing his head. That she loved his slipping control didn't matter, to Killian Emma deserved more and part of her loved that. He made her feel important and special and when he looked at her like he was now, as if she was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen, she felt it all the way down to her toes. Out here on the open water, she'd expected a little fear, but all she felt was peace and happiness.

Despite living on the coast of Maine for quite a while now, Emma didn't have an exceptional level of experience on the ocean. She wouldn't call it an aversion per se, but she'd never really trusted putting herself out there on one of the fishermen's dinghies for fun. It always seemed too risky to put herself in the middle of the sea on one of those rickety vessels. This boat though, the one Killian had secured for the afternoon date, was far from a dinghy. It was top of the line, sleek and spacious, a sailboat not often seen in a town like Storybrooke, but damn if it wasn't impressive.

"As far as cards to play go, this is a pretty good one." Emma watched Killian's reaction, expecting a laugh or something, but she could have sworn she saw him blush instead as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I've been wanting to get you out on the ocean for a while now, and this seemed like a good way to do that." That was an understatement. He'd explained as they were leaving port that this boat belonged to a rich client from Boston who simply vacationed here a month each summer in an old family home thirty miles north of Storybrooke. The man had been so impressed by Killian's work that he offered a favor, and Killian asked to use the boat today, before the owner picked it up tomorrow. It spoke to Killian's personable nature that a relative stranger trusted him with such a prize.

"Do we have a destination in mind, or…?" Killian smiled, and Emma knew he'd snuffed out her subtle digging to find out where exactly they were headed. All he'd said to her last night when she agreed to this day together was that they'd be on the water and that she should bring her camera. The last part especially intrigued her because it meant they weren't simply sailing off into the middle of nowhere.

"I'm beginning to expect that you might not be terribly fond of surprises, love."

"Historically, no, but I could be persuaded to stop asking questions." Emma licked her lips purposefully baiting him and she delighted in the groan he let out at that and his mumbled claim that she was a _'bloody siren.'_ It was fast becoming one of her favorite things – tempting Killian into dropping his premise of propriety even for a moment.He gave her a quick kiss but then pulled back, reminding her that if he didn't sail this boat, they'd never even get to the surprise.

"So, the wedding fast approaches." Emma's heart stuttered at Killian's words, until she realized that he meant Elsa and Liam's wedding. The strange sense of loss she felt at the realization should have frightened her because it was definitely a little crazy, but she shook it away.

"In the next month we've got a shower, a bachelorette party, final dress fittings, the rehearsal and the wedding itself. It's a lot. Way too much if you ask me."

"Not one for the big white wedding, Swan?" Emma considered and shrugged. In all honesty, she wasn't the girl who thought about her wedding much at all, but something inside her seemed to think now was a good time to reevaluate.

"No I guess not. I always pictured small, something shared with just your closest friends and family you know?" Killian smiled, and Emma knew from the look in his eyes that he agreed. It wasn't a look of appeasement, but one of understanding, something she got in spades from Killian.

"Aye, love. My brother though is hell bent on giving Elsa everything and to him that means a great big affair."

Emma knew Killian was exactly right. Liam and Elsa were schoolteachers, and so not wealthy by any means, but here Liam was creating all of these moments for Elsa because he believed they would make her happy. Emma didn't doubt that they would, but she herself would go crazy with the details. Elsa was the opposite and actually seemed to enjoy it as much as Liam did, and for them it was working. Emma could certainly grin and bear the more unfortunate elements of the next month to see her sister happy though.

"Well not everything. He's not willing to give her a real girls' weekend away for her bachelorette party. He's got all of you tagging along too." Not that Emma minded at all, it meant she wouldn't have to go the whole weekend without seeing Killian at all. They were still a few weeks away from that weekend, and God willing they'd have taken that next step so she could invite him to stay in her room all night. The dirtier thoughts in the midst of their innocent day date made her blush a bit.

"Will my presence really be such a bother, love?" Killian asked teasingly, taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly. His soft sort of intimacy did nothing to quench the yearning she had for him, but she stuck with banter, loving the back and forth they had too much to break away just yet.

"That remains to be seen." He laughed at that, shaking his head.

"I guess I can only hope that today's destination solidifies your fancy for me, love. I would hate to think you're sick of me already." Now Emma laughed too, because that definitely was not the case.

"Not a chance, Captain." She placed another chaste kiss on his lips. Emma asked if she could help in any way, but Killian waved her off, insisting that her job on this leg of the date was to just enjoy.

Not even ten minutes later, though, Emma noticed the change in the landscape around them. Their boat began to pass a much rockier shore than Emma was used to at home. The massive boulders extended into the sea, and had multi colored spots on them. Only upon closer inspection did Emma realize those spots weren't just natural discoloration.

"Are those…" Emma's words trailed off as she gazed out into the scene before her.

"Seals. A pretty harmonious mix of harbor and gray if my eyes don't deceive me." Emma could barely wrap her mind around what she was seeing. There were just so many of them and they all sat there sunning themselves, with just a few bothering to swim in the ocean. It was easily one of the coolest things she'd seen in a long time, and Emma couldn't believe just how close they were getting under Killian's careful captaining.

The plump creatures surprised Emma in how unaffected they were by the presence of a boat or people. Some of them deigned to pop open their dark black eyes or turn their attention to Emma and Killian at first, but they all eventually returned to their own routines, satisfied that they were in no real danger. The varying sizes and coats of the seals also told Emma that some of them were still just babies, but the whole colony of seals seemed hell bent on taking it easy. They all glistened in the sun in varying shades of brown and black and gray and every once in a while one would make a sort of trumpeted crying sound that was somewhat drowned out by the surf around them.

"I've never seen any seals in the wild before. Just at the marine sanctuary in Portland and the aquarium in Boston. This is amazing." Emma reached for her camera and began taking pictures of the beautiful but blatantly lazing creatures. Killian meanwhile, came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you like it?" Emma nodded, not even having words for how cool this was.

"How did you know about this?"

"Research, love. I can't expect to remain in your good graces without some sort of inducement, now, can I?" Emma turned around in Killian's embrace, placing her camera carefully on the table beside her.

"Don't get me wrong, this date is amazing, but you know I don't need all this right? I'm dating you for you. The rest of it is just icing on the cake." Emma expected him to respond but he just beamed at her wordlessly. "What?"

"You said dating me." Emma raised a brow at his comment.

"Yeah, that's typically what it's called when you go on a number of dates with another person. Why what did you think this was?" Killian brought a hand to cup her cheek, his thumb grazing ever so slightly.

"I think that being with you is my life's greatest privilege, love, and that you've given me a good in with your words to ask you for something." Emma smirked a bit at how flustered he'd suddenly gotten.

"Killian Jones, are you about to ask me to go steady?" His eyes flashed back up to hers and though he smiled, it was shyer than she'd come to expect from him.

"I might not have phrased it like that, but yes." Emma ran her hand across his chest lightly, feeling the gentle _thump thump_ of his heartbeat under her fingertips.

"How would you have phrased it?"

"I might have asked that you be mine as much as I'm already yours." Emma felt her body humming with energy. His words ignited something in her, and more than anything she wanted them to belong with each other, someone to be vulnerable with, and to share in the ups and downs of whatever life threw their way. She'd never had a relationship with someone that worked like that before. "Girlfriend seems a silly term for all I want from you, Emma, but it's the next step I think."

"Okay. Though I should warn you, I'll probably be a terrible girlfriend, as I've never really done this." Killian's brow furrowed.

"You've never dated anyone?" She felt slightly embarrassed at his surprise, but he immediately made her feel better when he held her tighter as if he was afraid she'd slip away from him.

"Not exclusively, and definitely not with feelings like these." Killian chuckled and the vibrations that came through his chest warmed Emma through.

"I guess in that regard we're in the same boat." They smiled at each other.

"Luckily for me I'm dating a pretty good Captain." Killian groaned at the sailing pun and with a last kiss allowed Emma to move about the boat and get more shots of the amazingness he'd brought her to see today. What he probably didn't notice though was that she got a few shots of him too, ones she couldn't wait to get home and develop.

The rest of the afternoon passed in the same way, with a happy fluttering feeling coursing through Emma all the while, but when the sun began to set and they returned to the docks once more, neither Emma nor Killian wanted to say goodbye. It was fortunate for them then that they didn't have to, and with a new plan in place, Emma went home only briefly to freshen up after their day on the water before meeting him at his house for dinner. Though she knew he'd probably stick to his guns about waiting to take things further, Emma also decided not to make resistance easy, and she had the perfect _'official girlfriend'_ outfit to emphasize just what he'd be missing.

…

 _Finally this house feels like home,_ Killian thought to himself as he worked to put the finishing touches on the dinner before him. It was the first real meal he'd made in the house, seeing as he'd only actually received the keys two days ago. _'The fastest sale in Storybrooke history,'_ Graham had called it, but Killian didn't bat an eye at the expense it had been to get there. There was still much to do in terms of getting it ready and truly livable. As it was the house was still pretty sparsely furnished, but Emma didn't seem to mind. If anything she found it charming.

" _You're really sure you want me over? I can make us dinner at my place."_ She'd asked earlier, but Killian was adamant. He had spent the last few nights in this house clinging to the remembrance of Emma stopping by the day he'd moved in with a home warming gift of the best brownies he'd ever eaten. She hadn't stayed very long, as she had a job to do that afternoon, but his heart warmed at her thoughtful kindness. He wanted more memories of Emma here, to fill the house when she did indeed leave again.

He'd also managed to concoct a scheme that would involve more of Emma's influence here in this place. Currently she was sitting at the island counter, a glass of wine in hand and a pencil in the other, helping him make a list of what still needed buying and painting and the like. It was a way to see things through her eyes, and to get a better read on what she would want.

"How's it coming, love?" Emma looked up at him and smiled, a shy, sweet look that said she was trying but still a bit surprised at having been asked for her input. He'd told her that he rather liked the feel of her little house, and that he far preferred it to Liam and Elsa's interior creations, which was true, but honestly she could pick out chartreuse curtains, tiger print carpet, and a hot pink chandelier at this point and he'd probably humor her, as long as it made her happy.

"Okay. It's such a big house, and so beautiful, it's hard to know exactly what's right for it, you know?" He nodded.

"Aye, love. So you see my predicament." She straightened a bit in her chair, bringing his attention to the figure she cut in the lovely white dress she'd worn to this second part of their date. He clenched his jaw to keep it from going slack as it had when he'd answered the door and seen her standing there. She'd been gone all of an hour, and somehow she'd transformed from the prettily windswept look of a day at sea to effortlessly elegant. Her hair fell down around her shoulders now, freed from the tie that held it back this afternoon, and the only pop of color in her outfit were the sinful red heels she wore. They gave him ideas that sharply detoured from his honorable intentions.

"You know this list would be a lot more comprehensive if you actually took me upstairs." Killian grinned at that, knowing that the reason he hadn't been as hospitable as he should be was because he didn't think he could manage. Bringing her upstairs looking like that would be pushing the bounds of his will power, and though she called to him more than any woman ever had in his life, he intended to take his time with Emma and show her that while he might not be her first love, he wanted to be her last.

To keep away the thoughts of love growing between them so quickly, Killian plated their food and brought Emma her dish. Another night they might have eaten in the dining room, but he realized too late that he hadn't actually purchased a table and chairs yet. After the initial embarrassment however, he rallied, and now here they were. He filled her glass of wine, made sure she was squared away and pulled his own chair close to hers so that they weren't too vastly parted.

"Thank you." Her words bordered on a whisper, and the shyness had returned. She looked at him instead of the food before her, and a thoughtfulness passed in her jade colored eyes.

"What have I done to deserve that look?" Emma blushed and he itched to kiss her or touch her or do anything really to watch it spread. The way the rosiness complimented her sun kissed skin was indescribable, and it always seemed to come when he asked for a look into her mind, as if she wasn't used to people asking what she thought and what she felt. To Killian, her opinion and her feelings were paramount, and he craved those just as much as he wanted her person.

"Everything. This is our what, _fifth_ official date, and every one is so much better than all the others I've ever been on." Killian grinned, glad to hear he was winning her over.

"Tell me about the worst date you've ever been on." Emma groaned, and he laughed a bit at the outburst. "I could go first if you'd rather?" She nodded.

"I can't imagine you planning a bad date, but sure." Killian didn't need to think very hard about it, for there was a clear winner amongst a history of relatively uneventful dating. Surely no one compared to Emma in terms of goodness, but one hour spent in the company of a woman definitely took the cake for most painful.

"Just before I shipped off on my first deployment, I went to dinner with this lass back home. She was always very friendly, a sweet girl I thought, and I figured she might be a good last outing before I left. I didn't want to admit it but I was a bit nervous and the thought of a kind, smiling beauty to look back on seemed a good thing to take with me into a warzone." Emma's hand came to squeeze his leg as he moved on. "Turns out she was in love with Liam."

"No!" Emma said, evidently shocked that such a thing could happen. He'd been just as surprised in the moment all those years ago.

"Aye, there we were, in the middle of the most expensive meal I'd ever been to, never mind paid for, and she was talking about my brother. He was already away, and I swear she looked at me and said she hoped I'd turn out just like him and then I'd be a truly great catch." Emma huffed at that.

"Seriously?! Some people are so stupid!" He muffled a bit of laughter at Emma's outrage. "Not that Liam's not great, he is, but you were never going to be him. And seriously thank God. He can be so…"

"Handsome?" Killian asked in a teasing way. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I was actually going to say preachy." Killian did laugh out loud this time.

"You'll hear no argument on my part over that. I've gotten more than my fair share of Liam life talks." Emma smiled, moving to eat some more of her food, but Killian saw an opportunity to keep their playfulness going. "What other differences have you found love? And please, spare me the ugly and just give me the good news." Emma hummed, pressing a finger to her lips as if considering. Her eyes ran across his face as she did.

"You're both charming, but I think you might just edge him out."

" _Just_ edge him out?" She tilted her head, her smile widening at his feigned personal injury.

"You're also funnier than he is for sure." Killian nodded.

"My brother loves a good pun, and almost exclusively relies on them. I'm afraid that is his downfall." Emma laughed and he silently pleaded with her to go on.

"You're not _terrible_ to look at." Despite her words, he knew Emma found him desirable. He'd caught her glancing at him many a time, though not nearly as much as he looked at her.

"On our first date you called me attractive, now I'm not terrible? Such flattery is liable to go to my head, Swan." She shook her head, and he watched a tendril of her golden hair fall forward as she did. He moved it back behind her ear without another word.

"I don't think so. You're humble, and despite the easy going wit, you listen and you care and that's probably the sexiest thing about you."

Both of them had completely forgotten the dinner in front of them at this point, instead focusing solely on the other, and Killian wondered not for the first time how she could see him like this. She held him in such high esteem and he couldn't believe he deserved it but it filled him with the strongest sense of rightness. He was trying to be enough for her, and so far it was working. Just at that moment though her stomach made a small sound of hunger, reminding them both of their need to eat something and he pulled back slightly.

"Much as I like the direction this conversation was taking, I believe you still owe me your worst date." Emma nodded, though she took a breath to have some more of her food and drink just a bit more wine. Killian watched as she straightened up, as if she needed to physically bolster her resolve to return to such a memory. "That bad?" Killian asked.

"Worse. Whatever you're picturing, I've been through it. In the past I have almost exclusively attracted weirdos and ass holes. But in terms of the _worst_ date ever? I think mine's a pretty easy choice too. I once went out on a blind date with this guy named Walsh and within the first ten minutes he went from a nice, unassuming guy, to a complete loony toon." Killian laughed at her characterizations. She called Killian funny and charming, but her way of telling a story was far more endearing than his way ever could be.

"What happened?"

"What didn't happen? First he treated the staff like crap, and as someone who waited tables for a long time trying to get food on the table for me and my sisters, that immediately raised a red flag." Killian nodded, understanding the frustration on some level. He could never comprehend why people felt the need to be condescending or down right rude to people in the service industry. There was never any call for it, when kindness didn't take so much effort at all. "And then when I mentioned Elsa and Anna, he asked if they were my real siblings or just foster sisters, which made me damn near crazy."

"Why didn't you just up and leave?" Killian didn't like the idea that Emma had ever been made so uncomfortable, or that her love for her sisters was ever questioned like that.

"Oh believe me, at that point I tried, but he started to lose it a little bit when I made an excuse. The guy actually began crying right there, and I was just kind of stunned. So I'm sitting there watching him cry, and he starts talking about how his ex was the love of his life, and how he was trying to put himself back out there, because she broke up with him, which I could kind of relate to on some level. I mean I hadn't ever lost that kind of big love, but I could empathize."

"So he just wasn't ready to be dating then?" Killian asked, knowing in his gut there was more to the story.

"Oh no, because then he tells me he'll probably die alone now, because he's into role play, and it's very specific." Killian choked a bit on his wine, and watched as Emma gave him a wicked little smile. She knew she'd saved that twist for an opportune moment.

"Were you on a hidden camera show and you just didn't know it?" Emma put her face in her hands and shook her head but he could see her shoulders shaking from laughter that remained in her eyes when she looked back up at him.

"Trust me that crossed my mind. But I wasn't that lucky."

"Please tell me you didn't ask him for any more information about his preferences." Killian could barely get the words out. It was so ludicrous. He simultaneously wanted to punch the bastard in the face for putting Emma though that and to laugh at the absurdity.

"I didn't, but that doesn't mean he didn't tell me. He blatantly spelled it out for me right there, and meanwhile I was still so shocked all of this was happening I'm just silently taking it in. Turns out he has an obsession with _The Wizard of Oz_ and his ex thought she was the Wicked Witch. Like fully lived her life as the Witch."

"So what was he, a flying monkey?" Emma was silent and Killian shook his head. "Bloody hell, love! Tell me you got out of there then."

"Not before said ex-girlfriend came into the restaurant and threw a fit about him being, and I quote, her 'dearest, darlingest love monkey.' That was the last straw, and I started laughing, actually nearly the entire restaurant started laughing, and then this woman called us all cretins and pulled him behind her from the restaurant. That was the last I ever heard of them, thank god."

"Well clearly you win, love, as far as horrific dates go, that might just be the worst one in human history."

"It was pretty terrible, but maybe I needed to have so many bad run-ins to get to this. Or does that sound super crazy?" Killian took Emma's hand in his, and noticed the shift from humor to sincerity that came swiftly between them. In such a short amount of time, the walls that both he and Emma had placed around their hearts had started to crumble down, and he was glad for it. Whatever his mentality might have been at first coming to Storybrooke, he knew himself to be fundamentally changed. Emma represented a life that he wanted and hoped to have, and to know that she saw him as something good and desirable too bolstered his hope that they could one day have it.

"It doesn't sound crazy at all, love. It sounds like music to this man's ears." His own words sparked a thought in his head, one he kept with him as they finished the rest of their dinner. When everything was put away, though, Killian brought Emma into the dining room.

"You know that this is the part of the tour you already gave me right?" Killian laughed at Emma's comment, as he brought out his phone and found what he was looking for. Making his choice, he was relieved when the song he'd chosen filtered through the speakers in the phone with crystal clear sound and enough volume.

"Soon enough this house will be full, love, and I might never have another chance to do this. So, Emma Swan, may I have this dance?" She looked hesitant even as she nodded.

"I'm not a great dancer." Killian didn't believe that for a second, the way she moved through life was rhythmic, surely she could move with such grace to music.

"You also believed you might not be a good girlfriend, but that wasn't the case either." Emma smiled, some of the tension in her shoulders already easing away.

"It's been less than a day. There's still time for me to mess that up too." Killian shook his head, pulling her in closer so they were chest to chest.

"You won't love."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because both of these things only work when you've found the right partner." With that, they moved to the music, and allowed themselves the moment to be lost in what it felt like to find that special someone they'd always been looking for.

As expected, it went perfectly. There were a few missteps of course, but nothing that they couldn't handle and didn't manage to correct as time went by. In the end the most important thing to Killian was that Emma was with him. He had indeed found her, the right partner that was, the only woman who would ever make him feel this good and this free and this excited for life all at once. Emma held the key to everything, and luckily for him, Killian currently held her in his arms. Now all he had to do was figure out how to keep her there forever.

 _ **Post-Note: Okay so there we are. Just another installment of fluff and cuteness, and I couldn't resist poking fun at Walsh and Zelena in the process. I don't know about all of you, but watching season 3B every week drove me a little batty. I could not handle that Emma had been dating a flying monkey in the year in New York and all of Killian's comments all season were really what kept me in the game of OUAT. It was so silly and bizarre, and I just thought this was a fun way to incorporate how ridiculous I found that all to be. Of course I also added some line parallels from the show and enough cuteness to last another week. I hope you all liked the story, and please let me know what you thought! Thanks again for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This chapter brings a couple of things to 'In Your Light.' The first is an update on Killian and his progress with his lingering PTSD, which I think is still an important part of this story for sure. Don't worry though, things are good, and we're still firmly in fluff territory. Then the second part tracks another date for Emma and Killian and because I haven't written many of them, it's a movie date. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

As Emma had lamented over a week ago, the wedding and all it's festivities truly were upon them. He'd just dropped Emma off at Elsa's for the wedding shower, promising to be back in a few hours to see her home again, and in the process he'd been instructed – or rather condemned – to Liam-watch. Elsa pleaded with Killian to see his brother through a few hours away, and he couldn't deny her, especially when Emma mouthed her own ' _please'_ behind her sister's back.

"Rather sad that you couldn't secure your own plans for the day, Liam." Liam scoffed, slinging his arm around Killian's shoulder.

"Not to worry little brother, I've a few tricks up my sleeve yet." The 'tricks', it seemed, were a stroll through Storybrooke, stopping at Granny's for a bit to eat and talking at length with each and every person who asked about the upcoming nuptials.

Despite the rather time consuming nature of these social stops, Killian delighted in seeing his brother this way. Elsa truly made him happy, and Killian could think of no other man as worthy as Liam to be given such a gift. His brother had been Killian's protector and his guide all through their youth, always taking on responsibilities no young man should have to face in order to care for Killian. With their deadbeat father, and their mother gone too soon, most people might have crumbled under the pressure, but not Liam. He'd persevered and given Killian the strength to do so as well. It was good to see Liam then get a bit of reprieve in the form of love, and Elsa was a fine woman, who was herself a devoted sister and a natural caretaker. To put it mildly, they made a favorable match.

When all the socializing came to an end though, Liam headed towards the park, remarking that this had been his plan all along, to meet up with Kristoff and the kids for the rest of the afternoon. Killian hadn't been to this playground much since his first arrival in town, but the scene it made for looked almost entirely the same, except for one critical piece – Emma wasn't there. His slight sadness from that fact though, was quickly made up for by the excitement of Emma's niece and nephew.

"Uncle Liam! Uncle Killian!" Killian smiled at the endearment the children had bestowed upon him. It gave him a sense of warmth to be an uncle (even if technically he was not related to them yet), as if somehow he mattered more than the common person.

He'd always loved children, and though there was a time not too long ago that he believed it unlikely he should ever have his own, meeting Emma changed that. Part of him felt it was foolish to be planning for such big things with a woman who'd only recently become his girlfriend, but there was no rationalizing through what he felt, and instead he chose to follow his gut over analyzing this to death.

Instinct had gotten him this far, had seen him through war and strife, through the pain of losing his mother as a boy and of losing friends along the way as well, and his instincts were resolutely on the side of Emma being right for him. Killian didn't need time to know she was the only woman who would ever make him feel this way, but he did need to wait to be sure she was on the same page before he ran around making such declarations. Shaking away the internal considerations, he greeted the children.

"Captains. What adventure do we have in store today?"

"I'm showing Billy Brannigan that I can do the whole monkey bars! He said girls can't do all ten but he's wrong!" Lena said, reminding him a lot of Emma in moments when she was determined to prove herself. A somehow endearing competitiveness was a trait this little girl certainly shared with her aunt.

"And Captain Garrett, does the caterpillar watch continue?" The boy's whole face lit up as he nodded.

"Hannah's Dad gave us a whole terrantium for them." From behind Garrett, Killian heard Kristoff clarify.

"It's _terrarium_ son." Garrett parroted the word back correctly before spotting his fellow bug enthusiast across the way and racing off. That then gave young Lena leave to do the same.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Liam huffed when they were both gone, and though Killian recognized the words were meant in jest, he also knew his brother loved these kids as if they were his own.

"Your brother's just the shiny new toy, man." Killian winced a bit at the categorization, but Liam agreed with Kristoff.

"Not just with them. The whole bloody town's taken with him, for what reason I'll never know." Killian smirked, acknowledging the truth in the statement. Killian at first posed a mystery to the people of Storybrooke, but over the past few weeks he'd evolved into an honorary local. He would wager most of that came from his connection to Emma, but it meant that wherever he went he was greeted as a favorite neighbor despite his being so new to the area.

"Green is an interesting shade on you, brother." Liam laughed at that, acquiescing, and replying that in the end he was just glad Killian decided to stay at all.

As they watched the kids playing, Kristoff, Liam, and Killian filled the time talking shop, with Killian learning a bit more about Kristoff's environmental research for a local university. Killian meanwhile kept them apprised of how well things were going working with Dave while Liam noted that soon school would be out for the summer. One more week and he'd be free, while Killian faced the busiest season of his new-found professional year. He didn't mind though, for the work was rewarding and there was no doubt in his mind that he'd find or make the time to still see Emma, which was all he really wanted.

Eventually the easy going small talk faded though, and seemingly out of nowhere Kristoff posed a line of questioning that would shake the calmer nature of their whole discussion.

"So Anna told me you came by a few weeks ago, to talk about what happened." Killian tensed a bit at the mention of his meeting with Emma's sister, but with a few even breaths, and a gentle touch of Emma's compass still residing in his pocket, he managed to relax some. Kristoff was Anna's husband and so it made sense that she would mention it, but where Killian tried to be understanding, Liam remained on the defensive for him.

"I see you're blunt as ever, Kristoff. Forgive him brother, he does better with animals than people." Killian shook his head and waved it off like it wasn't a big deal but it was, and his brother understood that. Liam knew how it felt to try and find one's bearings after a life in active duty, having been through something similar a few years ago. Killian and Liam hadn't spoken much about particulars, but recently there'd been more talk between the brothers, and things thankfully were beginning to return to how they had once been between them. Kristoff though only knew what Anna had told him, which Killian was betting wasn't much since he'd felt the need to ask now.

A few days after their first meeting and the incident at the dinner party, Killian went to see Anna personally. Emma mentioned to him during their talk that night that Anna was a grief counselor, but he'd actually gone to her merely to apologize. He didn't want her to think that Garrett or Lena had been in danger from his actions, and insisted that if she was more comfortable he could keep his distance. She'd asserted that there was no fear or worry on her side, but that he didn't have to go it alone. Anna gave him a whole list of people trained to help with things like this in the area, and she mentioned that her and her sisters had found they needed a similar kind of counseling when they first came to Storybrooke. Killian was grateful, and when he was honest with himself later, he admitted that on some level he'd hoped for such assistance when going to see her.

"Yeah. Seemed like the best thing to do considering everything that was going on." Killian certainly had more than enough to talk about with a specialist. Between his past haunting him in the present and the surging emotions he was wading through with Emma, he'd needed some sense of guidance, and luckily found it.

"How's that going by the way?" By ' _that'_ Killian assumed Kristoff meant dealing with the remnants of his trauma since leaving the service. It felt a very personal thing to answer, but if Killian had learned anything since moving to Storybrooke, it was that some people kept poking until they found the truth. That it was done from a place of caring helped, but still it went against Killian's own habits profoundly.

"I've been seeing Doc Hopper a couple times a week. Progress is good, but there's no overnight cure." That was true enough. Whatever strides he took within the four walls of that office might be good investments, but it was all still what he made it, and sometimes the mind needed more time to adjust. He still startled at sirens and loud clanging, but the jumping into full blown fight responses had eased away, and he'd learned how to get a handle on the flooding of anxiety that came in those moments. Emma's presence made the episodes fade away far faster than when he was alone, but even when he didn't have her by his side he was improving.

Kristoff nodded, essentially dropping the conversation, and Killian wondered again about how different this man was from most of his other friends. Dave for one was patient, out waiting any sort of tension or problem, until the person in question came to him. Killian had revealed some of his past and his present because of that and because of David's own experience as a marine in the past. Killian never felt forced to say anything, but knew that Dave was a good sounding board for some lingering problems. Liam was similar in his attempts to be there, asking more guarded yes and no questions designed to see if Killian was okay as opposed to finding out the gritty details. Graham never brought it up at all, which suited Killian just fine, but Kristoff went for the heart of the matter one second and then walked away, as if unbridled by social convention. Maybe Liam was right –he was just a bit more animalistic than the rest of them.

Thankfully the children returned in that moment, hell bent on starting a battle between their uncles, which Killian welcomed. The excitement of the kids and their obliviousness to anything being different about Killian at all let the moment pass, and a few hours later, after some exhausting shows of strength and smarts and speed between himself and Liam for the amusement of Garrett and Lena, Killian knew it was time to head back. He'd received his text from Emma, and could hardly wait to see her once more. Liam decided to wait a bit longer, for his presence would essentially decree an end to all festivities, while Killian's would just signal Emma's departure.

On the way back to Elsa and Liam's, Killian popped into the flower shop only briefly to secure a little something for his Swan, just to show that he'd been thinking of her. Bounding up the steps to Liam and Elsa's, he nearly stumbled when the front door flew open. Ruby looked at him with relief in her features.

"Oh good, you're here. Emma won't participate in the final game, so you'll have to be her inducement." This was not a part of the plan, but Ruby dragged him into the house. He tried his best to hide the flowers behind his back, knowing that if everyone saw them it would become a moment of everyone hemming hawing about how cute they were, and he didn't want to embarrass Emma at all.

" _Elsa, I love you but this is like five steps too far."_ Elsa's laugh could be heard through the hallway from where they must be in the living room. Killian had heard it enough times to know that this particular tone meant Emma's sister was a little buzzed at least.

" _Emma, it's just for fun. You remember fun don't you?"_ Killian heard Emma reply in a barely restrained tone. She was clearly more sober, but definitely less comfortable.

" _Writing sex advice for you and Liam's honeymoon is not exactly my idea of fun, Els."_

 _What the hell?_ Killian thought to himself as Ruby chuckled.

"You're not going to be much help convincing her are you?" Killian shook his head as Elsa spoke again.

" _Just think about you and Killian and write something down!"_

"That's what this is – isn't it? A scam so you can all find out what my sex life is like?!" Killian reached the doorway and could see Emma, blushing furiously and looking lovely even if she was a bit shaken.

"That appears to be the case, love." She swung her head around to look at him and relief washed over her. Emma grabbed her purse and sweater and made her way over to Killian as Elsa pouted.

"Dang-it, we were so close!" Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same as Killian nodded to the remaining women.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse us." He discretely shifted the flowers so that no one saw, but just before presenting them to Emma when they were once again outside, she spoke.

"You're my hero right now, I mean it." He grinned at her flattery.

"Is that right love?" Emma nodded, noticing the flowers and giving him her own happy smile in return. Without hesitation, she stepped up to kiss him and then took his hand in hers, walking back in the direction of her house.

"Sorry you had to hear that. I love my sisters and my friends, but sometimes, they really just don't understand the meaning of privacy." Killian nodded his understanding. He'd been dealing with a similar issue earlier this afternoon.

"Any reason in particular that you haven't said anything?" Killian tried to push away the trickling of doubt in the back of his mind that said maybe Emma wasn't as interested in that part of a relationship as he was.

"Aside from the fact that we haven't… _you know_." Killian did know, for nearly every second of every day he thought about when it would finally happen and how good it would be.

The only reason they hadn't taken things to that most intimate level, was that he wanted things to be absolutely right, and he wanted Emma to finally have a perfect moment. He knew a little of her past with other men, and it tore him up how cavalier and lacking in basic kindness it had been. She deserved everything, and Killian was trying to give it to her even if it was driving him insane in the process. That wasn't to say he hadn't been keeping her satisfied though, so he wondered where this instinct for quiet was coming from. She finally explained, soothing his worry in the process.

"I just like that what we have belongs to us. For the first time, I feel like I'm a part of something real, and I don't feel like jinxing it or taking it for granted. It feels safe kept between the two of us, you know?" Killian nodded, accepting that for Emma, this thing between them was a risk and something outside of her comfort zone. Both of them were learning to trust and to try in the name of love.

And that was what this was, at least to Killian. He'd even confessed as much this week when he'd seen the Doctor, admitting out loud that the pull Emma had over him, and the ties that brought him closer to her each and every day were something he'd never known before but had always been searching for.

He loved her, and he knew it because she was the first thing he thought of in the morning, and the last thing before he went to sleep. He knew because all his actions and all his choices held new considerations that revolved around her. He knew because being with her felt like Christmas as a child, the first warm day after a brutal winter, and the lurch of a roller coaster down the summit all wrapped into one. Nothing and no one held a candle to her, and all Killian wanted was to be the person she seemed to think he was and to show her that such a man was worth her love in return.

"It's real for me too, Swan." He heard the happy little sigh that passed through her lips and knew that this was enough as far as professions went for right now. He would be greedy in one respect though, and ask her to spend another mystery evening with him. Ever since their first date, he'd found that surprising Emma brought him a particular sort of joy. With each success, he felt her wariness of them shifting, as if his efforts were undoing some bitter remembrances from her past. By now she was more than amiable when he enquired without giving details of their destination.

"So I'll see you later?" She asked not bothering to contain her excitement when they'd reached her front gate.

"Aye, love."

"Good." Then she kissed him gently before returning inside and leaving Killian already anxiously awaiting their reunion.

…..

"I honestly can't remember the last time I came to one of these. We used to go all the time when we first moved here, but I don't know… we forgot about them or something." Emma looked around the interior of the Storybrooke Cineplex with a smile on her face. This place held a lot of history, and a lot of character, and once a month it hosted a classic movie night, paying tribute to everything from _Gone With the Wind_ to _Rocky Horror_. Tonight's movie was one of Emma's favorites – _Singing in the Rain_.

"A good surprise then, love?" Emma nodded, knowing that she'd somehow made him just as happy as she felt right now by liking the surprise. She didn't fully understand what he got out of giving her so much, but she loved his inclination to do so all the same.

"Very good." They walked through the lobby, gathering their snacks and tickets before entering the theater itself. As Emma expected, it was a pretty light showing of people, and for a while they thought they might even have the theater to themselves. Unfortunately for them, that would not be the case.

"Oh look at you two kids here! Is it date night?" Emma closed her eyes and bit back a groan. The gaggle was here, and now she and Killian were in for a night of… well a whole lot of public attention and loud musings on how they worked as a couple.

How to describe this band of ladies that called Storybrooke home? One could call them a coalition of elderly, well meaning, nosey as all heck, kind-hearted, meddlers who were wonderful and loathsome at the same time. Any other time of day, seeing them would be a treat, but not tonight, not when Emma wanted romance and a carefree time out with her boyfriend.

"It is, Doris. How very perceptive of you. And you all look lovely tonight, ladies." Emma squeezed Killian's hand tighter, whispering in his ear.

"Charming them is only going to make this worse." Killian replied back with the same whispered tone.

"I've faced foes scarier than this, love. Trust me." They looked back to the gaggle and all of them were still preening from Killian's compliment.

"You know we've been waiting _so_ long for someone to sweep our Emma off her feet. We didn't think anyone would ever catch her fancy," Glenda said jovially as Marie clucked a bit in agreement before supplanting her own dollop of mortification on Emma.

"She's a bit choosy, that one." Emma nearly squeaked from embarrassment, but Killian handled it with grace.

"You can imagine how lucky I feel to have been found sufficient then, for she is a marvel." The old women were practically fanning themselves now, and Emma had maybe thirty seconds left in her before she laughed or screamed or something, but Killian continued on. "In fact, I'm now rethinking this entire evening out. We should be making as many memories as Gene and Debby did, not simply watching them. If you'll excuse us."

To sell the sentiment, Killian swept Emma up in his arms, carrying her out of the screening room, leaving the older ladies in a tizzy about Killian's romantic tendencies and how nice a young man he was. When he let Emma back down to her feet, she ran a hand over his chest looking into his mirth filled blue eyes.

"Admit that you love all the attention." Killian shrugged, taking Emma's hand in his.

"I love that this whole town knows you're mine and I'm yours, and if anyone had any doubts, they'll be gone by morning." Emma gaped at him.

"You're using them as your own unofficial PR team?!" Killian nodded.

"Aye, love. Far more efficient than enlisting a town crier on my own – besides they love it, and I think that you do to." They were back out on the street once more and only then did Killian seem to realize that his date night now lacked direction. He ran a hand through his hair thinking.

"You know, if you were willing to give me the reins on this, I could probably manage to salvage our movie date." Killian raised a brow at Emma's comment and damn if it didn't cause a happy little flutter to course through her.

"Have you been holding out on me all this time, love? You have some sort of movie connections I'm unaware of?" She laughed and he smiled, cementing Emma's desire to call in this favor and keep the evening going.

"Stick with me, kid, and all of Storybrooke can be your kingdom." He barked out a laugh at that as Emma pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts before finding the one she needed.

" _Hello?"_ Emma bit back a smile at the somewhat sleep-riddled voice answering the phone.

"Tink – wake up, I need a favor." Her friend groaned through the receiver.

" _Emma, you are cutting into some prime nap time right now."_ Emma checked her phone's clock – yeah it was 7 PM. No respectable person should be napping right now.

"Look outside, Tink." She heard her friend's string of curse words and some banging around that told Emma Tink was getting out of bed, having clearly overslept. "I'm calling in the big one." Tink sighed.

" _I knew this day was coming. Meet you there in ten."_ With that they hung up and Emma looked back to Killian who couldn't keep the questioning from his face.

"That was extremely curious Swan." Emma grinned, leading him further through Storybrooke until they reached their destination: the high school. "I'm still not following love."

"It's your turn to trust me. Just wait." In a matter of moments a car pulled up towards where they were and Tink hopped out, looking flustered but intrigued all the same.

"Must be some big deal for you to call in a favor like this." Emma looked up at Killian and smirked.

"He certainly thinks so. Tink this is Killian, Killian my friend Tink. She works with Elsa and Liam at the school."

Emma would pay to know what Killian was thinking as he extended a hand to her petite friend who was dressed entirely in varying shades of green (her signature color) and who gave off a defensive, almost scrappy vibe. Tink was by no means the most amiable person on first meetings, but she was someone Emma had grown to appreciate over the years, and to truly count as one of her favorite people. Still, Killian must be wondering why they needed Tink to get into the school when they had so many other connections to the place.

"It's a pleasure, love." Tink regarded him for a minute, extending her hand eventually and shaking Killian's in greeting.

"Okay, I can see it. But he's not gunna narc or anything right?" Emma glanced to Killian, who still stood there a bit shocked. He looked at her for guidance but Emma simply shrugged.

"Well, are you?" Killian shook his head.

"No, love." Tink nodded.

"Good, then let's do this." Pulling a string of keys from her pocket, Tink unlocked the front door and led them down the barely lit hallway. Emma told her friend that they'd need the library and the auditorium. Emma then whispered to Killian as they walked.

"Tink and I made a bet a couple of years ago about which of us could fare better in the annual cider donut eating contest. If she won, she got to paint my bug green, if I won, I got this." Killian raised a brow.

"But what is this, love?" Tink grunted at Killian's question.

"An all access pass to the school on a night of her choosing, and getting to watch me involved in some grade-a delinquency." Killian blinked at Emma.

"What? Old habits die hard, and sometimes I like to bring others to the dark side too."

"I'd hardly call you a member of the dark side love. But I struggle to understand how you manage these subdued tendencies for breaking and entering given your sisters." Emma sighed.

"It's a struggle, because they are your garden variety goody goodies despite what you saw at the shower, but I try my best. They'd never do something like this though, even if it makes such a good story." Tink snorted out a laugh as they stepped in front of the library and she unlocked the door.

"That's an understatement." At that moment, Tink's phone _dinged_ and she pulled it out, her whole demeanor suddenly changing. If Emma didn't know any better, she'd say Tink was blushing. "Hey if I give you the keys, can you handle yourself?"

"You know I can. I'll drop them off in the morning." Tink nodded and headed back out into the hallway, leaving Emma and Killian alone once more.

As soon as the door closed, Killian's arms were around Emma and his lips were on hers in a demanding kiss. It took only the briefest moment for Emma to catch up to his level of enthusiasm, not pulling back until both their breathing was ragged. They leaned their foreheads against each other as they tried to catch their breath.

"I take it you like my little bit of rule breaking." His hands ran over her hips, keeping her close.

"I'm a fan of every part of you love, but this element has a certain kind of appeal to me." The words were dripping in innuendo and Emma's whole body heated at the promise in his tone. She would love to explore his desire for this side of her, but they had a plan, and she intended to stick to it. Emma stepped back, keeping her hand in his and moving towards the movie section of the library stacks.

"They don't have a big selection or anything, and I doubt they have _Singing In the Rain_ here, but I'm sure there's something viewable." Emma flicked through the titles, finding a lot of good options, but none that really called out to her until at last she saw it, _The Princess Bride._ "Like this. This is a classic."

"Never seen it." Emma blinked at him.

"You've never seen _The Princess Bride_?!" He shook his head, and Emma's whole body hummed with excitement at showing it to him. "It's easily one of my favorite movies. Funny, bizarre, emotional at parts, but really just a good story." Killian stepped forward to kiss her cheek.

"Then I think we've found our choice, love." Emma nodded, and they made their way back through the hall to the auditorium.

A few years back, the school completely revamped the space thanks to a generous donation from one of the town's prominent families. It was now outfitted with comfortable seats, a great sound system and a projector with quality to die for. It would be the perfect place to watch the movie, but before that, they had one more stop to hit. Just outside the auditorium was a vending machine, _'the good one'_ if Liam's intel could be trusted and it would be their means for snacks this evening.

"You've thought of everything, Swan." Killian said as she pulled out her purse and gathered change enough to grab them what they needed and she could hear something a lot like pride in his voice. She blushed under the intensity of his gaze as she made her selections and offered him something she knew he liked.

"I'm good at adapting."

"An admirable quality to have." Emma considered that and agreed, liking that their opinions seemed to be so in tune.

Without further delay Emma got the DVD hooked up to the projector, turned everything on thanks a trusty manual in the top drawer of the booth, and returned to her seat beside Killian. She watched as the movie opened and noticed that she knew almost every line at this point, but every time she looked over to Killian he seemed just as entertained as she was.

"You neglected to tell me that this was a movie with pirates, love. Quite a selling point." She always thought so too. There was just something about a good-looking man wielding a sword and living as an outlaw on the open seas that got her going. Giving Killian a once over she realized he might have made a _very_ good-looking pirate if he lived in a story like this one.

"I've always had a soft spot for them." Killian chuckled, setting those blue eyes her way once more.

"Is that right? And what about those of us bound to a life of sailing without the excitement of banditry?" Emma smiled, knowing that underneath his teasing he really cared how she saw him one way or another.

How could she show Killian that she thought so highly of him she felt brave enough to fall in love? Emma may not be entirely ready to admit it out loud, but it was happening. She was falling for him and how could she not? He was thoughtful and kind, undeniably the most attractive man she'd ever met, adventurous, and honest. He brought together all the attributes she didn't dare to think one man could have, and then he brought something more, something so integral to who he was that just clicked into place in her heart. They'd both been through so much, and come out on the other side, somehow hoping that things could be better. She'd never given any thought to happy endings before Killian, and now she did. That was how she knew that with Killian, there was a chance at being truly content.

"I know one sailor at least with a ' _claim to my affections._ '" He grinned at her attempted accent.

"Actually not that bad this try, love." That was high praise from the man who'd told her time and time again these past few weeks that her accent needed work. They settled into the rest of the movie, holding hands as the time flew by. In the end, Killian more than appreciated his _Princess Bride_ education, and walked Emma home as he did at the end of each of these dates going on and on about the best parts and the surprising twists and turns the story took.

"I told you you'd be a fan." Killian nodded.

"I never doubted you for a moment, Swan." They'd arrived once more at her doorway, and the next part came more naturally than anything in Emma's life. She reached for him stepping into his arms and kissing him with all the passion and desire that was bottled up inside of her, only to then step back again to say goodnight.

"Goodnight, Killian." His hand remained on her cheek where it had moved during their kiss.

"Goodnight, Emma." Just before opening the door though she added something beyond their usual goodbye.

"Someday I won't have to say goodnight because you'll stay with me, and I really hope that day comes soon." Killian's eyes were filled with fire. She could see him warring with himself to come inside and give them both what they wanted right now, but all he did was kiss her lightly once more. Emma then walked inside, closed the door, and rested her back against it when it was firmly shut behind her. She could have sworn that through the wooden beams she heard a soft murmuring of words that meant the world to her.

" _As you wish."_

 _I love you too,_ she thought to herself, and Emma knew in her heart it was the truth.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it, another fluffy addition to 'In Your Light.'**_ _ **Sorry not sorry about already throwing in the L word, but I love when my Captain Swan babies both know they love each other but hold back on saying it for a while.**_ _ **I'm anticipating the M rating to come if not next chapter than the one immediately following it, because even if it hasn't been that many chapters, it feels like a longer time since the installments have been wordier for this story than my past ones. I hope that you are all enjoying so far, and as always I would love to hear what you think, and if there's something else you guys were hoping to see in this fic. Thanks again and have a lovely Tuesday!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello all! Chapter eight of 'In Your Light' is here and it brings with it some big,**_ **big** _ **steps. We have the joint bachelor/bachelorette weekends for Liam and Elsa, a Boston adventure for our CS babies, and yes, the move into the M rating so many of you have been patiently waiting for. Instead of just being one POV from Emma and one from Killian though, this chapter has two for Emma, just FYI. I hope that you all enjoy, and thanks for reading!**_

"This may just have been the longest two hours of my life," Ruby mumbled in the passenger's seat of the SUV. Emma couldn't agree more, and seeing as she was currently driving Elsa's car to enable her lovely sister a completely stress free weekend, she couldn't even day dream of pulling a tuck and roll out of the car.

Not that she wasn't happy to be going this weekend, or happy for Elsa and Liam's impending wedding. She was just getting a bit nauseous from all the gregarious wedding talk. Between Mary Margaret, Anna, and Elsa, there was a nonstop flow of prattle about plating designs and song placement and the horror that was a wedding DJ. Apparently one had two choices when tying the knot – a fantastic band, or a string orchestra. Elsa, luckily, picked both.

"Clearly you had the right idea eloping." Ruby smirked at the comment and glanced at Emma as if sizing her up. "What?"

"You better not let those three hear that. But trust me, running away is the way to go. It gets to mean more when you haven't bored Belle to sleep with flower details." Emma looked into her rearview mirror to see that Belle was indeed sleeping. She muffled a laugh at the sight. Oh Belle – she'd really taken one for the team subjecting herself to the back with them all. "You're still going forward with the plan right?" Emma blushed at Ruby's reminder.

"Jesus, Ruby, not so loud. If Anna or Elsa gets a wind of this, they'll never let it go." The 'plan' Ruby spoke of, included Emma finally convincing Killian to give her what they both wanted, which was the two of them together in bed _finally_. Emma had three things on the brain this weekend if she was honest – sex, sex, and sex.

"Let what go?" Elsa asked and Emma nearly groaned, but Ruby covered for her like a pro.

"Well Emma and I were going to keep it a surprise, but there's a club that just opened with a fire and ice theme on Newbury Street. We were thinking -,"

"Yes!" Elsa interrupted without hesitation. "Do you think there's snow inside? I miss the cold so much, I almost wish it was winter again." Emma shook her head, not understanding her sister, and clearly neither did Anna who loudly retorted that Elsa was crazy.

"Els, the sun is so much better than the snow! How can you possibly prefer blizzards to beach days?" As her sisters hashed out what weather patterns were indeed better, Emma looked over to Ruby.

"What happened to that place with the trapeze artists?" Ruby flipped her hair.

"That might just be a little too much excitement for this crowd." Emma grinned, and then let out a sigh of relief when the GPS announced that they'd arrived at their destination.

Once out of the car and in the lobby of their hotel, Emma stopped to marvel at how swanky this place was. She couldn't imagine how they'd managed to swing this, but hell if she was complaining. The ceiling alone held as much amazing detail as a cathedral, and the whole place gave off vibes of effortless class. What Emma wouldn't give to just curl up on one of the gorgeous looking couches tucked into Killian's side for the day, instead of returning to the fray of bridesmaid activities.

As if she'd willed him to appear, Emma felt Killian's strong arms wrap around her from behind, holding her close as he dropped a kiss to her cheek. In the instant that they touched, Emma felt everything else fall away. Gone were thoughts of wedding overload and the typical bridesmaids festivities, and instead the world was filled with just them.

"I missed you, love." Killian whispered in her ear and Emma couldn't resist turning around in his arms and bringing her hands to rest over his chest.

"You saw me two hours ago," Emma retorted, knowing full well that she'd missed him just as much.

"That makes no difference. That was two hours I would have rather spent with you." Emma smiled, unable to contain how his words affected her. She nuzzled closer, appreciating his closeness until their moment together came to a rather boisterous end.

"Alright lovebirds, in case you've forgotten, we are here this weekend for my lovely bride to be," Liam said to their group.

"And you too, silly," Elsa quipped, pulling a smile from Liam.

"Aye, and me too. That being said – you should all find something to entertain yourselves with for a few hours." Elsa's surprise at the words was almost comical.

"Liam, you promised -," Liam kissed his fiancé surely, quieting her sister in a way Emma had seen many times before.

"I promised you a night out with your friends Elsa, and you shall have it. But I want the day with you. I'm sure no one has any objections." Anna looked about to say something, but Kristoff whispered his own words in her ear causing a blush and Anna bit her tongue. "Alright then, we'll see you this evening."

"Well that kind of changes the day, doesn't it?" Belle asked and everyone nodded except for Killian. Emma noticed that instead of surprise, there was a distinct sense of happiness in her boyfriend's bright blue eyes and now she felt a bit suspicious.

"You totally knew about this didn't you?" Emma whispered as her friends hashed out a plan for their afternoon in Elsa's absence.

"I did, love. And I planned accordingly. Spend the day with me." Emma didn't hesitate for even a second.

"Yes." With that they were gone, promising to be back in a few hours so Emma could get ready with the girls, and hitting the streets of Boston.

Where she'd once made fun of the joint bachelor and bachelorette weekends, Emma now embraced it, and not just for the magic she planned to make later with Killian back at the hotel. This afternoon his presence saved her from a certain kind of torture – shopping while in the city. Her friends would simultaneously be touristy and sale hungry, and the mixture was one best avoided in Emma's experience. Killian's offer then to go explore together could not have been more appreciated.

"Let me guess, you're not going to tell me where we're going this time either," Emma said as they walked hand in hand down the gorgeous, upscale street. Ritzy townhouses lined the way, and a stretch of beautifully manicured park, with giant oak trees and beds of flowers separated the two lanes of traffic. They managed to traverse through the city while remaining in a wooded area. It was magical.

"I don't think you'd want me to, love. I believe you rather like my surprises." Emma bumped her arm against his, a silent acquiescence that she did indeed love his thoughtful adventures. Killian brought her the best memories this way, and she hoped that he never stopped giving her considerate gifts like this.

"Have you ever been to Boston before?" Killian nodded.

"Just the once. I flew in here to get to Storybrooke. I didn't spend much time in the city itself, but Scarlet was here on a holiday a few years back during leave. He told me what to see."

Emma knew Scarlet was short for Will Scarlet, and she smiled. Will was a good friend to Killian, and they spoke at least once a week despite the distance separating them. She didn't know their full history, but she'd gathered bits and pieces from stories Killian told about the man, like how Will was a bit of a troublemaker, and had some tendencies towards kleptomania. He always returned what he stole, but only when one of his fellow soldiers realized the item in question was missing. She also knew that Will was injured in the line of duty, and that he'd been discharged before Killian for it. Emma believed that Killian might have had something to do with Will being alive at all, but she didn't press, knowing that when he was ready, Killian would tell her.

Something Emma knew that Killian did not, however, was that she and Liam had been in touch with Will privately, asking about the chances of his coming over to Maine in a few months for Killian's birthday. He'd agreed immediately of course, and now Emma could hardly wait. They had to make it through the wedding and a few more weeks after that, but she knew her surprise for Killian would rival any of his grand gestures for her.

Emma and Killian strolled through the streets in companionable silence, and though Emma's mind wandered, her thoughts never strayed far from Killian. Finally they reached the gates marked Boston Commons and Emma smiled. He navigated the space like a champ, and Emma believed that in all likelihood, he'd checked out a map before this little voyage. That was a definite plus of dating Killian – he had an insanely good sense of direction.

They passed monuments to Boston's greatest figures, and people from all walks of life soaking up the beautiful weather, but they didn't pause until happening upon a set of bronze statues. It appeared to be a family of ducks, and there were kids playing all around them.

" _Make Way For Ducklings_ ," Emma said softly as she read the plaque beside the display and Killian furrowed his brow, his arms coming around to hold her.

"What was that love?" Emma looked up at him and then back to the statues.

"You know, the children's book, _Make Way For Ducklings_? It's about a family of ducks and all the babies have rhyming names." Killian merely blinked at her.

"I've never heard of it." Emma's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?! It's such a cute book. A childhood staple, and I don't have many of those." Killian kissed her temple, keeping his lips close as he held her tighter.

"Then I suppose I should acquaint myself with it. We may be needing that in future." Emma smiled at his eagerness to immerse himself in things she cared for, but only after he took her hand and began walking again did she realize what he might have been hinting at. Was Killian talking about them having kids? Is that why he would need it in future? The thought sent pangs of longing through her that she'd never felt before. She waded through the implications of his comment until he stopped again and posed a question.

"Have you ever been?" Emma followed his nod towards the pond and shook her head, looking at an image she'd often heard of but never seen in the flesh.

He'd brought her through the Commons, here to the Swan Boats, a quintessential Boston tradition, and it was… an experience. The crowd, thankfully, was limited, but the animals in sight were truly a trip. Here in the heart of a busy metropolis, amongst a full city of concrete and cement, were the strangest collection of water birds she'd ever seen. Ducks, geese, sea gulls, and even a few of the attraction's namesakes were in attendance. Only when she thought of that did she realize what he'd done.

"It's like both of us in one activity." Emma got choked up at the forethought of his plan.

"Exactly right, love. Though my experience with vessels like this is limited to say the least." Killian's grin at her figuring it out warmed Emma's heart and he pulled her hand along through the line, paying the attendant the fare and finding them a seat right in front. Killian held Emma close to him, his fingers running across bare skin on her arm just below her sleeves. She melted into his chest, feeling completely at peace despite the magical kind of mayhem around them. This was a completely different world for them to explore, a city after weeks in Storybrooke, but he'd started it with a symbol of what they were interpreted into something new.

"I gather from the smile on your face that I've done a good job this time." Emma kissed the corner of his mouth pulling back and seeing the desire in his eyes at how chaste she'd been.

"You're always making me smile, or hadn't you noticed?" His features softened and his hand came to cup her cheek.

"Aye, love. I had noticed. It makes you impossibly beautiful. You light up the whole world." His words set a flutter of butterflies through her. On a day like this, where the world was bright and sunny, he still thought she had some ability to brighten things, and she knew he did the same for her.

 _Because I love him_ , Emma thought to herself, and though she debated saying it aloud, she held it back. She'd never actually said the words to a man before, but she knew this was love. And not the kind of love she had for her sisters and her friends. That was so strikingly different than this feeling. _This_ felt like she'd found the answers to all of her life's big questions while also stumbling upon a bundle of possibilities. All she knew for certain was that she wanted a future with someone else for the first time, and that person was Killian.

The rest of the afternoon passed in much the same way, with happy little stops throughout the city that he'd planned for them to see. Some places she'd been to before, and others were like hidden gems she'd never seen or thought about, but they all felt new with Killian by her side. It was all so lovely that when the time came for them to part again, Emma felt a pang of regret at their impending separation. Then she remembered what might happen when they found each other again and her mood lightened considerably. She kissed him goodbye in the hallway just outside her room, and when she closed the door she leaned against it, a happy thought running through her mind.

 _He's not gonna know that hit him._ And that was all the motivation Emma needed to fuel the time until they came together later that night.

…

The sign on the door outside the club read _Frozen Flame_ , and if the line outside was any indication, the girls had settled on the hottest (no pun intended) club in the city for Elsa's bachelorette party. Thank the Gods they were on the list and didn't need to wait in line, though how they'd managed to pull that was beyond Killian's comprehension. When he asked Emma earlier, she'd cryptically responded that 'Ruby knew people.' All the same, he appreciated it. This meant getting to Emma would be that much easier.

"Ruby certainly replied to you quickly," Liam said to Graham as they walked through the throngs of people to where Ruby texted that they'd be. Killian could hear the gruff intone of resentment in his brother's voice. Elsa, it seemed, hadn't been as forthcoming in her responses.

"He promised her sex," Kristoff said casually and Graham shot the man a look. Kristoff only shrugged in response. "What? You did, didn't you?"

"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to read over people's shoulders?" Graham asked, not truly angry, but clearly not pleased with Kristoff's more inquisitive tendencies. Killian couldn't blame him, since he would imagine correspondence between Huntsman and his wife would side on the racier end of the spectrum.

"Sure," Killian heard David laughing at Kristoff's response and he shot a look to his business partner and friend. They'd had many a conversation about the bizarre social habits of Emma's brother-in-law, neither of them any closer to understanding it.

"There they are." David said, and Killian followed David's gaze to see the most stirring thing he'd ever witnessed: Emma, dancing in a fitted black dress that clung to all her curves as if painted on her skin.

Killian felt his vision blur at the edges and all he could see was Emma and her luscious golden hair and shapely figure. Her easy sway to the music with her friends consumed him and all he could think was how bloody amazing she looked. He worried that if he blinked this might all be a dream, but still she remained, under the pulsing lights, laughing and easygoing. Emma was a siren, calling Killian forward, tempting him as no other person ever could. Then it occurred to him that to the men in this place, she might seem available. His fist clenched and without a word he stalked towards her.

"You're here!" Emma said when she saw him, and her happiness at his appearance soothed all his tensions. He knew it was ridiculous to feel this protective of her, but seeing as she was the best thing in the world, she was worth protecting.

"I am. And you look – well you look stunning, love." Emma smiled and ran her eyes down the length of him. He could feel it like a caress against his body and it drove him insane that she openly ogled him.

"You don't look so bad yourself, sailor. Dance with me?" Nothing would make him happier, for it gave him the excuse to hold her in his arms.

Killian didn't recognize the song blaring through the speakers, but the beat was easy enough to maneuver, and Emma grinding against him in the darkened space inspired him to continue dancing so she'd never stop. One song turned into another and on it went, but Killian couldn't get close enough to her, craving more while also never wanting things to end. Eventually they did though, when Emma looked to him with something other than the flirty determination he'd seen before.

"Is everything alright, Swan? Can I get you a drink, some air?" She shook her head and took his hand in hers, looking at where their skin touched as if trying to pull some sort of power from it. When she looked back at him, there was a seriousness in her gaze. His chest constricted in the beat of anticipation that passed.

"I have to tell you something," Emma said, and he ran his hand across her hip.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I want you." Killian grinned at that.

"How very fortunate, love, for there is nothing else I desire more than you." Emma gave him that look that told him she was on the verge of an eye roll and he wanted to kiss her lips, which had pursed up slightly.

"No I mean I want _everything_." Understanding of her meaning dawned on him. She wanted him to make love to her, to take her as they'd been meant to. He wanted that too, but he also needed something more, and that was her understanding that this mattered to him. "I know what you're going to say, and I'm in this, Killian – all in, and I need all of you too."

How could he possibly hold back any more when Emma gave him so much? He never wanted to deny her anything, but he'd needed to be sure that she understood this wasn't going to be a one-time thing. This, between them, was forever.

"Say goodbye to your sisters and your friends, love. Tonight your mine." He could hear the charge in his own voice, and watched Emma's eyes widen and a beatific smile cross her face. She kissed his lips quickly and then told the others they were leaving, rushing back to him when she was done.

Hailing a cab back to the hotel took no time at all, and Killian thanked whatever Universal force might have caused the stroke of luck. They'd both waited long enough and though keeping his hands on Emma during the ride took some of the edge off, it wasn't nearly enough. They quickly made their way through the hotel, but when she moved to grab her key, he redirected her to his room, keeping his hold on her secure.

"Why do you immediately assume it'll be your room?" Emma asked with a fake pout and a hand on her hip. Killian shook his head, watching those sweet lips of her closely, basking in the glory that was Emma in such an unguarded state.

"I take nothing for granted when it comes to you, Emma, but I need you to trust me."

"I do. More than anything." He couldn't resist kissing her right there in the hallway, but broke away to open his door and heard her gasp in response.

"Killian – you did all this for me?" By all this she likely meant the flowers and candles that adorned the suite he'd procured for the evening.

"I had it in my head that we'd do this the first time in my bed, but I also knew that the girl I love has a bit of an impatient streak." Only when he saw Emma's eyes widen did he realize what he'd let slip. He waited for a reaction, a sign from her that he hadn't just messed everything up with this bit of truth.

"Say it again," Emma whispered as her hands came to clutch his shirt. Killian felt himself exhale, relief flooding through him.

"I love you, Emma. I've been in love with you since that first day, that first moment I saw you playing priates in the park." She smiled at that, her eyes getting a little misty at the words.

"I love you too, Killian. So much." With that, their lips came crashing together, a flash of heat sparked by their mutual feelings. Their roaming hands marked trails that inspired more hunger, both of them trying to pull closer as if famished for the connection between them. When they pulled apart, it was just to get the layers that still separated them gone.

Emma made easy work of getting him out of his shirt, and was already moving to his jeans when he put a hand on hers to slow her down some. He kissed her again, attempting to distract her before looking into her darkened eyes.

"We have all night, Swan," _And the rest of our lives if I have anything to say about it_ , he thought to himself. Emma nodded, licking his lips and pulling a groan from him.

"I know, but I want you naked now."

"As you wish." The words were deliberate and only made Emma's motions more determined. She ran her hands across his body when his last article of clothing fell to the ground, and took all of him in. Killian heard her audibly gulp, her eyes firmly taking in his arousal in particular, he took her temporarily immobility and used it to his advantage.

Killian spun her around in his arms, and unzipped the scrap of material she'd called a dress, revealing inch after milky inch of her beautiful skin. He pressed kisses across her shoulder, up her neck, and moved her hair to the side to nip at her ear. He felt her startle a bit, but he held her close as the last of the zipper came undone. Wordlessly, she let the garment fall away, pooling at her feet, and Killian nearly lost her mind. Red lace – she'd been wearing red lace all night just for him.

 _Mine_ , the word rang out in Killian's head and his hands moved over her with it echoing in his head. In his heart he knew it was only fair that she belong to him when she owned him, body and soul. He loved her so fully that she had become his everything. Nothing compared to her and his want to make her happy and keep her safe.

Emma smiled at him, leading him back to the spacious bed the room provided, and moving back against the blankets. Killian hardly knew where to start, looking at her laid out before him, he felt completely caught up in her. He wanted everything at once, and yet more than anything, he wanted to savor every moment. This was the first time with the woman he hoped to spend the rest of his life with. He would remember this forever and he intended to make sure she would too.

"You just going to look all night, Captain?" Emma asked teasingly, but when he growled out in response, he watched a flush creep over more than her cheeks. The rosy color moved from her neck, to the valley of her breasts and he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. This night between them was something best handled with care, for Emma was a livewire and he would like to live to tomorrow in the hopes that they could do this all over again.

"Much as you try, you won't rush me, Swan. I intend to spend all night worshipping every inch of you." He could so clearly see the lust in her eyes. His Swan wanted more, and he doubted patience would be her strongest suit in the bedroom, but she would have to learn. He'd help her through though, and planned to make her fall apart at least twice before finally giving her what she'd been begging him for all night at that bloody club.

" _Killian_ ," Even though he'd just said she couldn't rush him, the plea in her voice stabbed at him, and instinct moved him towards her to soothe the ache he knew she must be feeling too. Emma was a sensual creature, and the interludes they'd shared before this told him she was also responsive. He planned to explore just how much right now.

…

 _Finally, finally, finally!_ The chant sounded through Emma's head as Killian moved toward her. It felt like she'd been waiting for this and for him her whole life. Never one to believe in the power of fate or soul mates, Emma was now a convert. Killian flipped her world off its axis and left her with boundless hope like she'd never known before. He loved her, and he was about to make love to her. She almost pinched herself to see if she was dreaming.

She couldn't possible have dreamed in such vivid detail though, and as Killian's hands traced delicate shapes along her skin, leaving an inferno of lust in their wake, Emma lost herself to the sensation of him. She felt too much, with every nerve ending shooting out bolts of raw pleasure, but at the same time it wasn't enough. Killian though, read every movement towards him, and sound of need that passed her lips and continued the onslaught of perfection he seemed determined to bring her.

He undid the front clasp of her strapless bra with deft figures and she threw the expensive lace across the room. His hungry stare made Emma's whole body shiver, and then he was there with kisses along the flesh of her breast, some rough with nips and sucks aimed at marking her, and some sweet and tender as if to ease away the others. When she thought she couldn't stand the duality of pleasure anymore he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked, using his hand to ease the ache of the other and she let out an involuntary moan at how good it felt. When one of his hands made the trip lower, dipping past the last scrap of lace on her body and seeking out her needy clit, Emma thought she might scream out in victory. With one touch she was bucking her hips up towards him, pulling his mouth from her breasts. He came up to kiss her mouth again and then smiled against her lips.

"A little impatient, love?" She nearly clarified that she was beyond that, but the words never came.

"Oh _God_ , keep doing that!" He rubbed her just the way she needed and then filled her with one finger, and another. Emma was losing her mind, climbing to that ultimate release she'd been craving as her hands clung to his biceps. They'd been here before, with his hands bringing her to climax, but the thought that they wouldn't stop after this, that tonight she'd have all of him once and for all, sent her over the edge.

"You're so beautiful when you come apart for me, Swan." Killian kissed her lips, then moved down her neck, trailing passed her breasts this time and then down lower. Emma nearly passed out from bliss from his fingers, the thought of his mouth on her made her so hot so fast that she couldn't help another moan. She'd always thought herself quiet in bed until him. Then again, she possessed a lot of misconceptions before meeting him. He removed the scrap of lace that stood as the only barrier between the two of them, and pushed her legs open wider, looking at her with a lust inspiring hunger.

"I've been dreaming of having you just like this for what feels like an eternity, love." Oh God how was she going to survive this? He lowered his head and licked her and she yelped loudly from the unexpected pleasure. He came away from her for a moment, breathing against her and only spiking her arousal. Then he was back between her legs and his mouth – _Good Lord his mouth_ – worked her relentlessly into a frenzy that made her first release seem tame. With the addition of his fingers inside her while he licked and sucked at her clit and she was gone. So fucking gone that she couldn't fathom how she'd ever lived without him and without this. She tried to get her breathing under control after she came the second time but couldn't seem to manage.

"I love seeing you this way. Flushed with wanting me. The look in your eyes testament that you know no one else can give you this."

"Just you," she promised. When he smiled, and ran his hands up her body reverently, she took the opportunity to flip them over so that he was now the one laying beneath her, surprise and wanting written clear as day all over his face.

Emma followed his lead, kissing him first on his mouth, then down his neck. She was determined to get the same level of response from him as he'd gotten from her, and did she ever, hearing his approval as she nipped and sucked a wavy line down his torso until finally coming to see his cock. When she took him in her mouth she reveled at his uncontrolled response.

" _Fuck_ , Emma!" She worked him just as much as he had her, showing no mercy and instead seeking out his pleasure before all else. This was so far from who she'd ever been when it came to sex, but she could feel herself getting heated all over again at getting him this riled up. It wasn't until he told her that he couldn't take anymore that she pulled back. He grabbed a condom from where he'd put them in preparation for tonight but stopped him.

"I'm on the pill." His eyes darkened at the words.

"You're sure?" She nodded.

"I've never done this before, but I want to with you." Killian flipped them over once more and pressed kisses along her mouth, her cheek, her jaw, all reverent reminders that he loved her.

"It'll be a first for me too, my love." Emma's heart fluttered at his words and what they were about to do.

" _Please_ ," the soft sound of begging didn't even sound like her, but it must have been, for his lips didn't move. He gave her what she wanted, pushing in slowly all the way to the hilt and Emma gasped. She'd never felt so full, so impossibly complete. Then he was moving and she was meeting him thrust for thrust. This time when she climbed back towards that divine high, he was with her too. She was inches away from release when he whispered in her ear.

"Let go, love. I promise I'll catch you." Just like that she did, knowing he'd been honest when he promised to be there. It was breathtaking and deeply moving and when Killian took her into his arms and held her close after they'd both let go, Emma had never felt safer or happier.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you too." And Emma knew in her heart that her love for him would remain this strong and undeniable as long as she lived.

 _ **Post-Note: When 'I love you' chapters overlap with the first bit of smut, it makes for a very feels-filled writing session. I only hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Nothing compares to moments when they admit how much they mean to each other and then get to physically express it. For any of you worried about the future of the fic, rest assured I have so many more ideas I want to include and so many more steps in this AU still to track. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: What to say about chapter nine? Well it brings us to Liam and Elsa's rehearsal dinner and wedding from Killian and Emma's points of view. There will be fluff, there will be smut, and there will be my quintessential level of feels. It's a lighter chapter, to be sure in terms of length, but not moments in my opinion. I hope you all enjoy, and that it makes everyone's Monday a little brighter!**_

In Killian's book, punctuality was a key trait to adhere to and strive for. Call it a keepsake from the military, or a defining characteristic, but whatever it was, Killian appreciated keeping to a schedule when one was put in place. Very rarely did he ever flirt with lateness, and in truth, the only times he had were recent and all Emma-induced. Getting caught up in a moment was a hazard of being with someone as wonderful as his Swan, and today was the proof. He'd shown up at her door to pick her up for this rehearsal evening, only for her to convince him to come inside so they could ravage each other a bit. They'd just gotten here under the wire, but now, nearly forty minutes later, the whole wedding party still waited on Liam and Elsa.

Liam's excessive tardiness testified to the transformative properties of being in love, for the brother Killian knew all his years growing up held the same tendency for promptness that Killian did. Actually, Liam typically held himself to a far more rigid standard in the way he lived his life, or at least he did before Elsa. Now Liam was a new man, one driven by the desires of his fiancé and constantly minding his good fortune. Killian could understand that shift all too keenly for his own world looked just as altered now that he was with Emma.

"If I'd known Elsa and Liam were going to be this late, I would have definitely lingered back at the house a while longer." Emma turned in Killian's embrace to face him as she whispered the words low enough that no one else would hear. The smile on her lips tempted him to no end, and if they weren't actually in a church he would consider sneaking off somewhere and giving her something more to smile about.

"Okay that's it. I'm not waiting around for this anymore! At this rate we are going to miss out on the reservations for the actual dinner part of this, and that is the _only_ thing that got me here in the first place." Killian felt Emma's laughter as she hid her face using him as a shield. Ruby did have a point though, this was a far longer wait than any of them should have to endure.

"Fine, but know that if you leave Elsa's just going to insist we have another one after the meal itself." Mary Margaret's comment pulled a groan from Ruby, who tugged at Graham's hand.

"Babe, fix this." Graham looked at Ruby like he'd give anything to do it, but Killian also knew there was no magically making his brother and his wife to be show up any faster.

"Well, technically they have the easiest job, right? I mean everyone knows what they do. It's the rest of us who need to get into place and everything." Ruby kissed Graham for point that out, making the man smile when she pulled away.

"You are a genius! We'll just do our parts and then it'll be fine."

"Oh come on. What's even the point if we don't have a bride or groom?" Anna asked, and Killian saw her turn towards Emma and him. A huge grin crossed her face and that look meant one thing – trouble. "Unless we had people who could sub in for them..."

"But we're all in the wedding." Kristoff said behind her and Anna waved the words away.

"Of course. But Killian just stands there as best man, and Emma's been a bridesmaid more times than any of us." Killian felt Emma tense up a bit.

"Gee thanks for that reminder." Anna's look softened when she realized the implications of the statement. Moments like this reminded Killian why she and her husband worked so well together – they both had a tendency to let their thoughts run away with them, but Anna was always there to bring them back again.

"I just think it might be fun for you to change it up. Haven't you ever wondered what it's like to be the bride?" Killian's whole body pulsed with desire at the thought of Emma as a bride, and he knew in his heart that the only person he could ever bear to see her walking towards was him. He honestly didn't know if he could even manage practicing such a thing with her right now without giving himself and his end game away completely, and since they'd only just said they loved each other a few weeks ago, Killian worried that could hurt the progress they'd made.

"Think we can handle it?" Emma asked, looking up at him and his mouth went dry. She had a bit of humor glinting in her eyes, but he didn't think she could see how in turmoil he felt. If she did, she gave nothing away. Killian nodded and Emma smiled, kissing his cheek lightly before stepping out of his arms. He reached back out for her instinctively and she shook her head. "The bride and groom don't start in the same place, silly."

 _Well that's a bloody mistake then,_ Killian thought to himself as he let a chuckling David lead him to his spot as groom.

"This is gonna be hilarious." Killian glared at David, straightening up a bit. He turned his attention back to the end of the aisle, already wondering what was taking so long, though Emma and the others only just turned down the corridor.

"Why do you say that, mate?" David went for a look of innocence that Killian didn't buy for a second.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you're shaking right now, and you look both ready to faint and to charge over to Emma and demand she actually marry you." Killian ran a hand through his hair, grumbling about needing a less nosey business partner, which only made David laugh harder.

Truth was Killian had been thinking an awful lot about exactly that. It was impossible not to consider what a wedding to Emma might look like given all the activities they'd had to endure for Liam and Elsa's, and at every point in the festivities, he wondered what Emma would want, and how she'd look and act and feel if all of this was aimed at her instead. These quandaries even followed him into dreams, and where he'd once been sleeping only to relive past horrors, he now mostly dreamed of how to make Emma his in every way.

"It's too soon for me to ask her anything like that," Killian said finally and David just motioned to Graham.

"Tell that to him." Well there wasn't much Killian could argue against that, seeing as Ruby and Graham were just as happy as any of the others after a very short courtship and a whirlwind elopement. But before he could give that much more thought, the music started, the procession began, and Killian was all attention.

This didn't feel like playacting to Killian, and with each bridesmaid's walk down the aisle, he felt his heart beat faster and faster. Finally Emma appeared, looking just as she had before, but with a bouquet of flowers in her hand, and it didn't matter that her dress was red, or that there was no audience. Hell it didn't even matter that this wasn't a real wedding, Killian still felt a rush like nothing he'd ever known.

Killian knew in that moment that this was right, and that Emma walking towards him, promising forever and always was the ultimate dream. She'd be his and he'd be hers and then maybe all this overly zealous love and desire would morph into something less hectic and crazy. Permanence might let him breathe again, because every moment that they were parted, still brought him pain, and just the thought that someday this love between them would end made him crazy.

"Killian, if you keep looking at her like that, she's gonna run away screaming." Killian ignored the jest, watching Emma do the opposite of that, moving purposefully and evenly towards him. The next thing he knew, Emma's hand was in his and she was blushing at the touch. Her slightly sun-kissed skin now looked awash in a rosy pink, which made her all the more enticing.

"Hey there, stranger," she said, sounding a little breathier than normal. Killian let out a low growl, which made Emma smile even while it mortified him. He wanted to drag her towards him and kiss her senseless, showing her that this would actually be the best thing for them, but the little bit of sanity he had left held him in place.

"You look lovely, Swan." Her blush deepened, and he could hear the chorus of ' _awws'_ from the bridesmaids.

"Do you think we really need to go through the vows and things?" David asked and before anyone else could get a word in, Killian responded gruffly.

"Yes." Emma's eyes widened a bit but then she nodded and Killian heard Dave chuckling behind him. He wouldn't be laughing if he knew how close to rage Killian felt at the idea of not getting to have this moment.

The priest moved forward then with the vows, and all the while Killian thought of what a wedding truly promised. Love and closeness at all times, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through good and bad. He wanted to give Emma that and so much more, and as they stood there, he thought of everything they could have – the house, the kids, the lifetime of memories that were good and bright and happy. Suddenly they were at the moment when they would say ' _I do'_ and Killian's whole body pulsed with excitement. Even if it wasn't real, he wanted this memory where Emma said it – where she said she was his from this day until their last days.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" Emma smiled and was about to reply when the doors flew open.

"Sorry we're late – hey what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Killian nearly yelled out in aggravation but then Emma stepped forward, her hand resting on his chest, calming him back from the impending outburst.

"Language!" Elsa cried out and Liam immediately apologized to her before looking back.

"Of course they get here just when we were getting to the good part," Emma whispered and Killian grinned, running his hands along her body and bringing her closer to him despite their audience and location. He still couldn't find the words to say, but he felt joyous at her response. It gave him hope that someday she'd agree to having a wedding of their own, and his reactions to thoughts of her as his bride tonight ensured that day was coming far sooner than he originally expected.

"If you two hadn't been – oh look at that – nearly an hour late, then we wouldn't have had to use substitutes. Now at least we all know what we're doing, and I am not spending another minute here. There is a steak waiting for me across town, and I'm not missing that for anything." Ruby grabbed Graham's hand again and started walking back down the aisle.

"Seriously, what kept you guys so long?" Mary Margaret asked and they all watched as Elsa blushed, which meant, as Killian expected, that his brother was laying claim to his last moments with his fiancé before their night apart. He couldn't really fault Liam, for he'd likely do the same thing if Emma wanted a night away from each other before their wedding. He thought about how he could convince her not to want that though, only to realize again that he still hadn't even asked her to marry him.

"We were doing something I can't say in front of Father Patrick here. But if you're all so needy for dinner, we'll go." That acquiescence from Liam was enough to enable the rest of them to head out and soon they arrived at the dinner. Killian startled a bit when he saw the party set up for nearly fifty people, almost all of whom already sat in their seats.

"I thought rehearsal dinners were just for the wedding party," Killian said to Emma as they took their spots at the head table. Killian brought her chair closer to his, which Emma didn't seem to mind in the slightest. She held her camera in her lap, knowing that Elsa didn't expect her to capture everything, but wanting to get a couple of crucial shots for her sister. It spoke to Emma's kindness that she favored Elsa's happiness over her own comfort this evening.

"Not this one. I can't even tell you how hard I worked with Anna to get Elsa down to this many people. She wanted to invite everyone going to the wedding." Instinctively Emma's hand went to Killian's leg as she said the words, and his hand came to hold hers there. They had fallen into this easy comfort of togetherness, and despite both of their original fears about being ready for commitment like this they continued to thrive. It felt impossible not to smile in the face of such a miracle.

"Another example of you're differing wedding desires, love?" Emma nodded, leaning into him slightly.

"Definitely." Killian's thumb ran across Emma's wrist, sensing she had more she wanted to say.

"I just remember growing up in the system, one of the things adults always did to make themselves feel better was to list off people who supposedly cared about me. To them, the more people the better, but none of them ever made a real connection. I was a number, and they were supposed to be a number back. I realized then that I will always prefer being with a few people who actually care about me than a hundred who don't really know me."

Anytime Emma mentioned her past, and the struggles of her childhood, Killian could do nothing but thank God that she'd turned out as she had. No one should be subjected to such an upbringing, to feel so alone, and to walk through the world not knowing that they mattered or they were loved, yet Emma had come through that to be this woman so full of love and goodness. She defied the odds and knew her own worth, and somehow, she considered him worthy of being with her. When they'd first met, she'd claimed that she'd been through her own kind of battles, and Killian often wondered if it weren't a worse war than he'd faced. Loss was one thing, trauma another, but never having a feeling you belonged, and losing the hope that you ever would, that was an entirely different beast.

"Will always says that in life you've got the people who wish you well, and the people who wish you happy. The former are well and good, a friendly face to see now and then, but it's the people who wish you happy who you should hold on to." Emma's lips curved upwards at that. Over the past few months, she'd come to know a lot about Will, and always wanted to hear more. She never pried, opting to take things slow and let Killian divulge what he wanted when he was ready, but when Will or any of Killian's other brothers and sisters in arms came up, Emma was all attention.

"From everything I've heard, Will is either one of the greatest philosophers of our time, or a fortune cookie." Killian barked out a laugh at that, drawing everyone else's attention to them, but he didn't give a damn. Instead his eyes remained solely on Emma.

"He is easily the most verbose person I've ever served beside." It was one of the things that drove him craziest and made him appreciate Will all the more. His friend came up with the strangest things on the fly, filling dead air with something other than wretched silence, and for Killian, having a man like that on his team had often been more of a blessing than a curse.

"And you love him for it. Probably meant you didn't have to talk so much." Emma knew him too well.

"Aye, love." Killian pressed a kiss to her temple, catching the scent of lavender in her hair as he did, but was pulled away from more talking or focusing on Emma by his brother's standing up to make a speech.

"Thank you all for joining us tonight on this eve of the greatest day in human history." Everyone laughed at the words but Liam just brought his hand to Elsa's shoulder. She placed her hand over it in a sign of affection and Liam beamed down at her before continuing. Killian heard the click of Emma's camera and looked to see she'd snuck out the device for the picture perfect moment before them.

"Tomorrow might be the day that Elsa and I say ' _I do_ ,' but I've been saying it every day since our first meeting, as you all well know. It took a long time to get here, but every step, every motion was worth it for the promise of what lays ahead. We may not know exactly what path life will choose, but we know we'll walk it together, and we hope that all of you will be there on our way." Everyone chorused that they would be and Liam grinned. "Good, glad we've got that settled. Now, let's eat."

" _Finally_!" This time it was Belle with the thankful exclamation and not Ruby, making everyone at the head table laugh, even Liam and Elsa.

The dinner went on, as did a swirl of conversations around them, but for Killian, this was a moment of peace. Even with all the noise, he stayed grounded in Emma and thoughts of what their path might look like when all was said and done. He felt lighter than air contemplating the possibilities, and he only prayed that Emma could see that path too, so that all these dreams might one day be made real.

…..

The relief Emma felt as they reached the second hour of Liam and Elsa's wedding reception was a profound one. They'd made it, conquering this huge life moment for her sister after months of build up, and now Emma could finally relax. She put her camera back in the bag she'd brought today, confident she'd gotten every shot she needed to for her final wedding gift to Elsa.

The wedding itself, and the party thereafter both went according to plan. The church was packed, the vows were touching, roughly one thousand photos were taken by the actual wedding photographer and a couple hundred more by Emma, and eventually they'd made it here, to this giant hall barely big enough to hold all the guests. Aside from the masses of people, it felt pretty much like any other wedding Emma had ever been too, except for one thing: Killian was here, and so Emma for once didn't feel like an outsider.

All through the rehearsal yesterday and the festivities today Killian stood by Emma's side, with gentle touches and glances, and compliments that made her feel special. While everyone else's eyes were on the happy couple, Killian's attention remained geared towards Emma, and that even held when they'd given speeches. Killian's struck her as the most moving of the bunch, and the words he'd chosen spoke to her not merely because she felt them to be honest and true, but because he'd been torn between looking at his brother and Elsa and staring at her while he said them.

One part of his discourse, remained a mystery though, or at least a little cloudy. Killian said that when you love someone, you just know, which she understood, but he'd gone on to claim that love changed the person you were altogether. It set out a new path for you, one you never expected to take, but couldn't help but dream of. Emma felt the bubble of excitement and a little bit of worry flutter in her chest that had been there since he'd said those words, and looked around for him, wanting a chance to talk about what he'd meant. Maybe this should wait for later, but she just wanted to know if the hope she had in her heart about their future was well founded.

"Looking for someone, love?" Emma twirled around to see Killian grinning at her and she melted under his admiring gaze. He stepped towards her, pulling her into his arms with a natural ease that came from habit. He always looked for excuses to hold her, and it always made Emma a little dizzy in the best way possible.

"Yeah my boyfriend. He's about your height, blue eyes, dark hair. I was going to see if I could convince him to get some air with me, but I can't seem to -," Killian cut her off with a kiss before taking her hand and walking out of the room.

"Turns out I can get jealous even of a theoretical version of myself, love. I hardly thought that possible." Emma giggled at his words before steering him into one of the sitting rooms down the hall from the rest of the party and shutting the door behind them. In a second he pulled her back into his arms again, but something told her to stop. She pressed a hand to his chest, keeping him back slightly.

"I just have one thing I need to ask. What did you mean when you said that sometimes love changes your plan?"

"Well it has, Emma. This was unexpected. _You_ were unexpected."

"Is that a bad thing?" Killian shook his head vehemently.

"No, love. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I almost didn't even make it here. I almost missed out on knowing this kind of joy at all." Emma remained quiet, hoping he would elaborate and he did.

"I didn't leave England right away when I got out of the navy, love. It took a lot of convincing from others that I should even come at all. I knew I'd let Liam down by disappearing on him for years, but more than that, I just wanted to be alone. I wanted some peace and quiet, not to face everything that happened in the past eight years."

Emma understood that impulse all too well, and they'd even discussed it before together. She just never realized that part of it was about Liam too. She thought it was mostly what he'd seen in combat, or the friends he'd lost, but there was his guilt about abandoning his brother muddled in there too.

"But you came anyway." Killian nodded, but it was small, almost reluctant.

"At every turn I almost bailed: the airport, the bus terminal. Even when I stepped into Storybrooke the first time I had no intentions of staying. This town in my mind was a stop along the way, a place to try and make amends to Liam, but not the place I'd try to find myself again." Emma felt her stomach sink at the thought that maybe he never would have come. Where would she be if they'd never met? Still living that lonely life and thinking it was enough, probably.

"So why did you change your mind?"

"I saw you and everything changed. All my life I'd never had a moment like that morning, where I saw someone and just knew I was destined to know them. You took me by surprise because you woke me up from the fog I'd been in for years. That's what I meant by the toast. Loving you has given me more than myself back. It's given me a home and a second chance I neither believed I deserved, nor thought I could ever find."

Emma felt the tears in her eyes at his words, and she closed them shut, just trying to even her own breathing and keep from crying. He meant so much to her, and his truthful words felt like the healing she'd been searching for since she was a kid. He saw her as some kind of savior, some kind of light that guided him home, but he was that for her too, igniting that long dormant part of her that wanted to believe in happily ever afters and people who loved you without leaving.

"I didn't mean to upset you, or embarrass you by looking at you all through my speech. But you define how I think and feel about love. I couldn't toast a happy future without keeping you in mind."

"For someone who's typically so good at reading my mind, you are doing a terrible job of it right now." Killian looked at her with confusion and that was it, the final straw that had Emma pulling him down by his collar for a kiss. She gave him everything in that embrace, hoping he'd see how wrong he really was, but eventually he pulled back needing verbal clarity.

"So you're not angry with me?" Emma smirked against his lips.

"I am so very far from angry." Now Killian kissed her, holding Emma close and driving her crazy until he pulled back again, fighting against his very evident want for her.

"Much as I would like to continue this, someone might come in here, Swan." Emma smiled and pulled out a ring of keys from the pocket in her dress that she adored Elsa for picking for her bridesmaids since it made this moment possible. Emma laughed when she saw Killian's eyes go wide.

"One of the perks of being with me, is I always find a way." She used the key to lock the room from the inside, and then tossed them away on the ground.

"God I love you." Killian's hands roamed the thin fabric of her dress as he kissed her again. Emma felt the surge of lust and want come back full force at his touch and his words. She arched closer, trying to eliminate any and all space between them.

How Killian managed to maneuver them over to the couch was beyond her understanding, but they were there soon enough. Emma pulled back from the kiss to unbutton his shirt, not wanting him naked, but needing just a bit more skin on skin. When she was satisfied, she moved for his pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down before forcing him to back on the couch. She then kept eye contact with him as she slid off her panties while keeping on her dress. The hunger she saw coursing through him made her feel powerful, and sexier than she'd ever been in her life as she came to straddle him.

"Is it bad that I've have been thinking about this moment all day?" Killian shook his head at her question, his eyes slightly dazed.

"Definitely not. I've had a few similar thoughts myself." Emma grinned.

"I had a couple of ideas of how it might go. Being a wedding sex virgin and all." Emma saw Killian's jaw clench from the strain of holding back, and when he spoke again, his voice held more gravel than usual.

"Well you know I have a fondness for your imagination, love, and an overwhelming desire to be your first at everything you'll give me." Emma smiled, because he had in fact mentioned that a time or two.

"In my head we always had a lot more time, but locked or not, someone's bound to come looking for us." Killian's hands already held her hips tight but squeezed just a bit harder at her insinuation.

"I will give you anything else you might need tonight at home, love." Emma hummed in approval, liking the sound of home being one place for them, even if it technically wasn't yet. She lowered herself down on his waiting cock slowly still, despite her assertion that they needed to be fast.

"Promise?" She asked as Killian growled out a yes and claimed her mouth, completely taking over her seduction. Not that she cared, he was so good at driving her absolutely wild with pleasure, that he could do anything to her.

With hard fast thrusts, and silenced groans they took out on each other with kisses and bites, Emma and Killian both climbed towards that release they both desperately craved. It turned out that all their daylong foreplay was enough to have them ready in record time, and when they'd both tumbled over into bliss, Emma felt the unrelenting kisses Killian left along her skin. He even continued with the affectionate caresses as they righted all their clothes, and tried to hide the evidence of this wedding hook up.

"Remember that night on the dock when I asked you if you were real?" Emma nodded, for she would never forget anything about that night. It felt too important, too big a moment to ever let go of.

"I remember."

"I find myself still asking that all the time, because you have become my everything Emma, and you have me, all of me, to do whatever you like with." Emma ran her hand along his cheek, feeling the stubble there and relishing the subtle scratch on her fingertips.

"We have each other, _always_." Killian smiled.

"Always. I like the sound of that." Before either of them could reply a loud banging came at the door, and Ruby's voice sounded through the wood.

" _Emma you've got about thirty seconds before Elsa realizes you're gone and subsequently broadcasts your absence to the entire town. If you were hoping for discretion, then get your ass back out here."_

"There goes your peace and quiet." Killian took Emma's hand and kissed it gently, as he handed her the keys.

"I've no need for quiet anymore, love. I have you." With those beautiful words, they headed out into the party once more, and spent the rest of the evening dancing together until Killian made good on his promise and took her home at the end of the night.

Emma couldn't help but think all the while, that this weekend had been a turning point. They'd known they loved each other before, but now they also knew that this love was capable of greatness. It made them better, and stronger, and mostly it just made them happy. And whatever came next, Emma believed it always would.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it, this week's installment of 'In Your Light.' I had the pleasure of also planning the next five chapters out today, and I am loving the direction we're heading to next. I hope that you all enjoyed and that you will continue on this journey with me! Thanks again for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey all! This week's installment of 'In Your Light' is all about that fluff, beginning with Emma and Killian watching Emma's niece and nephew play some soccer (you know the kind I'm talking about, with really little kids who have no idea what in the world is actually going on and parents who are overly into it). Then we'll move to a cute night in with Emma and Killian and all the cuteness and smut one could want for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and that it makes your Monday a bit more bearable!**_

Growing up an orphan, Emma had all kinds of idea of what it meant to have family. She used to dream at length of having a Mom and a Dad and real siblings, not ones you lived with for a couple months or maybe a year and then lost touch with, but the ones who saw you through thick and thin no matter what.

Mostly Emma wanted people who would always be there, through the good and the bad and when she found Elsa and Anna, she also located that sense of belonging. It was that element of familial connectedness that had her in the park on this ridiculously hot day, sweating up a storm. Anything less and she'd have avoided this like the plague.

"Gotta love summer soccer," Anna said as she made her way back to the sidelines of the small soccer field. She had been called away on a ' _spritzing run'_ (which basically included jogging over to Lena and Garrett and making sure they were cool enough while playing with the other kids) and she returned with a loud groan as she plunked back down to the ground. Even Anna, sunshine and rainbows loving Anna, was over the intensity of the warmth today.

Emma couldn't blame her as she felt the tingling of sweat on the nape of her neck. She tried to ignore it by taking pictures, but that pursuit was abandoned roughly ten minutes in and now she sat there with the rest of the adults on the sidelines all praying time would somehow fly faster so they could get out of the heat.

"Do we though?" Elsa asked from underneath an elaborate and overly adorned blue parasol. Emma muffled a laugh as she had every time she looked over at her sister this morning, only to feel Killian openly chuckling beside her. Emma turned her attention to him where he sat inches away on their blanket.

"I can safely say I've never seen anyone as opposed to the sun as your sister," Killian whispered in Emma's ear and she smiled. He was right in his assessment, and it shocked Emma that Elsa came here at all, but then she remembered their family's resounding truth, when a sister needed them they always _always_ came. Besides, Elsa's doting husband sat beside her, fawning all over her and making sure she was all right. The sight of the big and usually overly masculine Liam attending to her sister only made Emma giggle all over again.

"Laugh all you want, Emma, but if it were you playing the fading flower right now the other brother would be falling all over you too." Anna's words made Emma blush and she was half inclined to swat her sister over the back of the head when Killian's hold on her hand tightened. She looked over to see him closer than he'd just been, his blue eyes intense but still somewhat playful.

"She's right love, but that's simply not your style." His voice washed over her, lower than before with a bit of gravel to it and immediately Emma's senses flared. The heat of their surroundings was forgotten, but his words stoked warmth inside her of a very different nature.

"Hey, I can do the damsel in distress thing." Killian looked at her blankly until she bit her lip and then his eyes flicked down to her mouth. "Okay that sounds kind of terrible, but if I burned as badly as Elsa did, I'd probably be on her level too."

Killian smiled and kissed Emma lightly on the mouth. She knew he'd keep it PG for the kids swarming all around them, but she kind of wished he wouldn't. Audience or not, she was _very_ interested in Killian's kisses. She was also feeling a little more riled up than usual because of how well he knew her. Killian saw her independence and didn't question it. Instead he offered to hold her hand through it all. He wanted to be her partner, and more and more every day he was showing her that. Emma trusted him, in a way that she'd never trusted anyone else before.

"Just because you're not kissing, doesn't mean you aren't giving us all a show, kids." This came from David, who along with Mary Margaret had also braved the summer sun in a show of support. Emma knew it was because Garrett asked David specifically after he and Killian showed Garrett and Lena a cool trick to guessing where someone would kick the ball. It earned David some major cool points, and an equally major guilt trip into coming today.

"In roughly…" Killian looked down at his watch, "one hour, I would like to pick up right there, Swan."

Emma grinned, fighting the urge to pull him closer anyway. Killian flirted between corny and charming so skillfully and it turned out that was exactly what she wanted. After years of very limited affection, it seemed that she craved the cuteness. Instead of kissing him though, Emma nodded and then watched as Killian scrunched up one of the napkins Anna brought over with the orange slices into a small clump and chucked the balled up paper at David for calling them out. It hit David right in the face, bouncing off his sunglasses.

"Nice shot, brother!" Liam called over and everyone laughed at that. Emma let out a sigh of relief, not because she'd been tense before, but because this was exactly the way she wanted to spend all of her weekends. Someday it would be Emma and Killian's kids playing this silly sport and then –

 _Wait a second,_ our _kids?!_

Emma's mind screeched to a halt and she replayed the line of thinking in her head. How had she jumped so easily from being relaxed with all of these people to having Killian's babies? This was absolutely not how she behaved. Yes, Killian was different than all the other men she'd ever been with, that was a given, but she wasn't prone to daydreaming about things like this. Yet here she was, and she couldn't tell if she was horribly embarrassed or weirdly okay with it.

"What I wouldn't give to read your mind right now, love. Find out what's put that flush on your cheeks." Emma looked at him praying that he _couldn't_ read her mind, only to see him looking just as happy as before. She immediately felt better, because he reminded her in his typically Killian way that he loved her and that this thing between them was good. Just because they hadn't talked about kids didn't mean it couldn't happen. The future was theirs to take, and right now it looked to be pretty damn promising.

"A little mystery never hurt anyone." Killian studied her for a moment before replying.

"Maybe not, but someday we'll get to a place where you tell me everything, love, and I can hardly wait for that day to be here." Emma was excited for that point too, but before she could say that, the final whistle blew and they were bombarded with her niece and nephew's appearance and immediate questions.

"Did you guys see my big kick into the goal? I scored a point!" All of the adults complimented Garrett's display, none of them having the heart to tell him that he'd technically scored it for the other team. The poor kid had lost track of which side he was on somewhere in the middle of all the excitement which Emma supposed would happen if you were that little and easily distracted.

"And I found an earth worm!" Lena said happily, sticking it out to her father for inspection. Emma cringed at that, glad she wasn't the one accepting the wriggling thing from her niece. Kristoff examined it carefully before nodding.

"This is quite an impressive specimen." Lena beamed while Garrett crossed his arms, now feeling put out.

"Soccer isn't about finding bugs, is it Uncle Liam?" Liam replied immediately.

"Traditionally, no. _Football_ is about -," Before Liam could even finish Lena groaned.

"It's not football here Uncle Liam, we told you that already!" Liam grumbled as Elsa took his hand and whispered something to him that immediately calmed Liam down.

"I think what he was going to say is that you guys are kids. Soccer can be about whatever you want right now," Emma replied and both Lena and Garrett accepted it before changing their direction immediately. Now everything was about ice cream and getting it as soon as possible.

"Guys you haven't even had your lunch yet." Anna said the words, but Emma could hear the warble of internal debate in her voice. No one loved ice cream like Emma and her sisters, and that trait had been passed on to Anna's kids as well.

"What's the barter, matey?" Killian coughed out a laugh and Emma smiled. Lena and Garrett were still going through a bit of a pirate phase, and had spent a number of afternoons recently 'studying' under Captain Killian Jones. He'd given them all sorts of new lingo, and apparently it was making its way into their regular lives too.

Anna and Kristoff exchanged a look, silently communicating over next steps in that uncanny way of theirs before Anna responded that they could get ice cream if and only if they ate all their fruits and veggies today with no complaints. The kids agreed immediately, and Emma knew they would keep to their word. That was another very important point Killian made in their pirate training. A pirate, and a person, must have honor and breaking an oath would violate that.

"Fancy a little ice cream, love?" Killian asked, rising to his feet and extending his hand to her. She took it happily, standing up next to him and agreeing.

As everyone made their way through the rest of the park, Emma and Killian stayed behind the others, walking hand in hand and taking in the surroundings. Emma noticed on the playground at the edge of the soccer field that three little girls were dancing around with fairy wings strapped to their backs. They ran about with ribbons flying behind them and she could hear their high-pitched laughter from here. They were adorable in every way, and Emma felt another pang of longing.

"It makes you think, doesn't it love?" Killian asked and she tore her gaze from the playground back to him.

"What?" He smiled at her like he knew everything she'd been thinking. Emma swallowed back the lump that had formed in her throat.

"All the kids around. It's impossible not to consider what ours might be like." Emma's whole body flooded with hope and a little anxiety at the thought. She stopped walking and Killian stood with her, patiently waiting for her response. Emma just didn't know if he meant ' _ours'_ to mean the two of them separately or together. She hoped it was the latter.

"Yeah. Mostly I was just hoping they'd prefer imaginary games to insects." Killian grinned at that and kissed her lightly.

"That makes two of us love."

"You guys sure do kiss a lot." Emma looked down to see Garrett standing there staring at them and she could feel herself blush again.

"That's what tends to happen when you're in love, lad," Killian replied and Garrett's gaze remained narrow, as if he was trying to work out that big concept in his brain right now.

"Are you two gonna get married?" Lena asked, popping up beside her brother. Emma nearly groaned aloud, and resented for a moment how like her mother Lena was, but Killian handled that too.

"Are you asking because you know we love each other, or because you'd like to be flower girl again?" Killian asked and Emma grinned at that. Lena had been very outspoken about her love of flower tossing at Elsa's wedding, and she wouldn't put it past her niece to try and match make for another chance at it.

"Both." Killian crouched down and whispered his answer in Lena's ear. Emma watched her niece smile real wide and nod at Killian before grabbing Garrett's hand and running back up to their parents.

"What did you tell her?" Emma asked, insanely hopeful that he wanted to marry her someday.

"The truth," Killian replied, bringing Emma into his arms once more.

"And that would be…?" Emma asked, blatantly prying despite the heaviness of this conversation.

"A little mystery never hurt anyone." Killian parroted her earlier words at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She rolled her eyes and swatted his chest, but he only took her hand and kissed it before they turned to join the others again.

They all managed to get their ice cream together, and everyone was certainly happy for the break in normal standards. Turned out ice cream for lunch was actually kind of awesome, but instead of rushing out when they were finished, they all decided to linger, enjoying the feel of this big extended group of friends and family for a while. Someone had even called Ruby, Graham, and Belle to invite them to this and though they'd adamantly denied any chance of sweating out the soccer game, they were more than happy to come for the sweet treat part.

While the others talked, Emma took the chance to pull out her camera and grab a couple more candids. Everyone was used to this from her at this point, so no one paid her any mind, but that made everything all the better. She got some great shots of Lena and Garrett working on the last of their ice cream, covered in more of it than they'd likely managed to eat, and some of her sisters and friends laughing. There was the typical shot of Liam and Elsa being cute, one of Anna rolling her eyes at Kristoff, and a couple subtle ones of Killian smiling at her, but when Emma was just about to put away her camera, a freshly cleaned Lena reached out to tug her hand.

"Can I see that?" Lena asked Emma, pointing at her camera and Emma nodded. It was a nice camera, sure, but Emma specifically brought her most durable back up today, knowing that more and more the kids had wanted to see what she was doing. Lena especially seemed to take a liking to pictures, and Emma was all too happy to share her favorite thing with one of her favorite people.

Carefully Emma put the strap around the back of Lena's neck and swapped out the memory card in place already with a blank one. She didn't want to risk losing any of the great pictures she'd gotten from today. Then Emma reminded Lena where the button to take the picture was before sending her niece on her way.

"She admires you, love. They both do." Emma smiled at Killian's statement.

"I hope so. They have two of the best parents ever, but I want them to know that they have me too, always no matter what." Killian's hand came to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing across the corner of her mouth gently.

"They are lucky to have you, love. They all are." Emma stepped closer to him, her hands coming to hold the cotton of his t-shirt as she smiled.

"And what about you? Are _you_ lucky to have me?" Killian answered seriously.

"There is no greater blessing in my life than getting to love you, Emma." She smiled, kissing him with just a bit more passion than the location called for, but she didn't care. No one was paying any attention anyway.

"Has it been an hour yet?" Emma asked, hoping she could convince him to come back to her house or take her to his. She didn't care where they went as long as she was alone with Killian.

"I do believe it has, love." Emma grinned and quickly grabbed her things. She nearly forgot about her camera, but Lena called to her and handed it back.

Absently, Emma flipped through the pictures, only to realize that they were almost all of her and Killian, a rarity given that she was usually the one snapping the shots. Honestly, they weren't half bad, but one in particular caught her attention. It captured a moment with Emma in Killian's arms where they just stood there smiling at each other and there, clear as day, was their love for each other written all over their faces.

"It's perfect," Killian said from behind her and Emma agreed. Now she had something more to do with her day. She was going to develop this picture and make sure she kept it always as a reminder of moments just like this.

…

There never seemed to be enough hours in the day. That was what Killian was thinking later that evening after they'd made their way back from the soccer game, the ice cream, and the hours they'd spent at Emma's house. He'd spent nearly all day with this woman, and yet it wasn't enough, it never was. Even when he woke up with her in his arms and fell asleep at night with her as well, Killian wished he didn't have to rest. It felt like wasted time, time that he could have been making Emma laugh, or seeing her smile, or bringing her happiness.

Life was full of such sentimental musings since finding Emma, but Killian didn't give a damn. He was happy, and somehow he was making Emma happy too. That was what mattered to him and what he planned to continue to do each and every day. Yes they had to work, and yes the real world came knocking more often than he'd like, but they still had this, the easiness of being together just the two of them to look forward to. Killian would never take that for granted.

"You're sure you don't want any help, love?" Killian asked from his place standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He'd asked the same thing three times already, and every time Emma swore she wanted to do this alone, but he still felt badly. She didn't have to cook for him like this. He should be spoiling her, not the other way around.

"Killian." That was it, just his name in a chastising tone and Killian was grinning again.

Damn if his Swan didn't look adorable and sexy all at once right now, hair tied back in a messy knot with an apron on and a little flour smudged on her cheek. Emma wore a sundress beneath that apron, one that had immediately given him ideas of stripping her naked right when he'd seen it, but after the faintest kiss in history she'd pulled back, insisting that tonight she was cooking dinner for real, and that they were not going to get distracted with sex first as they had in the past. Killian debated changing her mind, but he admired that look of determination on her beautiful face too much to resist her plans.

She'd been here for about forty minutes, moving around his kitchen with such fluid motions Killian felt transfixed. He couldn't even seem to carry on a decent conversation instead opting to watch her and think about how absolutely right she looked here in his home, and how he wanted to do this every night for the rest of their lives. Not the her cooking part of course, heck he could cook just as well as the next person, and he knew his Swan loved take out, but their togetherness, here in his house. He wanted it more than damn near anything.

"I know I've said it like a thousand times, but I love this kitchen."

Killian smiled at Emma's praise. It filled him with pride that she liked his house, because he wanted her here all the time. None of these rooms held any real importance to him unless she was here and if she'd given even the slightest indication, he'd tear it all apart and start from scratch in the hopes of giving her what she wanted.

"You've got that look." Emma said, pulling him from the thoughts in his brain.

"And what look is that, love?" Emma turned to face him after putting the last of the food in the oven.

"The one that says you want to take me to bed." Killian's hands balled into fists as he let out a growl and Emma grinned, motioning towards him with her hand. "See! Sex eyes."

Killian moved over to her, walking with slow deliberate strides and watching her all the while. Emma went from teasing to wanting him just as he wanted her with each step closer, and by the time his arms came to hold her, her green eyes were dark with desire too. She licked her lips, probably not even realizing what she was doing and what she did to him. He groaned again, resting his forehead against hers as a last attempt to keep from kissing her.

"Move in with me." Emma gasped at his words and pulled back, looking at him.

" _What_?!" God he loved the sound of her voice when he took her by surprise. It got just a touch higher, and rivaled the way she sounded in his bed. Well hopefully _their_ bed soon enough.

"Move in with me," he repeated this time a little firmer.

"Killian, isn't it kind of soon? We've only been dating for a couple of months. Are you sure?" Killian's chest clutched tightly at her question. This didn't sound like a no at all, but hesitancy over him being ready. He needed to show her that this was all he could ever hope for.

"I've never been more sure of anything or anyone in my life, Emma. Honestly, I've thought of little else but living here with you since I bought the place." Emma gaped at him, looking adorably shocked. His hands ran over her body, eager to touch her as he waited for her reply.

"Killian that was like two days after you moved to town!"

"Aye love. So you see it's not soon for me. I've been certain for a while now. The only question is are you with me in this, Emma?" He pleaded with whatever higher power might be out there that she would not turn him down, and prayed that he hadn't moved too quickly in asking her. Then she smiled, her eyes softening away from the worry she'd just been feeling.

"Yes." Instinctively he took her mouth with his, kissing her so thoroughly that for a minute both of them completely forgot they were in the kitchen at all. All Killian could feel was raw, pulsating joy and a need for her that put any past hungers to shame.

"I love you, Emma. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Emma yelped in surprise as he swept her up into his arms and he was half way across the kitchen when she cried out.

"Shit, Killian, the foods going to be done in like twenty minutes." Killian couldn't help but grin at her implication. What he had in mind for her was going to take far _far_ longer.

It occurred to him then that she'd said yes. Emma had agreed to live here with him and whether she realized it or not, she'd just promised him forever, because he had no intentions of letting her get away. If all they had was twenty minutes right now, he'd see her as satisfied as could be and then spend all bloody night showing her why she shouldn't ever consider leaving. He placed her down on the kitchen table and quickly untied the apron she'd put on and pushed her pretty yellow sundress further up her legs.

"That sounds an awful lot like a challenge, love." His hands moved up her thighs that he'd spread open and felt the barely there scrap of lace keeping him from her. He stripped them off of her, watching her face all the while. She was burning up from the heat between them. Killian could see it so clearly on her gorgeous face.

"Well I mean if you want to take it that way." Her words portrayed a sort of confidence her tone did not hold. She was too turned on to sound normal, and Killian rejoiced in it, kissing her fiercely once more.

Emma's hands pulled him closer as one of his moved to her already eager sex. She moaned but he demanded she give it to him in their kiss, just as he wanted everything from her. With the right amount of pressure and a meticulous swirl against her clit, Killian felt Emma climbing higher and higher. He used one finger and then another to please her, until she was writhing against him.

When Emma was nearly at the brink of bliss, Killian knelt down before her, pulling her to the edge of table as he dove in with a series of licks and sucks at her core. Now Emma's pleas sounded loudly around them, filling the house with what she wanted and validating every attention he paid her. Killian brought her to edge and pushed her over but never pulled away. Patiently he riled her up again only for her hands to leave the table and pull at his hair.

"Tell me what you want, Emma." Her eye flew open to look at him when he pulled back from taking her with his tongue and though her mouth was open no words came out, at least not until she shook her head and returned to herself.

"You. I want you."

Killian stood up and in seconds her hands were on him, tugging at him in an attempt to unbutton his jeans. Her skin glowed with that post-climax sheen and she looked stunning like this. She caught him staring at her and smiled.

"Been thinking about taking me on this table for a while?" Emma asked. This time the teasing was more palpable.

"Since you picked it out in that bloody catalogue, love." She pulled him closer and whispered out another challenge.

"Don't be gentle." Killian growled and silently vowed that those would be the last coherent words she'd get out other than his name and the occasional curse. He was successful of course, and took her hard and fast, driving them both a little crazy in the process. When Emma tumbled over into another orgasm, Killian wasn't long to follow and they remained there, panting and spent for a moment before the buzzer dinged.

"Mission accomplished, Captain." Emma said with a smile, and Killian shook his head, insisting that they leave the dinner a minute and get cleaned up. When they had, Killian served up the product of her labors. They'd both worked up an appetite, but he noticed Emma's thoughtful smile as she finished eating. He took his hand in hers.

"What is it, love?"

"Just thinking how now that I'm moving in we can do that all the time." Killian grinned at the thought of them domestic like this together. They could do this every single night if it put that smile on her face. An idea came to him suddenly, something he'd thought to save for another date, but now that she was moving in, it felt right to show her.

"Are you finished?" Emma nodded but seemed a little wary.

"Was asking me to move in not enough surprise for one night?" Emma asked and Killian laughed. His Swan could see right through him as always.

"Trust me about this one, love. You'll enjoy it." She stood with him and let him lead her outside to the back porch.

"Is that a telescope?" Emma asked, in awe of the structure before them and Killian grinned.

"Aye love, it is." He brought her forward, checking the contraption himself and making sure it was aligned to the constellation he wanted to show her. Emma moved to look in the spy glass and smiled.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Emma asked.

"Cygnus, also known as the swan." Emma pulled back.

"What?" Killian grinned and pulled out the star map from where it was beside the telescope. He shined a light down to show her the illustration that better illuminated it.

"See, love, I'm not making it up." He looked up at Emma expecting a smile or something but instead he saw tears forming in her eyes. Killian came to hold her, immediately regretting that he'd brought her to look at this. It seemed a good thing to share. He never imagined it would hurt her in any way.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to upset you." She shook her head and looked at him.

"No Killian, you didn't. This is just really thoughtful. It's like our first date all over again." Killian exhaled at that and nodded. That was his intention, to show her something he'd been too distracted to point out then. That Emma understood made him feel better.

"So why the tears then, love?" She smiled.

"All of this is kind of a lot. And before you ask that's not a bad thing. I just can't believe it's real." Killian kissed her lightly.

"I promise _we_ are real, Emma. We are the realest thing I know." 

"Me too," she promised with another kiss. They spent a while longer out there looking at the stars, but mostly holding each other and Killian felt in his heart that this was right. It was another point on their journey to forever, and he was lucky to be taking this step with someone as wonderful and brilliant as his Emma.

 _ **Post-Note: It's kind of funny to me that my stories always seem to line up like this when I'm writing them. It happened with 'Souvenirs' and 'Steady' and it's happening with this story and 'To See You This Way.' I just wrote a moving in together chapter for that AU yesterday, only to have it work for 'In Your Light' today. I'm sure you all don't mind though, seeing as it gets us all the closer to the happily ever after both Emma and Killian deserve in this story. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and I truly hope you all have a lovely day and a great rest of your week!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello all! This chapter of 'In Your Light' is bringing us some big moments in its usual smuffy package. I have been hinting for a while about Killian's birthday and it's finally here. This means a visit from Will and some more glimpses into Killian's past and the future for Captain Swan in this AU. Since it is also Killian's birthday I gave him two POV moments in the story. There will be fluff and feels as well and I even made the chapter a little longer to help myself get through this dragging Monday! That being said, I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

Days slipped by too quickly when you had someone to love. Killian had never realized this was the case before Emma, but he was feeling it all pass him by so much faster than he wanted it to. The only time when his life didn't feel like it was flying by was at work, and even then his thoughts always returned to her without question or doubt.

Take now for instance, when he should have been working hard at finalizing the framework of this new commission, but all he could think of was that in just a few more hours he'd be back home with Emma. Somehow in the past few months he'd transformed from a man consumed with work and duty to the kind of person praying for the hours away from home to move faster so he could be with her again. He had perspective now on what was really important and it was hard to accept that still the world went on even when you had such insight.

Killian assumed that moving in together would help with the continuous ache to see Emma and the feeling like they never had enough time, and in a way it had but it never dulled the happy thrum of his heart beating in his chest when he saw her after a long day. Closeness didn't diminish the effect she had on him and the ways in which she enriched his life. It just gave him a bit more access, and in truth, Killian still found himself craving more. They were only a few weeks into living together and he was already planning out ways to ask for her hand in marriage. Rationally he knew how crazy that sounded, but there was no reasoning with his heart, which was surer of his love for Emma with every passing day.

Being with Emma also changed his outlook on mundane things in his life in a way he'd never expected, and possibly the clearest example of that in the present moment was his upcoming birthday. He'd never been predisposed to celebration for being a year older, but Killian found himself eager for the first time in a long time to face the day tomorrow. In his mind, it was the first of all the rest he hoped to spend with Emma and he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that his lovely girlfriend had something up her sleeve.

Emma had been adamantly _not_ talking about his birthday for weeks, but Killian knew that something was brimming under the surface and that in that mind of hers she had a plan. He could see it in her green eyes, dancing with the brightness that came with orchestrating a surprise. He wondered if maybe she would understand now why he always tried surprising her, because half the magic was anticipating how beautiful a moment could be made if it went well.

Killian put the wrench in his hand down beside the half-built boat and considered his current line of thinking. They were a couple who valued surprises and spontaneity and Killian realized that because of that, there was no need to keep waiting. He could have his cake and eat it too so to speak, surprising Emma and hopefully securing the promise that someday soon they'd be wed and together forever.

Killian snuck a look at the clock, and saw he had a good two hours left before Emma would be home from her bookings today. That was more than enough time if he played his cards right, and he _would_ play them right to see this moment through.

"Dave, I'm going to take off." David barely looked up from the table where he was currently working on some planning for an incoming design.

"Sounds good. If you ask Emma to marry you let me know." Killian stared at his friend and ran a hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed that his intentions were so transparent. David merely shrugged. "Mary Margaret and I have a bet going. Whichever one of us knows first wins. I like to think I have the upper hand since you'll be the one to ask, but my wife is sneaky."

Killian couldn't disagree with the man there and agreed to let him know, feeling confident that Dave would get his update very soon, and as Killian left the warehouse and headed home, he felt his confidence and his hope rise with every step. Now once again he was moving towards something that mattered, and by the time he marched up the front steps and reached for his keys, he could hardly keep the smile off his face. Only when he saw the door wasn't locked did he start to feel a bit of concern. He and Emma were both careful creatures by nature, and the only time they ever let the door unlocked was when they were home during the day.

Killian moved inside and heard talking immediately. It was muffled, and a bit quiet, coming from the kitchen and Killian moved towards it, shocked at what he found. There, standing in his house, with his Swan, was Will Scarlet his best mate who Killian hadn't seen in months. Emma was facing away from Killian, but it only took a second for Will to pick up on his presence in the doorway and Killian heard his friend's exaggerated groan.

"Oh bloody hell, you just had to mess it all up didn't you, Cap?" Emma turned around immediately and her hands moved to her hips, her lips pouting slightly whether she meant them to or not. Killian half expected her to scold him but instead she gestured eventually with her hands encouragingly.

"Well? Go hug your best friend, he flew all the way out here to see you." Killian grinned at that as Will barked out a bit of laughter.

"I like this one, mate." Will said as Killian did as he was bid and greeted his friend. Now that the surprise was fading away, he was truly grateful for the chance to see Will again. It had been too long, and it was good to see his old friend looking so well.

" _This one'_ likes you too, Will. Now, I'm going to go out and get some stuff for dinner. You two get caught up or whatever it is men do." Emma looked half inclined to sprint out of the room, but Killian caught her hand and pulled her back into him. Her eyes widened and then she smiled at his display.

"Thank you, Emma. This is a beautiful surprise." Emma grinned wider.

"I know." Killian couldn't resist kissing her when she flirted with this kind of confidence but too soon she pushed him back and moved out of his arms, citing that now was time for him to spend with his friend and that she'd be back soon enough. Killian watched her leave, not returning to himself and his surroundings until Will cleared his throat.

"So safe to say you found her." Will said and Killian nodded, not needing to clarify further. Emma was the only person for him in the whole world. Of that he was certain. "So when are you gonna ask her to marry your sorry ass?"

"It was actually why I came home early today." Will's arms raised to the sky in a sign of frustration.

"Bloody hell, and here I am ruining it!" Killian grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and offered one to Will who took it readily. With refreshment in hand, they headed into the living room.

"You didn't ruin anything. It wasn't the right time. But it will be soon enough." Will grinned at Killian almost goofily. "What?"

"I just never thought I'd see the day Captain Jones found love. You're kind of a dour bloke half the time." Killian laughed, because in the past he had been, but that was exactly what it was, the past. He'd been happy in his life for a while now and Emma had everything to do with that.

"Pretty sad that it's us dour ones who get all the luck. I take the fact that you're here alone to mean you didn't find a girl since our last talking." Will grunted out a curse at that which only made Killian shake his head.

"No but Locksley did. She's American too but it's like night and day. Emma seems bright, easy going. Let's just say they call Locksley's girl ' _The Queen'_ for a reason."

Killian listened to more of the gossip that Will had for him, and marveled not for the first time at how well connected Will remained with everyone. The man managed to make a place in his world for each and every friend he made in combat and was the unofficial link between so many people who'd served in their unit. They would any of them drop anything to help another if they needed it, but Will kept people close and he kept himself always present in a way few others ever did.

Before, when Killian was still in the service and Will had decided to leave, Will's abundance of connections had been a hard thing for Killian to handle at times, because the reality was that some of his brother's and sisters in arms didn't get a happy ending of any sort. They struggled with injury and loss and pain, and Killian was trying to keep his head in the fight and keep treading water. Getting bogged down in the darker realities of life post-war never seemed a good idea to him, but to Will it was a part of life. The man was so well adjusted it was startling and he tried to share the chance to be as such with everyone.

"I've got to hand it to you though, mate. This place is something else. When Emma picked me up from the bus station and we walked through town, I started to see why you stuck around. It's no London, but it's got some good points."

"High praise from the man who claimed he could never live anywhere but in the same flat he's always had." Will shrugged.

"Maybe I'm looking for a little of the Storybrooke magic too. You've clearly done well for yourself here. The girl, the house, the job. But it's more than that. You fit here somehow."

"You sound surprised." Will laughed.

"I am. I wasn't joking that first day on the phone, mate. I thought you had gone to Maine to deteriorate in some cabin in the woods and we'd all hold an intervention in a few years and try to get you back with normal people and not bears." The hyperbole of course pulled a laugh from Killian, but he thought back on his original plan and shuddered to think life might have turned out in such a way.

"I probably would have if not for Emma." There was no probably in that statement at all. Killian had no idea where he'd be without her. Even before she'd given him her compass she was guiding him, and just the knowledge that she was standing with him gave him the courage to keep on moving. He'd gotten help for his lingering stressors, and was making progress every day at having a real life thanks to her.

"So where is it?" Will asked and Killian gave him a curious look.

"Where is what?"

"The ring? I'm assuming you're giving her your Mum's right?" Killian nodded and pulled the ring from the spot where he'd been hiding it for weeks in between two loose stones in front of the fireplace. He handed the black velvet box over to Will who opened it and whistled. "Damn!"

"Think she'll like it?" Killian already knew that she would, but it never hurt to hear another opinion.

"I don't know much about asking women to marry you, but I know what you've told me about Emma. This could be a tacky, seventies mood ring and as long as it was your Mother's she'd be excited. That's how you know you've found the right woman." Killian grinned, agreeing whole-heartedly. He looked at the sapphire stone surrounded by small diamonds, and could see his one addition to the ring, an inscription to the band he'd had done even before she'd moved in.

Just then the front door opened and Killian found himself fumbling with the ring box and putting it quickly back in the spot under the stones. Seconds later Emma was looking in the doorway at him curiously and then looking at Will with the same level of suspicion.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Will let out a ridiculous laugh that Killian nearly rolled his eyes at as he stood up to help her with the groceries. Taking them from her arms and pressing a light kiss to her lips Killian whispered.

"All your interruptions are welcome, love. Every one of them." Emma smiled at that and he could see the creeping of a blush on her cheeks. Gods, he loved her, and as soon as Will was out of here he knew the first thing he was going to do. He was going to get down on one knee and beg this woman to take him as he was, a simple sailor with nothing but love in his heart for her.

…..

Will coming to Storybrooke was not the only surprise that Emma had in store for Killian on his birthday, and the next night, on the actual day of celebration, Emma organized a party in their backyard with all of their friends and family. It was a night intended for fun and relaxation, and from where she stood on the back porch, all things seemed to be going well.

Most everyone was here at this point, and they were only expecting a couple more people, but already the party was underway. Friends and family alike were laughing and talking and Emma was happy to see Killian among the people having a good time. He was currently introducing Liam, Elsa, Mary Margaret, and David to Will, and if her vantage point from over here was accurate, new friendships were already blossoming. Emma knew from personal experience that Will was amiable enough to make new friends anywhere.

Speaking of friends, Emma was waiting on one more of her bests to make the party complete, and was starting to worry only to see Belle come through the back gate, looking a little windswept but still her typical bubbly self. Emma couldn't help but smile at her friend who waved eagerly when she came inside with her contribution to the party, dropping whatever the dessert was on the table before moving to Emma.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Emma. I just got side tracked at the library." Emma heard Ruby laugh as she made her way down the porch with a glass of wine already in hand for Belle. Belle took it gratefully.

"If I had a nickel," Ruby said and Belle rolled her eyes.

"I know I know, you'd close the bar and buy that private island. But I hit the point in the book I was telling you guys about where the mysterious foreign guy and the heroine meet and I swear the sparks were palpable. Then by the time I tore my eyes away, I realized I was _really_ late." Emma grinned at Belle and shook her head. It was maybe fifteen minutes at most.

"Well there's no need to be sorry. Plus you tearing yourself away from a good book to be here is possibly the highest of compliments anyone could pay. I know you don't do that lightly." Belle laughed at Emma's teasing and then took a look around the party. Emma noticed that her friend's pleasant smile shifted at one point and her glance snagged on something, or rather _someone_. Will Scarlet to be exact.

"Who is that?" Belle asked before clearing her throat a bit and looking back to Emma. Over Belle's shoulder Ruby shot Emma a knowing look.

"Killian's friend Will." Belle nodded, and Emma could see the gears turning in Belle's mind. Emma had mentioned to all of her friends that Will was coming, but clearly Belle felt a little flustered by their new addition to the group. When Emma looked back over to Will, she now saw the feeling was mutual. The usually suave Will was standing there staring at Belle full on, completely ignoring the men around him.

"Oh this is going to be excellent." Ruby said, but in that moment, Emma's eyes found Killian's and the amusement in his gaze told Emma he was just as aware of this spontaneous connection as Emma and Ruby were. When he gave a subtle jerk of his head towards Will Emma took it as a sign and cooked her arm into Belle's.

"How would you feel about meeting your very own mysterious foreign stranger, Belle?" Belle's response was indecipherable, more squeak than actual reply, but it was enough to tell Emma she was interested and now Emma felt she had second hand giddiness.

 _Is this what people felt like that night Killian and I met?_ Emma wondered, and she had to imagine that it was. There was nothing subtle about either of their reactions to each other that first night, just as there was nothing subtle about this one between Will and Belle. Emma gave a last glance to Ruby who raised her wine glass silently and made a motion saying she had a great spot to watch. Emma bit back a smile and left, slightly relieved for Belle that Ruby wouldn't be joining them on the front lines.

When Emma and Belle finally came to stand in front of the others, Emma shared another look with Killian, a silent question of who was going to have the honors of introducing the two of them, but then Will was talking and everyone else was just along for the incredibly awkward and yet adorable ride.

"Wow." One word. That was all Will had by way of introduction until Killian elbowed him and then mortification crossed his features. "Bloody hell, did I just say that out loud?!" Will was practically yelling now and Emma did not envy him this bit of social panic.

"Yeah mate, you did," Liam said jovially slapping Will on the back and now Emma knew Will was a real goner. It was one thing for Emma and Killian or even Ruby to set their eyes on the potential romance, but Liam was another beast entirely. Ever since Killian returned he'd been on a matchmaking sort of frenzy, trying to get the whole town to love one another. Belle had been on his list of people needing a match, and now Emma could see Liam plotting all the endless possibilities.

"You must be Will. I'm Belle." Emma was impressed by the command Belle had over her voice as she extended her hand to Will in greeting. Clearly when she felt a spark, Belle was no shrinking violet. Emma was a little jealous, remembering how bumbling she'd been when first meeting Killian.

"Belle. That means beautiful right?" Emma nearly groaned aloud because Will could benefit from some sort of filter, or maybe just better game, but then Belle laughed and nodded.

"That's what they tell me." Emma stared between them for a minute but before she could openly gawk anymore, Killian came around to take her hand.

"Leave them alone, love. Not everyone can have my dashing humor or your brilliant wit." Emma beamed up at him as Killian pulled her towards the big oak tree at the corner of their yard and then brought her behind it. When he pushed her back against the harsh bark of the tree's trunk and started making out with her, Emma was surprised but didn't pull away, at least not right away. She would always take a moment to kiss Killian. She couldn't resist it.

"Killian we have guests." Emma said, hearing the yearning clear as day still in her voice. Killian only grinned, looking almost roguish in his delight at having snuck her away for a kiss.

"Aye, love. But it's my birthday. Tradition dictates that I find my enjoyment however I like, and I want you." The way his voice washed over her set Emma's whole body tingling. She was half way to saying screw it all and dragging him inside to make good on the innuendo in his words, especially after last night where they'd been so exhausted from hosting that they fell asleep nearly immediately, but she shook her head and got control of herself once more.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a little too charming?" Killian laughed before kissing her gently once more.

"I believe _you_ have been the one to tell me that once or twice, Swan." Emma pushed him away slightly but took his hand again.

"Well it's true. Besides, you should trust that for your birthday I have some ideas already in mind for your - how did you put it… _enjoyment_." Killian groaned at that but Emma was too quick, pulling him with her this time and forcing him to mill around with the other guests. While Killian played along, Emma was very aware that he didn't release his hold on her. He wanted her close and that was all right with Emma. She wanted to be with him too for as long as she could be.

A few more hours passed and things continued on in the same pleasant way, but a moment did finally come where she and Killian were split up. Emma decided to take advantage of the separation, and to run inside and get rid of some of the trash and plates and such. It would mean she didn't have to worry about it later and could really commit to a night with Killian without any worry or preoccupations.

Shutting the back door behind her, Emma noticed how much quieter it was inside. The party could be heard for sure, but it was softer, and less consuming now. Quickly Emma set out to get all of these things done, and in five minutes she felt confident that she'd done all she should. The only thing left was to grab the cake from the fridge, but maybe she should wait on that.

Emma took a look through the window to see how people were doing, tracking all the happy faces scattered around. Belle and Will continued to hit it off, despite the early strangeness, and most of the other guests, including Emma's sisters and their husbands, were watching it all like hawks, hoping to see Belle happily matched. Graham, having no interest in anyone's love life but his and Ruby's, had staked out cooking duty, claiming that the only other person who could be trusted was Killian who couldn't cook on his birthday. But Emma noticed Graham getting a little distracted by his flirtatious wife who was making eyes at him across the lawn.

It took Emma a minute to track through everyone, even noting Garrett and Lena playing about, but then she realized that the most important face in the bunch was missing.

 _Where is Killian?_ Emma thought to herself, only for his arms to come around and hold her from behind. Of course he was here with her. She should have guessed. Where she went he tended to follow and vice versa.

"You're supposed to be out there enjoying your party," Emma chastised playfully and Killian kissed just behind her ear after moving her hair to the side. Emma shivered at the sensitive spot, and then turned around in his arms to look at him. He seemed so genuinely happy and as he so often was, hungry for more between them.

"I don't like the idea of you going to any trouble, Emma. I can have a good time and help you too." Emma sighed at that, and brought her hand to cup his cheek before kissing him. He was so thoughtful, and even on a day that was supposed to be all about him, Killian was putting her first. How could she not melt at that?

"Is it _trouble_ for you to make me happy? To love me as much as you do?" Killian shook his head immediately.

"Never." Emma smiled.

"Well that makes two of us. This party is a gift, but if you want a little time away from it, I have another I could give you now." Killian's eyes lit up and Emma laughed telling him it wasn't _that_ kind of gift. Killian grumbled about bad luck as Emma moved into the living room and grabbed her present from the coffee table. She handed it to him and watched as he opened it while keeping his eyes trained on her.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Emma." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Clearly you're not understanding how birthdays work. Plus I think you'll like this." Killian neglected to look at the gift, instead moving forward to push a strand of hair from in front of her face.

"You've given it to me, love. I already favor it to any other gift I've got."

"Just look." When he did, Emma watched the exact reaction that she'd hoped for unfold.

For weeks she'd been searching for a present worthy of Killian and only recently had Emma found the perfect thing. Up in Liam and Elsa's attic, buried behind boxes of trinkets and clutter from Liam's life, was a box of childhood mementos and there at the bottom of the box was a picture, once worn and faded of Killian as a little boy no more than six, and his mother.

The Killian in the picture had a shock of dark hair and the same blue eyes filled bright with laughter and mischief. His mother, who was easily one of the most beautiful women Emma had ever seen, was hugging him from behind. She had raven black hair, hazel eyes and a warm smile, the kind of smile any kid would want from their mom. There was so much love in the picture and so much happiness it almost made Emma envious. She'd wished she had memories like these, even if Killian hadn't gotten nearly enough of them.

When she brought the box down from the attic, Liam said this was just before their mother had gotten sick, and she appeared so alive and so vibrant Emma couldn't imagine her any other way. Even under the layers of grime and water covering the photo, she'd shone through, as had her son. Emma could remember tearing up when her fingers first traced the photo. She knew then that she had to save this precious image and with Liam's permission took the whole box which had some other important photos too and went to work restoring the past.

"I thought this was gone. Liam said that all the pictures had been damaged in some flooding or something." Emma nodded, taking his hand in hers, which he immediately held tight.

"They were, but he didn't get rid of them. It took a little work, but the heart of the picture was still there. With that you can always find a way back."

Emma watched as Killian's eyes moved from his mother's face to the words etched in the corner of the frame, an exact replica of his mother's scrawled handwriting. _'Killian age 6. He's a rascal for sure, but what a heart he has.'_

"I have the original photo with the words on the back, but to show in the house, I thought you might like a copy. The other should be protected, but her words seemed to mean too much to just not show you." Killian quickly put the picture down with care but speed on the table and then wrapped Emma up into his arms for a hug. Emma felt the tears come back, holding him like this, but she wouldn't let go for anything.

"She would have loved you, Emma, and she would have told me that every damn day." Killian pulled back and cupper her cheek, looking into her eyes with sweet intensity.

"I hope that's true." Killian ran his thumb across the corner of her mouth.

"It is, love. I know it is. And I am telling you here and now Emma, that whatever you might have thought, I can't ever let you go. I can survive without anything else, but not without you. I _need_ you." Emma felt the weight of his words and cherished them, pulling him closer.

"You have me. And I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Killian bent down to kiss her, and the embrace quickly escalated to way more than they could possibly have in this moment. Only after reminding him that when everyone left she was all his did Killian agree, and after placing the picture on the mantel beside the picture Lena had taken of the two of them, Emma and Killian rejoined the party knowing that soon enough they'd have another moment to be together again.

…..

"This is going to be interesting." Emma said hours later when Killian finally shut their bedroom door behind them and locked it. He took all of her in, salivating at the upturn of her lips in that sly smile and the way she looked in that red sundress. He'd been watching her move about in it for hours and dreaming of stripping it off of her, unwrapping the best present he'd ever have. Then she'd given him the photograph and his need had nearly boiled over. Emma was perfection itself inside and out and he couldn't fathom how he'd ever gotten so lucky.

"What will, love?" He asked, running his hands along her body.

"Trying to be quiet when you fuck me tonight." Her dirty comment prompted Killian to let out a low growl of his own and pull her into his arms. She nearly yelped but covered her mouth to keep any sound from coming out.

"That's a good girl, love, and I think I know exactly how we'll manage. For every moment you can keep under control, I'll reward you." The heat in her eyes at his proposal set Killian's rigid cock hardening even more but then she turned in his embrace, and moved her hair to expose the zipper of her dress.

"Deal." With her acquiescence, Killian moved forward and unzipped the garment from her only to see the gift that kept on giving underneath. His Emma was dressed in red, barely there lace, and she was a vision to say the least. Suddenly it was becoming very clear that the person struggling to stay quiet would be him. Killian wanted the whole bloody world to know that she was his, but he reasoned that they could have this tonight, and then he'd make her scream his name for the rest of their lives. That seemed a fair trade off.

Killian never broke his gaze away from Emma and her perfection as she turned to him and started stripping him of his clothes too. When they were both finally naked, he stepped towards her, running his hands over her creamy skin, trying to decide where to start. He wanted hours, days even to just explore despite the dozens of times they'd been in this position before. It didn't matter, because he was starving for her, and when she arched her breasts slightly higher towards him, Killian took that as all the encouragement he needed. He maneuvered her over to the bed, spreading her out on her back before flicking open her bra and lowering himself to suck a nipple in her mouth.

" _Killian!"_ Emma managed to keep her voice a husky whisper and it drove him mad. How could just one word, his own name, make him lust all the harder for this woman he already knew so intimately? Killian took her other breast in hand, massaging the flesh and plucking at the nipple the way he knew she loved.

As Emma writhed beneath him, trying to get closer, Killian moved his other hand to slide down into her wet heat and he moved immediately to fill her with two fingers passed the seam of the last scrap of lace keeping her from her fully. She gasped and he swallowed her impending cry with a demanding kiss. Now he could feel her control cracking and Killian couldn't tell if he wanted to pull back or if he wanted to push her there. Houseguest be damned, he wanted Emma so satisfied she couldn't hold back.

It was only a matter of time and some purposely placed stroked to her clit until Emma was thrust into her first climax and Killian pulled back to see her succumb to it. She hummed out a thready sound of need instead of crying out his name, but it still flirted with loudness.

Killian would never grow tired of watching Emma reach her peak and while she was still recovering he kissed his way down her body, stripping off the last piece of clothing from her body and rising back up until he was a breath away from her sex. This was the surest way to test her, and Killian half expected that the challenge of quiet was what had her even more riled up than usual. He could see her arousal plain as day after feeling it just moments ago.

"Can you handle this, Swan? I need to know if you can do this or if I should wait -,"

"Don't even think about it!" Her whisper was still loud with barely restrained desperation and Killian muffled a laugh, loving the way she clenched in anticipation at the coolness of his breath. As he'd done with his hands, he immediately moved to please her, sucking her clit into his mouth and loving the way she tried to keep herself contained with another low hum.

 _It's not enough,_ Killian thought to himself and set out to drive her off the edge and into a delirious state of bliss watching her hand come to muffle the sounds she was making. Fuck that was hot. Maybe they should try this little game again sometime, but then again he missed the way her hands usually came to pull his hair at this point and he decided to keep going and see if he could drive her to her usual habit. Killian kissed, nipped and slid his tongue into her with such precision that she was falling into another orgasm easily, but instead of pulling back, he rode it out with her fixated on bringing her more, giving her everything.

" _Fuck_ , Killian, you are killing me right now! I can't-" Emma's next thought was drowned out by a sigh of pleasure and her eyes closed as she let out a soft purr. He pulled back for a moment to reassure her.

"I want you to have this, Emma. I want you to feel how much I love you." Killian heard her argue that it was _his_ birthday but in the end she turned her head into the pillow beside her and Killian watched her bring it up to replace her hands in muffling her pleas. Slower this time, Killian brought her to the peak and she sailed into a longer, more intense release that had her actually spent.

Killian kissed his way back up her body and dropped words of love and adoration as he did. He watched the effect that had on Emma, who seemed completely overwhelmed and still happy at the same time. This look from her was his favorite of any, when she faced emotion so intense but still took it all. It made him feel that as in this as he was, she was right there with him, trusting and loving and living for this and them.

Staring into his eyes, and running her hand across his cheek when Killian came up to face Emma once more, Emma looked so soft and strong all at once, and everything about her stole his breath away. To say he didn't expect her other hand coming to grip his cock in that moment was an understatement.

"Fuck!" Emma chuckled lightly, no doubt at his noise level but then his siren of a girlfriend set out to drive him just as crazy as he'd made her. With her hand, her mouth, with every single tool in that miraculous wheelhouse of hers, and Killian was frayed, on the brink of it all being over before he got what he really wanted which was the two of them lost in the mindless pleasure of coming together.

" _Emma_ ," He didn't need to say anything more than her name but his love understood him, coming to rise above him, another fire clear as day in her eyes and setting a slow at first but steadily inclining pace that unraveled them both at the seams in the best way. It was freeing and light and everything all at once, and even when it was over, the joy didn't fade and neither did the contentment. This was right, they were right, and Killian would never take that fact for granted, not as long as he lived.

"Is it weird that I kind of liked that in the end? Who knew quiet was so fun even in bed?" Killian's arms came to wrap around Emma as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"The second Will gets back on that bus to go back home, I am going to make you take those words back, love." Emma ran her fingers along his chest.

"Maybe." Killian laughed softly at her teasing as his fingers combed through her blonde hair that was splayed out all around them. "And I'm totally paying you back on my birthday for this, you know that right?" Killian grinned, thrilled at the prospect.

"If you insist love." Emma nuzzled back into his embrace and he felt her yawn against him.

"Happy birthday, Killian." Killian dropped a kiss to the crown of Emma's head and held her tighter, knowing that it all only turned out as happy as it was because he had Emma with him. Now he just had to see about making sure she was always with him, no matter what.

 _ **Post-Note: I have to be honest, this whole chapter was fun to write, but I have such a love for AU moments where Emma and Killian are hosting someone and have to have what could be termed 'discrete sex.' I've done a few chapters like this in the past for 'Steady' and 'Souvenirs' but it's always fun to write. Anyway, I'm pleased to announce that my current plan involves next chapter bringing the proposal that almost was in this chapter. It will be all cuteness and love, so I hope you all tune in for that, and as always, thanks for reading and hope you all had a decent Monday!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hello hello lovely readers! Another Monday has descended and with it is another chapter of 'In Your Light.' As promised, it comes bearing gifts in the form of a proposal (told with two POVs from Emma and two from Killian as well). Most of you know by now that I am all about the fluff and smut and feels especially in my CS proposals and weddings, and that pattern has definitely held this go around. I hope you guys enjoy, and thanks as always for reading!**_

A week or so after Killian's birthday Emma found herself with an unexpected luxury: a completely free Friday with no work and no commitments to see to. The two appointments she'd had were rescheduled, and though he'd offered to call in sick and spend the day with her, Emma wouldn't let Killian take the time off. He'd been spoiling her enough with extra days together and spontaneous adventures this summer, but at the end of the day he had to work too. Besides, he'd be back tonight and every day after that. That was the beauty of living together.

So Emma decided today would just be for getting back on track. She'd do a little cleaning, maybe run some errands, and get dinner ready for her and Killian when he got back. Throw in some Netflix and maybe a run on the beach and she had a pretty solid, if a little boring, day planned. Yet while all of this made sense to Emma, it did not make any to Elsa, who called her sister looking to spend some time together just the two of them and Anna.

" _You're_ really _choosing cleaning over shopping with your sisters who you love to infinity?"_ Elsa's question brought a smile to her lips, mostly because Emma could hear her sister pouting through the phone. Well that and the bizarre exaggeration of her word choce. _"That's just so… it's so…"_

"Adult?" Emma offered, as she wiped away the collecting dust sitting on the mantelpiece.

" _Depressing."_

Emma laughed outright at that. She really, truly loved her sister but something always came over Elsa in the summer months. Ever since she'd become a teacher it was like a switch went off as soon as they hit the end of June. Without the constant need to be at school and teach the future of America, Elsa let all parts of her life go on the lax, but Emma couldn't do that. This was a beautiful home, one she and Killian shared, and she didn't want it to be a mess. It deserved better than that.

"Why don't you ask Mary Margaret?" Emma purposely left out Ruby and Belle who would not be particularly interested in a shopping trip with her sisters.

Where her two friends were smart buyers with a plan and a vision, Elsa and Anna were the opposite. Elsa liked the mall for the chance it gave her to casually enjoy the air conditioning and Anna was a dreamer who liked to leisurely stroll through the mall and try _every_ last thing on. A trip to the shops could take the whole day with Anna if you weren't careful, and Emma simply didn't have the time.

" _She's ovulating."_

"Jesus, Elsa. TMI, much?" Emma could hear her sister yawn through the phone, as if she didn't see how strange a conversation this was to have about their friend.

" _Oh please. I'm surprised the whole town doesn't know. She and David have been very_ busy _if you know what I mean."_ Emma groaned.

"Yeah but I don't exactly need the visual."

" _Well I promise if you come to the mall I won't bring up sex once."_ Emma smirked, but she doubted that was true. It made her laugh to remember Elsa as she'd first met her, all prim and proper, never dreaming to have a conversation like this. But apparently love and the comfort and safety of people you trusted could change that.

Just as Emma was about to call it a day on cleaning the living room, she noticed a portion of the fireplace looked a little out of place, as if one of the stones had been moved. Emma knelt down to touch the stone, feeling it give freely. She'd have to make a note to talk to Killian about it, because she had absolutely no idea about stonework, but then she noticed the ring box underneath where the stone had been.

"Oh my god!" Emma said, completely forgetting she was on the phone with her sister.

" _What? What is it?"_ Elsa asked, clearly concerned.

"I don't – I'll call you back Els." She heard her sister arguing with her through the speaker but Emma hung up and threw the phone down.

Her hands shook as she reached down for the box and felt the smooth casing. It occurred to Emma for only a second that maybe she shouldn't be snooping, and looking in compartments that were clearly hidden away, but in the end, curiosity won out, and she held the box in her hand, clicking it open and hearing the gasp that passed her lips when she did.

 _It's gorgeous,_ Emma thought to herself, unable to leave the ring inside its holder. She was already way past the line anyway, might as well go all the way. Her fingers traced along the cool medal of the white gold band and she saw the big blue stone and the diamonds sparkling around it. She'd never seen anything like it, but then she noticed words inscribed on the inside of the band.

 _You are my true north._

Emma felt her heart clutch in her chest, loving the words and the message, but even if she felt in her heart that this ring was intended for her, she still wasn't certain. She didn't want to presume that Killian was heading that way, even if they'd been moving towards it pretty steadily for some time now. Hell they were talking about kids at this point, but still superstition won out. She didn't want to jinx this and deny herself the chance at the happy ending it would afford.

But God how she wanted this ring and everything it would bring along with it. More and more with each passing day Emma felt herself falling deeper in love with Killian, and the connection that had started building ever since that first night meeting him was so profound at this point Emma doubted it was surmountable. He would be a part of her forever and a ring like this made the promise, sealed the bond that she wanted and signaled a day where she'd get to say _'I do'_ to having him always.

Emma couldn't help but see if it fit, and when she slid the ring onto her finger it was perfect, as if made for only her. She didn't allow herself very much time to look at it, putting it back in the box and back in its hiding place quickly, but the image remained seared in her mind as did the implications of getting to wear that ring.

She moved about the house listlessly, trying to find her sense of balance again, but it just wouldn't come. A rush of adrenaline coursed through Emma's body, and she was torn between running over to see Killian right now and asking for the truth, and going back to look at the ring some more. Neither option was rationally preferable, but Emma paced about the house searching for something that was.

After a little while longer, Emma realized she wasn't going to find any answers or any peace cleaning or pacing. What she needed was her sisters, and an afternoon of hashing this out. If it had to happen at the mall, so be it, but one way or another, Emma was going to figure this out.

It took mere minutes for Emma to confess everything that she'd discovered to her sisters, and of course the entirety of the afternoon was spent discussing each and every detail, but it ended with a bit more clarity. Emma, impatient as she felt in this moment, could wait just a little longer to see Killian's plan unfurl. She set one week as her margin to make, and after that she'd speak to him herself, because that ring had only solidified a truth she'd long known. Emma wanted to be his wife, and for Killian to be her husband more than nearly anything else in the world, and she wanted it to happen soon.

…..

Time didn't seem to bear any effect over this feeling, the one sparked when Killian held Emma's hand in his on their way to a new adventure. The lightness in his step, the eagerness in his heart to move forward, it was all so spectacularly unique to his relationship with Emma and it made each day that much brighter.

Through it all Emma was always right there with him. He never doubted her love or her want for this to work. She matched him stride for stride, held his hand just as tightly, and faced every new thing with him happily, but today there was just a little something missing.

Killian had noticed a change in Emma since his arriving back home from work last night. It wasn't one that gave him excessive pause, for he could still feel her love in spades, but there remained an element of edge that Emma didn't often carry, as if she was shouldering some sort of tension. All he knew of her day was that she'd spent it with her sisters, but usually that was a boost for Emma. Whatever it was, Killian only hoped that Emma knew she could speak to him about anything, and that by the end of the night those worries or anxieties would ease.

Today was the day. Killian was asking Emma for forever, and he only hoped the thought of a life spent together would make Emma as happy as it made him. He also wanted this to be another pleasant surprise for his Swan, to watch that laughter and light that came to her eyes when he gave her unexpected pleasure, but to do that in the way that he wanted, and to make a moment he felt fitting of a woman as all together wonderful as Emma, would take substantial outside help. He'd enlisted everyone, her sisters, his brother, and all their friends to assist him in enacting this plan and his job, at least for now, was distraction.

As a means of occupying both of their time, Killian proposed a day on the ocean for him and Emma which she readily agreed to, but Killian had a few other tricks up his sleeve, one of them rather large in its implications. It was a sailboat he'd secretly been building for the two of them for some time, and it was finally finished. Killian wanted to see her reaction to it almost as much as he wanted to get down on one knee this second and just know one way or another if she'd say yes.

"This is gorgeous. I'll never understand how you can make something this beautiful." Killian pulled Emma closer to him, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her temple lightly.

"So you like it then?" He asked Emma and she nodded. "Good because it's yours." Emma turned around immediately, her eyes wide with surprise.

"What?!" Killian grinned, pressing another kiss to her lips, unable to hold back in that moment.

"I built it for you, Emma." Her voice warbled when she responded, the emotion within it clear and sounding out like a bell.

"For me?" Killian laughed. She saw this as a grand gesture, when to him it was a natural step. Yes it had had taken time and patience all done in the name of Emma, but it was just as much for him as for her. It made work a little easier since he'd spent some time each day on this beauty, feeling closer to Emma in the process.

"Aye, love." She turned back around to look at it again, excitement in her eyes.

"What's its name?"

"The True North." Emma squeaked out a strangled sort of sound at that, and for a moment Killian wondered if she knew. Had she found the ring somehow, or spoken to the jeweler where he'd had it inscribed? Killian felt his hold on her tighten slightly but then she looked back at him and there was only joy in her eyes. He felt himself breathe a little easier.

"So _I'm_ the Captain of this vessel then?" Killian nodded, loving the way her terrible impression of him sounded. "Excellent, then I can do this anytime I want."

Emma pulled him down for a heated kiss and Killian let this one linger, his hands roaming over her body bringing her closer even if nothing more could happen here on the docks out in broad daylight. When he pulled back she was breathless and flushed and he was tempted to say to hell with the whole plan and to bring her back home and ravish her for the day instead. But this would be better. He had to keep reminding himself that it would be worth it.

"You can always have your way with me, Emma, as you well know." She laughed at that, her hand resting over his heart, which was beating too quickly.

"There's only one problem." Emma said finally.

"And what would that be, love?"

"I can't actually sail." Killian chuckled, knowing full well what Emma's abilities on the water were and assured her that was no cause for concern. She could be the Captain in title alone and just relax. She seemed more than happy at the prospect, quickly making herself at home on her new present.

Perched on the side of the boat, with her hair whipping around behind her as they moved away from the docks, Killian was struck as he so often was by her beauty, but it was the glances she made towards him that kept him spell bound. This miraculous woman, once guarded and resistant to love as he had been was so transformed. To think that he had played any part in her change from scared to hopeful filled him with warmth stronger than any sunlight could. And this glorious day off the coast of their shared haven didn't hold a candle to Emma when she looked utterly care free as she did now. The tension seemed to be behind them, and he intended to keep it there.

The day passed by beautifully, with the constant sunshine and the coolness of the breeze on the water. He brought out the other elements of their date, a picnic, a sunset, everything designed for romancing Emma in the way she deserved. More than once he heard a happy sigh fall form her lips and he knew he'd made the right call. He felt his courage rising, his sense of right spiraling higher as the day shifted to night, and when the twilight hit, he steered their way back home to arguably one of the biggest surprises he would ever share with the woman he loved.

As they pulled into the marina once more, Killian could see that everything had been brought together just as he'd planned. The others had outdone themselves, and Killian's imagining of the moment was heightened with things he could see they included. His twinkling lights along the wooden docks and the hundreds of roses he procured for this were immaculately placed. Now with them were glowing lanterns and yes, he could even hear a bit of music playing. A nice touch that was, likely from his brother given the choice of a Sinatra classic.

When Killian looked at Emma, she stood there speechless, taking all of it in and lighting his heart ablaze as she did. He felt the current coursing through him and all he could think was that it had to be perfect. He hopped down from the boat and extended his hand to her.

"Fancy one last adventure today, love?" She nodded and placed her hand in his. He felt her in that moment choose him and choose their love, and so everything else, everything to come, he was ready to face without worry or hesitation.

…

"Killian." Emma couldn't manage to find any other words in the face of everything he'd done for her, but then again she didn't need them. She knew instinctively what was about to happen, what Killian was about to ask her and Emma felt her heart beating faster at the prospect. She'd thought perhaps he might propose all day long out there on the ocean, but she never expected this. It was more than she could ever dream, but somehow it was her life.

Picturesque, that was one way to describe it, and the photographer in her was itching for her camera, but more than anything she wanted to take it all in. The lights, the roses, the sweet smell in the air that mixed with the crispness of the sea she'd enjoyed all day all came together into one incredible experience. Even the music was perfect, and somehow they were alone out here on the docks in a place out of time and space. He'd made something ordinary into something beyond her wildest imaginings and all of it was because he loved her.

Without so much as a word, Killian led Emma to the spot just along the docks where they'd spoken their first night and Emma couldn't help tearing up as he smiled at her. She knew what was coming, but she didn't expect him to kiss her first. His lips were a distraction from the pounding excitement she was feeling but when he pulled back Killian held something other than the ring she anticipated in his hand.

"My compass?" Emma asked, curious as to why he would be giving this back now. She felt the cool metal against her fingertips and traced the carvings she knew so intimately.

"My first night in Storybrooke you came to find me here, to comfort me, and you gave me that piece of treasure. You said I should have this until I found my way through my troubles. I already knew you were remarkable, but in that moment, Emma, you became so much more. You became the guiding light that brought me home.

"It hasn't been this compass that's gotten me here, Emma, it's you. Time and time again you show me what it means to live life and live it fully. I wouldn't trade a single moment with you for anything, and I'm hoping that we can have a forever filled with moments."

Emma watched as Killian finally got down on one knee before her, pulling from his pocket the ring box that she'd found. When he popped it open and revealed the ring inside, Emma's hand still flew up to her mouth, trying to cover the happy sounds bubbling from her chest. She was so emotional, but she didn't want to miss a single second of this.

"Emma, I promise to love you and cherish you as long as I live, to walk beside you and to fight for us for this day and all my days. I promise to show you what it means to never have to be alone, to build a life with you with everything you've dreamed of. But mostly I'm begging you to have mercy on me, because the only place I ever want to be is in your light. And I can't promise perfection, but I can promise to strive for it every day, to see you happy and to give you the life that you deserve -,"

"Ask me." Emma didn't even realize for a moment that she'd spoken, but his grin and the chuckle that came from him told her that she had.

"Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" In a second he was up on his feet against, and Emma couldn't tell which of them moved first, but they came together in a kiss unlike any other. It was the kind of kiss that only came from absolute commitment, when two hearts finally said the words they'd been waiting to say forever, and Emma felt in that moment that she'd already said _'I do.'_ She was all in, so intertwined with Killian that she never wanted to know life without him.

" _The ring!"_ The stage whisper from somewhere around them (one that sounded an awful lot like Anna if she was being honest), caused Emma to jump but Killian merely smirked before taking her hand and placing the ring on her finger. He told her as he did that it belonged to his mother and Emma took a moment to admire it again. It was beautiful, she'd thought so when she first found it, but it meant so much more to know it belonged to his mom too. But Emma found Killian's eyes so much more enticing than the sapphire stone, and soon her eyes were glancing back to them again.

"You've made me a lot of promises, so let me make some of my own. I promise never to run, even if I'm scared, even if I feel like that little lost girl again, I'll only run to you. I'll never give up on what we have, because I know that it's once in a lifetime. I promise to always try and to always trust you, because you, Killian, have brought me light too. I never knew life could be this wonderful, that I could feel this happy, but you bring me more every day, and I promise to do the same, always."

Killian was about to kiss her again when Emma heard a loud sob from nearby. Okay that one she'd definitely heard before. Her sisters _were_ here, and they were now totally interfering with the moment. Instead of being mad though, Emma laughed, deliriously happy. Killian's forehead came to rest against hers and she watched him close his eyes.

"It seemed such a good idea to have them here before, now I'm rethinking that instinct." Emma shook her head.

"No, it's kind of perfect."

"Damn right it's perfect!" Ruby yelled, and this time when Emma turned she watched her friend stepping off a nearby boat with Graham.

Quickly everyone came off of the surrounding vessels and Emma felt glad to have them there. Yes, she fully intended to have crazy, headboard banging sex with her fiancé (her fiancé!) soon, but right now, that could wait. Her family was here, the one she'd chosen, and they should see this moment too.

"Oh Emma, this is so wonderful!" Elsa said wiping away tears. Emma shed some of her own, but they didn't hold a candle to Elsa or Mary Margaret who were both clearly overwhelmed.

"Yeah I kind of think so too." Emma joked, hoping it would break the crying spell but it didn't. Instead she got a laugh from the rest of her friends and watched Elsa duck into Liam's chest to cry on him some more. Her husband didn't seem to mind in the slightest rubbing a hand against her back lovingly.

"And Killian clearly wins for best proposal. No offense, honey." Kristoff only shrugged. He had asked on a whim at a carnival after watching Anna's enthusiasm for the spinning teacups, so yeah, it was safe to say Killian had topped that.

"So who won the pool?" Emma asked and everyone looked between each other as Emma laughed. "Don't try and deny it. I know all of you and there's no way there isn't a bet going."

Eventually everyone pointed to Graham who just sort of shrugged. Emma wasn't surprised per se, but it was funny to think that the quietest member of this sort of family had called it right. Emma had to laugh at some of the other guesses. Everyone, it turned out thought that this was coming far sooner than it had even if it had only been a couple of months. Liam had even gone so far as to guess three weeks.

"I would have asked you then, but I figured we might like a slightly more traditional courting, Swan." Killian's whispered confession made her body hum in approval.

"And what about me strikes you as particularly _traditional_?" Emma asked, lacing her tone with seduction of her own. She watched Killian's features go from soft to wanting in the blink of an eye. "In fact, I can show you just how nontraditional I can be when we get back home."

When Killian growled loud enough for everyone to hear, Emma laughed again, but Killian shook his head insisting she'd pushed him too far. She pretended it was just harmless flirting, but the next thing she knew he was picking her up and heading down the dock with her in his arms. And honestly, she kind of loved it, waving goodbye to the others and then enjoying the feel of love and safety that only came with Killian.

…

Holding Emma in his arms all the way home had been the slowest form of torture, and not for the reason she thought. Emma felt light as a feather given his adrenaline levels now. No the problem was Emma was close but not close enough. He wanted to devour her, to mark her, to send her spiraling into pleasure unlike anything she'd ever known.

Everything was charged now. Killian could feel everything zinging between them and needed her with him, wanting her panting out every breath, clawing at his back for purchase. He wanted Emma just was wild and out of control as he felt right now and he would make no delays in getting there.

As soon as they were up the porch stairs and in the house he shut the door and spun her against it, his hands roaming over her. His mouth came crashing down against hers in a demanding kiss, one she met whole-heartedly. He could feel her fingers tugging at his hair, her tongue dueling with his but it wasn't enough. His hands came up underneath the skirt of her dress, moving up her thigh and finding nothing in between them.

"Fuck, Emma, have you been bare like this all day?" Emma nodded, moaning as his finger found her clit. She was temptation made flesh, and by some miracle she was his.

"I kept trying to seduce you on the boat, show you a surprise of my own but you weren't listening." Killian growled. He was a bloody fool for failing to take her up on her offers, but in the moment he'd thought it right to wait, to make tonight more special. Now he wished he'd allowed himself to take the edge off.

"Well I'm listening now love," Killian said against her neck before nipping at the spot he'd found months ago that always made her purr. The throaty sound she made was a good start, but he needed more. He wanted her gone, succumbing to this thing between them. Killian worked her sex with his fingers continuously until she shattered, crying out his name in a way that filled him with the purest satisfaction.

"Every room." Emma blinked up at Killian, clearly not following his train of thought. The redness in her cheeks brought out by the orgasm he'd just given her remained, as did the haze in her green eyes. It only made him more determined, hungrier for her than he'd ever been before.

"What?"

"I'm going to make you come in every room of this house." Her eyes widened at the statement and Killian felt the coiling of pressure low in his belly. Yes, this was an excellent idea, and he'd take her all night long until the riding feeling that he needed to claim her passed.

"In one night?" The alarm in her voice was outweighed only by the desire still clinging to her words. Emma might be overwhelmed, but she still wanted him, which was good, since she'd said yes to forever just a while ago.

"Aye, love." Truth was he'd been wanting to reclaim this whole house ever since Will left. A whole week of no sex outside the bedroom had been too confining, and tonight they were going for memorable. Her screaming his name over and over as he took her sounded pretty damn memorable.

"Killian there's no way." He grinned and she pressed her hand to his mouth before he could interrupt her. "That's not a challenge that's a fact. I will die. Do you want to miss out on marrying me at all thanks to death by climax?"

"You're a survivor love. I think you can handle it." She rolled her eyes and he felt his cock twitch. She didn't even realize how enticing she was.

"Killian." The exasperation made him smile and he kissed the tip of her nose, watching her blush at that. He'd just made her come apart and yet the small display was the thing that embarrassed her. She busied herself by running her hands against him.

"Perhaps we could negotiate." Emma's hands stilled from where they'd been lifting up his shirt to strip it from him.

"You're bartering with me right now?" He nodded. Emma sighed and pretended to consider as he removed the offending garment.

"We can try for the first floor, no bathrooms." Killian grinned, watching Emma remove her cotton dress, and unclasp her bra shucking it away. Her naked figure distracted him for a moment, his hands coming to trace her heavenly curves, but then he remembered the negotiations.

"Only if you marry me tomorrow."

"What?!" There was that tone of surprise again fueling his desire for her.

"I want forever to start now, love. If you're not ready, I'll respect that, but if you are and are simply wondering if I'm willing then know that nothing would make me happier than that. We'd be one step closer to forever."

"I don't even think we could tomorrow. We need a license and a justice of the peace and -," Emma cut off on a moan as his hands moved up to her breasts.

"Next week?" Emma shook her head, her hands coming to unbutton his shorts.

"I need a month. My sisters are gonna have input even if I beg them not to. But a month should be enough." Killian begrudgingly agreed.

"Fine. One month. Not a day longer." Emma smiled.

"Okay, deal." Coherent conversation largely stalled after that, and now Killian's sole purpose was pleasuring Emma.

Killian made his choices of where to conduct these exploits carefully, though in truth he'd already been thinking them up for a while now. The couch, the kitchen island, the dining room table. In each place Killian had his way with Emma, and each time he reveled in the trust she gave him, the way she knew he'd see her through, loving her with everything he had. He'd remember this night and these looks every damn time he walked through this house and he was all too happy at that.

About halfway through their challenge, with a decent amount of bliss between the two of them having been spent, Killian carried her up to their room, determined to have her here in their place. They shifted between fast and demanding and heart achingly gentle. It was all together the most mind blowing night of his life, and it wouldn't end. Every time he thought it might, the need between them still remained.

" _Fuck_ , Killian I just -," Killian pulled back from where he'd been kissing at her sex, playing off the sensitivity still lingering between her thighs from his taking her with his cock.

"Just what, Swan?" He purposely breathed against her core, watching her body shiver from the subtle motion.

"I love you." Gods if that didn't take _his_ damn breath away. Whether she'd meant to or not, Emma had triggered him back to the peak of wanting her. He lapped her up, using his tongue with slow steady motions until just the moment when she arched for more, then he worked with abandon until she was over the edge again.

When he came above her, he saw in Emma's eyes, for the first time a sense of fatigue. He'd taken a lot from her tonight, demanded that she partake in all this pleasure, but he never wanted to ask too much. He only wanted to give.

"Don't even think about it." Killian looked at Emma confused. She only smiled back, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she did so. "I want this Killian. I want you. All of you."

The gravel in her voice hinted at her plan of getting even and had Killian's already hard length twitching with want. That fact didn't escape Emma's notice, and she brought her hand down his chest, over the ridges of his abs until her fingers came to grasp him. He couldn't manage to bite back the curse that formed on his lips.

"And you thought you were going to have all the fun tonight." With that Emma moved on top of him, her hand never leaving his length until she'd kissed her way down his body to take it in her mouth. Killian tensed, trying to keep himself together, but falling over to the expert abilities.

"Emma, love. You win!" Emma didn't move, instead only humming against him. He frantically tried to think of someway to convince her that he should be fucking her instead of her mouth when he lost it finally. "I won't sleep unless I've finished inside you."

"If I didn't think you were serious, I'd call your bluff." Killian grinned as Emma came above him, lining herself up with him and taking her damn time to lower onto him. Killian couldn't take it, flipping their positions again despite her bit of outrage.

"This now, yelling later." Killian said and Emma moaned as his mouth moved down to suck on her hardened nipple. Her fingers moved through his hair instinctively. Still, his love had a few words for his theory on marital sex.

"God it's so good! Why is it so good?" Killian knew the words were just her lust riddled brain trying to make sense of all these feelings but he growled against her, moving towards her other breast.

"Because it's us, love." With that he plunged inside her, and they moved together, both trying to get what they needed and wanted more than anything else. They found it hard and fast and only when he'd pulled away did Killian feel the tug of sleep pull at him for the first time.

He fought it for a while, running his fingers through Emma's golden hair, taking comfort in its softness. Finally, holding her to his chest, Killian closed his eyes, ready for sleep only to here Emma whisper something softly to him, a single word so sweet it couldn't be compared to.

"Forever." Killian smiled, holding her just a little closer.

"Aye, love. Forever."

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it, the 'In Your Light' proposal. Now, obviously there is still much more to come. We've got to get them to the wedding, and see them through what some more of their forever looks like, but there's always just something about a proposal that makes me so happy. I've written more than twenty for CS but every time I get just as excited. This is slightly problematic because now my expectations for the show are not entirely realistic. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed and would love to hear what you guys thought. There's still quite a ways to go in this AU, but as always I'm open to some things you guys want to see specifically. Thanks so much for reading, and see you next time!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter of 'In Your Light' is one of the last we have before the wedding chapter (I'm flirting with one more for the night before though). These passed few weeks have been crazy busy for me and at least for a few more days will remain super hectic. That being said, I really appreciated the chance to wade back into one of my favorite AUs and luxuriate in some cute CS-ness. It was very much needed today. Thanks so much for reading and hope you all have a great rest of your day!**_

" _Promise me you'll try and have a little fun when I'm gone."_ Killian remembered the plea Emma left him with last night as her sisters and friends waited for her to join them. They'd all been eagerly watching from the car, eating up the exchange as they sat ready for the spa weekend they'd insisted on throwing for Emma pre wedding, but Killian's eyes had only seen Emma.

Despite her impending forty-eight hours of spoiling, Emma seemed worried, and she'd been sporting a little crease in her brow thanks to her concern for him. Killian had sought to comfort her and nodded in agreement. He would try, even if he found it bloody unlikely that he'd characterize any weekend away from Emma as _fun_.

As he'd expected, he found very little in the way of enjoyment when Emma was gone, and instead was largely gripped with uneasiness. After a restless night's sleep, Killian had gone through his day finding that the memory of Emma followed him always. On his run down the beach, his walk through town, his impromptu visit to work, and everywhere in between she was there. He'd had to keep telling himself over and over that he just had one more night to wait, but being left alone with his wandering mind for so long had Killian considering a good many things about his life.

 _We need to fill this house with kids,_ Killian thought to himself not for the first time as he moved through the empty rooms missing Emma. _And a dog. Definitely a dog._

Planning for the future had largely become the weekend's main activity and though Killian attempted to distract himself with other things, the thoughts wouldn't stop buzzing in his head. He'd settled on the need to build a tree house for those kids he kept dreaming up and to find some more flowers for the gardens out back that Emma might enjoy. He thought a lab might do well for the family dog, or another larger breed with a mild temperament. Killian always wanted a dog of his own as a boy, and though he couldn't take one on when he was in the service, they could certainly do so now.

Of course every time thoughts like these came he wanted to talk them all over with Emma. Her opinion would prove paramount in all these considerations and more than once Killian found himself wanting to text her with questions. He'd corralled himself though into just sending one to wish her a good morning and to tell her he was thinking of her. She'd responded right away saying she loved him and he'd sent the same back.

Maybe it was ridiculous, to miss her this much this quickly, but Killian couldn't seem to shake the feeling that Emma should be here. His home would never be the same in her absence. As it was, Killian was staring in the face of a rather dull evening. The afternoon was pressing on and he had little in terms of a plan other than a potential trip to Granny's to grab some food and perhaps a movie. Gods, when was the last time he'd had down time like this? And when would it finally be over?

The Universe took pity on Killian in that moment in the form of a loud banging against the door and the sounding of his brother's voice from the front porch.

" _Open up brother! No use wasting a perfectly fine day indoors sulking."_ Killian looked around the room that he'd been residing in, pretending to read when all he'd done was think of Emma. Was this sulking? Aye, it was likely sulking.

" _Seriously, Killian, you need to get the hell out of this house!"_ David's voice in the mix meant that this was no simple brotherly interference but an intervention. Despite the embarrassment he should have felt at being so transparently enamored with Emma, Killian couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have this, a system of people who cared enough to find him when he wasn't feeling himself.

" _I could pick that window lock in a minute or so,"_ Liam said cheerfully as Killian approached the door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Killian swung the door open to find that along with his brother and David stood Graham and Kristoff too, pretty much as he'd expected. "And if you don't think Emma's outfitted every point of this house with Liam resistant locks, you're a fool."

Liam bellowed out a laugh as he happily invited himself in with the others following. Of all of them, Graham was the only one who so much as hinted at being sorry for the intrusion. The others saw it as their public duty or something equally bizarre.

"I have to say it's not quite as bad as I expected," Dave joked taking a look around the house. He'd find no problems with the house in the slightest since Killian's first order of business when Emma had been swept off on this mini vacation last night was to clean every last corner of this place.

"Oh trust me mate, it's bad. This is military level cleanliness. A man doesn't revert to such things unless he's missing his woman something fierce."

"So you're house then…" Killian prompted watching the smile grow on Liam's face.

"Cleanest it's been in ages." Kristoff shook his head incredulously.

"If Anna is expecting a house like this when she gets back she's in for a real treat. Garrett and Lena suddenly decided this morning that mud pies were _not_ for babies after all." Now that Killian had to laugh at for he could just imagine how it had all happened. Without their mother about, those two fell into a state just shy of total chaos and Kristoff, doting and caring as he was, could never seem to rein them in.

"I assume you've all come with a plan." The other's nodded at Killian's comments.

"Aye, brother. You're going to take us out on that boat of yours and we'll let the sea sort this out." Killian grinned at that. He'd debated sailing earlier, but felt it might be a little too solitary out there without anyone else. He was thankful for the company and the chance at some distraction.

"Don't you get sea sick or something, mate?" Killian asked Kristoff, only remembering a part of what Emma had told him one night. He distinctly remembered interrupting her story with some far more salacious activities than recounting family quirks. Kristoff shook his head.

"No. I'm afraid of open water." Liam slapped Kristoff on the back just a touch harder than was really necessary.

"We've got him a vest and a six pack for himself. He'll be fine once he finds his sea legs." That assurance from his brother was enough for Killian and soon enough they were out by the docks collecting the _True North_ and heading out into the water for the day.

With no real plan in mind, Killian kept things light and for the sake of Kristoff, whose eyes were nearly bugging out of his head, stayed close to land most of the way. David distracted the man by asking questions about the kids and their plans today. They were on something called a _'play date'_ and their babysitter was on call to get them if need be. Still Kristoff seemed on edge, and even if it was laughable the way he stayed at the center of the boat, willfully wearing his life jacket, Killian felt for the man. No one should be facing some sort of nightmares for the sake of keeping him occupied.

So instead of heading out further into the blue waves, they sailed the coast until deciding to dock a few towns down the shoreline. Killian had been to this small town before, finding it charming but nowhere near as desirable as Storybrooke, and it held its same level of quaintness today. Based on Kristoff's reaction though, one would think this place was heaven itself.

"You think he'll brave the trip back or take his chances and hitch a ride?" David asked and Killian shrugged, truly unsure. With Kristoff there was simply no knowing for certain.

"Ten bucks says he's already sent someone an SOS. I'd bet he's gone within the hour." David took out his wallet.

"Actually, I'll take that bet. I give him thirty minutes." Killian laughed at this group's constant competition. Everyone wanted to know the future before it happened and then the bragging privileges that came with being right. Killian rarely ever stuck his hat in the ring but in this he'd wager that Dave was closer to the outcome.

Making his way down the street with the others, Killian paused at the window of a small shop selling assorted trinkets. Typically he'd walk by a store like this, but there in the window was something that caught his eye. He told Dave and Graham he'd be back in a minute and left the two men to continue their debate on Kristoff's travel home.

Killian largely disregarded the rest of the space, moving straight to the bracelet that had made him stop at all. Up close it was even better than he'd expected, with a thin leather band brought together by a single charm in the shape of a compass. The silver token lacked the same detail and sentiment of the one Emma had given him, but Killian still thought Emma might like it, and he wanted to show her he'd been thinking of her. He made quick work of bringing it to the counter and having it wrapped only to find his friends outside, eyes glued to something down the street. They didn't so much as look at Killian when he stepped back to them.

"Kristoff texted the babysitter as soon as you mentioned port. Paid her a hundred dollars to drive two towns over and pick him up." Dave couldn't keep the grin off his face as Graham handed him a ten, grumbling as he did so.

"You're kidding." Both men shook their head and nodded towards the car heading out of town now. "Does Liam know?"

"Bloody hell, is that Kristoff?!" There was their answer. Liam came ambling down the street from wherever he'd just been. "I leave that man alone five minutes and he's hightailed it out of here. Well you can bet he'll get an earful about that from Anna. Soon as I tell Elsa of course."

"One last day of freedom for him then," Killian mused and Liam grunted.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Killian quirked a brow at Liam, wondering if his brother knew something he didn't about the weekend's plans but seeing that his brother had no intentions of elaborating, Killian decided to drop it.

Instead of lingering on his questions, Killian cast his glance to the rest of the main street until something else caught his eye. There in the moment he realized there was one last thing he could get for Emma today, though he believed the shock of this would far surpass a simple bracelet. When his brother noticed the direction of Killian's thoughts he laughed.

"Seems we have the rest of our day sorted. Let's go then brother, lead the way." And Killian did, finally finding something that felt truly worthwhile on this day apart from his Swan.

…..

 _Maybe I could just tell them,_ Emma thought to herself. Her sisters and friends would understand right? They all had men they loved in their life, even Belle if this weekend's confessions about her feelings for Will were taken into account. But at the same time, it was kind of ridiculous to cut a weekend like this short just because she wanted to be in Killian's arms again. One more night away wasn't going to hurt in the long run.

"Uh oh. Looks like the trip is ending even earlier than we planned," Mary Margaret's words drew Emma from her own thoughts and she raised a brow to her friend.

"What?" Emma tried to keep the hope out of her voice as she asked and Anna laughed.

"I'm surprised we got this far honestly, but good call on only making the reservation for one night, Belle." Belle raised her glass of champagne up before taking a sip and letting herself luxuriate into the comfortable chair some more, closing her eyes.

"So if we only have the rooms for one night then that means…" Emma let the words trail off, suddenly so excited that they were heading home this much sooner. She felt a weight lifting off of her that no spa treatment had been able to make better over the last twenty-four hours.

"We should be mad that you're calling the weekend so early, but I can't seem to fault you when you look so happy." Emma turned to Elsa smiling. Her sister was right after all, she was happy, incredibly so. She had someone to come home to that was better than massages and mimosas all day. Who would have thought love like that existed?

"Kristoff said that Killian was in worse shape when they picked him up this afternoon. At least Emma put on a brave face all weekend." Emma laughed, picturing Killian being forced into some sort of male bonding. She knew he'd hesitate at first, but in the end she hoped he had fun.

Emma and her friends decided that they'd keep things simple, relaxing for just a little while at the spa and then heading home, grabbing dinner on the way. According to the others, Killian and the guys wouldn't be back until after dark anyway, but Emma was so excited to see him, especially when she found out he had no idea she was coming back tonight. The guys had kept it a secret and Emma was glad for it, wanting to see the look in his eyes when she was home.

A few hours later, as she finally walked up the front steps, Emma debated ringing the bell, just to see his surprise at her being back, but decided a sneakier approach would be more fun. Unfortunately, before she could so much as open the door, Killian was there, flinging it open and looking at her with boundless happiness in his eyes.

"Emma, love, you're home!" Emma nodded, feeling herself get a little choked up at the sweetness of his tone. His hands were on her in a second, pulling her closer and Emma took a deep steadying breath. It was good to be back here with him.

"I take it you missed me." Killian growled at that, and she could feel it from his chest coursing through her whole body. He pulled back from their embrace to kiss her, and not a gentle perusal of any kind, but a hot and heavy, making up for lost time kind of kiss. It didn't matter that they were out there on the front porch for anyone to see, in fact, Emma kind of liked that. The whole world should know how into each other they were.

"I always miss you, love. It's impossible not to." Emma's hand came to cup Killian's cheek as she took him in, seeing nothing but truth in his eyes. They made their way inside and just as Emma closed the door, Killian pulled her into his arms and kissed her with so much more fervor it nearly overwhelmed her. She reveled in his closeness, letting herself believe he was back in her arms again and silently vowing that she wasn't going on any girls trips for a good long while.

"I might have missed you too," Emma whispered against his lips when they broke apart to catch their breath.

"Might have?" Killian's hands traced the soft cotton of the sweater she'd needed for the nighttime chill before moving underneath it to run his hands across her skin.

His touch set sparks of pure lust shooting through her, leaving heat in its wake but where she wanted him to go faster, he took his time, moving up slowly before finally making contact with her bra. In seconds her shirt and sweater were both gone and then Killian was slowly moving his hands across her skin again. He knew she wanted more, but he held back waiting for his answer.

"Definitely missed you." Killian hummed his approval at her confession.

"Aye, Swan, that's what I thought." Her bra was unclasped in that moment, freeing her breasts for his attentions and Emma arched towards him, not giving a damn that they were so unevenly dressed. She just wanted his hands and his mouth on her making her feel dizzy with the same sensations Killian always seemed to bring.

"For the rest of the evening I intend to persuade you from taking any more of such trips. I'll remind you why being here in our home will always be the best choice." Emma nodded, truly liking this idea, and pulled him down for another kiss, needing to feel him. She nipped at his bottom lip, hoping to get him more riled up so he'd take things faster and she somewhat succeeded.

"No persuasion necessary. I'm already convinced," Emma said as she moved her hands under his shirt, feeling his hard muscles. But when she reached his chest, just over his heart she felt something, a bandage of some sort. Quickly she stripped the shirt away and looked up to Killian.

"Killian, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Killian shook his head, grinning.

"No, love. Just a souvenir from our day apart." Emma didn't understand what he meant. What could he possibly have done that would require something like that? "Anyone ever tell you that you're thoroughly adorable when confused, love?"

Emma arched a brow now at Killian, wanting some sort of answer and he grinned, taking her fingers to tear away the bit of tape holding the cotton down. Underneath Emma found something she hadn't expected.

"You got a tattoo?!" Emma asked, shocked and then she saw what it was. Her constellation, the one that he'd shown her the night she agreed to move in. She was sure of it. She wanted to run her fingers across it, but the wound was too fresh and she balled her fingers together in a fist that rested lower on his chest as she felt happy tears spring to her eyes. He'd done this for her and she loved it.

"The mark you've left on my heart is permanent love, but while you were gone, I thought it might be good to get a physical reminder."

"Killian, I don't know what to say." She could say that she found the gesture incredibly thoughtful and heart warming. She could say that him getting this done, stamping an emblem of her that would be there forever above his heart was incredibly romantic. She could even say that the sight of the fresh black ink made her want him so much she wanted to just jump him now. But she let the moment be instead, letting their love flow freely as it was.

"Seemed only fitting that I should have you branded on me, love. I have some from my time in the service, and you are far and away a more important part of my life than the past. You're everything." His hand had moved to push away a strand of her hair, and for a moment she was spell bound, caught in the bright blue gaze that shone as brightly as it did only for her.

When she came back to herself, Emma's hands moved to the button of Killian's jeans, now no longer interested in even pretending they were going slow. She wanted him right now right here. Her perfect, gorgeous, incredible fiancé had pushed her over the edge.

"So you like it then?" Emma pulled him down for another kiss, wanting that smug smile replaced by the heat and desire she felt.

"That would be an understatement. Now, either you get me to bed in thirty seconds or this reunion is about to happen in the foyer." Killian growled, sweeping her up with him upstairs and laying her out on the bed after all the rest of their clothes had been discarded.

"Gods, Emma, how are you possibly mine?" Emma shivered against him, unable to control it. Whenever he said things like this, she was helpless to the onslaught of feelings that descended upon her. He was just so thankful to have her and his openness with that made her feel safe and loved and cherished. The ferocity of these emotions always stole her breath away but left her needing him immensely.

"The same way you're mine." Killian smiled at her own laying of claim to him before kissing along her jaw and down her neck.

"I'm going to make sure you're so happy, love. I'm going to give you everything, I promise." Emma couldn't help the way her heartstrings pulled tighter at the words. He was so adamant as if he didn't realize he was already the best part of her world.

"Killian, you already make me happy." An idea occurred to Emma. She could use his sincerity to her advantage and maybe get her turn at setting the pace for once. "But if you insist on making me happy, I might know a way," Emma said teasingly as her hand moved down to grip his hard length pulling out a groan from him.

" _Fuck_ , Emma." The sudden flash of raw hunger in Killian's gaze told Emma she'd successfully turned the tables, and before he could respond, she was pushing him back so she could straddle him. Now she was set to make this evening everything she'd wanted.

Kissing her way down from Killian's mouth along the hard, lean lines of his body, Emma paused as she came to face his cock. She could feel the tension rolling off of him, but he waited and Emma had a sudden glimpse of why he might constantly be teasing her. This felt good, knowing that he was so strung out with wanting because of her, but Emma was far less patient than Killian, taking him into her mouth wanting to watch him really lose control.

Emma fed off of his barely restrained grunt as she worked him precisely the way he loved. She watched him starting to slip up with his rein over himself, and felt Killian's release coming, but before she could get him there he pushed her away and back up to him.

"No way, Swan. Fantastic as you are at that, I had some very different ideas about how this reunion would go." Emma huffed out a breath at the change in plans.

"You always have to be the Captain, don't you?" The wicked gleam that came to his blue eyes made Emma's toes curl. She'd just found a hot button to push to get Killian just as needy as she wanted him.

"I think you rather like it when I am, love." Killian moved above her and Emma spread her legs wider so he'd have better access. He was right after all, she did love the obscene amount of pleasure he brought her day in and day out. Killian surprised her though, by filling her with two fingers before teasing her clit with his thumb, and the sudden fullness with the bit of friction pulled an unintended cry from her.

"Killian!" He smiled at her, and underneath the confidence and roguishness, she saw that he was trying just to love her and to show her how much he always would.

"This is what I pictured all weekend, Swan. You, lovely as always as I make you fall apart. I pictured all the years we'll have together, having to sneak moments like this someday because our children will be sleeping, the children we're going to make and raise together. Tell me you thought of this, Emma. Tell me you want this." Killian's hand continued to tease her as his mouth came to her breast.

"I did, I do. I think about it all the time. I want all of it, Killian, and I want it all with you." Her eyes fluttered closed, and soon enough Emma was tumbling over the edge swiftly. When she opened her eyes again, he was grinning in that slightly lopsided way of his.

"When I take you this time, love, I want your eyes on me. I want you to watch everything between us." Emma nodded, feeling her arousal heighten at his words and as he kissed his way down her body, bringing her sex to his lips.

Emma loved his mouth on her, and he knew it, taking his time to bring her back to the tipping point from the orgasm she had just had. Emma's mind went blank, thinking only how much she loved this and loved him. Somehow things between them just kept getting better and Emma was torn between wanting this to last forever and wanting bliss right now.

"Killian, I want you with me this time," she panted as she pulled at his hair. She half expected him to deny her, but he came back up, pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"I can never seem to say no to you, love. It's a rather perplexing situation." She would have laughed, but then he was filling her and all flirty replies flew from her mind as he set a rhythm that was hard and fast and designed to take them both to bliss. The arousal she'd accrued thanks to his mouth achingly remained, until she felt him getting closer and reaching down to touch her clit. That was all it took to prompt her release and his along with her.

"There's something to be said for being apart if it means we get to do that when we come back together." Emma said later against his chest, careful not to touch the bandage over his heart as they lay together in bed, recovering.

"No need to leave my side to have that, love." Killian sounded put out by her inference that she would need to leave to get lovemaking like this and when Emma looked at him, she saw that he was frustrated at the thought of another weekend spent apart.

"Okay no more vacations apart for a while." Killian nodded, kissing her forehead lightly. Emma ran her fingers along the smooth lines of his arms, daydreaming a little of what they could do with all that time together. Then she remembered there wasn't actually that much time coming up. Small as they were keeping the wedding, there was still a lot to be done before then. Emma just wished it was the day they'd say _'I do'_ already.

"Two weeks and we'll be married." Killian smiled at Emma's mention of their impending wedding, as if the thought was the best thing in the world to him. He pulled her further into his arms as she said it.

"I know, love. It's going to be the best damn day of my life." Emma sighed happily.

"Mine too." Killian's smile faded in that moment and for a second Emma worried until he told her he'd forgotten something he needed to give her. She propped herself up on the bed watching her very naked Captain retrieving a small box smiling at the sight. He noticed her appreciative glances when handing it to her and gave her a self-assured grin of his own.

"Go on, love." Emma looked at him for a moment before untying the ribbon and opening the parcel to find a leather bracelet with a compass attached to it.

It was exactly the kind of thing Emma liked to wear, not too flashy but meaningful and since Killian had found it for her it felt all the more dear to her already. She'd stopped bringing the compass with her everywhere since giving it to Killian all those months back but she liked the idea of wearing this one as often as she could and keeping a piece of her past and of her future with Killian with her as she did.

"Killian, it's beautiful." She was about to say that he was spoiling her, that all of this was getting to be a bit too much, but he beat her to the punch kissing her senseless all over again.

"I love you Emma and I promise I always will." And as Emma replied that she loved him too, she knew that Killian meant what he said and that she could trust him with her heart for now and forever.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it! This week's installment of 'In Your Light' miraculously got posted even if it is a day later than usual. I hope that you all enjoyed the bit of fluffiness and would love to hear what you all thought. This story is definitely an awesome one to write cute moments for and I like the chances I get to incorporate the other characters too. I see it going on for quite a while even after the wedding, and I've outlined some parts of Emma and Killian's story I still really want to include that I'm hoping you will all like. Here's hoping that season 6 brings not only fantastic CS moments but good show wide chemistry too. It's always awesome when that happens. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next time!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hello everyone! We are back with a Monday installment of 'In Your Light' and it is the final one before the wedding chapter. How that's possible, I have no idea but I am thrilled to say the least! This story is always a joy to write and though this chapter is far shorter than the average installment, the wedding chapter will not be. As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**_

Standing in the fading light of another beautiful day and feeling the warmth of the big bonfire they had going in their backyard right now, Emma thought how right she'd been in suggesting this. Originally her sisters and her friends had insisted that they should have a bachelorette party for Emma, or at least a final girls' night out to celebrate the wedding tomorrow, but Emma was adamant that all she wanted was time with the people she loved and a chance to relax. This barbecue turned evening hangout was the product of that want.

"Okay I have to admit, this was a good call by you Ems. I've gone a whole summer without getting to watch my husband fight a fire to get me a decent marshmallow and you've given me that." Ruby's joke made Emma laugh aloud, but it also brought her eyes to the fire in question. There, smiling back at her was Killian who was ' _fighting'_ the flames as well to get Emma a melty treat too.

"Well that and now we don't have to face Killian's wrath for hiring a stripper. Can you imagine?" Anna feigned a shudder and Emma tried to picture what that moment might have looked like. Yeah her soon to be husband would not have liked that at all. She looked back to Killian who was still watching her and Emma thought about how the only naked guy she wanted around was him anyway.

"You guys give new meaning to the term heart eyes," Belle said cheerfully from beside Emma and Emma blushed, finally tearing her gaze away from Killian.

"I do _not_ make eyes at him," Emma said, knowing she sounded childish and her friends all gave her a look as if to say she was totally full of it. "Okay maybe."

"Maybe what, love?" Emma jumped a bit hearing Killian's voice so close to her and when she looked at him she could see he'd known exactly what he was doing sneaking up on her like that.

"I will _maybe_ keep you around if that marshmallow is a perfect golden brown." Killian offered the stick to her for inspection, and Emma pretended to be discerning knowing damn well she'd have eaten a fully charred mess since Killian had made it for her. As it was, his showing was pretty phenomenal and the best part of course was that she got all the spoils of his work without putting in any effort of her own.

"Does it pass muster?" Killian asked and Emma nodded, but her breath caught as Killian leaned in closer just a whisper away from her lips. When he smiled, Emma was so tempted to pull him closer or drag him away from the crowd of people here in the yard but somehow she managed to keep herself in check.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. I'll go make another one to keep you satisfied for a while so I can enjoy my reward." Emma watched him walk away, feeling like she needed to fan herself only for her friends to comment immediately.

"Damn Emma, are you trading sexual favors for s'mores? Because if so bravo." Emma rolled her eyes.

"No Elsa I am not. I told Killian we could share the lounger if his s'more making skills impressed me, that's all."

"Somehow that's almost worse," Ruby said and Emma shook her head, grabbing what she'd need to make her and Killian's s'mores and moving over to the chair in question just as he did. His easy smile made Emma feel that all too common flutter of happiness in her stomach and she let out a breath, fully relaxing once more with him here. He'd been calming her a lot lately, especially over the last few weeks of crazy planning for tomorrow.

Turned out organizing a wedding was stressful, even if you were keeping things small, and though Killian always managed to bring her back to this feeling of peace and love, Emma was still a little greedy. Now that she knew what it was to be truly happy, she wanted it all the time. Killian seemed to have no problem with that though, easily situating them on the chair so she was flush against him. Her back rested against his chest, feeling his firm body through the fabric of their shirts and Emma was torn between a sweet sort of serenity and wanting to turn around and kiss him senseless.

"Is your dessert to your liking, love?" Killian asked, whispering in Emma's ear as she enjoyed the first few bites of the treat she'd been waiting for all day.

"It's pretty good." Killian hugged her closer to him, pulling a laugh from Emma as she offered a bite over her shoulder. Killian shook his head and Emma raised a brow in questioning.

"I much prefer to watch you eat it, love."

"That sounds like the making of a new fetish." Killian growled and Emma laughed again, but the sound faded away as Killian brought his thumb up to graze against the corner of her mouth.

"You have a bit of chocolate right here." He said, heat lacing that enticing voice of his and then he pulled back to lick his thumb clean. "See, Swan, I still got a taste after all."

"Why do I have the feeling that you two will still be just as sickeningly adorable after tomorrow?" Ruby asked from across the fire and Emma blushed a little, having mostly forgotten that anyone was here. Killian always seemed to have a remarkable ability to take up the bulk of her attention.

"Because they will be," Emma nearly groaned at Anna's typical wistful tone. Her sister's enthusiasm for Emma being in love had never dwindled in all the time she'd been with Killian, and Anna always made the biggest fuss about them even now.

Elsa was right there with Anna of course, because despite her very early hesitations, she was even more invested in Killian and Emma being together than the others. If Emma had a dollar for every time Elsa had happily commented on how they were sisters who married brothers she would be a very rich woman.

"Hey we're adorable too," Graham said offering Ruby her slightly more well done marshmallow and Ruby smiled at her husband, kissing him quickly. All thoughts of teasing Emma and Killian were gone and now the friends all gathered in the same place to enjoy more of the laid back night before them.

The party stayed that way for a while, and more than once Emma thanked whatever universal powers were at play for the company and the cool breeze on this warm night. Emma knew how lucky she was to be here, wrapped up in the man she loved while getting to be with her family in this easygoing manner. Life was so much more than good and this moment in time was the proof. They all talked and laughed and watched the sun dip below the trees, consuming more s'mores than any group of people ever should as they went. But eventually, the evening took an unexpected turn.

"Hey is that Will?" Emma asked in the face of a figure walking around the back of the house from the front and Killian nodded. "I thought his flight wasn't getting in until tomorrow morning."

"As did I," Killian replied making to get up to greet his friend, but he paused when Will moved to a now standing Belle and took her into his arms for a very public kiss.

"Well hello to you too, Scarlet," Liam joked from his spot beside the fire and Emma grinned, watching Will and Belle finally pull away from each other. The two of them were lit up by the firelight and the lanterns Killian had placed around the yard in preparation for the party, and Belle in particular looked surprised and thrilled all at once.

"Will, what are you doing here?" The shakiness in Belle's voice was undeniable, but Emma heard hope in that warble and she felt herself being sucked into what should have arguably been a very private moment. Will took Belle's hands in hers.

"Seeing the woman I love before I completely lose my mind from missing her." The audible gasps from every woman watching didn't seem to compute to either Will or Belle, the latter of whom was now gawking at the former.

"You love me?" Will nodded and Emma felt her heart clench at the moment they were all getting to witness.

Emma had been talking to Belle only a few days ago about how excited her friend was to see Will again. After spending much of the week Will was in town together, they'd been talking all the time, with Skype and text and the occasional letter, and Belle seemed really happy, but one problem still remained – they lived a world away from each other. That fact had been concerning Belle for a while now and more than once Emma had been the one to tell her friend that it would all work out if it was meant to. This appeared to be the moment where it would.

"Yes Belle, I love you. And I want to be with you." The certainty in Will's tone pulled a whispered word of approval from Killian and Emma ran her hand along his arm, silently agreeing in his assessment.

"But you live -,"

"Right here, in Storybrooke, love." Well that was a surprise.

"What?!" Emma muffled a laugh at the fact that Mary Margaret was louder in the question than Belle was.

"I convinced Killian and Dave to give me a job so I can be here with you. I even got my own place so I'm not shacking up with the love birds over there." Emma slapped Killian absently on the arm she was just tenderly holding for not telling her about the job and now it was Killian's turn to laugh. Still Emma couldn't tear her gaze away from Belle and Will for long. This was better than a movie.

"But you love London." Belle had a point.

"Clearly not as much as he loves you!" Ruby added and Will groaned.

"Bloody hell, is this what it's like every time a man comes to confess his feelings in front of you people?!"

"Yes," Everyone said at once as Belle laughed.

"Nice that it's not us for a change," Killian whispered in Emma's ear and she nodded.

"So let me get this straight. You love me and you're moving three thousand miles across an ocean to be with me?" Belle asked, smiling as she did.

"That about covers it."

"Well okay then." Without another word Belle pulled Will down to the loud cheers of her friends until Ruby interrupted again.

"Ahem, isn't there something you'd like to say as well, Belle?" Belle blinked for a second before realizing.

"Oh right. I love you too." Will grinned wildly and pulled her with him.

"We'll see you all tomorrow then." Belle laughed as she followed Will, throwing the rest of them a wave goodbye and leaving everyone just a little bit speechless.

"Well that was definitely something. Anyone else have any grand confessions to make?" Graham joked and to Emma's surprise there were a number of people who refrained from laughing. Liam and Elsa and Mary Margaret and David all looked thoughtful.

"Actually… I may kind of be -," Mary Margaret began.

"Don't say pregnant!" Elsa practically yelled and Mary Margaret nodded after jumping slightly. "Oh my god me too!"

"Jesus we went from a casual s'mores fest to… well whatever this is," Kristoff said, but everyone was already in motion, congratulating the happy couples. This was truly awesome news and a happy day indeed coming right before what would be the best day of Emma's life. She celebrated with her sister and her friend over their new beginnings, but eventually the group moved their musings back to Belle and Will and thoughts on everybody's futures.

Everyone was exactly where they wanted to be right now, and Emma couldn't keep the smile off of her face for the rest of the evening. She'd had a good life for a really long time when she found Elsa and Anna and this place to call home. That life of contentment was such a welcome change after the traumas of her childhood, but now Emma could say that her life was truly blessed. It was better than she could even begin to comprehend and so much of that was thanks to the man who kept hold of her all night. Emma had all these people she loved and cared for and they were getting what they wanted just as she was doing the same. She was surprised though when Killian pulled her aside a while later to ask her something.

"Are you okay, love?" Emma tilted her head.

"I'm perfect. Why?" Killian ran a hand through his hair.

"It's just, this was supposed to be your night and suddenly we've got all of this going on too." Emma smiled, seeing that it was just Killian's excessive thoughtfulness and not an actual problem prompting his question. Emma shook her head and ran her hand across his chest lightly.

"Tomorrow's going to be all the better because I know everyone in my life is just as happy as we are. I don't have to feel guilty for marrying the perfect guy anymore." Killian's chest puffed out at her mirthful words in a bit of pride as he kissed her.

"I was never going to feel guilty," Emma laughed as Killian held her close.

"Best party ever," Emma smiled up at Killian who raised a brow and Emma corrected herself, "well at least until tomorrow."

"There you go, love."

….

After a night spent holding Emma in his arms in the company of their family both by blood and by choice, Killian was glad to be alone again with his Swan. The energy swirling between them all night might now have a chance to be acted upon and he had a number of ideas about how to spend the evening with his lovely fiancé.

 _Thank God she didn't want to leave me,_ Killian thought as Emma locked the front door after shutting off the porch light. At first he'd worried that Emma might be one of those brides who wanted to wait to see the groom before the wedding, but he'd been wrong and now he wouldn't have to endure the night away from her. He'd sleep easily tonight with Emma by his side in a way he never could if she was gone.

"You've got that look again," Emma said smiling as Killian pulled her to him. He knew what look she meant, and he could tell her as he always did that this look would belong to her all the rest of their days, but it went without saying.

"I've finally got you alone, Swan, you can hardly fault my happiness." Emma smirked.

"Hardly." Emma pulled him down for a kiss right there in the front hall and it took less than a second for Killian to meet her, but before he was ready to let her move away she did, and now it was Emma who had a look in her eyes that Killian couldn't quite identify.

"Emma?"

"I want kids." Killian smiled, liking the way she rushed through the words as if they were some sort of grand confession instead of a beautiful potentiality.

"As do I, love." Emma shook her head.

"Right, but I want like _a lot_ of kids." Killian laughed at that.

"I want the same, Emma." Emma nodded and bit her lip and Killian could see there was something she was still holding back. He tilted her chin up to look at him. "What is it, Swan?"

"I never really thought about trying for kids right now, but tonight it kind of felt like maybe it would be good. I want our kids to have built in friends in their family and with Mary Margaret and Elsa both expecting… But at the same time we are not even married yet. Is it crazy for us to try for kids so soon? Because it's soon, like _really_ soon -,"

Killian raised Emma's hand to kiss it gently by her wrist. He was watching Emma battle with this, working out logistics in her head about a future that they were going to have. He wanted to settle the little crease of worry that resided on her brow and his kiss helped slightly. Her words fell away and he filled the space with the assurances she needed.

"Emma we can take this as fast or as slow as we want. There's no restrictions or limits. We'll trust your instincts, whatever they may be." Emma searched his face for something he didn't know.

"How are you so neutral and calm about this? Usually you're like Captain Future." Killian couldn't keep back the laugh that came at that.

"Tomorrow you will be my wife, Emma. There's no room for anything in my heart but joy at that prospect and I know without a doubt that we will get to that future we want. It's a certainty." Emma smiled finally at that, pressing a kiss to his lips and she moved closer against him.

"Pretty excited to marry me, huh?" Emma asked, the light teasing back once more and Killian nodded.

"That is an understatement of massive proportions, love, but yes. Now, do you trust me?" Emma nodded without hesitation and Killian grinned. With a quickness she hadn't seen coming, he swept her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. Where she might have expected him to go to their room though, Killian dropped her back to her feet in the hall, just before one of the spare rooms. He took her hand in his and squeezed slightly.

"I intend to see to it that you are happy every single day, Emma. I will love you and cherish you and choose you every time." Emma moved closer by a step.

"I'm choosing you too."

"Aye love. And someday when we decide to take the next step I'll do the same for our children. We'll make this room into a nursery, fill this whole house with the family that you want, and whether they come next year or ten years from now, I will love them just the same, for they'll be a part of you and I together." Killian saw the beginnings of tears building in her eyes.

"I love you, Killian." Emma said and Killian brushed away the few tears that did fall.

"As I love you, Emma." With one last look around the room though, Emma pulled at his hand and offered him a wickedly tempting smile once they were in their bedroom.

"We might not make that decision today, but I think we can definitely get some practice in, don't you?" Killian groaned at that, watching Emma pull her hand away to start stripping off her clothing before him. He hastily followed suit, not wanting to keep his woman waiting, and the sooner he was done with this, the sooner he could have his way with her.

When they'd both gotten rid of the rest of their clothes, Emma's hands were on him and Killian's roamed over her as well, taking her mouth in another impassioned kiss. Emma moved him back with her to the bed, laughing outright when they came crashing down on it with more force than expected, but Killian wanted to hear that beautiful laugh transform into the thready, breathy sounds that always came when her love turned back into raw, unbridled lust.

Killian was rewarded with those exact sounds as he tore his lips from her mouth and trailed down her jaw, along her neck and to her breasts. Without warning, he pulled her nipple into his mouth as one of his hands came up to pull at the other. Emma moaned at the pulls and tugs and sucks which pulled a growl from Killian. He lived for these moments, when Emma just felt and took what she wanted. Her hands came to tangle in his hair, pulling at the roots while still keeping him in place but he had other plans in mind, and heard the subtle cry of frustration when he pulled away from his attentions at her breast.

He wouldn't say she calmed when she understood his intentions, watching him kiss down lower until he's exposed her waiting sex to his hungry eyes, for Emma was still on fire from his touch, but her frustration was gone, replaced by undeniable want.

When his tongue made contact with her slick flesh, Emma bucked towards him, charging Killian's need to see her shatter all the more. She gave herself and her responses to him so easily and all he could think was that he'd have all of these forever with Emma. Eager to see her find her release, Killian pushed her over the edge and then made his way back up her body.

Seeing Emma's face like this, eyes closed, breathing labored, but the tell tale whisper of a smile on her lips, Killian knew he was the luckiest man alive, and he waited for her to open those gorgeous, expressive green eyes back up and see him. When she did, he was there, smiling down at her as he let his fingers weave through her golden hair.

"Lose your way for a second, sailor?" Emma asked, her voice still too gravely to be truly her own, but God if he didn't love the way she teased him. She was too damn smart for him, too good for him really, but still she was his as resolutely as he was hers. He knew it in his heart and let himself feel her gorgeous hands moving across his body.

"Not at all. I only found my way at all because I found you all those months ago." Emma blushed, running a hand across his cheek lightly.

"Keep finding me, okay?" Emma asked and Killian nodded.

"Every moment of every day, love." Emma grinned, pulling him down for more kisses which quickly spiraled into the two of them chasing bliss together.

Killian stilled the first beat that he was inside of her, succumbing to the way she gripped him so tight, but then Emma was begging him to move and he was powerless to resist her. Every thrust into her felt like an affirmation of everything they both wanted, and when the need between the two of them came to a head, Emma clenched around him, pulling Killian into his own sure sense of light.

As glorious as making love to Emma was though, it was arguably this moment, the one where the high began to fade and the calm serenity of just being together returned that Killian loved most.

He'd been haunted before meeting her, never knowing what it meant to close his eyes and not see the horrors of his past, but his ghosts were soothed, calmed, exorcised even by the love of this one woman. Emma had seen him through what should have been a rocky transition, yet here he was, sailing calm seas in his life for the first time ever. He'd only ever had that chance because she'd given it to him.

The yawn that Emma let go as she nestled closer to him made Killian's heart warm and his hand traced up and down her back in a soft, affectionate way. If he could touch her every second of the day he would, but as it was he made the most of the seconds he did have and Emma never shied away from him, not once. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, and eventually heard her breathing soften, telling him she was asleep.

"I love you, Emma Swan." He whispered, hoping she would hear it in her dreams and think of him. Because as Killian closed his eyes, ready for sleep himself, he knew he would only think of her.

 _ **Post-Note: Oh Monday. You were hilariously annoying this week, but still you brought me the chance to write today's cute little update and I am ending the day with a glass of wine and pasta, so in the end I am victorious. I hope that wherever you guys are in your day, and whether it was good or bad or somewhere in between that you liked this shorter update. Remember, wedding fluff next week and as I say at the end of every update – thank you for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey everyone. This chapter is a bit longer than the usual installment for one very good reason – I was too wrapped up in wedding fluff to walk away at the usual mark. As you guys know by now, 'In Your Light' as an AU is all about two things – finding family and finding home. Those two themes are big parts of this chapter and full disclosure I actually got a bit teary eyed writing the end of this. No worries though, because there is cute wedding stuff and a little wedding night smut, because really what is a wedding without that? Hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for reading!**_

Waking up on the morning of her wedding, Emma let herself feel the gentle kiss of sunlight coming through the window before she opened her eyes and took in everything around her. The day was new still, but the quiet was charged with that ambient hum of life in Storybrooke. Birds chirped outside, the leaves of the big oak tree outside brushed the window lightly from the wind, and just beside her, Killian's steady breaths told Emma he was still sound asleep.

This spot right here was the best place she'd ever known, and though she couldn't let herself linger here too much longer, Emma took a moment to feel it all. Killian's strong arms still held her close, and the safety they provided wasn't lost on her. She carefully turned around in his embrace to look at him, balling her hands into fists so she wouldn't brush back the hair that had fallen in front of his face.

 _He's going to be mine. Really mine._

The thought didn't just excite Emma but healed her. She had found him, the one person she was supposed to be with, the only one who could make her believe that love like this was even possible. Killian had proved time and time again that he was eager to see her happy and to see a life they both wanted come to fruition. He worked day in and day out to see that it was done, and Emma knew with everything in her that he was her perfect match.

Today the fairytale began, or perhaps it just continued, for their story so far had been something to be forever grateful for. They were different now, stronger, surer, and more open because they loved each. Emma wasn't carrying the troubled times of her youth in the same burdensome way, just as Killian wasn't still caught up in the fighting he'd seen in battle. Both of them had faced demons and ameliorated old wounds by standing hand in hand and choosing the other. But today, that choice would be made official. Promises would be made not just for now, but for forever.

"I love you, Killian."

Emma whispered the words, watching the shadow of a smile appear on his face as he moved a little bit, holding her closer. He was still asleep though, thank goodness, and with a lot of care and patience, Emma eventually slipped out of his hold. She knew that if she didn't put the space between them now, he'd manage to convince her that none was needed at all. Not that it would take very much to do so. Emma was about to marry one of the most persuasive, charming men that had probably ever lived.

Emma managed to get herself out of the house and through the streets of Storybrooke rather quickly, heading to her sister's house where she would remain until they were one hundred percent certain that Killian left. Emma smiled, thinking that he would likely linger in their house, resenting the need to stay away a full day. Heck, she didn't really love the need for it either, but it would be worth it in the end. Besides she'd promised her sisters and there was no breaking a promise like that. There had been pinky swears involved.

As she climbed up the steps to Elsa's house, Emma tried to anticipate what today was going to bring. There would definitely be tears, a lot of reminiscing, probably some cute well wishes from her sisters and friends. Oh right and a wedding on the beach to a man so good she'd never even thought to dream him up before they met. All in all it sounded like a fantastic day and Emma was eager to greet it, raising her hand to open Elsa's front door only for it to whip open before she could.

"Oh thank God you're here! I was certain I was going to have to send Liam after you." Emma smothered a laugh.

"You thought Killian was just going to hold me hostage?" Elsa gave Emma a look before maneuvering her inside.

"He's a man in love. No – he's a Jones brother in love – and as someone who married the other in the matching set, I am more than aware of what they're capable of." Emma smirked as she looked into the kitchen finding Liam smiling happily.

"Oh good. You got out. Going to make my day a lot easier, even if I have to deal with my bitter brother much of the morning." Emma rolled her eyes.

"He's not _that_ bad." In fact, Killian was the opposite of bad. He was every good thing, and she was marrying him because he was her favorite person in the world. Emma smiled just thinking of it, not caring that Elsa and Liam were watching her get sentimental.

"With you maybe. But since I am not _his lovely Swan_ , there'll be no talking him into anything."

Emma felt the buzz of her phone in her pocket, and knew without even looking that it would be Killian. She was proven correct when she finally checked the text.

 _K: You snuck out before I could give you one last reason to marry me, Swan._

"That's him isn't it?" Elsa asked and Emma nodded, not even bothering to look up. She could hear the slight dreaminess coming into her sister's voice at the words as it was.

 _E: You've already given me every reason to walk down that aisle today._

 _K: I don't think I can wait, love._

 _E: It's just a few more hours. Be patient._

 _K: As you wish._

Emma clutched her phone to her chest, loving the way he always managed to bring these big feelings with him. She felt so wanted and happy. The old her would have found this ridiculous, but love had a funny way of changing people.

"Oh, Emma." And there were the tears. She could hear them in Elsa's voice and Emma groaned, knowing she needed to stop this before it started. It was way to early to be sinking into all this emotion. They had too much to do in the meantime.

With enough coaxing, Emma got Elsa to hold back on the water works and sent Liam to get Killian out of the house. While all of that was happening, the others started showing up one by one. Anna arrived, as did Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Belle and they were all of them just as excited for Emma as Elsa was, if in their own ways. These were her people, the ones Emma wanted standing beside her today, and aside from their significant others and Lena and Garrett, no one else would be coming, at least not to the ceremony itself.

Emma had stressed small for this wedding, and as with most things in her life, there was some negotiation needed with her sisters. Emma got her most important wish though: her actual marriage on the beach would be quiet and peaceful and intimate. Whatever came after that, she didn't care about, but when she said _'I do'_ and finally made her vows to Killian she wanted as much privacy as could be had.

By no means did Emma want to hide what existed between her and Killian, but since the start she'd valued their space, liking the special feeling that came when they held things close to the vest. Emma would never break every habit that she carried from her old life, and going it alone had long been the way she did things. She was private by nature as a means of protecting her heart.

Anna and Elsa had been the first to shatter part of that instinct with their kindness and love, but it wasn't until Killian that Emma found a real partner to let in. But just because she'd let some people past her walls didn't mean she wanted the whole world there in her most precious moments. Emma preferred realness to appearance, and big crowds would never feel as genuine to her as the few people who really knew her and loved her most.

Eventually Emma and the others all got the chance to return to Emma's house, and from there, things moved rather quickly. There were all of these steps between her and Killian still (hair, makeup, a slew of pictures with her sisters and friends), but with each step's completion, Emma felt her excitement grow. Slowly but surely she was making her way, until finally the only thing really left to do was to get into the dress she'd chosen for today.

Without Emma's needing to say anything, Belle, Mary Margaret, and Ruby all drifted away, going to get some of the final things done with whatever reception lay in store for Emma after the beach. This left the three sisters together as Emma took this last step to getting ready. She stood behind the makeshift curtain they'd brought in for the day, putting on the dress she found on a recent trip into Portland when Anna spoke.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Emma felt her chest tighten at the question.

"Of course I remember. You two had gotten yourselves lost by that run down motel on Center Street. You were walking into the worst part of Phoenix without even realizing it."

Emma recalled how out of place Elsa and Anna seemed all those years ago, not even just for the area, but in general. They were walking through the street together hand in hand looking utterly lost while not even taking in where they were. They had absolutely no care for their safety, preoccupied as they were by the loss of their parents.

Emma had no idea then what they'd gone through, but in their eyes Emma saw something she understood on a fundamental level – despair. Even though she'd been on the run herself, trying to keep a low profile, she couldn't keep running when she saw them. They were searching for a life post pain, and she'd wanted to help them find it for some reason.

"And boy did you give us an earful on that. But after we got out of there and we found that coffee shop, do you remember what you said?"

Emma thought about Anna's question. They'd said a lot of things that day. It had been the first time in what felt like forever that Emma found people she even wanted to talk to.

"Remind me."

"You said we didn't have to know why life was the way it was. We just had to keep going. I'd spent three months crying myself to sleep, three months wondering why our parents were in that car on that highway on that night. And here was this girl, who never had anyone in her whole life consoling me, making me see that even if everything wasn't okay it could be, if I just moved forward."

"She sounds kind of insensitive," Emma said, trying to tease a little bit through the intensity of the emotions she felt.

"She was brilliant, and the only reason Anna and I found anything close to happiness," Elsa said resolutely. "You got us here, Emma. You kept us going and then when we found more things that made us happy, you never did anything but try to help. You have been the best sister, and the best friend to both of us."

Emma felt her tears spilling a little bit and definitely heard sniffling from behind the curtain as she stepped out to see her sisters.

"Oh Emma, you look so beautiful," Elsa said, wiping away her tears hastily. Emma smiled.

"You guys got me here too. You got me to this." Both Anna and Elsa came over and took one of Emma's hands in theirs.

" _We_ got each other exactly where we need to be, and today… well today is one of my best days ever because I get to see you find your happy ending Emma. I love you, sis." Anna's words made Emma shed a few more tears. Thank god for waterproof make up.

"I love you too. I love you both of you so much." Her sister's smiled at Emma's words.

"And we love you Emma. To the moon and back a billion times." Emma hiccupped a bit at their words. It was something they'd started back when they were kids, all having just found each other. In only a few short months their bond was formed, Emma had been inducted into their sisterhood and she'd gotten to know what it meant to really be loved and wanted.

"Now, I know I'm usually the biggest crier, but we have a wedding to get to and despite your protests there will be more pictures. We can't show up with splotchy red faces." Emma laughed at Elsa as her sister seemed to take in Emma's dress for the first time. "You look so beautiful, Ems."

Emma looked over into the mirror and saw that she did, in fact, look good. The dress she'd chosen was a flowing ivory gown, with a v style neck and some wrap around elements. The natural waist and easy moving parts felt light and the sleeves gave way to a slightly more open back that led to a delicate train. It wasn't the traditional fair perhaps, but it was perfect for a beach wedding, and it made Emma feel beautiful.

"We're just missing one thing," Anna insisted as she grabbed an extra yellow flower from one of the bouquets and put it in Emma's hair. Anna tucked it just by Emma's ear and Emma smiled, thinking it a nice last touch. "There. Now it's perfect."

"Ready to go?" Elsa asked and Emma nodded, taking one last look in the mirror before heading towards the door.

"Crap. I forgot something." Emma pulled out a sealed letter from the bedside table and a knowing look crossed Elsa's features.

"You didn't read yours yet?" Elsa asked and Emma shook her head. She hadn't asked Elsa directly, but did assume that since she'd married Killian's brother she received a similar letter to this one.

"What is it?" Anna asked and Emma told her. It was a letter from Killian's Mom for the woman he chose to marry. Killian gave it to her the night that he proposed and she'd been putting off this moment to read it until the wedding day itself. With all the emotion between her and her sisters, she'd nearly forgotten it.

"We'll give you a moment, then," Elsa said gently, taking Anna's hand and heading out. As Emma heard the door to her bedroom close, she looked back to the unmarked envelope and with shaky fingers opened it.

The words that flowed over the page in the same delicate cursive script from the back of the picture Emma saved for Killian's birthday, touched Emma like very few words ever had. With the letter also came another gift, a picture of Killian's mother and him when he was just a newborn. She was sitting in a rocking chair, holding him as Emma always imagined parents should. The love in her eyes could not be denied, and that love was just as prevalent in the letter she'd given Emma.

In the face of such tender emotion, Emma felt a swirl of every feeling one could have. Sadness at Killian's loss and her own for never getting to meet this lovely woman who played such a big part in making Killian who he was today, anger at the fact that fate had taken her too soon, gladness at the fact that his mother even thought to write to her at all, but mostly there was gratitude that Emma did get this forever with Killian. Someday she and Killian would have moments like this with their children.

The image sent a pang of longing through Emma and suddenly her feet were restless. She needed to get to Killian and say _'I do'_ so they could get to such a moment. Quickly, but with great care, Emma put the letter and the picture back in the bedside table before turning towards her future.

Moments began to blend together, the minutes passed by in a haze, and Emma knew she'd forget much of these last minute things. There was simply too much feeling inside of her to see clearly, but when she stepped onto the beach, and she finally saw Killian after a day away, her vision cleared. Now every breath, every second, was this brilliant spot in the web of her life.

Emma moved forward, never lagging as she walked towards Killian until she was finally there beside him, his hand taking hers with conviction. Emma's whole body warmed, and though she felt the kiss of a coastal wind, she'd never felt such comfort. In his eyes, Emma saw all the love and hope in the world. He brought her hands up to kiss gently and whispered that he loved her and Emma responded in kind.

Their eyes never strayed from each other, not in the whole time Liam (who they'd asked to officiate the wedding) spoke. Emma heard every word and felt them in her heart, but when it came time for the vows, Emma knew she was in for the realest part of all of this. She took a steadying breath as Liam instructed Killian to say his vows.

"Emma – I hardly know where to begin because it almost feels like there's too much. I've been trying to find the words to say you're everything to me. I want something to make you smile, and make your heart skip as mine does every time you say you love me. I've been searching for the means to make you see what you mean to me when truth is there is nothing I can say that will ever be as strong as this love. You are a part of me, the best part, and the one most worth protecting."

Emma brought her hand up to rest over his heart and smiled, feeling it hammering away under her fingertips. Killian's eyes shone so bright at the action and Emma could tell she'd distracted him a bit. Emma pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before telling him to go on. He nodded, finding his way back again.

"All I can say, love, is that you are the saving grace I needed and that I will need every day. You put me back together when I had no idea it could even be done. With you I've found what it means to live, where before all I did was survive. You pour life into every part of me, Emma, and I have never known a joy like the one I do when I hold you in my arms and when I know you're mine, just as I am yours.

"I love you with everything I am, and each day that love grows more and more. My world is filled with you and the belief that this story is nowhere near finished. I promise to build the life you want, the one you so heartily deserve - a life to make you happy all the days of your life. I promise to fight for you and for us and to never let you wonder where I stand. I am by your side for now and always and I will love you forever more."

Now Emma took his hand in hers again and kissed it lightly, steadying herself before speaking her words. She wanted Killian to feel the same joy that he'd managed to give her just now.

"I love you, Killian, and I have been falling more and more for you since the first time we met. You scared me to death, but more than that you called to me. I knew you were different, I knew that you mattered in that first moment, and you keep showing me just how right that instinct was every day. You like to joke that you fell first, and that might be true. You had the advantage of lurking outside the park and spying on me after all." Everyone, including Killian, laughed at Emma's words.

"But the truth is, this was never supposed to happen. I was never supposed to find someone who looks at me the way you do, who loves me so fiercely and with such certainty. I was never supposed to need someone so much, to love someone with everything I have. I was ready for a life without that, and I thought that would be enough. Now I know better, because you, Killian Jones, are the missing piece. You give me everything I need every day, and you do so with no expectations. You make me brave and happy and I am better for having you here with me."

Emma paused, thinking back to her earlier conversation with her sisters and added a bit more to her vows.

"I don't know why life works the way it does, but I know that I am the luckiest person in the world. No matter what my past may hold, it was all worth it, and I would gladly relive every pain and heart break a thousand times for one more day with you. Instead I get a lifetime and I promise not to take that for granted."

"I would do the same, love." Liam huffed a bit at Killian's reply.

"Alright, brother, you've had your turn." Everyone laughed again including Emma as Liam went through the rest of the rights.

They each uttered those two beautiful words, and the next thing Emma knew they were man and wife, and falling into the single best kiss that they'd ever shared. The wait was over and their next chapter had begun, and when Emma and Killian pulled away and she saw that same look of endless love in his blue eyes, Emma knew it was going to be the most magnificent one yet.

…..

 _She's finally mine,_ Killian thought to himself hours after Emma first walked down the beach to take his hand. After a day spent half in misery and half in agonizing hope, Emma made all that hurting fade away by walking towards him.

Killian would remember every piece of it all for the rest of his life. The way her hair fell, curled but hanging low across her shoulders, and how her lips curved into that knowing smile that she so often sent his way. The feel of her emerald eyes that touched him to his very core, and the way her words sounded out above the gently lapping waves along the shore.

Emma had been beautiful and eloquent as she made her vows and he'd been so in awe of her, he'd forgotten how to breathe, how to think even. That he'd managed to string a single word together or give her even a taste of what she meant to him was a miracle, and if he hadn't spoken first he doubted he ever could. As soon as she'd spoken her truth there was very little in his mind aside from holding her, kissing her and dragging her away from everyone else and shuttering themselves away for at least a year. That last part unfortunately hadn't been possible but it would be, at least in part, given just a bit more time.

There weren't words for the love that Killian had for Emma. It was the kind of love that stories spoke of but life so rarely made true. All these months later, Killian still didn't know how it had all come to be, yet here he was, holding the one woman in the world who could ever make him truly happy in his arms. Now she was Emma Jones, his wife in every way, and Killian felt lighter than air knowing what they'd done. Nothing could touch him here, not while he had Emma.

Now they were dancing in the center of Main Street, and as ridiculous as that sounded, it was perfect. After their actual wedding, they'd been led here, to a town wide celebration in their honor. The whole street was done up with lights and flowers, completely transformed from it's ordinary appearance for them.

Seeing Emma's response, and the excitement on her features despite how over the top it all was made Killian happy too. He had some idea of what her sisters were planning, and was glad Emma liked it despite her want for something small. She deserved these grand gestures and big surprises forever, and he'd see that she had more of them.

Nearly every one who lived in Storybrooke was here, as were so many of the friends Killian left back home. There were more than a dozen men and women he'd served with here thanks to Will. They all of them made the journey to honor his second chance at life, genuinely happy for him. Some had brought their own families, while others Killian could see still bore the scars of their time fighting as keenly as he once had. He hoped they would all of them have the luck to find someone as right for them as Emma was for him, or at least something that gave them the same peace.

Emma was a vision and the picture of kind openness as he introduced her to all of them, the family he'd formed a world away from the normal he knew now. Emma spent quite a while talking to his fellow soldiers and their families, laughing at their stories and mourning their losses as Killian held her in his arms, but finally Killian pulled her away insisting that they dance together. Maybe then they could be alone even if they were still surrounded by other people.

As they danced, Killian's mind filled with musings about where they were now. Emma was the light and the joy in a life that for so long was dark. She outshone every good thing and she did it in the most honest of ways. There were no airs about his Swan, no illusions or deceit. Emma was who she was, and Killian would spend every day showing her just how remarkable a person that made her.

"You look happy _Captain Jones_ ," Emma said, voice teasing and light in a way that spoke to her own happiness.

"That's because I have you, _Mrs. Jones_. There is nothing more I could ever want as long as I live." Emma smiled at that, her fingers tracing lightly down his neck, sending a pulse of desire through him.

"I don't know. I think there are a few things left, or am I misremembering our discussion last night?" Killian knew she was talking of their conversation on starting a family and he brought her more firmly against him as Emma giggled, filling him with the most gorgeous sensation as she did.

"Aye, love. Perhaps there are a few things. But they'll all be with you, so I think my claim stands." Emma looked at him thoughtfully, biting her lip as she did.

"I realized something today." Killian brought his hand to cup her cheek, running his thumb along her smooth skin.

"What did you realize, my love?"

"I don't want to wait to add to this family and to our home. We're ready for this, Killian. We're ready right now."

There was no escaping Emma's intentions with the words. She was ready to depart from the festivities and Killian was all too willing to oblige. He just needed one last kiss to hold him off until they could make it home, but when he took what he wanted, the crowd around them took note.

"Atta boy, Captain!" Will's shout from across the way started a chorus of similar agreements from the friends and Killian groaned, taking Emma's hand and leading her off the dance floor.

"And just where do you two think you're going?" Elsa asked, her arms crossing over her chest with a raised brow.

"Home, love. Thank you for a pleasant evening, but I think we've reached our breaking point. Emma?"

"Yup, definitely there," Emma said looking to her sister with a sincere smile.

"But we haven't even cut the cake, or thrown the bouquet -,"

"Don't care. I'm taking my wife home now, and we'll see you when we see you." Emma laughed at her sister's face and kissed both Anna and Elsa on the cheek before taking Killian's hand again and smiling up at him.

"Well lead the way then, Captain."

Emma didn't have to tell him twice and though the path home seemed too long, they were there soon enough, with Killian sweeping Emma up in his arms to abide by at least one more tradition of carrying her over the threshold.

"I love when you do this," Emma said as Killian carried her up the stairs.

"Carry you away like the love crazed man I am?" Emma shook her head only to consider.

"Well yeah, kind of. But I meant when you bring me home. You're always bringing me home."

Killian kissed her gently as he let her down to her feet in their bedroom once more, but where he'd intended sweet sincerity, Emma had other ideas in mind. She flung herself into Killian's arms. Her lips crashed against his in a fervent kiss, as if Emma could hardly control herself. Killian had no wish to pull back from this glorious frenzy, but he did, trying to catch his breath in the meantime.

"There's no need to rush tonight, love. We have forever now." Emma closed her eyes and Killian moved one of his hands from her hip up to cup her cheek. The smile she graced him with, even as her eyes were still closed felt like the greatest treasure, but when her eyes opened up and Killian saw her need burning clearly, he was lost to her.

"Maybe we have forever, but right now all I want to take advantage of the fact that all of our neighbors are still at our wedding." Killian felt his body tense up as Emma's hand moved to undo each button on his shirt. The picture she painted was a desirable one. Hard and fast pleasure designed to have her screaming his name. They could have that at first, on one condition.

"Only if you understand Emma that after you get your wish, I'll have mine." Emma's eyes widened as his hand traced the shape of her body through her dress and pulled her close enough for her to feel his arousal.

"And what is your wish?" Killian watched Emma lick her lips and he bit back a curse at the sight.

"Once you have your turn, we take things slow. Very, _very_ slow." Emma shivered a bit against him.

"Deal. But mine first."

Killian sealed their agreement with a kiss, knowing that she needed all of him in this moment. Emma knew of his love, could feel it no doubt as it vibrated between them constantly, but she wanted release. They'd been apart too long, experienced too much over this past day to hold off any longer, and Killian moved to get them there, to the state Emma so desperately wanted.

While he had no care for his own clothes as he stripped them away, Emma's dress was a work of art. The way it conformed to every curve even as it flowed so effortlessly was like a dream. He took great care with undoing the hidden zipper, but when it pooled to her feet, and he saw the very little bit of lace she had on underneath, Killian nearly forgot to breathe.

"I've never seen anything as stunning as you are, love." Emma smiled, moving towards the bed with a gleam in her eyes.

"Good thing I'm yours for the taking then." Killian growled out a reply about her being exactly right as he shed the rest of his clothes. When he had in her their bed, he traced the delicate fabric separating him from her breasts, watching as Emma's breath hitched with the light contact.

"I have so many ideas of how this is going to go, Emma. I'm going to spend a lifetime loving you as you deserve." Emma groaned as his mouth came to nip at her pulse point.

" _Later_. Right now it's my turn, remember?" Killian grinned against her neck. As if he could forget the words his wife had just given him. She was essentially begging him to fuck her, to claim her, and he was damn well going to do so. Emma ran her hands over him, trying to push him over the edge, but Killian shook his head.

"Hands to the headboard, love." Emma looked surprised by the request so he continued on. "I'll give you exactly what you want, but I'll do it my way. Marriage is all negotiation, Swan." Emma sighed at that but complied.

Killian started by kissing her mouth then moving along her jaw, down her neck again and then low enough until he'd reached her breasts. He would have liked to spend a bit more time there, reveling in the cries of passion that came from Emma when he gave her such attentions, but he knew she'd start to cave soon and so he began to kiss lower, until he'd opened her legs to him, pulling her up so he could take her with his mouth.

"You're so ready for me, love." Emma's only reply was a moan as he let out a breath against her sex. He knew she loved this, despite the slightly sarcastic reply, and when his mouth touched her slick flesh, she lost it, giving over completely as Killian sought out her pleasure. It took very little to bring her to climax, for his Swan was just as pent up as he was it seemed.

He kissed his way back up her body, seeing the way her first release had calmed her slightly, but the fire still burned in those eyes of hers, the light too pure to ever go out.

"I love you, Emma, more than anything."

"Good."

The next thing Killian knew, Emma was hooking her leg around his waist and flipping their positions so she was on top. The view from where he was, despite his surprise was too impossibly perfect to be offended by.

"I'm going to love you forever, Killian Jones." Killian tried to reply, but the words flew out of his mind, as Emma moved above him, lining herself up only to come down again on his aching cock and moan out how good he made her feel. Killian couldn't keep back all his own words of affirmation as she threw her head back to enjoy it.

" _Fuck_ , Emma, there's never going to be anything else that feels like my love for you."

Emma grinned only to start twisting and lifting and moving back down the two of them found their rhythm and chased that all too desirable state of bliss. They found it, and it didn't come slow and steady, but exactly as his Emma had wanted. In the end, they were in fact lucky that the neighbors were all otherwise occupied.

Killian held Emma close in his arms for a long while after that, letting himself enjoy the quiet contentment they had together. Emma's fingers ran across his skin and his did the same on hers, and they stayed there, intertwined and connected in the best possible way. Eventually though, just as Killian was about to try and convince Emma to let him start his own perusals, her stomach growled and both of them laughed, agreeing to grab some sustenance so they might come back for a few more hours to the peace they'd found.

Killian began to argue when Emma moved to put on his shirt from the wedding, but she distracted him with a kiss and the argument that eating could get messy. Killian ended up taking a page from her book and throwing on something as well, liking the thought that he'd get to tear his shirt off of her later.

"I meant to tell you earlier, but I finally read the letter," Emma said as they both enjoyed some of the wedding cake that had been left for them on the front porch.

Killian knew which one she meant. It was the letter his mother had left to Killian for the woman he one day married. He'd so long thought that letter would never find a recipient, but meeting Emma changed all that.

"What did it say?" Killian asked, genuinely curious to know what his mother might have written.

"You should see for yourself." Emma insisted he wait while she grabbed the letter from back up stairs but in a moment she was back and Killian decided to take her into his arms instead of taking hold of the letter she offered.

"Perhaps you could read it to me, love." Emma nodded, settling back into his arms as she read the words aloud.

 _To My Future Daughter,_

 _By the time you get this letter I will be gone, a rather distant memory in the hearts of both of my sons. I might not have gotten to know them for long, but every moment I had was one I would never trade away. The good, the bad; it was all beautiful and all so incredibly worth it._

 _But there is more to grieve than leaving them so soon and some of that comes in you, my dear. You and I will never even get the chance to meet. I do not know your name or you story, but I do know one thing: you are my family, because you have the heart of my youngest son. He has chosen you and so I will do the same. Truth is I always wanted a daughter._

 _I've battled with myself a while now about writing this letter, but in the end it gives me comfort to think that I can be even the smallest part of this special day. I wish I'd had a million days with my little Killian, but I am not that lucky. But you, you are walking towards forever with him. I hope you have the chance to know it even if I never did._

 _When I look into Killian's eyes even now, I see the shape of who he will grow to be. He has the biggest heart and the wisest counsel even if he is so small. He looks at Liam as if his elder brother hangs the stars, but Killian also knows his own mind and he speaks it if just given the chance. Killian can be shy, but he is also brave and I know he will be okay even when I'm not there to protect him._

 _I see a whole life ahead of him in his blue eyes. Call it a mother's intuition, but I know down to my bones that Killian is destined for amazing things. In the life I see, he leaves a mark in any way he can, making the world better as he does. But the most important part of his world is you, and there's so much happiness and love in the life you both find that he never doubts how much he means or how wonderful he truly is._

 _In this future, Killian gets to know what it means to be a father and he never lets the sins of his own Dad keep him from being the man I know he will one day become. There is not a shred of likeness in my boy and the man who gave him to me. Killian is kind and good and strong. He will protect his family, never failing to honor and cherish and love them. My youngest son was born to love, and if you let him, he will give you everything he has always and forever._

 _All I ask of you, daughter, is that you let him in and that you love him. Walk the world beside him, face every trial and heartbreak and blessing hand in hand and know that I will try to be with you too, in the whistle of the wind, in the subtle quiet that comes with peace, I'll be there, wishing you both all the happiness and joy that life can offer._

 _All my love,_

 _Meara Jones_

By the time Emma finished reading the letter, there were tears running down her cheeks. Killian wiped them away gently, even as he felt his own emotions roiling from the words. He might not have an enormous amount of memories of his mother, but they all aligned with the woman who had written these words. He knew she would have loved Emma, and now Emma had the proof. That was the best part of the note to Killian.

"I promise to grant her wish, Killian. It'll be the easiest thing I ever do." Killian kissed Emma's forehead, pulling her into his arms again and breathing her in as he did.

"And I promise to always be here, my love. No matter what happens. I will remain right here, loving you."

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it. Side note – while I know that the name is Meara is close to Milah, it was definitely the best name I could think to include. It means calm sea in Gaelic and I thought that was rather fitting for the mother of Liam and Killian. Anyway, hope that you guys liked the chapter and thanks so much for reading. I'm going to go drink a bunch of wine to deal with the feels I gave myself.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: We are in the final stretch of chapters for 'In Your Light' and while this one is challenging, I promise we return to fluff by the end of it (thus why it's so long). Since this is a story centered on family, I had one more person to include and one big conversation for Liam and Killian both to get us where we need to be. With that not so subtle hint in hand, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

"Auntie Emma did I tell you about the new tumble class yet?"

Emma looked up from where she'd been watching Garrett on the slide to where her niece was currently mastering the monkey bars. The truth was that Lena had already told her about 'advanced tumbling' a handful of times today alone, but Emma didn't mind. She'd gone two whole weeks without seeing her niece and nephew when she was away on her honeymoon, and she missed them, even their tendency to talk every subject to death.

"Yes you told her a million _billion_ times." Garrett's reply made Lena pout for a moment but a second later she brightened.

"Did you hear that Granny's got a new ice cream maker?!" Emma had heard that, but not from the kids, so she pretended to be shocked.

"You're kidding!" Lena shook her head as Garrett chimed in.

"Nuh uh! Dad took us to see it yesterday."

"Leroy got to have the first taste before anyone else, but he dropped it all over himself."

"He looked like a big baby!" Garrett gave Leroy the label as if it was the worst slur in the world. Being a baby to a growing kid was a terrible prospect.

Emma muffled a laugh at her niece and nephew. They weren't very far off. The local man they were talking about did have a way about him, and he never really understood that kids should get special treatment. Would it really have killed him to let a clearly excited five-year-old try the first taste?

"So what flavor was better?" Garrett yelled that vanilla was at the exact same time that Lena said chocolate. They then devolved into a little argument about which ice cream was better and Emma laughed again.

With the spark of their disagreement, Emma was pulled back to a memory from her honeymoon, where she and Killian had gotten into a similar debate. Emma believed whole-heartedly that they should see at least some of the touristy attractions around them, but Killian had other ideas, ideas that did not involve them ever leaving their suite. He made a very convincing argument (one that Emma blushed just to think back at now), but so did she, and in the end it had been a trip of compromise.

They got to experience a lot of things together despite Killian's more bedroom-oriented agenda. Emma got to see where Killian grew up, and the places that had been the most important to him back home. It was like taking a tour of what made him the man he was. Emma could picture Killian there when he was younger, but at the end of the day she knew Killian considered Storybrooke his home and that warmed her heart. London was a beautiful city and the country around it was remarkable, but it didn't compare to their little corner of the world, at least not to Emma.

By the end of the trip Killian had already started to plan a dozen more, claiming there were all sorts of other places he wanted to show her. Emma made a joke at his expense, claiming that he just wanted to take her to the inside of hotel rooms in different countries, but he made her promise that they'd take a honeymoon of sorts together every five years. At first he'd said it should be annual but Emma thought that highly unlikely, especially since he was so keen on starting a family of their own.

Just thinking of the fact that they were trying for their own kids made the butterflies in Emma's stomach fly about like crazy. As she watched Garrett and Lena now moving beyond their argument on ice cream, she wondered what hers and Killian's kids would be like. Would they have the same want for adventure as their cousins? Or would Emma and Killian have a band of little bookworms? Emma didn't mind what her kids were passionate about, as long as they were happy, she'd be thrilled.

"Pardon me, Ma'am, you wouldn't happen to know where the heck North Street is, would you?"

Emma turned from where she'd been watching the kids towards the source of the voice and found a man who was tall, but older. His dark but graying hair and blue eyes were familiar to her, even though she'd never met him, and Emma could have sworn that she heard just the faintest trace of an accent. But the only thing she did know for certain was that there was a sense of uneasiness that came when he moved closer to her. The man now stood just a bit too near for strangers, and Emma's walls and defenses came rushing up to the forefront.

"Um, yeah. If you keep down that way, it's the third street on your left." The man looked in the direction Emma pointed, and Emma hoped he would just leave. Instead he looked back at her and his eyes traced over her in a way that made brought her discomfort up another few notches.

"That's a nice ring you have there."

Emma saw that he was looking at her engagement ring and immediately her hand moved to hide it. Was that what he was after, an easy mark to steal from? If that was his intention he'd picked the wrong girl. There was no way he was getting this ring. The women in Killian's family had it too long for her to ever let it go willingly.

"Thanks." Emma practically spat the word out, and there could be no construing her tone as engaging.

"You must be an extraordinary woman." The man's attempt at a friendly smile sent a chill through Emma and she took half a step towards the kids only for him to make a strange sort of bow and head off in the direction of the street where he'd parked his car.

Emma let out a sigh of relief when he was gone. Whoever the man had been she did not trust him, and she truly hoped he wouldn't be here long.

"Who was that man?" Lena asked her, coming forward to take Emma's hand.

"No one, honey. Just a stranger."

Emma started to wonder if Lena was just a good read of character or if Emma's tensing up was so obvious her niece had picked up on it, but when Emma tried to move back the little girl didn't let go of her hand. Suddenly Emma knew their interlude in the park was coming to a close. She just needed a way to bring back the day's fun before she was supposed to drop them back off with Anna and Kristoff.

"What do you guys say we grab some of that Granny's ice cream before heading home."

"Only if you get chocolate," Lena said with a triumphant smile.

"No, vanilla!" Garrett countered running back up to them. The same debate continued until they'd walked into the diner, and after placing their orders Lena and Garrett waited eagerly to see which side Emma would choose.

"I'll take a twist please Granny." The diner owner smiled, sending a knowing look between the kids and Emma. When she had the cone in hand, Garrett and Lena heralded her as 'the smartest aunt that ever lived.'

They all enjoyed their ice cream on the short walk back to Garrett and Lena's house, and though Anna invited her in to spend some time together, Emma excused herself. She was still a little shaken from the random guy before, and she knew the best cure would be seeing Killian. He had quickly become her beacon of safety since their meeting.

She could feel her tension dwindling with each passing step, until she'd gotten through the front gate and was moving towards the porch. Half way up the walk, she saw Killian rushing out of the house.

"Emma, there you are." His arms came to wrap around her quickly and it was impossible not to feel the anxiety clinging to him.

"What's wrong?" He moved back, his hands holding onto her arms and Emma could see the mix of emotions on his face. Killian was angry, but there was more to it than that. She could see a little fear and definitely some hurt swirling around too.

"My father's here." Emma should have been shocked, but it made sense. She didn't want to think anything like that before, but it had to be the man she'd seen earlier. Emma also knew exactly where he was heading given the street he asked for.

"He's at Elsa and Liam's." Killian nodded.

"I have to go love." Before he could leave, Emma took his hand in hers.

"I'm coming with you." Killian looked so relieved but all he did was nod as they walked quickly from their house in search of a most unwelcome guest from Killian's past.

…..

If it hadn't been for Emma's hand in his at this moment, Killian had no idea what he'd do. This was a situation so far out of his realm of expectation. His good for nothing father was here in Maine. Killian couldn't fathom what he could want. They had no ties to each other, and nothing between them but anger and resentment.

Last he'd heard his father had shipped off from England in search of friendlier climates. He had a good number of enemies, constantly gambling and conning people as he was, but Killian didn't give a damn. As long as the man remained far away from him, he could do what he liked. He'd learned long ago that his father's actions and choices had no bearing on him. He wouldn't turn out like him, no matter what happened. Such darkness would never touch his heart.

"Killian, I think I should tell you something." They were at the front door of Elsa and Liam's when Emma spoke the words. Killian could hear her labored breathing. They'd moved very quickly, and no doubt Emma could feel his strung out emotions. But before he could ask her what it was, Elsa swung the door open.

"Thank God you're here," Elsa whispered. "I didn't mean to – I didn't know who he was or what would happen."

Killian squeezed Emma's hand and gave her a look before letting go and heading inside. As angry as he currently was, he could only imagine what state Liam was in.

His elder brother was many things, loyal, honorable, stubborn as ever, but first and foremost he was a protector. He hated their father with a passion because he could never understand why the man had fathered children he didn't want with a woman he didn't love. All this emotion tended to cloud Liam's judgment, and though it had been years since they'd seen the man, they couldn't afford a repeat performance of what had happened then.

It took very little time to locate his father, but the sight he created made Killian's blood run cold. Brennan Jones looked too cheerful, and was making himself at home at the kitchen table in Liam's house. Liam meanwhile held onto the island so hard that his knuckles had gone white. There was very little holding Liam back from a full blown melt down, and Killian had to find a way to prevent that.

"Ah Killian, so good of you to stop by. I ran into your wife earlier. Pretty little thing she is. I quite liked meeting her." In five seconds his father had found just the right button to push, and Killian was about to go after him when Elsa and Emma moved into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that wasn't mutual."

Emma's words pulled Killian's eyes back to her and he saw her holding Elsa's hand. Her sister was clearly out of her depth here, overwhelmed with what was happening, but Emma wasn't. She stood in the face of this and stayed strong. That was just like his Swan. Luckily for Killian, her strength transferred to him, and where he'd had rage just a moment ago, he found the means to control it.

"Ah, she's a spite fire. Just like your mother." 

"Don't you talk about our Mother!"

Liam's words were barked out in a show of aggression, and the tension in his muscles was unavoidable. He looked liable to launch himself at Brennan in a minute. Killian needed to get control of this. Liam was a teacher, and an expecting father. He could not afford the blow back of anything physical happening no matter how justified such actions might be.

"You've always been so testy, Liam."

"What are you doing here?" Killian ground out the words harshly. Brennan's eyes returned to him as he smirked.

"A man can't come to see his family?"

"He can if he has any. You gave up that right a long time ago. So what is it you really want? Money?" Brennan smiled fully and it made Killian's stomach sour.

"Is that what you really think of me?" Killian shook his head.

"Truth is I don't think of you as anything more than a pathetic disappointment." Now Killian could see anger in his father's eyes. The mask was beginning to fall away, but he held onto it somewhat, clearly trying to play a game with them all as he did.

"Have I hurt you so terribly, son?" Killian wouldn't take the bait, but Liam was another story.

"Don't call him that!" His brother had been reduced to these simple commands, and it worried Killian to see Liam like this.

"You've had your fun, but it's time for you to go. We've nothing to give you and no want to see you ever again." His father moved back in the chair, leaning slightly.

"Come now, Killian. You'll give your wife the wrong idea about me." Emma scoffed from behind them.

"Says the guy who showed up in a stolen car." Killian watched his father's face blanch at Emma's claim. "That car out there with the California plates isn't yours. It's registered to a veteran, but you probably missed that. California license plates are tricky that way. You also did a pretty terrible job of hot wiring."

In any other moment, Killian would think to ask Emma how she knew that. He had some ideas about what her past had been like in the system, but that she had such knowledge on car theft… it was a surprise, and a damn enjoyable one in this moment. Watching his father squirm right now was a rather pleasurable thing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." That answer wasn't good enough for Emma.

"Let me spell it out for you then. I'm willing to bet that you're dabbling in more than just car theft, and I know for a fact the town sheriff would love a good collar today." Killian watched his father laugh, but the sound was hollow. Emma continued to glare at him, fired up in her anger.

"Don't let the small town venue fool you; he's like a dog with a bone. He'll track down ever bit of dirt you got and your couple of years for that Honda our front will be just the start. Since the judge in our district also happens to know Elsa, chances are you won't get anything close to leniency."

"You sound rather confident." Killian could hear the composure his father had deteriorating. He was afraid of Emma's threats, but Killian couldn't have Emma putting herself in his father's way anymore. He took a step in front of her, to shield her from this.

"Because she's right. So either you walk away and stay away, or prepare for an interesting change in plans for the rest of your life."

"That life won't last much longer if I don't get my money." And there it was – Killian had been right. His no good father was in hot water with someone and looking for help. As if he'd ever find it here.

"Not our problem."

Killian crossed his hands over his chest, but cast a quick glance to Emma. He didn't want her to think him cruel, but this man deserved nothing from them and giving him any sort of help would only entangle them all further. Emma's face as she looked at his father was completely devoid of emotion. There was no sign of empathy, only a fire burning in her eyes that Killian would guess was pure, undiluted disgust.

"You'd let me die out of what, resentment? How will you tell your child that you have your own father's blood on your hands?"

Killian didn't have time to think as Liam was springing forth from his spot. Killian had no idea how his father knew of Elsa's pregnancy, perhaps she'd let it slip at some point when frightened by him, but just the mention of his unborn child was enough to have Liam ready to kill. Killian barely got between him, pushing his brother back.

"Liam, it's not worth it." His brother growled aloud, beyond the point of hearing reason until Killian whispered low. "You don't want Elsa to see you like this."

Only that was enough to give Liam pause, and he shot a look at his wife who Killian knew was probably beside herself. He moved back, but barked out a warning.

"You need to go. Now." The inference in Liam's voice was undeniable, but still their father hesitated. He looked over to Elsa and Emma searching for some sort of assistance but Emma moved in front of Elsa some more, standing her ground. Finally realizing he was at a loss here, Brennan grabbed his coat.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it." Killian felt himself calm a bit at the thought that his father would leave, but gave him one more warning.

"It is. And if ever you should think of returning, know that wouldn't play well for you. I'll be taking out an order of restraint when you leave for everyone in this family. Stepping back in this town won't be an option."

Killian watched the tick in his father's jaw that came with the threat, but he left nonetheless, with all of them watching as he did. The door slammed, but soon enough the car out front started and sped off. Only when that happened did Killian let the breath he'd been holding out.

"Elsa, it's okay. He's gone, and he's not coming back." Killian saw that Elsa was still shaking, her hand covering the spot where she'd barely begun to show in her pregnancy. She nodded, but then looked at Liam for his comfort.

Killian wished with all his heart that Elsa could have that right now, but he didn't even need to look at his brother to know that Brennan had gotten his secondary wish. He'd stirred up past traumas and darkness in his eldest son, and when that happened, Liam needed time and some sort of release for his anger.

"Liam I'm sorry," Elsa's voice sounded out meekly through the room and the sorrow in Liam's eyes was evident. He moved towards Elsa, taking her hand in his, and for a second Killian thought he would stay, until Liam let go without a word and headed out the front door himself.

"He just needs some time, love." Elsa's eyes started to well up with tears but Emma stepped in to help.

"Come on, lets call the sheriff and Anna just to be safe. I'm sure by the time we do that, Killian will find Liam and calm him down a bit." Emma looked over to see if that could be done and Killian nodded, unwilling to ever let her down.

"Okay." Killian took Elsa's response as leave to find his brother, but when he was almost out the door, Elsa called out to him. "Please just tell him I love him. I know the man I married and I know he's nothing like his father. He's _my_ Liam and nothing can change that."

Killian promised that he would convey the thought and with that was off to try and fix the mess his good for nothing father had just made of his brother's happy life.

It didn't take very long for Killian to find Liam for it turned out they retreated to the same place when angry and upset. He found his brother, relatively close to the spot where Emma found Killian on his first night in Storybrooke, staring out into the water as if it would somehow wash away the shame.

"I know I'm hurting her." The words were wrapped up in pain, but Liam didn't even so much as glance at Killian. "I swore I'd never hurt her, and now I've broken that oath."

"She's just worried about you. If anything she thinks she hurt you." Liam finally looked at Killian with a face that said that was far from the truth. "Elsa loves you, Liam, and whenever you're ready she'll be there."

"How did he even find us?" Liam mused aloud and Killian knew the question didn't require an answer. Brennan Jones might be a dead beat, but he wasn't without intelligence. One needed to be smart to cause as much chaos as he had and still live to tell the tale.

"It doesn't matter. He won't be coming back." Liam tensed up at the prospect, but eventually nodded. "What he said about the baby… he was trying to get into your head." Liam grimaced.

"He succeeded, as he always does."

"He doesn't have to have this power over you. We've done just fine for ourselves without him. You found everything you wanted and a woman you love. You're the man you were meant to be. I've never seen you happier, Liam. Don't let him take that from you."

"What you said in the kitchen about him being nothing to you – did you mean it?"

"I did." Liam ducked his head at that, and Killian wondered why that was so hard for his brother to believe.

"Well he's never been nothing to me. He's been the ghost that haunts me most. War wasn't as bad as that man in my mind. We came from him, Killian, and yes we had Mum, but there's no ignoring biology."

"That's all it is though. There's no genetic disposition to make you a crap father." Liam looked unconvinced.

"I've been worried for a while now about what kind of parent I'll be, but I figured with Elsa by my side there was nothing that could go wrong. She'll show me the way as she always does, and I'll do anything I can to see her happy." Killian followed the logic. He felt the same way about Emma in so many things.

"And she will. You're both going to be great at this. " Liam shook his head.

"The way I nearly snapped back there… that's not the kind of man ready to be a father." Killian realized then that Liam might never see his actions clearly. The emotion clouding all of it was too strong to combat, so Killian chose a different route.

"There's one flaw in your logic, brother. In every way that mattered you've already been a father." Liam looked over at Killian critically.

"That was different."

"Was it though? You protected me and kept me going when you were nothing but a boy yourself. You made a life for us when you had no choice, and there was never a moment when you even remotely resembled him."

Killian watched as some of the doubt started to dissipate in Liam's eyes, but he kept going, hoping to make his brother see that he could do this.

"And yes, it will be different, but the difference is that you and Elsa made a choice. You want a family, Liam, and you're going to be a hell of a father because of how much you already love this child. The mistakes you make will never be like his. You're not the man to walk away, or to make your son or daughter feel small because you need to feel big."

They stood there in silence for a minute more, until finally Liam turned towards him. Only when that happened did Killian suspect he'd finally gotten through to his brother.

"You're right." 

"I typically am." Liam shoved at Killian, pulling a laugh from him as he did.

"Hard to argue with my results really. I mean look at you. You might actually be too well-adjusted given everything, though I think that has more to do with Emma than with me."

"You got me here, Liam. I may not tell you that enough, but you did, and I'm grateful. I have the life I'm living because of where you led me. Do the same for your children, and you'll find you can do no real wrong."

The hug Liam gave Killian then was strong and firm, a show of sincere gratitude when the words themselves could not be found, and it wasn't until they were almost back at his house, that Liam spoke again.

"I realize that this pep talk was about me, but I think it bears saying that you will be an excellent father, Killian." He hoped that was the case, nodding in subtle thanks for Liam's opinion. Whatever happened in his future though, Killian knew one thing, it looked nothing like the life his father had led. Not in any way shape or form.

Killian watched as Liam moved into the house and immediately found Elsa, bringing her into his arms and holding her close. She held on just as firmly, clearly wanting the connection more than anything and Killian felt better, hearing his brother try and make his wife see what had happened.

"Is he doing better?" Emma asked and Killian nodded as he took his wife's hand in his. The moment they touched, he felt her warmth again, and he thanked the Gods for his steady and sure Swan.

"Aye, love. He'll be fine."

"And what about you?" Killian brought Emma forward to kiss her gently.

"I had you with me all the while, Emma. I was never at any sort of risk." She smiled at that, and without another word they headed home, leaving Liam and Elsa to work things out.

The walk was a quiet one, with Killian holding Emma close to his side. He might not have grappled with the same heaviness that Liam did, but he needed Emma and he always would. Together they could do anything they set their minds to, and in his eyes, all this mess with his father was just another demon he'd overcome because he had the love of the best woman in the world.

….

Emma wasn't entirely sure what she expected. From the moment Killian told her that his father was here, she'd been completely reactive. Her only thinking had been about protecting her family. She tried to do that with Killian, and when he proved strong enough to fight the battle himself her attention moved to Elsa, who had absolutely no basis of understanding for the discomfort they'd all just gone through.

Even if Elsa was technically an orphan, she wasn't one by the choice of her parents. They'd loved her, and every story Anna and Elsa ever recounted about their parents was a happy one. For Killian and Liam they didn't have that. They'd lost their mother too young the same way that Elsa and Anna had but they should have had another lifeline. Instead, their father had no interest in stepping up. Not being chosen was a sharper wound of abandonment, and one Emma could relate to more than Elsa could.

While Killian had been off finding Liam, Emma and Elsa did what they said they would, calling the sheriff and reporting everything including the stolen car and plates. Emma doubted Killian's father would keep the same car for long since she'd burned him in front of everyone like that, but maybe they'd get lucky. Emma didn't think Liam or Killian would lose sleep for a second if their father was in prison, and she knew Elsa would definitely sleep better.

They'd made a quick call to Anna just to tell her what had happened, and after that it was about waiting and making Elsa see that none of it was about her. Sometimes people just needed to walk away when the past came calling, and all you could do was have faith that they'd find their way back to you.

"You found a way to amaze me again, love." Killian's words broke through the swirl of thoughts in Emma's head as she looked up to him.

"My car snatching knowledge is pretty awe-inspiring." He smiled at her joke, and Emma felt some of the tightness in her chest lessen.

"You were brave, Emma, just as you always are." Emma considered his compliment.

"It's easy to be brave when I have you."

Killian kissed the crown of her head and then they were home walking into the house. Emma knew they had to talk about this more, if not for her curiosity than for Killian. She didn't want anything that happened today weighing on him, and so she led him into the living room and on the couch to sit beside her. He automatically pulled her close, and she rested her head against his chest while she waited for the story.

"I've told you already about my father's general absence." Emma nodded, recalling that his father had left before Killian really had any firm memories. It was years before his mother got sick, and he'd always thought himself a child with one parent.

"Yes, you did."

"The last time I saw my father was just before I shipped off. Liam and I use to go visit my mother's grave every year on her birthday, and it fell just a week before my leaving. Only when we got there, we weren't the only one paying her a visit."

Emma's heart clutched in her chest, knowing that whatever story was about to come would be painful. She'd gone with Killian to his mother's grave one day on their trip, and though he'd worried it would sadden her, it felt right to Emma. His mother had given her so much without even meeting her, and Killian hadn't been to see her in a long time.

"My father was drunk, shitted in the middle of the morning, and stumbling about. When he saw us that same delusion you saw today was there in full force. He went on and on about how he'd been painted a villain when it was my mother who'd trapped him in the first place. She had the audacity to get pregnant with Liam, he said. If he hadn't married her he'd be a leper, and then she had to have another child just when he was about to go for good.

"Liam had years of anger inside of him at that point. My father came to my mother's funeral and showed up at odd times in the years since, but Liam had to be the man to raise me far sooner than he should have. All the times before, Liam bit back his rage, but that morning he snapped. He dragged my drunken father out of that cemetery and beat him so badly they had to take him to the hospital.

"The police took Liam in for it. An assault like that needed answers, but the force there knew us and my parents' story. He was released a few hours later, but he was too close to throwing everything he'd made himself away. He couldn't serve anymore with a record. To Liam though, it was a wake up call. Perhaps he was more like our father than he thought."

"Neither of you is anything like him, Killian." Killian nodded, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles gently.

"Aye, love. You've shown me that. My father has no capacity to love. He's a selfish man, a greedy one with no care for anyone but himself. Liam just needed reminding of that fact today."

"Do you think you got through to him?" Emma asked, thinking back to the embrace Elsa and Liam had shared when he'd come back before and Killian nodded.

"Yes. He faced a hard question though – what kind of father can either of us be without a true role model for the part." Emma's heart hurt at that and she moved back to look into Killian's eyes. She'd had that same thought quite a few times, wondering how an orphan wouldn't mess up the whole parent thing, but there was comfort in those kinds of queries.

"You'll both know everything not to do. Just like I will know that the best thing for a child is their parents and their family. All we can do is love them and protect them, and I have to believe that will be enough." Killian nodded.

"You will always be more than enough, Emma. Any child of ours will be more blessed than words can say for having you."

"And you too." Killian brushed his lips gently against her forehead.

"I have no worries about our future Emma. We were made to be together, that's the one solid truth in my life and we are going to have a beautiful life. Our kids will be our second chance at the families we should have had."

That was a wonderful way to look at things, and Emma knew she would hold onto that characterization forever. In Emma's eyes, Killian and she were already each other's second chances at love, why shouldn't their family hold the same kind of magic too?

With that guiding thought in mind, Emma pulled Killian to her for a kiss, finding him just as open and wanting as she was. It was fueled by the flurry of all they'd felt today and the left over mire of emotions they'd slogged through, but mostly it came down to hope and the healing that this love brought. It was enough to get them through any crossroads or trouble that may come.

Emma broke away from the kiss, not because she had any intention of this finishing, but because she had one last thing that she needed to say.

"Is it weird to feel like we needed this? Your father coming back I mean, and stirring all this up? Maybe it sounds crazy -," Killian shook his head, his hand cupping her cheek.

"It doesn't sound crazy at all, Emma. We faced the last demon. Slayed the last real dragon so to speak." Emma grinned, mostly because it was a pretty nerdy way of saying that.

"Exactly, and after everything all I know is that I have the chance to start the family I want with you and I don't want to waste it."

"Then we won't."

In a second Killian was kissing her again, and Emma realized that he was taking her request very literally. Clearly when her captain committed, he really went all in. Between his kisses and his skilled hands, Emma was on fire far faster than should have been possible.

"Killian, maybe we should take this upstairs." Both of them were already half naked by the time she'd gotten the words out thanks to Killian's mastery of distraction. His smile at that sent the hum of arousal in Emma's veins pounding louder.

"If you insist, love." He pulled her with him, leaving the clothes they had shed where they lay and Emma didn't care. All that mattered was the pleasure that came when he shut their bedroom door and brought her back against him.

Killian stole her breath with a pillaging kiss and those expert hands roaming all along the lines and curves of her body. She arched closer, glad that he'd gotten as much done as he had downstairs. Without his shirt between them, her fingers got to really feel him. In no time at all though, they managed to shed the rest of their layers away before falling into bed together.

Emma could see the wheels turning in Killian's mind when they finally hit the bed. His blue eyes were dark, and Emma knew that look always brought some of their best moments together.

"Just choose one." Killian smirked at Emma's words. She didn't have to elaborate for him to understand her meaning. She meant one way for him to make love to her tonight.

"Reading my mind now, love?" Emma nodded as she arched against him. He kissed her again before breaking away to kiss down her neck.

"Yes, and I also know that now that we're back from our honeymoon you're going to make it your mission to take me as much now as you did then." Killian chuckled and Emma felt it and the scruff of his beard against her skin.

"How right you are. I see a lot of stolen moments in our future. Coming home for lunches, sneaking away at odd hours, begging you so reschedule every damn appointment you have, and every time you'll know it's all in the name of our future."

Emma groaned as his mouth came to her breast. At the same time he'd opened her legs to the perusal of one of his hands and Emma moaned when he made contact with her clit. She let herself feel how good they were together and when she was awash in a climax that felt so incredibly needed, Emma felt him kissing down lower and lower. She could have argued that this wasn't exactly how one went about making babies, but why would she do that when it all felt so damn good?

Killian knew all the power he had here too. He made Emma cry out his name with need and every time she did, he hummed against her heated flesh and she couldn't stand the pulsing pleasure of it. Every lick and suck was meticulously designed to drive her mad, but when his fingers joined his tongue she felt close to losing her mind. Nothing should ever feel this good, but being with Killian was like this every time.

Only when he'd wrung out another orgasm from her did Killian come back up, and he had no apologies for treating her as he did. He'd told her and over and over that watching her passion was everything to him, but she could tell he was more strung out with need than usual when he'd barely started kissing her and was already thrusting inside of her.

Emma gasped at the fullness as Killian cursed in that way that told Emma he was just at the brink of fully losing his control, but he bit it back. They took it slow at first, and with each deep, languid stroke Emma's need simmered more and more. But as Emma started to clench around him, Killian moved faster so that their need spiked higher and higher, until finally they both fell back into that bliss they could only find together.

They stayed there a while and Emma luxuriated in the feeling of being wrapped securely in the arms of her husband. She knew that the life that was coming for them now was so much brighter than their pasts had been. Neither Emma nor Killian needed to say that anymore, it was just a certain truth. They'd transcended every last obstacle and all that was left was a journey that Emma couldn't wait to walk hand in hand with her Killian.

 _ **Post- Note: So I know we all know Killian's history with his father in the cannon of the show. I had a lot of problems with that line in the story, but more than that I always wondered what Liam would have said and felt. I also wanted there to be no doubts and no ghosts of any kind left between Killian and Emma before they get their HEA. Know that this mess is now behind us, and that my future chapters never stray back into this heaviness again. We've got baby cuteness, and future planning, and fluff to get to instead. I have two more chapters outlined and then an epilogue or two as well and they all are far smuffier than this was, trust me. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a good rest of your Monday!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hey all! Just a short little addition to 'In Your Light' this week that's fluffy and sweet. We are quickly making our way to the end of this AU which is so crazy to me, but I just took a look at my outline and I have two or three chapters left including the epilogue. As always, the next few chapters will establish a HEA for CS and for the rest of the characters in this story, but for now, we're getting Emma and Anna on a bizarre photo shoot, and Killian talking to Will about the future. Hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading!**_

Staring out into the green pastures ahead of her, Emma had to wonder how exactly she'd gotten herself into this situation. Yes, technically the answer was clear: she was a photographer and a good paying job for her skills would always be taken on as long as it didn't demean her or the subjects of her photos, but still this was a lot to take in.

The space before her was filled almost to capacity with farm animals in all shapes, sizes, and types and the end result was madness. Pigs were rolling around in dirt patches and chickens clucked around looking for feed. A few cows were walking around leading their seemingly surprised handlers wherever they wanted, and a group of goats was currently gnawing at the enclosure itself. Since it was made of plastic, Emma couldn't possibly think it an appetizing meal for them.

"I don't know if 'Farm Fest' is an accurate name for this calendar. 'Animal Apocalypse' might be better."

The words from Anna pulled an immediate nod from Emma. There was no denying the truth of her sister's words but soon her disbelief moved to sincere worry.

"Jeez, look at that miniature pony!"

Emma's gaze followed Anna's over towards the far end of the enclosure and she saw the pony in question pushing its head against a very agitated looking donkey as if it were a rhino or a fighting buck instead of a mini horse. If someone didn't step in there was about to be some retaliation on the donkey's part and Emma was too in shock and too ignorant of these animals to do anything about it.

"There had to be a better way to do this," Emma said, her eyes never leaving the pen.

"We're not getting in there right?" Emma shook her head, feeling a queasy sensation kick in at Anna's question. The last thing she wanted was to embed herself in this chaos.

Before Emma or Anna could deteriorate into more worry about braving the bevy of beasts before them, Emma's contact for the shoot appeared looking harried but excited as she walked towards them. Sarah MacDonald was the proud owner of this farm and the liaison for the Farming Association in the region. Emma had never met someone so enthusiastic about livestock and crops but it suited Sarah, who was currently sporting a little bit of hay in her corkscrew brown curls like it was totally in fashion.

"Oh Emma, thank God you're here! Looks like our little pet project has really taken off, huh?" Emma took another glance around, making sure to school her features into a smile as best as she could.

"It's definitely something, Sarah, but I think it will make for some good pictures."

Sarah looked so joyous at the kind words and Emma's heart warmed at that. She might not be entirely comfortable with this shoot, but she did know when someone would be a truly grateful client, and that was Sarah. That knowledge almost always fueled Emma into taking really good pictures. Besides, how many people had something like this in their portfolio?

"Awesome! We were thinking over here to start, around the hay with some of the bigger animals and then there's some set ups that I had the farm hands build too. Come on, I'll show you."

Emma and Anna followed Sarah back from the pasture over towards the barn to find that Sarah was not kidding. There were half a dozen 'sets' for pictures. Emma couldn't believe it, and she definitely couldn't remember another client ever doing so much prep for a shoot before. Usually that was up to Emma as the photographer, but when Sarah booked the photos, she never mentioned how intense her vision was.

Each exhibit even had a theme some from nursery stories like the three little pigs and other's from less conventional areas like books and movies. They were built from planks of wood and many of them were painted and styled just so. The effort that it must have taken to make all this wasn't lost on Emma. This was dedication, and surprisingly good woodworking. She caught herself nearly asking why they'd done all of this, but instead she chose to find the good and compliment that.

"What animals are getting the Avengers treatment?" Emma asked with a laugh and Sarah grinned.

"The barn dogs. They are the only ones I can trust not to eat the costumes." They talked through the rest of the shots but in the end Emma thought it was best to just get going. The longer they waited, the rowdier the animals would become.

Each set of pictures came with its own headaches and funny moments, and Emma was especially glad that she'd brought Anna with her. Her sister made no secret of the fact that all of this was completely out of her wheelhouse. She had something to say and ask about everything, and Sarah took it all in stride as Emma snapped picture after picture of posed and candid animals.

The only problem was that as the morning wore on and shifted to the afternoon, Emma's early wave of nausea only grew. She was feeling overheated, and definitely a little sensitive to everything around her, but it came in waves. One second she was totally in the shot, the next the wind would shift and she was reaching for her steadily depleting water and praying just to make it through the next hour.

By the time the final scene was completed Emma had to beg to be excused. She bee lined towards the house only to know that wasn't going to happen and the next thing she knew she was getting sick at the tree line as a couple of sheep looked on. Perfect, just perfect, that was exactly what she needed in her life – judgmental sheep sizing her up.

"Okay, I didn't want to say anything before, but you've looked terrible most of the day." Emma looked over her shoulder to find Anna offering her another bottle of water and she took it as she shook her head.

"Thanks for that."

"Don't get me wrong, Emma. This place doesn't exactly smell like roses, but are you sure you're okay? Every time you get too close to an animal you turn a little green."

"I've had a bug the last few days. It's on and off, but I don't have a fever or anything and it was pretty under control until… all of that." Emma waved back over at the field filled with animals and tried to smile and lighten Anna's mood, but her sister's eyes had widened and something serious crossed her face.

"Nausea, sickness, no fever, and it comes in waves… Emma, you don't think you could be pregnant, do you?" Emma shook her head, knowing that it was too soon to be talking pregnancy. She'd gotten her monthly… oh wow, more than a month ago. Her realization must have been clearly written on her face because the next second Anna was coming to hold her hand.

"I – I don't know." Only Emma was starting to suspect that she did, and the thought sent butterflies off low in her gut, which only sparked the roll of nausea all over again.

"Do you have enough pictures?" Anna asked and Emma nodded and Anna let out a relieved sigh. "Good. I'll grab the rest of the gear and tell them we're leaving and you'll be in touch with your prints. Then you and I are going to the drug store. Got it?"

"Got it."

Once they had their plan, it didn't take too long to see it enacted. Anna said their goodbyes, Emma slugged her way to the car and thanks to some slight speeding on Anna's part they were at the drug store in record time. Now though came a moment of truth: this was Storybrooke and there wasn't going to be anything like discretion from her neighbors. Not that she'd ever want to hide a pregnancy, but it would be nice not to worry about someone informing Killian of her sighting with the tests here before she even had something to tell.

"Siri, what other things can you use pregnancy tests for?" Emma looked at her sister quizzically and listened as the phone AI responded negatively.

" _What was that? I didn't understand the question."_

"Damn it, Siri! You had one job." Emma barked out a bit of laughter at Anna's frustration and pulled her sister into her across the dash for a hug.

"We can always say they're for me -,"

"And send Kristoff into a tizzy? Yeah, I think I'll spare you that."

Emma knew her brother in law and Anna well enough to know that both of them had agreed that the twins and them made for the perfect family. They weren't expecting any more kids, and since he tended to liked things planned to the last letter, Kristoff was not the kind of person they wanted dragged into this.

"I can call him right now and tell him the truth." It was a nice offer, but Emma knew it wasn't necessary. Since Anna had made her point about Emma maybe being pregnant, Emma had known the truth. This test was going to come back positive and when it did that was going to be very good news.

"No this is fine. And who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and no one will be in today." Anna nodded, keeping the hope alive as they both hopped out of the car and walked into the store. It did seem a little bit slower than normal today, but when she noticed who was at the front counter, Emma groaned.

"And there goes any hope we had."

Anna took the words right out of Emma's mouth with that one. They were both looking to Doris, the one member of the gaggle of older ladies with the biggest mouth in town and how she was the only person manning the counter in the store. In short, everyone would know Emma bought this test in roughly ten minutes.

"We can do some digging, see when her shift ends. Or we can go to the next town."

Emma shook her head. That was going to take time, and the longer she went without knowing for sure, the worse this was going to be. Her body was shaking with anticipation. She wanted to be pregnant, but she also really did not want Doris to know before Killian did. Emma reached for the pregnancy test that she needed and clenched her jaw, knowing what she was about to walk into when someone spoke out.

"Hold it." Emma and Anna looked up to find Tink smirking at them. "If you're really gonna buy that here, you should get four or five and then say they're gag gifts for some made up party. It's expensive, but it's a good cover."

"But how did you…?" Emma trailed off before asking how Tink could possibly know she was pregnant.

"I've been eavesdropping since you walked in here. Between the panic and then reaching for the test, it was pretty obvious." She said it casually as if that was completely normal behavior. No 'hello' or 'how you doing' just listening in on Emma stressing out. It didn't matter though because in this moment Tink was a lifesaver.

"You are a genius, Tink. Terrifying, but brilliant." Anna's praise made Tink laugh.

"Happy to help. Plus, just think how angry Doris will be is she doesn't run her mouth about this purchase and it turns out you _are_ pregnant." Emma smiled, hoping that would actually be the outcome here.

With Tink's ruse in mind and some amazing acting from both Emma and Anna, they moved to the front counter and Doris scheming and gossipy as she always was completely bought it. She wished them a lovely evening and told them all not to do anything she wouldn't do. The next thing Emma knew she was free and clear back in the parking lot thanking Tink for all her help.

"Just make sure you name the baby something somewhat normal. You'll spare them a heck of a lot of teenage angst." Emma laughed, knowing Tink's suggestion came from personal experience. It couldn't have been easy going through life with the name Tinkerbelle.

"That I can safely promise you." Tink smiled and set off but not before Emma and Anna made her promise to actually come to a real girls night with them soon so Emma could properly thank her with the drinks and food she deserved.

It was a quick drive from the drug store back to Emma and Killian's home and Emma fully expected to arrive back to an empty house since Killian was working, but instead she found her other sister pacing her front porch.

"Did you…?" Emma trailed off as she cast a look to Anna.

"Text Elsa the second you said you might be preggo? Yeah. She responded with more emojis and capital letters than anyone needs to, but trust me if she found out about this later you would have had hell to pay." Emma smiled, knowing Anna was right, and a little relieved she had thought to include Elsa. It was a weird thing to go through with other people, but these were her sisters and they'd been through hell and back together.

Walking up the steps Emma noticed four gallons of water sitting by the doorway and she looked back at Elsa with a little alarm. It was hard enough to imagine her sister lugging these all the way here, but more than that, there was no call for them.

"What's all this?"

"Water."

"Yeah, enough water to kill me. Why did you get so much?" Elsa looked down and seemed to consider for the first time the excess of her purchase.

"Um… for good luck?" Anna snickered behind them and grabbed two of the jugs as Elsa did the same and Emma let them inside.

Within thirty minutes they had their answer, and the reveal was enough to deafen anyone. Elsa and Anna both were overwhelmed with joy and Emma found herself wishing she'd gotten earplugs at the drug store too. That being said, she couldn't think of anything in the world that could make her this happy. Except telling Killian, which she intended to do as soon as possible. He would be home in just a matter of hours and Emma was going to tell him tonight but in the meantime she had some precautions to take. Basically she had to threaten her sisters so they kept quiet.

"Neither of you breathes a word about this to anyone. Not your husbands, not a stranger, not anybody. Do you understand?" Both Anna and Elsa made motions to zip up their lips and throw away the key. "It's bad enough Killian wasn't the first to know. He's definitely going to have things to say about that, the last thing I need is Liam or Kristoff knowing before him."

"He's not gonna have time to be upset. If he's anything like Liam you are not leaving this house for the whole weekend." Emma stared at Elsa as Anna groaned. "What? I'm just being honest."

"Too honest, Elsa. _Too_ honest." Anna's censure pulled an eye roll from Elsa and a smile from Emma. God she loved her family, and she couldn't wait for this baby that belonged with her and Killian to meet their aunts. Just the thought brought happy tears to Emma's eyes.

"We love you, Ems. And we're so happy for you." Anna's words as she hugged Emma were the last bit needed for some of the tears to shed which of course sent Elsa into a fit of her own tears.

"It's all just a big happily ever after," Elsa said as Emma laughed, hugging her older sister back.

"I'll remind you that you said that when your kids are teething or failing potty training." Anna's words were said in jest though, and Emma knew that through all of it, the good, the bad and the ugly, this was going to be worth it. Having kids would be an incredible next step and she couldn't believe she was getting to take it.

After their affectionate goodbyes Anna and Elsa decided it was best to leave Emma with some privacy, which she definitely appreciated. She only had a little bit of time before she told Killian the good news, and something this momentous deserved more than a blunt 'I'm pregnant.' So Emma set out to find the best way to tell her husband that one of their shared dreams was coming true, finding that the butterflies from before were there all the while but this time in the best possible way.

…..

Walking back from work to his home after a long Friday away from Emma, Killian took time to look at his surroundings finding that, as always, there was the same peace and good feelings that he'd come to know in this town. The sun was still up, the winds slight and calming, and the people milling about on the route back to Emma were happy and friendly.

What was missing though this time around was quiet, something Killian had precious little of over the past month given his newest work associate and usual escort home. Not that he really minded. It was great to have Will here with him after missing his friend for so long, and in truth it made Killian's strolls home a lot more entertaining. There was something more substantial to fill the time before he got to see his wife again, and for that he was grateful.

"I tell ya mate, it's like every day there's something new about this town and it always comes down to some nosey neighbor or other. I tried to meet Belle for lunch at Granny's yesterday, and I swear half our time was a bloody press conference. We were taking questions from investigative minds on the 'state of things.' It was mad."

Killian grinned at Will's assessment because he knew exactly what his friend meant. Storybrooke was a small town and according to Emma the culture of information gathering here had always been this way. People were hungry to know every little detail, and it didn't come from a bad place, just a slightly too invested one. Only recently had Emma and Killian started to get a little more freedom from prying eyes, and sad as it was for Will, him and Belle's relationship had largely helped with that.

"It gets easier." Will shot a doubtful look his way.

"When? When will it possibly be safe for me to take my girl on a date without the whole town listening in? Because I reckon it's up there. Two years? Five? Ten?"

"I guess when you marry her. People like a happy ending in this town." Killian watched as Will nodded and his hand reached into his pocket.

"Right, well that actually works well because I'm planning to, ask her to marry me I mean." Killian tried to tamper down his shock. He knew that Will loved Belle, there could never be a doubt in his mind of that, but it was rather soon. His friend had only been in town a month, which meant they'd only really been seeing each other that long.

"Uh – when?"

"This weekend." Will pulled a ring box out of his pocket and offered it to Killian.

"I'm a married man, Scarlet. I can't be going around accepting rings on the fly."

"Oh sod off. Just look at it and make sure I'm not walking in with a dud." Killian opened the box and found a tasteful ring there with a traditional diamond. It was nice, and well suited to Belle who Killian was sure would love it.

"Is it real?"

"Of course it's bloody real!" Killian smirked and Will realized he'd been had and muttered under his breath that Killian was a shit friend.

"It's good, Will. She'll like it. How are you going to go about giving it to her though?"

Will spelled out his exact plan, outlining the intricacies and the grandness of the gesture. Killian was impressed, because it was all predicated on a weekend away in Boston that ended with a night for the two of them in the Boston Public Library. Apparently it was Belle's favorite place she'd ever been and there was one room in particular that she loved. Will's plan was to woo her with dinner there and then propose after. By all accounts it was a brilliant plan, well suited to the lady.

"How did you manage all of that?" Killian asked when Will was finished going over the details.

"I called in every stinking favor that I squared away, well, ever. It wasn't easy, but it'll be worth it to see her face." Killian slapped a hand on Will's shoulder, happy to see his friend so excited.

"I'm happy for you, Will. You deserve this."

"I don't think I'll ever deserve her. But I'm trying."

Again it was like Will had a window into Killian's own mind. That was so often how he'd thought of his life with Emma, until one day his doubt had gone away and he'd realized they were both destined to be happy together. Killian smiled at the thought that he and Emma always would be a team now.

"Hey, I meant to ask before you badgered me for information about my love life who you slipped away to call earlier. It wasn't Emma. You didn't come back with the Emma smile." Killian laughed and shook his head.

"No it wasn't. You know Marco? The woodworker in town?" Will nodded. "That's who I was talking to."

"He know anything about ships?"

"Not really." Killian left the words out there, knowing full well that wouldn't be enough for Will.

"So why call him?"

"Because I was looking for advice on a crib." Will gawked at Killian.

"You're going to build a crib? Why not just buy one?" Killian shrugged.

"I like the idea of making it myself. Knowing that I built it with my two hands so it's safe." It wouldn't be a particularly complicated process. He'd discussed all the details with Marco about getting defined pieces from the man, but Killian would just be the one to construct it, and add maybe a bit more individuality to it in the process.

 _And Emma will like it,_ the thought remained inside Killian's head but the truth of it was there. Emma would like that, and Killian knew he would to. It was something special, an extra show of want and care from him to any child they might have.

"Well that's alright then, but if I show up to your house and you've taken to building all the furniture we might have a problem. I can't have you besting me at every turn." Killian laughed at Will's words and then turned to see that he was home, and that by the looks of the lights on inside, Emma was too.

"I'll be more careful of your fragile sensibilities in future." Will waved off Killian's joke before continuing down the street and Killian meanwhile hustled up the stairs, happy to be home and with Emma once more.

"Swan?" Killian called out for Emma as he closed the door behind himself.

" _In here!"_ Her voice sounded from the dining room and Killian moved through the house to find her.

They might not use this room that often, but seeing Emma in here always made him smile. It brought back memories of that first night he'd had her to his home and the dance they shared when there was nothing in here but bare walls and empty space. Since that time this house had become a home and the life they'd built here was real instead of just a hopeful wish he carried in his heart.

"What's all this, love?" Killian asked when he took in the set up before them.

Somehow Emma had filled this room with things that mattered to both of them. There were her favorite flowers, and both their favorite foods. He could see a jersey from the football team he followed, and the single best record he'd ever heard propped up on the table amongst other things.

"It's our favorite things all here in one place." Killian moved around the table to take Emma in his arms. When he held her, it felt like that little piece of him that had been missing all day was back again.

"The only thing that truly matters in this room is you, Emma." Emma smiled, but the green in her eyes turned glassy as if tears were forming and he couldn't understand why. "Why the theme, love? Why the need to bring this all together?"

"I wanted us to be surrounded by the best things when I told you the best news. News that blows everything else out of the water, even grilled cheese and cocoa." Killian still didn't take her meaning, but then all of a sudden a trickle of hope broke through and when Emma smiled in understanding he knew, even before she said it. "I'm pregnant."

Emma said the words and something inside of Killian snapped into place. He kissed her passionately, feeling her meet him in a mere moment with heat and love and everything good and right in the world. They were going to have a child! Emma had given him this gift, and in a few months time they'd have another member of this family who was a part of Emma and of him. How could anything be more wonderful apart from finding and loving Emma in the first place?

Killian moved Emma onto the table itself and she gasped when he did, but then it turned into a laugh. She was delighted with this and his reaction and she looked so happy and light. Everything Killian felt Emma mirrored and it only made his feelings all the stronger. This blessing was unlike anything he'd ever known, and it was amazing.

"I don't know how I ever got so lucky, Emma. All I know is that you were right." Emma smiled at his words, her hand running over his chest lightly.

"About being pregnant? I know. I have four tests to prove it." Killian stole another kiss from his teasing wife before continuing.

"No, love. This news – well it's nearly the best thing I've ever heard. Right up there with when you told me you loved me, and when you said you were mine. I can't imagine how a heart can be this full, Emma."

"I can't either, but it's happening. It's real, _we're_ real, and so is this baby." Killian's forehead came to rest against Emma's as her hand came up to hold his cheek and in that moment. The same spark that always came with the touches Emma instigated returned, and Killian felt his chest aching with it.

"God, I love you, Emma." She giggled, and the sound caused his hands to bring her closer and to roam across her body more.

"I love you too."

"I hate to make a mess of everything you've put together, but if I don't make love to you right now, Swan…" Emma nodded at his words, clearly just as interested in his line of thinking.

"Bed?" Killian shook his head.

"Too far." Emma smirked, but when his hands came to move along her thigh up and under the dress she'd put on for the evening, he heard her gasp and the smile faded into raw wanting again.

"C – Couch?" Her stuttered word burned straight through him.

"That'll do."

They were moving in seconds and he practically carried her into the living room, with Emma falling over the side and onto the spacious lounger. Killian moved above her and Emma clung to him, wanting him closer. Fuck he was very nearly gone already but they had to make this last. Emma's hand unbuttoning his jeans did nothing to help with that though. Killian needed distraction, and he found it when he moved his kisses from her mouth to her neck.

" _Mmm, Killian_ ," Emma's purr of satisfaction made him grunt in reply as his hands came between her legs. His temptress of a wife had been bare underneath this dress.

"Smart, lass. Ready and knowing I'd need you like this." Emma hummed.

"I knew we'd need each other." Her uniting them with her words always worked him up into a state and his hand moved to strum her needy sex to the climax that she wanted. When she had it, Killian moved back instructing her to strip away her dress as he removed his own clothes.

For a moment Emma didn't comply, watching him take off piece after piece of his clothing instead. When Emma licked her lips and Killian looked into those hungry green eyes of hers, he nearly lost it.

"Emma." Just her name and she snapped back to attention, losing the dress and blinding him with her beauty in the process.

"You are perfection, love." Emma smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself, Captain."

Killian growled and was on her in seconds and relished every single groan and moan that his lovely wife and the mother of his future child made. And while he might not have had the room he would have had on the bed, he took extreme care to take Emma the way that she deserved. By the time he was ready to claim her fully, she was pleading for it, crying out his name and clinging to him. He couldn't deny her, and so he set himself and her free by making love to her relentlessly over and over.

It wasn't until quite a while later that they enjoyed the collection of things Emma had produced for the night back in the dining room, and even that was undertaken sparingly, for as soon as his Swan was sated Killian brought her back up to their bed where he fully intended to keep her for the weekend and the whole week thereafter, reminding Emma over and over again just how right they were together.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it. This week's fluffy update is here. Since the chapter way back when where Emma and Killian tried to go on the movie date I have been envisioning a way to bring back both Doris and Tink and this was what came to mind. Then of course Killian building baby cribs and Will and Belle cuteness, I mean come on. Weird animal photo shoots and feels – what could be more me? Anyway thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys all enjoyed!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Hi again, friends! So I know it was only a few days ago that I updated this fic, but I have decided that instead of staggering the last chapter (and then epilogue) of this AU over the next three weeks, I'm writing it all before I leave on my vacation/hiatus. This chapter is smuffy and sweet, and a little shorter than the average, but next weeks epilogue will make up for it. Hope you like it and thanks so much for reading!**_

She was dreaming of warm sunlight, an ocean breeze, and her handsome captain tonight. It was a beautiful fantasy, one that Emma had dabbled with in sleep a few times before, but this time there was one key difference. In the dream it wasn't just Emma and Killian out there on their ship. There were kids, _their_ kids, together with them out there too. With them came laughter and questions and child-like exuberance that was contagious. In her dream she couldn't stop smiling, and if she'd been aware of her actual self in that moment, she'd see that there was the hint of one on her face as she slept too.

As it was, Emma would never know because one second she was immersed in that beautiful, golden-tinted world of could-be possibility and the next she was back in her bed. She had one moment of alarm where Emma worried she'd be alone, but she breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw that Killian was right beside her, holding her close as he did every night. Then Emma realized what had pulled her from her sound sleep.

It was the blaring of the phone beside her that had disturbed her happy dreaming, and as Emma looked at the clock beside the phone she groaned. Three in the morning, beautiful. What a fantastic time to be awake. But only after the fog of sleep began to fade did she realize calls at this time meant something big was happening. She answered quickly.

"Hello?"

" _Baby!"_

That was it, one word yelled into the speaker by Liam and Emma held the phone away from her ear as she winced at how loud it was. A few seconds later the dial-tone returned. She'd been hung up on. Killian chuckled beside her as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and moved out of bed.

"I take it you heard that," Emma said with a smile as she mirrored his motions, getting up and dressed as quickly as her still fatigued state would allow.

"My brother certainly has a way with words." Emma ran a hand through her hair before pulling it up. Messy was fine today, babies didn't need her dressed to the nines by any means.

"You think he's safe to drive her? His loss of verbal function probably won't impair his driving right?" Killian smirked.

"There isn't a person alive who will take greater care with getting Elsa to that hospital than, Liam." Emma knew that was true. Liam was nothing if not protective, and he and Elsa only lived a few minutes from the hospital anyway.

In a flurry of surprisingly synchronized movements, Emma and Killian got ready the rest of the way, and within a half an hour they were at the hospital searching for Liam and Elsa. Instead they found David and Mary Margaret, the latter of whom was about to be admitted too. In what was yet another coincidental twist of fate, these two highly anticipated new additions to this larger family were coming at the same time.

"What are the odds, love?" Emma shook her head not knowing after promising Mary Margaret that she'd call Ruby and Belle so they'd come down too.

"I was never very good at math, but I'm going to say slim to none."

The new development, however unexpected it was, provided an interesting system of support and through the course of the morning and into the afternoon Emma had seen more of the Storybrooke maternity ward than any one person outside the medical profession needed to. By the time she had her own kids she'd know this place backwards and forwards. Emma just couldn't tell if that was a useful skill set to have or not.

Emma spent most of her time with Elsa as any good sister would, but there were moments where she snuck out to check on Mary Margaret who had been set up in the room next door. Elsa was very concerned that she was missing her best friend's baby, and Mary Margaret was driven by the same kind of thinking, so their little game of telephone made for a lot of movement on the part of everyone else.

By midday, Killian put his foot down. There was no need for Emma to be scurrying about every which way. He would be the messenger, or better yet they could use their phones. The last thing they needed was Emma over doing it when they had a baby on the way as well. Emma conceded and as the hours ticked on Killian also hashed out ways to keep her comfortable. Food found its way to her and all the others, as did water and better seating. Killian was like magic, finding a way to make the hospital, a largely unpleasant place, more bearable.

Over the course of the day there were also instances when Emma was given a signal from Elsa. A raised brow from her sister meant it was time for Emma to hand off Liam to Killian in what Elsa was fondly calling 'Daddy Breaks.' Liam had no interest in leaving her side, but he was also starting to lose it a little bit when he saw his wife in pain. Since Elsa's contractions were coming closer and closer together, that made for a very worried Liam.

"The doctor said there is still a while to go. Go get some coffee and stretch your legs. The last thing we need is you passing out when things actually happen." Liam grumbled under his breath about how if staying in there was good enough for Elsa it was good enough for him, but Killian stood from his seat in the waiting room and handled his brother beautifully.

"There's no doubt of that, Liam. But think, you can do something for Elsa in the meantime. If I remember correctly she likes daisies right? I saw some in the gift shop downstairs." Emma mouthed a 'thank you' to her incredible husband who winked at her as Liam regained some sense of purpose and Emma slipped back into the delivery room.

"Is he gone?" Elsa asked and Emma nodded.

"Oh thank God," Anna's profession made Emma laugh.

"He's doing his best."

"Right, but this is why they didn't let the cavemen do this with their wives. All that protectiveness is driving him crazy which in turn is driving _me_ crazy."

Emma looked from Anna who wasn't really wrong in her assessment back over to Elsa who smiled. As quickly as it appeared though, the smile turned to a wince from another contraction. Emma moved forward, taking her sister's hand in Liam's stead. When the worst of the pain had passed Elsa commented on Anna's thoughts.

"I love him. I really do. But every time I have a contraction I can practically feel his heart rate leaping up. He's making himself sick over all of this." Emma removed her hand and looked at it critically hoping her own fingers weren't broken from how tightly Elsa had just squeezed it.

"Well right now Killian's got him on a mission." Elsa asked her what that mission was but Emma shook her head. "Not telling. It's better as a surprise."

"I don't know how many more surprises I can take, Ems. The baby is two weeks early, the same day as Mary Margaret's, and we didn't find out the sex. I have a yellow nursery and no names chosen. Just tell me where he's going." Emma considered for a moment before seeing the truth behind her sister's blue stare.

"You are so full of it! You love that it's a surprise." Elsa grinned.

"Okay, maybe. Liam always has the best surprises." Anna sighed, pulling both Elsa and Emma's attention her way.

"Don't mind me. Just lamenting the fact that you two married brothers who excel at thoughtful surprises, and my husband brought home an injured Barn Owl last week thinking I'd like it as a pet."

"He did what?!" Elsa's inflection went sharp with another contraction but Anna continued on, no doubt trying to distract her.

"Oh yeah. They didn't have the room at the rescue, so he came home with it. He had it in his head that he would build a pen and do the rehab in his down time in the backyard."

"You told him no right?" Emma asked.

"Didn't have to. Lena took one look at it hacking up its little pellet thing and promptly freaked out. That was enough proof for him that maybe an owl wasn't his best idea." Why anyone would think an owl would be a good gift for someone was beyond Emma, but then again this was Kristoff they were talking about. He had a track record of similarly faulty reasoning.

"It's better than the time when you were engaged and he pitched moving to Peru because you mentioned finding a llama cute at the Founder's Day festival." Anna grinned at Emma's reply, because even if she found Kristoff to be bizarre at times, she loved that about him.

"So Elsa married a modern-day, socially decent caveman, I married the crazy animal guy and Emma married wonder boy." Emma laughed aloud at Anna's characterization of Killian.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean. He's talented and cute and funny. He's got Liam's charm without the preachy tendencies..."

"Hey! I like my slightly preachy husband!" Anna patted Elsa's shoulder.

"Good to hear since you're about to have his baby." That seemed to comfort Elsa enough so that Anna could go on. "Killian shows up out of nowhere, turns out to be your perfect guy, and tears down all your walls. He's a super hero - a wonder boy."

At that moment a knock sounded at the door and both Liam and Killian appeared. In his arms, Liam had what appeared to be every daisy that the hospital, and potentially the town florist had in stock. He was a big man, and he could barely handle the sheer volume of them. It took all of five seconds for Elsa to break down crying.

"Oh, Liam." Emma and Anna took as many of the flowers as they could from Liam so he could go see Elsa.

He seemed calmer now as he kissed her lightly. They whispered between themselves, no doubt about their endless love for each other and Emma felt her heart warm at the sight. They were going to be okay, even if both of them were a little bit terrified at everything knocking at their door right now.

In her peripheral vision, Emma saw Killian offer Anna a carnation, which was her sister's favorite kind of flower and Anna's eyes widened as she thanked him. She hadn't expected it, but Emma did. That was just Killian's way. Then he turned back to Emma and offered her a single rose. She barely held off a wistful sigh at his problematically attractive thoughtfulness.

"For you, love."

Emma grinned at her adorable husband, but as she moved to kiss him she heard Anna muttering 'wonder boy' again.

"Do I want to know what she's on about, Swan?" Emma shook her head and beamed up at him just as the doctors all came in and told Elsa it was time to get going. Emma, Killian, and Anna stepped out of the room to wait with the others but they told Elsa that they were right down the hall if she needed them.

Things went quickly from there, and within a few hours, everyone met the babies including Lena and Garrett who were brought to the hospital when it was time. Mary Margaret and David were blessed with a son who they named Neal and Elsa and Liam's little surprise ended up being a girl who they named Skyler. Both of the newborns were healthy and as happy as brand new babies could be, and they were quickly growing accustomed to the big presence they'd always have around them when it came to these friends and this family.

There was celebration and merriment, and it felt like the blink of an eye from when Emma found out she was officially an aunt to when she saw that night had descended through the window outside. The day was done now, but what a good day it had been. As if he could sense that she was ready to say goodbye, Killian reached for her hand and pulled her gaze back to him.

"Home, Swan?"

Emma agreed, and with one last bit of congratulations to both couples they left, heading back to the happy little quiet that awaited them back at the house.

…

After a full day spent in the hospital, and after having the great pleasure of meeting his new niece and David's new son, Killian had to admit he was glad to be home again. Today felt like taking a glimpse into the future. He saw parts of what lay in store for him and Emma when their son or daughter arrived in a few more months, but until then he needed to see Emma safe and healthy.

He knew he'd never convince her to leave until she was good and ready, but Killian had to admit that for much of the day he worried that she was straining too much and putting herself at risk in the hospital itself. If anyone could handle it, it would be his Emma, but just because she could didn't mean that she had to. Emma was strong and gracious and more than capable of taking care of herself, but Killian could help shoulder any burdens or responsibilities of hers proudly because they were a team.

"So you're kind of a worrier. Did you know that? It's not as pronounced as Liam's but it's been right here all day." Emma's teasing words as they walked into the front door and she motioned to her own brow made Killian smile as he helped her out of her jacket and then slipped out of his own.

"I do worry Emma, but only when it comes to you and our family."

Emma smiled and ran her hand across his cheek as she stepped into his arms. He felt the faintest presence of her where her body was curving from the baby between them and it kicked up his awareness of her. She'd only recently begun to show, but Killian knew that in a few weeks' time it would be hard to hold her exactly this way. He also knew that she was going to be just as beautiful to him then as always and that there was no chance he'd keep his distance.

Because they'd been gone much of the day in what could be called an exhaustive show of familial support, Killian anticipated a purely restful night, but he could see that Emma had things on her mind other than sleep. The light in those jade colored eyes of hers sparkled and her lips parted ever so slightly. The small indications of her desire for him were enough to have him aching for her, but he had one last thing he planned to show her tonight before he took her back to bed, hopefully for a night without interruption.

"I didn't get a chance to show you before, Swan, but I finished something last night." Emma's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"The crib?" He nodded and Emma grabbed his hand before pulling him upstairs. He chuckled as he followed close behind, but the real magic of the moment came when Emma saw the finished product.

"What do you think, my love?"

Killian saw Emma's eyes welling with tears as she smiled. It wasn't like Elsa in the hospital, but to see even the trace of emotion with Emma always meant so much more. Emma might not be guarded as she once was, but she would always hold more back than her sister. It was simply her nature.

She stepped forward towards the finished wooden piece, her fingers running over the smooth oak. Her eyes traced every curve and dip that Killian had worked to get just right and fit together in the way that would keep their child safest. Finally Emma gave a shaky nod and her eyes flashed back up to lock with his.

"It's beautiful." Killian's chest filled with pride at her compliment, and then Emma found the most important part. When she did, the first of the tears began to fall and Killian moved to wrap her up from behind. Even if they were happy tears, he wanted to comfort her and to remind Emma that whenever she was with him she was safe and loved.

At the head of the crib, Killian included one main carving that stood out from the more delicate details he'd included elsewhere. It was a replicated image of Emma's compass, the one that had already seen this family through its most critical moments. Underneath he etched in the words 'I love you' twice, once in an exact replica of his handwriting and once in Emma's from an ordinary note she'd left him a few weeks ago about being home soon.

He'd taken this detail from Emma's gifting him his mother's picture. Killian liked the idea that their children would hear and know they were loved every day, but would have the words close by when Emma and Killian couldn't be right there. Any child they had should know at every moment that they belonged right here with him and Emma and the bigger family they shared.

"This room is nearly perfect." Killian chuckled at Emma's words as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Only nearly, love?" She smiled and moved out of his arms for one moment, imploring him to stay as she left the room. A minute passed and then another, but when Emma returned she had something in her arms that stole his breath away.

"I thought that since you were making something for the baby, I should make something too." She handed Killian the intricate mobile she's made and he took every portion of it in.

Killian knew by now of Emma's many talents. Her creativity and ingenuity never ceased to amaze him, but this was something else. She'd seamlessly interwoven a series of pictures in this mobile. In them were all the members of their family and their closest friends, including the two new additions that they'd seen come into the world today. Killian noticed Emma taking a few pictures before, but how she'd printed them this fast he'd never know.

Amongst the images, Killian also saw the picture of his mother and him, as well as one of Emma when she was with Anna and Elsa as a girl. But in the center was a picture of Killian and Emma together, smiling straight to the camera angled so their baby would always see them there. Emma was right; she'd figured out the missing piece that this room needed to make it the best possible space for their baby.

"We had the same idea, about making sure they have us with them." Emma squeezed Killian's hand.

"Always."

With her confirmation echoing in his head, Killian put the mobile down gently on a side table and pulled Emma into his arms for a kiss. It spoke on both their parts of their love, and what started as slow and steady moved to more. Their gentle, lovely promises for the near future burned into something more consuming and passionate until Killian broke the kiss to lead Emma with him back into their bedroom. He noticed her surprise when he skipped the bed itself and moved into the master bath and so he filled her in on his plan for the evening.

"We've had a very long day, love and I gather we would both like this before I proceed to ravish you."

Emma's eyes flared with wanting at that, and without a word they both started peeling off the clothes. Piece by piece came away and he took more and more of her beautiful body in, but the part that drove Killian craziest was when she let her hair down from her tie, shaking the strands loose as she smiled at him. He froze in place, forgetting his objective even though he still had his jeans on and Emma moved closer to him but stopping before they touched so as to leave him nearly desperate.

"I love you, Killian." Damn if that wasn't the single best string of words he'd ever heard. It didn't matter how many times he heard them from her, they always meant just as much.

"And I love you, Emma. More than anything." Emma's smile turned a little wicked.

"Prove it."

She moved around him, stepping into their shower, but he could see her in the glass through the steam that was coming from the hot water. For another second he stood there taking her in, but then he realized every second he stood there was a second wasted where he could be holding her and rising to Emma's challenge. She wanted proof? He'd give her the bloody proof over and over and over again.

He started slow because if Killian had learned anything about his Swan, it was that she liked a little anticipation. He trailed his hands up and down her body as he washed her, feeling her shiver and arch closer to him when he moved over the most erogenous zones he'd mapped out months ago, but eventually the slow perusal wasn't enough for either of them. Emma's pleas for more were something he couldn't deny. He pulled her back against him and heard the little moan that came when she felt his hard length against her.

Moving her legs wider, Killian brought one of his hands to her sex as the other came to her breast. She was vibrating by the time his thumb swirled against her clit, but when two of his fingers joined in, filling her, Emma shook with how much more she wanted.

"Let go, love." The command was met with exactly what they both wanted, as Killian bit down on her shoulder but he was hardly finished. Moving her back against the wall, he knelt down in front of her, angling her up so that his mouth was at her already wet slit.

Making Emma fall apart always came with a rush, but Killian had to admit that this might be one of his favorite places to have Emma's passion. The sight she made here with the droplets of water that cascaded down her bare skin as he pleasured her sex with his mouth was unparalleled.

When he'd drawn her so tight that she was about to crash, her fingers threaded through his hair and tugged. She was completely lost to what he was doing to her and it stoked his need further. There was nothing like this, but it was also slightly too risky for him to let himself fully go. Emma wanted proof, but he wouldn't claim her as he normally would until they were back in bed.

Killian moved Emma as quickly as he could without risking the baby back to their bedroom and had another moment where he had to simply admire Emma. His wife looked up from where she was laying out on the bed with that rosy flush against her skin and the satisfied sheen in her emerald eyes that shot straight to Killian's cock while making his heart skip a beat.

"You just going to look all night or…?" Killian growled at the words. She was trying to rush him and if it weren't so damn intoxicating how badly she wanted more of him, he'd fault her for it. As it was, Killian wanted to remind her how good he'd just made her felt.

"A man can admire his wife if he so chooses, Swan." Killian's hand came to her breast and since she was so much more sensitive than she had been before Emma moaned. "Unless you disagree with my methods of making love to you."

"Nope. You got this."

Killian chuckled, watching Emma squirm underneath him from the lightest of touches. He kissed her knowing that as he did she'd taste herself on his tongue but then broke away kissing down her neck and lower to her breasts. Emma keened that she needed something more, that she needed him inside her, but still Killian resisted her trying to speed this up. He kissed down lower to curve of her abdomen where she held their child and whispered promises to her about he was going to be the best father to their children because it was what they and Emma deserved.

She thought he would return at that but he didn't stop until he was between her open legs again and he could hear her panting, clearly needing this again. With a little maneuvering, he had her revealed to him and gave a long swipe, reveling in the way she cursed and called out his name. He wanted more of that, a litany of her loving this, and he got it as he continued on.

With deliberate precision and special attention to every reaction, Killian made sure to exploit the spots with flicks and sucks and nips that always had her melting beneath him. He worked to give her another crash into bliss, succeeding at a staggering rate.

"You are _really_ good at that." Killian grinned as he came back above her.

"Is that right love? And how about this." He thrust into her in one hard drive and Emma moaned.

" _Fuck_ , so good! Better than good!"

Yeah that sounded about right, and he continued to show her just how good they were together until he felt her tensing up around him, clawing on as another orgasm hit. This time he followed her but Killian made a silent vow that the demonstration of his love for her wasn't over. They'd sleep a while first, but soon enough he was showing her again.

Until then though he'd dream, and in those dreams Killian knew two things would await him – Emma and the family they were destined to have together with just a bit more time.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it everyone! I have decided not to include a chapter about Emma and Killian having the first baby, but don't worry, the epilogue will have a flash forward so you get a glimpse into their life down the line. I am really excited to write it and get it out there, and even though it's bittersweet to see this story ending, it's been such a delight. Hope you'll continue to join me for the last installment, and thanks again for reading!**_


	19. Epilogue

_**A/N: So as promised, I have written the conclusion of this AU before leaving for my hiatus. I can't adequately express how bittersweet it was writing this, but I promise it stays true to all of my story endings – there is fluff, cuteness, ties back to big moments, and a CS HEA I would pay money to see. Seriously, if you don't want to read over the top sweetness right now, back away slowly. It all unfolds in one twenty four hour period ten years after the last chapter. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _10 Years later_

"So one more time – what are the rules when aboard the ship?"

Emma looked up from where she was putting the last of the day's provisions on the boat. There on the docks, Killian had four of their five kids lined up as if this was the navy. Emma couldn't bite back her smile, because even if it seemed overly formal, it was something the kids enjoyed. They all of them wanted to be just like their Dad and as soon as little Meara was old enough to understand, she'd be right there. Until then, Emma was holding onto her two-year-old close.

"Yes Hope." Their eldest daughter smiled, looking more like Killian as she did. She already had his dark hair, but her eyes were all Emma, green and glowing with excitement at the chance to be the leader.

"No taking off the life vests. _Ever_."

"Good. Rule number two? Lizzie." Lizzie might not look like a carbon replica of Emma or Killian (Emma and Killian adopted her two years back when she was seven) but she had the mannerisms down. Killian's half smile and raised brow was there for one thing, but so was Emma's sarcastic humor.

"Running is a no go. You run and it's all over." 

"Right you are, love. Hunter, Jack what about rule three?" Their five-year-old twin boys were standing so straight at attention, eager to fill in the last part at the same time.

"Always listen to Captain Mommy and Captain Daddy!"

"Seems all is in order then. Shipmates, man your stations."

The kids knew better than to rush onto the _True North_ , but Emma could see that it was a struggle for them to hold back. The boys came and sat beside Emma in their spots and Hunter immediately made a face at Meara who giggled. Hope and Lizzie meanwhile stood with their Dad waiting to help when asked for it. They had a system out here, and soon enough the sailboat was moving, coasting along the water at a comfortable pace.

There was never a quiet moment the entire twenty minutes of sailing, but Emma didn't mind, and from his joyous smile Emma could tell that Killian didn't either. They had some very excited, eager to learn kids and they were nothing if not adventurous. But boy, they also _loved_ talking. None of them ever met a story they didn't like to tell.

"So then you know what Auntie Anna did?" Oh Emma knew what Anna did. She'd heard this story five times in the past two days from all of her kids, but she feigned ignorance. Asking Hunter what her sister did. "She pushed him right in the mud!"

"Sounds like Uncle Kristoff deserved it." Hunter considered Emma's words and then nodded, smart enough to realize the error of his uncle's ways even if he was only five.

The reason Anna pushed her husband in the mud was simple after all. He'd been watching their teenagers and some of the younger kids for all of an hour, and in that time they completely ripped up their whole backyard destroying grass and leaving muck in its wake. Kristoff hadn't seen it as a problem and Anna showed him why it might be with a simple nudge. Emma only wished she'd been there to witness that moment and the look that must have come to Kristoff's face when he realized he'd messed up.

"Skyler said she's going to write a song about it."

Emma tried to bite back her laughter at Lizzie's comment, but she couldn't. Her niece was very talented and was teaching herself to play guitar to accompany her already strong voice, but her favorite inspiration for music was what she called 'dumb boy stuff.' Kristoff getting his own song would not bode well for anyone forgetting this. Plus, what Skyler sang the others all learned in ten minutes and recited for days on end.

The kids kept the conversation flowing, bouncing from Kristoff's missteps to things happening at school and on their favorite shows. Half the time it felt like none of them were listening to each other but Emma knew better. They might spin off on tangents, but she and Killian were raising a very observant bunch. They saw and heard everything and that made for many a moment when Emma and Killian almost got themselves in trouble. They always found a way to avoid it though, sneaking stolen moments whenever they could.

Emma thought back to yesterday when the kids were all watching the one TV show they agreed on from Disney and how very carefully she and Killian had moved into the dining room. They couldn't indulge in much more than heated kisses and whispered promises of what would happen after the kids were all in bed, but Emma's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when Jack and Hunter came barreling into the room looking for them. Killian had broken away just in time, but if her husband didn't have the awareness to do so it would have been an interesting interlude to explain to the boys.

Emma blushed even now thinking about it, and as if it was a sort of beacon to alert him, Killian's eyes found hers. He had all the intensity that had been there for years, but it slowly ebbed away as he shot her a genuine smile.

"Two minutes to go, Swan."

Killian's voice sounded through the air and though the kids took notice, Emma knew she would be the one who had to get them organized. They had yet to show them this place before, but after a few excursions closer to home Emma and Killian decided their little brood was ready for a full hour on the water. That they were going somewhere that was dear to both Emma and Killian's hearts made it all the better.

"Alright guys, Dad and I told you that we had a surprise right?" All the kids nodded. "Well part of the surprise needs us to be very quiet. If we're too loud, it might not go exactly like we planned. Think we can handle it?"

Jack tugged at Emma's shirt lightly before giving his best stage whisper.

"Like when we play the quiet game at school, Mommy?" Emma nodded and smiled.

"Just like that buddy. Ready?" They all nodded and the game began.

There were some upsets of course. Sixty seconds in Lizzie and Hope exchanged a look that set them into giggles that they tried to repress and right before the two-minute mark Meara hiccupped loudly which made Jack yelp a bit in surprise. But for the most part they were good, holding it in until Killian gave the signal and they all looked out to the awaiting view.

"Oh my gosh! Seals?!" Hope exclaimed, wonder and amazement in her eyes. All the other kids articulated similar astonishment. Their silence was long forgotten, and all of them chattered away about the last time they went to the aquarium and how real seals looked way bigger than their stuffed animals.

"I'd call this a success love, wouldn't you?" Killian asked as he nuzzled into Meara's forehead, sending their youngest into another fit of giggles.

"I would have to agree, Captain."

Emma noticed the flash of heat in Killian's blue eyes, the same one that she'd been on the receiving end of for years, but this was the opposite of a time they could act on that. Tonight though was a different story. They had their monthly date night and it happened to fall on a cousin sleepover, which meant Killian and Emma would be completely alone for hours on end.

Killian's low hum of approval and a gentle kiss on her lips brought Emma from the thick of those thoughts. He smiled at her and Emma returned it willingly. With graceful movements he took Meara from Emma's arms and insisted that she find her camera. He was right to do so, because the shots Emma got rivaled her best ones yet.

Out here on the water this perfect sunny day the light hit everything just right, brightening their children's already luminous faces. Their eyes shone brighter, their smiles were wider and they just seemed happier which was the best thing in the world for Emma to see as a mom.

Emma took candids of Lizzie helping Hunter with his vest and her son staring adoringly up at his sister and some of Hope staring out with her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to count all the animals she saw on the rocks. There were ones of Killian pointing in the distance to a joyous Meara and a few of Jack standing there, calm and steady as he watched the ocean more than the creatures around them. The seals themselves were just an added bonus and while they got to be the subjects of a few pictures (mostly at her children's request), those weren't the pictures Emma would treasure forever.

In ten years the seals all remained just as lazy and lounging as they did when Killian took Emma here the day they agreed they were dating. Emma shook her head, trying to imagine how they'd once started unsure of each other. Life without Killian in it would be so incredibly lacking, but there was a time she hadn't had him.

Now he was her partner, her best friend, and the love of her life. He was the father her children deserved, an honorable man who's hand held hers at every turn. Even now, when he was across the deck with the kids, he never lost track of Emma. Killian's attentiveness had never died away, and as he'd promised, there was never a day when she didn't know that she and the kids were his whole world.

"What about all of us, Mom?" Lizzie finally asked and Emma didn't take her meaning. "We need a picture of all of us."

"That we do, love." Killian hugged Lizzie closer to his side as Emma grabbed the camera stand Killian had stashed away below decks. She set up the camera and the little light blinked telling her they had a few seconds left.

"Everyone say grilled cheese." Killian said making Emma laugh. He did this every time, but every time it struck her as hilarious.

"Grilled cheese!"

The camera flashed catching Emma in the middle of her laugh and Killian looking at her with the kids all smiling wide as the Cheshire cat. It was a gorgeous picture for their beautiful family and a way to insure that the memory of this day would never fade. Not that it ever could; moments this good lived on forever. That's just how powerful they were.

…

Granny's with the Jones clan could never prove a dull affair. Bringing five kids in for a meal, all of them ten and under was a hard fought feat in itself, but it was one that Emma and Killian were used to. They had it all down to a science, from ordering to managing the mess that their kids often brought with them. But today's real test would come from the dessert following. Ice cream with the people they loved might be a bit of a tradition in this big group of friends and family, but that didn't make it any easier.

"I hope no one else was thinking of coming here today. They'd be in for a rude awakening."

Killian chuckled at Dave's assessment as he looked back from the counter to the space around them. His best mate was not wrong. Four separate long tables had been brought together to accommodate their group, and even that wasn't really enough. The whole scoop shop was full with the sounds of kids laughing and playing and their mothers talking amongst themselves.

"One look in the window and I think most sane people would stay clear."

Killian didn't say that because anyone in this family had anything to be ashamed of. None of the children in this group were misbehaved or bad by any means, there were simply so many of them. Between the six couples that made up this troop, there were twenty-one kids all of whom were about to get that rush that always seemed to come to little ones when they got their hands on sugar.

In the midst of that subtly wrangled chaos though was Emma, who had all the patience of a saint when it came to their kids. She never raised her voice, never scolded like so many parents did. Instead she taught their children that the most important thing to have in love was respect for one another. They knew that what Emma said went, and much as she might like to tease him and call him Captain, there was no denying who was running their family ship.

"You've got that look again, brother." Killian looked over to Liam who was securing ice creams for Elsa, him, and their kids.

"And what look is that?" Emma's eyes flicked up to Killian's at that moment and she smiled, lighting his whole world up as she did. When she urged Meara to wave at him it only set the tug at his heartstrings holding tighter.

"The one that says you're about to do something romantic, thus leaving the rest of us at a loss with our wives."

David laughed at that, agreeing immediately and Killian didn't know how to respond to that. He hadn't any intention of doing something out of the ordinary right now, but tonight was another story. When he said as much it was Graham who responded.

"That's what you say, but we all know you're gonna go over to Emma and pull out some hidden flower or quote poetry and the rest of us will be sitting there like chumps with ice cream melting all over us." Killian didn't bother arguing with that. He could claim he wasn't going to do anything, but if an opportunity presented itself to make Emma smile he'd always claim it.

"Usual order today, Killian?" The attendant asked and Killian shook his head, filling in the woman serving him with a slight change. If he hadn't been in the midst of some censure from his brother and his friends he likely would have stuck with his normal selection, but he needed the distraction. As it was, Killian was still taking the heat from them all until his order was ready and he made his get away back to Emma and the kids.

"Everything okay back there?" Emma asked as Killian sat down beside her after getting the kids squared away.

"Everything is perfect, Swan." Emma gave him a doubtful look and he distracted her by reaching for her hand. He brought it to his lips to kiss and as often happened when he undertook the gesture, Emma's face softened into a smile.

"Called it." Liam coughed the words out from where he took his spot beside his wife, but Elsa swatted Liam's arm telling him to lay off. Liam then distracted Elsa with a kiss of his own.

Killian took the chance to immerse himself back into the festivities before them. He looked at how all the little one's were blended together. There were many bonds here, and no one was at a loss for kinship, but the dynamics never ceased to amuse Killian.

Lizzie was currently being admired by three of the littler lasses for her auburn hair. His daughter handled it gracefully even when the little one's wouldn't let go of the wavy tendrils. She was very patient just like Emma and Killian knew it wasn't just from her time in their home, but the time before. When they'd adopted Lizzie she'd been one of ten kids in her group home and she'd been overlooked for adoption a few times by then. But Emma took one look into her green eyes and saw herself at that age, and that was it. In every way that mattered Lizzie was his daughter, just as much as Hope or Meara.

Meanwhile Parker, David and Mary Margaret's youngest son was breaking down his latest toy ship to Jack and Hunter. Parker was an unofficial member of the Jones clan simply because of how much the twins loved him, and Dave often joked that it would be Parker and the twins carrying on their legacy when it finally came time to retire. Since Will's kids had less than any interest in ship building, taking instead after their mother's love for books and indoors, Killian believed he might be on to something.

"You ordered something different," Emma's words pulled Killian from his thinking and Killian looked down at his ice cream. In truth he'd barely tasted the damn thing. Fixated as he was on keeping check of the kids in between sneaking glances at his lovely wife.

"Appears I did, love." Emma smiled.

"Can I try?" Killian offered his cone to her and Emma licked it. There was nothing overly flirtatious about the act but Killian felt himself losing it. "That is good. But not exactly how I thought you were going to let me taste."

"Bloody siren." Emma laughed as Killian pressed a kiss to her lips. It was gentle and light and over too soon thanks to a little child-interference.

"Kiss!" Meara's loud demand from beside them in her high chair made Emma and Killian laugh and Emma pressed a kiss to Meara's cheek.

Killian heard the familiar _click click click_ of a camera, but since Emma was without her favorite accessory today, he imagined it was his niece. Just as he suspected, Killian looked over to find Lena sitting across the table with Hope, sneaking pictures of Emma with Meara. Perhaps she'd even gotten one of his and Emma's kiss without him knowing it.

"Funny how Hope only seems to care about photography if her cousin shows her. If I so much as try to explain how to develop a picture…"

"She gives that dramatic sigh as if you've bored her to the brink of death. Aye, love. Same thing happens when I try to explain boat building to her." Emma smiled at that.

"If this is what ten looks like, just imagine fifteen." Killian groaned, not liking the thought of any of the kids getting older, but they were. Soon there would be teenage heartbreaks, gossip, drama of all kinds and when it came he'd have not one but two teenage girls in the house.

"Not happening. They'll be little forever. Isn't that right, son?"

Hunter blinked up at Killian, his face covered in chocolate ice cream. He might be five but he had taken no pains in learning how not to eat like a toddler. Jack meanwhile sat beside him, identical to his brother but without all the same mess. That was just like the twins. One was messy, the other neat. One was the leader, the other followed. But through it all they stuck together, best friends even on the worst of days.

"What?" Killian and Emma laughed as Killian moved to mess up Hunter's hair a bit. He then implored his son to use his napkin. Hunter wasn't thrilled but he complied.

"So you guys are still dropping them off at five right? I've got dino nuggets." Jack's eyes went wide at Elsa's mention of dinosaurs he could eat and Killian laughed again.

"Aye, love. Pick up still at noon?" Elsa nodded and Killian was grateful for it. When was the last time he and his Swan had a lazy morning? The answer was ages and ages ago, and they were about due as far as he was concerned. Emma's happy sigh as she leaned against his shoulder told Killian she agreed.

"Just a few more hours and you're mine, love." Emma smiled.

"I'm always yours." After all these years nothing compared to hearing Emma say that to him. Now he just wanted to make sure they had a night to celebrate how lucky they were to have each other and this beautiful life they'd built together.

….

Turning once more to make sure that her outfit was just as she wanted it for the evening, Emma smiled at her reflection. It was impossible not to really. She looked damn good, but more than that she looked happy. That excitement in her eyes and the flush in her cheeks were undeniable and it was all because she was getting another moment with her Captain away from the world.

To be fair she loved the world that they had built together. This house was more a home than any other place ever could be, and her kids were everything Emma ever dreamed in more. Creative and compassionate, funny and bright, none of them were without gifts and all of them were special to Emma.

She also still had a job she loved, and she was lucky enough that it didn't call her away from the family she put above everything else. And every night she went to bed in the arms of the man she loved only to wake up to him the next day. So yeah, Emma was smiling, because life was pretty amazing.

Killian was waiting for her right now downstairs and in typical fashion he'd told her nothing about where they were going or what his plan was. That was fine with Emma. She'd learned by now that there was no one she could trust more than her Captain. Wherever he led tonight she was bound to enjoy herself. It was practically a guarantee.

Even if they'd gone on hundreds of dates, been married more than ten years, and had five kids together, Emma never felt any less hopeful when she got the chance to be with Killian. Time had done nothing to dull what it meant to be in love with him and what it meant to be loved in return.

People said that they were lucky to have that spark like this after so many years, but Emma doubted it was luck. Fate seemed a more likely culprit, and that was fine by Emma. Whatever had gotten her here, to this moment, she was grateful.

Emma moved down the stairs stealthy, or at least as subtly as heels allowed for, and she was rewarded with an unaware Killian. Perfect. Now she didn't have to worry about tripping from her own butterflies when he eventually turned around and looked at her.

"Ready to go?" Emma asked as Killian turned. He paused mid swivel, and Emma watched the appreciation in his gaze as he did so. The little black dress pulled the exact response she'd wanted. Killian had gone from easy going and anticipating the evening to undressing her with his eyes in two seconds flat.

"You look stunning, Swan."

Emma laughed at his familiar compliment, coming over to straighten out the collar of his jacket a little bit. Okay she really came over to step into his space. She couldn't resist tempting him a little more. Maybe if she was very lucky Emma would get some of her husband's ever present control to slip. As it was, his hands came to hold her in place with him, warming her through as they did.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Emma moved so she was a whisper away from kissing him and then nipped softly at his bottom lip. Killian groaned aloud.

"Tempting as you are, my love, I will see this date through."

"Sure I can't convince you?"

"I'm certain that you could, Swan. You can do anything you set your mind to, but let's have the date before and then a night of ravishing as you deserve straight after." When he put it like that, Emma had no desire to argue with his plan.

Little did Emma know that her husband was outdoing himself on the thoughtful scale, because here on a random date night that had nothing to do with anniversaries or a milestone achieved, he brought her back to the start of things.

"Our first date," Emma whispered as she looked at the Seaside Museum. They'd been here plenty of times over the years, bringing the kids to see the strange architecture and interesting artifacts, but never like this. Tonight Killian had recreated every beat and every moment right down to the most precise details.

The food, the champagne, the set up in the widow's walk looking out into the sunset: It was all exactly like Emma remembered. Killian's hand held hers, his kisses came at intermittent points and his eyes rarely strayed from hers, and all the while she sat there knowing that this man had changed the game. He'd changed her world all while letting her be exactly who she was.

"So what do you think of the surprise, Swan?" Emma leaned into Killian's side unsure of how to even say all that she was feeling. It was so much, and at the same time it was so Killian. Thoughtful, romantic, over the top, and filled with so much love that just was.

"I think it's incredibly obvious why I love you. You're so good to me."

"No better than you deserve." Emma smiled at his deferring her compliment.

"I know. I know. You'd give me the whole world if you could. Hate to break it to you, Killian, but you kind of already did." Killian chuckled, pulling her closer beside him on the blanket as the fading light of the sunset painted the sky a mix of pinks and orange.

"What if I told you I had one more stop left for the evening?" Emma couldn't imagine how he'd have another surprise lined up, but she wanted to see it all the same. She agreed and they set off, but Emma never would have imagined that they'd end up here.

"The park?"

Killian nodded, holding Emma's hand in his as she came to terms with how very different this familiar place looked right now. They were stationed across the street from the park but Emma could see that instead of the normal flood lights, there were softer twinkle lights hanging about that made this place seem so much more than its ordinary self.

"This is the spot where I fell in love with you Emma. All it took was one look and I knew that you were it for me. I was hooked so to speak." Emma laughed at the characterization but then looked down at the sidewalk they were standing on.

"Maybe if you'd introduced yourself then right over there could have been my spot instead of Elsa and Liam's old house." Killian smiled, his fingers coming up to push a strand of her hair back behind her ear before he led them across the street and into the park itself.

"Funny you should mention that love, because even if it's not where you found me the first time, it's still a sacred space."

Emma looked around and tried to remember what playing with the kids that day had been like. She didn't have any particulars like he did, but something caught her eye and she turned towards the paved walk way just by the grass where they'd been playing. There, written in bright chalks of varying colors were messages. They were all written in her older daughter's handwriting, but each kid was represented here and they all made the same claim of loving her.

"Killian… I don't know what to say." Emma's eyes filled with tears at how beautiful it all was and Killian smiled.

"Say yes." Emma's brow furrowed as Killian showed Emma the last message that was from him. _'May I have this dance?'_ She laughed at that. How silly of her to think this night would pass without a dance.

"Yes."

With all the smooth charm that flirted with corniness she'd come to expect, Killian pulled out his phone and played a song for the two of them to dance to there in the middle of the park on a random night without any care for what everyone else might think. At this point Emma doubted anyone in town would even be surprised. Killian never tried to hide his love or his grand gestures and there had been many over the years.

"How did you get all these lights up?" Emma asked causing Killian to chuckle.

"Magic…and a fishing line." Emma grinned at his reply.

"And the kids writing the messages?"

"We stopped on the way to Liam and Elsa's."

"Hmm." Killian raised a brow at her contemplative tone.

"Something amiss love?" Emma shook her head.

"No it's beautiful, a truly spectacular evening. But I think you might have overlooked something."

Killian looked around like it was going to be a physical item missing in the midst of his gift. Emma brought her hand and her fingers traced along his strong jaw. Immediately he looked back at her.

"You forgot that I love you always, and that no matter what I was going home with you at the end of tonight." Killian hummed out his approval of that fact as Emma pressed a kiss to his lips. "Take me home Killian."

"As you wish."

….

Stirring from sleep in a darkness too present to signal morning, Killian sensed that Emma was missing. Sometime in the night she'd slipped away, and though that wasn't an entirely new phenomenon, Killian had but one choice: He had to find his lovely wife and make sure that she was okay.

Emma was bound to be in the same place that she always was when she couldn't sleep, and though he could be there in a matter of moments, Killian took his time. He had a way to comfort his Emma that worked like few other things ever could, and he would take advantage of that now.

The kids not being home and in their rooms was strange to him and as Killian passed the closed doors he knew he'd be glad to have them back tomorrow. He was used to bits of light slipping through the door since none of them were terribly fond of darkness, and the occasional incoherent muttering about whatever they were dreaming up. Mostly he just missed having his family close so he could protect them if need be.

He then moved through the hallway, which was lined with pictures, all of them beautiful and taken by Emma. They were of the kids and their extended family because that was what Emma wanted, but in his own office and at the warehouse Killian had more of Emma's prints than she displayed in the rest of the house.

In the past few years her career had taken off, and now along with the appointments she decided to take, Emma was the subject of gallery showings in Portland and Boston alike. Emma had a following and clientele now, she'd even won a slew of awards on the national stage, but she still swore up and down that the best pictures were the ones with the people she loved in them.

By the time he made it to the kitchen, Killian was starting to be more awake. He turned on the stove and got everything together that he needed for his secret weapon to woo Emma back to bed, but as he waited for the cocoa to be ready, he leaned against the counter looking in the empty room and remembering what they'd done in here last week. The kids were all at school and Meara had been down for a nap when Killian stopped home for lunch. Only they never actually got that far, choosing to spend their time wrapped up in each other and more pleasurable activities for a few hours that afternoon.

Killian smiled at the memory, loving that Emma was always with him. In every adventure, in every moment, she was there, blowing him away with how amazing she was day in and day out. He was a fortunate man, more blessed than anyone had a right to be and he was damned glad for it.

Finally when the cocoa was finished and he'd made it just to his Swan's liking, Killian stepped out onto the front porch and felt the cool night air that came on nights like this in Storybrooke. Just as he'd expected, Emma was curled up on the porch swing, presumably looking up to the stars until she'd heard him come outside.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Emma said this every time and he knew that she meant it. He merely replied that it was no trouble. Where she went, he'd always follow. Killian pressed a kiss to her temple, and brought his arms around her when she rested against him.

"Something on your mind in particular?" Emma shook her head as she took a sip of the cocoa and closed her eyes, relishing it without shame.

"It's just one of those nights. I didn't want to fall asleep in case…" Killian knew exactly what she was going to say because he'd had a few nights like this himself.

"In case it's all just been some magnificent dream instead of a real happily ever after." Emma nodded and he felt the action against his chest. "What can I do to show you that it's real, love?" Emma smiled.

"This is pretty good." Killian chuckled at her joke as his hands came to run through the soft golden waves of her hair.

"Then this is what we'll do."

They were silent for a while, listening to the gentle chirping of the crickets nearby and the light lapping of waves off in the distance. It was a serenade of peace and quiet, which Killian knew could heal any ailment of the heart or otherwise.

Once upon a time peace and quiet had been the most enticing fantasy for Killian. Life amongst the quiet was supposed to be his second chance. It might not be an exciting way to live, but it would be better than what he'd known before. He didn't realize then that what he'd really been searching for was Emma and the light her love brought to his world. She was the answer then just as Killian knew she always would be.

"It's too quiet." Killian grinned at Emma's words and when she stepped out of the swing and extended her hand to him Killian answered immediately.

"I was thinking the same."

"What do you say we fix that?" Her tone turned sultry, sending a pulse of longing through Killian despite the lateness and his just having had her a few hours ago.

"How might we do that, Swan?" Emma pulled him through the door, her green eyes gleaming in the dim lighting.

"I think we'll find a way."

Emma's confidence in them was well founded and the way they found was incredibly satisfying for both of them. But in the end they found more than just a temporary comfort. Together Emma and Killian found a path from that moment to the long-term happy ending that they both deserved. And all they had to do was follow the light and follow the love to get there.

 _ **Post-Note: Well there we have it. I can't believe another story has come to its close, but I just want to thank you all again for all the love and for sticking with me week after week. This AU was a joy to write and to share, and that is largely because of the awesome people who cheered on my fluffy, overly cutesy ways. I hope you all enjoyed this little epilogue and that if you haven't already you will consider reading some of my other fics. I promise it's all just as painfully cute. Anyway, hope you all have a great rest of your week and thanks again!**_


End file.
